The Hell Guardian
by Hibird-sama
Summary: A urban legend states that people can request a certain 'Hell Guardian' to send other people to hell. But what if your beloved one becomes a target? What if your beloved one has been sent to hell in front of your eyes? 1827 and AlaudexGiotto, and slight 8059, 6927 and G27.
1. Chapter 1 : The Legend

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

And ugh, I'm not good at writing summaries. So I hope it didn't suck too much and that this chapter won't be as bad as my summary :/

* * *

It was one of those school days in Namimori middle school. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and students were standing here and there, ''crowding'' with their friends for lunch. Anybody would say that it's a normal school day, except that besides the usual setting the students are in at that moment, a strange rumor spread as fast as the speed of light was setting a tensed atmosphere among the students of Namimori-chuu.

A group of three first-years girls were standing in front of a classroom.

"Nee, Yuki-chan, have you heard about that strange rumor?"

"Ettooo… Is that about all of those missing people lately, Misa-chan?"

"Yeah! I heard that it has something to do with a guardian or something like that, but I don't know what it is exactly about … Do you know something, Miho-chan?"

"Well, Izumi-chan told me the story during history class a hour ago but I don't know if it's true or not … It's something about the hell guardian, if you go on that website at twelve at midnight and that you type the name of someone you hate, the hell guardian is going to send that person to hell…"

"Pfft, Miho-chan do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yuki-chan! It's not funny! Honestly it's quite scary brrr…"

"Herbivores, crowding is not allowed." A deep, male, cold voice interrupted them from their ''crowding session'', which sent shivers down the girls' spine.

"Hi-Hibari-sempai we-we are sorry!" said one of the girls, in panick, before bowing and running away down the corridor, followed by the two other girls.

"Brr, Hibari-sempai is so scary, I wonder how come no one has ever tried to send him to hell…"

"Misa-chan!"

At the other end of the corridor, a raven haired prefect sighed and continued his 'patrol'.

"Hell guardian huh? Tch, herbivores."

Meanwhile on the roof of the school building, a group of second and third years students were sitting, having their lunch happily. However, it seems that the rumor is also part of their discussion.

"Oi, Tsuna, have you heard about that rumor?"

"Wh-Which rumor, Yamamoto?"

"Anoo, if I remember, it's something about the hell guardian …"

"Hiiiieeee! H-H-Hell gu-guardian?!" Tsuna's eyes widened and dropped his chopsticks from his trembling hands as he heard the word ''hell''.

"Oi baseball idiot! Don't scare Jyudaime like that!"

"Ahaha, maa, maa, Gokudera-kun, I was just telling!"

"Hell guardian?! EXTREME!"

"Oi turf top! Stop shouting !"

"What did you say Tako-head?!"

"G-Guys d-don't fight …"

"You are way too noisy, herbivores." The same cold and deep voice that interrupted the three girls a few minutes ago popped out of nowhere, again, making the boys turn their heads towards the 'source' of the voice.

"Hiiiieee! Hi-Hibari-san we-we-we are s-s-sorry!" said Tsuna, trembling, sweat obviously starting to appear on the brunette's forehead.

"Yo, Hibari! That was an extreme way to appear!"

"Yo, Hibari-san!"

"Tch, bastard."

Unlike the three girls before, the boys didn't run away. Indeed, the simple reason was that they were Hibari's 'friends'. Well, not friends, because it wouldn't suit with Hibari at all, but Hibari seems to tolerate their presence around him as long as they don't bother him.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna have always been friends since they were in kindergarten. Yamamoto's dad runs the best sushi restaurant in town, and the three boys have that habit to come at least once a week at Yamamoto's to taste the delicious taste of Tsuyoshi's sushis. Gokudera is an Italian transfer student, he moved to Japan when he was three years old. He lives with his older sister Bianchi and her boyfriend Reborn. Gokudera absolutely admired Reborn, but he's got other and unusual manners to show his love to his older sister. Even though he seems to hate her, everybody knows that deep inside of him, he loves Bianchi. Gokudera has always been that type of rebellious child, but Tsuna managed to gain his trust and Yamamoto somehow also managed to approach the Italian along with Tsuna. Gokudera calls Tsuna 'Tenth' because when they were still in kindergarten, Gokudera was about to fall from a tree, but Tsuna saved him. Kind of. Because actually, Tsuna was just passing by when Gokudera fell from the tree, and the silver haired boy landed on the brunette, which saved the Italian from breaking bones. And it was the tenth time that Gokudera saw Tsuna that day so he decided to call him 'tenth' from that day, and promised to protect and serve his beloved tenth until death. Even though Tsuna thinks that it's an odd way to start a friendship, he doesn't really care anymore since they are now childhood best friends – with Yamamoto as well, of course.

And somehow, they have become friends with Ryohei Sasagawa, but they all forgot how. It has something to do with Ryohei wanting them to extremely join the boxing club, and then they became friends. But it was a couple of years back then so it doesn't really matter anymore as long as they were friends.

Hibari's case was actually the oddest one. Hibari has always been the incredible one, except when he got attacked for the first time by a student from Kokuyo, the town next to Namimori. This student was Rokudo Mukuro, and they were both seven years old when it happened. Hibari has just gotten his tonfas for his seventh birthday from his older brother Fon, and he was 'playing' with them in the park, trying to master those fascinating weapons. Unfortunately, they were still too big and heavy for a seven years old boy, even for Hibari Kyoya. Unfortunately, while swinging his heavy tonfas, Hibari accidently tripped and landed on Nagi, a six years old girl who was playing in the park. Even though Nagi said that it was okay, her older brother, Mukuro, didn't really appreciate that and started to attack the raven haired boy with a trident. But suddenly, when Mukuro was about to hit Hibari, a short brunette six years old boy appeared from nowhere and ... hugged Hibari in front of the indigo haired boy, which made the said boy freeze on the spot.

**Flash back :**

Hibari was now laying on the ground, cursing everything. Cursing the fact that his tonfas were too heavy. Cursing his weak seven years old omnivorous body. Cursing that stupid herbivore girl to be hit by him. Cursing this herbivore pineapple head who was about to hit him … Yes, hit him. The indigo haired boy was standing in front of the raven haired boy, his trident ready to hit the boy laying on the ground.

"Kufufufu, I will never forgive you for hitting my precious Nagi. Now you'll feel real pain."

And everything went extremely fast. Hibari, with his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come, slowly opened them as he realized that the blow never came, but instead of it, something warm was softly wrapping him. Wait, what? The first thing Hibari saw as he opened his eyes was a mop of brown, silky hair, but he couldn't see the mysterious brunette's face, since it was burried in his shoulder. But he was sure of one thing : the little body was trembling.

"P-Pl-Plea-Please d-don't h-hurt H-H-Hib-b-ari-s-san…"

"Oya oya? Who is that cute little bunny we've got here?"

"P-P-Please don't hu-hurt Hibari-san I-"

"Kufufu, do you know that you are really cute ? What's your name, little bunny?"

"T-T-Tsuna …"

"Herbivore, get off me, I didn't need your help."

"B-But Hibari-san was about to be hurt and …!"

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna's face brightened a little and his body trembled less as he saw his two friends running towards the trio.

"Jyuudaime! We were worried about you! We were just talking and you suddenly disappeared, I am so sorry to not be able to look after you ! You don't deserve a useless right hand man like me !" Gokudera bowed several times in front of Tsuna before actually noticing the presence of the two other boys. "You bastards! What did you do to Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera raised his fits towards the two older boys while yelling, only to earn a shrug from Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun I-Hibari-san didn't do anything to me, i-i-it's just me when we were walking I saw that he was being attacked and-and- I didn't want Hibari-san to be hurt and-and …"

"Kufufufu, you are all interesting persons. I will see you someday again, kufufu." Said Mukuro, interrupting the younger ones before a mysterious mist appeared from the middle of nowhere and wrapped around Mukuro and his sister, making both of them disappear in a couple of seconds mysteriously.

Tsuna sighed at this, relieved that the 'main issue' was gone. Now, he had to stop the one-sided argument that Hibari and Gokudera were having: Gokudera yelling at Hibari and Hibari only responding with shrugs now and then, with a bored look on his face. Besides, Yamamoto was just standing besides the silver-haired boy, trying to calm him down with innocent laughter.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! I- Like I said, Hibari-san didn't do anything bad to me, I was just the one who came towards him and …"

"Herbivore, I hate having something to owe to anyone. Consider yourself as lucky." And Hibari disappeared in a blink behind the bushes. This left the trio speechless, with a dumb look on their face. Gokudera was the first one to interrupt that moment though.

"This Bastard! How dare he insult Jyuudaime like that?!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun it's okay… let's go …"

And the days after that, at the primary school, Hibari was strangely 'following' them, well not really because he refused to crowd with them in a radius of at least 1,5 meters, but he seemed to tolerate their presence around him and seemed to 'bite' them to death less than the other normal herbivores. The boys grew up together until the present day as best friends, each attracting the other ones in their own way. Later, Tsuna understood how Hibari 'functions' and understood that what he said when they were younger in the park actually meant 'thank you' and wasn't meant as being an insult towards the brunette.

**End of flashback**

"Oi, Hibari! Have you heard about that extreme rumor too ?!" Hibari only shrugged.

"Well I guess everybody knows about that rumor now! It's so scary, brr!"

"Except me, Yamamoto-kun!" shouted Tsuna, with a slight blush on his face, his eyes shut due to the embarrassment. Everybody laughed at Tsuna's reactions, well, except Hibari though who only 'hm'-ed at the scenery.

"Hahaha, sorry Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime ! Let me explain it to you!"

"Herbivores …"

"Extreme, Sawada! I don't know about it either!"

"See, Yamamoto-kun! Onii-san doesn't know about it either!"

"Hahahaha, I said sorry Tsuna! Let me explain it to you …" laughed Yamamoto, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yagyuu-baka! I said that I was the one to tell the story to Jyuudaime!"

"Herbivores …"

"Maa maa, Gokudera! I was the one who mentioned the topic, so I can be the one to tell the story~"

As their one-sided argument continued, with Ryohei shouting 'extreme' now and then in the middle of the argument, Tsuna felt the murderous aura that Hibari was actually releasing, probably due to the argument which is considered as more than annoying for the prefect. Tsuna 'HIEEEEEE'-ed at this to only catch the prefect's attention. Surprisingly, the said prefect grabbed Tsuna's forehand and dragged him out of the roof, leaving the three arguing all alone without really noticing the two teens going away from the roof.

Tsuna noticed as they walked through the corridors that Hibari was dragging him towards the reception room. Tsuna sighed as he mentally concluded that Hibari got pissed off of the loudness of the three other guardians, and deeply inside of him, Tsuna understood Hibari's reaction. As they have arrived in the reception room, Hibari loosened his grip on Tsuna and sat down behind his desk before ordering the younger one to sit on the couches in front of the prefect's desk. Tsuna obeyed and rushed towards the couch before sitting down, knee to knee, his fists forming a ball, resting on his knees. Tsuna titled his head towards the prefect as he heard the sound of scribbling, and saw the older teen doing paper work, with his usual bored look on his face, his chin resting on his left hand's palm and his left elbow resting on the desk. Quickly, an awkward silence was set in the room among the two and made quickly as well the brunette feel uncomfortable to the situation.

"A-Ano …"

"Have you ever wondered how hell looks like, Tsunayoshi ?"

"A-Ah ? I've never really thought about that but …" Why was Hibari asking him that question? It was such a surprising question, especially coming from Hibari.

"Do you really believe in those herbivorous sayings?"

"Well, honestly I don't know what's that saying is all about so…" said Tsuna, rubbing his head while smiling sheepishly to the older teen.

"Little one, if you have nightmares after that, don't blame me."

"I-I won't!" and to prove that, Tsuna gave Hibari one of those determined looks, eyebrows furrowing, just to show how much determination he has to hear the story. Hibari put his pen down and moved towards a counter against the wall, with a sink besides it.

"Do you believe in hell, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari opened the counter and scanned what was avalaible in front of him with the finest concentration.

"Well, I do …"

"It does exist…" While Hibari continued his own business, Tsuna titled his head to the side. This was the oddest thing the prefect has ever said to him, and this was definitely a conversation Tsuna would have never thought having with Hibari. With anyone. Is Hibari-san religious? Why does he say things odd like that? Tsuna's thoughts were immediately interrupted as he noticed a pale hand putting a cup of tea in front of him, on the table. Oh, that was what Hibari was doing. Tea. Tea means sitting down. Tea means relaxing. Tea means spending time together. Tea means … talking. Hibari-san is going to talk? Well obviously, the older teen can talk. He's not a one-year old anymore. But the point is, is Hibari really the one going to start a conversation? Well this was definitely odd, and Tsuna thinks that it'd be everybody's point of view if they were in the same situation as Tsuna is in at that moment.

Tsuna looked up to see the prefect sitting down on the couch in front of him before sipping some green tea in his own cup. Hibari was still wearing that flawless bored expression on his face.

A sigh slipped between the skylark's lips and Hibari put his cup of tea on the table. Tsuna gave Hibari one of those questioning looks with his wide caramel orbs, only to earn a glare from the older one, meaning that he won't answer to any questions. Too bad, Tsuna wanted to know more why Hibari suddenly talked about hell's existence. But he felt that it'd be pointless if he started to ask the prefect, he would never answer him. So the brunette just sighed back and leaned in the couch, admitting his 'defeat'.

"That herbivorous rumor …" Now that re-caught Tsuna's attention. "… states that there is a herbivorous website where herbivores can only access in midnight. And if a weak herbivore types the name of an other herbivore on the website, a herbivorous 'hell guardian' is going to appear in front of the weak herbivore." Tsuna gulped at this while Hibari took an other sip of his green tea. "… the herbivore hell guardian would give a sort of herbivorous doll made of straw with a red string around its neck to the weak herbivore, and if the said weak herbivore pulls the string from the doll's neck, the herbivore owner of the name the weak one typed on the website will be immediately sent by the hell guardian to hell." . Tsuna's jaw dropped at this statement.

"S-S-Sent t-to he-hell?" Tsuna laughed nervously, holding his cup with trembling hands, with a grimace on his face which obviously was amusing the prefect.

"Tsunayoshi, I told you that I don't want to be blamed by anyone if you get to have herbivorous nightmares tonight." Besides, how many times did Hibari-san mentioned the term 'herbivore' ?! Tsuna made a mental note to 'help' the older teen to expand his vocabulary, because it was a bit too awkward.

"B-B-But do-do you believe in th-that, Hibari-san?" Hibari only coolly shrugged at Tsuna's question and sipped some of his tea again, with his eyes shut, revealing Hibari's gorgeous traits that Tsuna has always admired. Hibari-san is way too cool, it should be illegal!

"Of course I don't, it's a herbivorous thing." Oh. "Now that you know about the rumor, what are you going to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" In Hibari's language, Tsuna already knows that this means that he's dismissed. Right, lunch time is almost over.

"I guess I will go back to class, Hibari-san, I will see you later."

"Dismissed." Tsuna slightly smiled and waved at the prefect before leaving the reception room, and Hibari only nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

In the middle of an endless red lycoris field stood a traditional Japanese house. A sunset was decorating the red and orange sky, and a light wind made the atmosphere more soothing that it already was. At the edge of the wooden terrace, a man wearing a black yukata was sitting with crossed legs and crossed arms, contemplating the endless field that was surrounding the house.

A light breeze slipped through the man's hair, eventually carrying with the wind a red petal coming from one of the thousands of lycrois flowers. The man took the petal from his hair graciously with his long and pale finger and released it as an other breeze came, leading the petal flying towards the pond that was a few meters from the house.

However, footsteps could be heard, signaling the man that his moment of peace was going to be disturbed.

"Alaude-sama, you have a request." Said a voice, probably coming from the owner of the footsteps from earlier.

"Asari … I want tea ." replied an other voice, much deeper, much cooler, with a sharper tone.

"But …"

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen …" . At this, the previously sitted man graciously stood up and walked towards a closed rice papered sliding door before stopping and saying : "Go and prepare the usual, Asari. And please, I need some tea." And as the man said these words, he slided the door to the side and stepped in the house with slow, lazy steps. The other man only nodded in respect and replied "Yes, Alaude-sama." before going insde the house as well.

* * *

**Summary :** In Namimori Chuu, a strange rumor is being spread among the students, stating about a mysterious website that can only be accessed in midnight. If you type the name of someone in the website, the 'hell guardian' will send this person to hell. And it seems that even Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Hibari seem to know about this. However, Tsuna just knew it a little bit later as Hibari explained to him about the story during lunch break.

If a person goes to that mysterious website that can only be accessed in midnight, the person can type the name of an other person in this website, and the hell guardian will immediately come to him to give him a straw doll with a red string attached to its neck. The owner of the straw doll can decide whenever he wants to to pull that string, and once the string is pulled, the owner of the name that has previously been typed on the website will be immediately sent to hell.

Besides, in some other unknown place, in the middle of an endless red lycoris field, we will learn about the existence of a certain 'Asari' and a certain 'Alaude-sama'. And apparently, the said Alaude-sama has got a request, according to what Asari told his 'master'.

**A.N. :** YAY! I've finally started it. So yeah, as some of you can probably notice, I'm inspiring a lot from the story of an other manga called 'Jigoku Shoujo', go read it, well I prefer the anime though, it's really good. However, in the real Jigoku Shoujo, it's not exactly a 'hell guardian' but more a female hell guardian as known as the 'hell girl', or jigoku shoujo in Japanese!

And yes, as some of you can notice, I also have an other fic going on, but I felt the urge of typing the beginning of this project. I think it's going to be a pretty big project since I have a whole plot in my head, in contrary to my other fic **'Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Faciam' **where I just write down what I have in mind x) . But don't worry, I will finish the other fic, so yeah. And oh, I also have an 'ask' tumblr, please visit it if you have time : **ask – tyl present 1827 . tumblr . com** , just get rid of the spaces :D And I am a beginner in using photoshop so don't be shocked in the changes of drawing style that occur , I'm still experimenting T.T .

AND WHAT'S WITH HIBARI'S STRANGE BEHAVIOR ? Hibari is a religious ?! Lmao just imagine him with a bishop's costume. LMAO jk, no but you will discover why later throughout the following chapters. AND Who's Alaude (in this story -_-) ? Who's Asari? Where are they? What's up with Alaude's strange behavior? you will see in the following chapters HARHARHAR.

And for that thing with Hibari repeating 9328948902383x the word herbivore while telling Tsuna the story, I was just feeling like putting Hibari being 'oh-I'm-so-carnivorous-and-you-all-are-so-herbivorous-thus-you-suck' . Sorry if all of the herbivores confused you lol. And for the girls at the beginning of the story, they are invented. I won't make them appear anymore I guess, or maybe once or twice but really for an extremely minor role. So you don't really need to remember their names haha.

So yay, please R&R, I really want to know if I should continue this fic or not :) any review will be kindly accepted.

I would also like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

Ciaossu~

**NB **: Lycoris is a type of flower, it does appear on the Jigoku Shoujo story. Look on google images to have a look, it's a beautiful flower.

And it won't be a cross over. As I stated before, I won't make any Jigoku Shoujo characters appear. I will just take the plot. So I won't list this fic as a cross over. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hotline to Hell

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

(**AN :** I'm sorry for what I said before, I actually realized that I will need a little bit more of the girls from the beginning of the story. I normally don't really like to put OCs but it's quite necessary here, but I promise they won't make any major appareaces anymore in the upcoming chapters.)

* * *

Somewhere, in Namimori, at 11:40 pm, an ordinary first-year female student from Namimori Chuu was listening to music in her bedroom on her laptop, with no lights turned on, the laptop's brightness being the only source of light in her bedroom. For any girl at her age, this was probably a ritual every night to stay late and to listen to music or to have hours and hours of phone calls with their friends. This girl wasn't an exception of those.

Suddenly, her pink flip phone that was standing next to her laptop started to vibrate, playing at the same time the most popular song of the moment, '_Sakura Addiction'_.

"Moshi moshi ?"

_"Ah, Misa-chan! It's me, Miho-chan!"_

"Ahh, Miho-chan! What's wrong?"

_"Ano, Misa-chan … if Miho-chan is right, Misa-chan likes Ryohei-sempai right?"_

"Aaaah, Miho-chan you're making me blush! Ryohei-sempai is just so cool, he is so manly and …"

_"… he asked Hana Kurokawa-sempai to go out with him."_ . Misa's eyes widened at this and dropped her phone, with her mouth slightly opened, as if she saw the end of the world right in front of her. _"Misa-chan? Misa-chan?"_ Misa stared at the dropped phone on the floor with glassy eyes before slowly picking it up and putting it again against her right ear.

"I-I'm sorry, Miho-chan …"

_"Are you alright?"_

"Y-Yeah … I guess … And … What did Kurokawa-sempai said … ?"

_"Well, I … saw them holding hands in front of the park a few hours ago when I was going back home from my English lessons …"_ . A silence was now set among the two girls, before sounds of sobbing started to interrupt the awkwardness that was actually making both of them uncomfortable. _"Misa-chan?"_

"I … I'm sorry Miho-chan I have to go back to work …"

_"A-Are you gonna be …"_

"… Sayonara, Miho-chan." . And with a push on a button, Misa ended the call before tears actually rolled down her cheeks.

"_So Kurokawa-sempai goes out with Ryohei-sempai … But … Ryohei-sempai is mine, we are already a couple, he just doesn't know it yet … How … come is Kurokawa-sempai … I mean … she's … I am … whiter than her, I … look prettier and … I'm not as strange as her and …"_ And while Misa continued mumbling things about the couple and her, an idea suddenly went through her mind.

"The hell … guardian …" Misa's sobs stopped and she looked at her watch that was showing 11:58 . Perfect. Just in time to go on the website. Misa immediately grabbed her mouse and clicked now and then before typing in an extremely eager way. A little bit more of strength and the keyboard would actually be broken.

On a searching tool, the girl typed '_Hell Guardian_' , and the first result showed a URL address that was called _Hotline to Hell_ . Odd. Very odd.

"Haa, is it the right one?"

And suddenly, the clock showed "12:00". And as the first second passed, Misa has already clicked on the link leading to the website.

The website was all black, it was extremely simple. It was only composed of one and unique page. An all black unique page. As Misa landed on the page, an animated image of a flame appeared in the middle of the black background for a second with written in white on top of it "_I will exact your revenge_." . Misa gulped at this, and as the flame disappeared, an other message was written in white, saying "_Your bitterness, I will dispell_." . Under this sentence stood a small rectangular white box, large enough to type the name of someone, and a "Send" grey button stood under the white box.

There was a moment of hesitation. For Misa, the Hell Guardian probably doesn't exist, maybe it was just something that someone created to make a buzz, but who doesn't try anything doesn't get anything anyways, right? So Misa slowly typed "_Kurokawa Hana_" in the box, so slowly with delicate fingers, sweating due to the girl's nervousness.

What if the Hell Guardian really existed? What if Hana was really sent to hell ? Would she be blamed for anything? No of course, since the hell guardian is supposed to be the guilty one, right? What if the police found out that she is the main cause of her disappearance? Would she go to jail? Would Ryohei hate her?

_No …_ Something deep inside of Misa was telling her that everything is going to be alright, that _she had_ to do it . For the sake of _love,_ for the sake of _her future_ with Ryohei! Besides, the police wouldn't find any real evidence and proof that she's the real guilty one, right?

And in one second, she did it.

She pressed the button.

Ten seconds … Twenty seconds … One minute … Why isn't nothing happening to her? Is Hana already in hell ? Misa sighed a bit in relief, realizing that nothing odd happened to her, that she hasn't seen any demon or ghost yet… It was just a hoax, then …

"Misa Amane. You called me."

A voice, an extremely flat, sharp and deep one appeared from behind Misa. The girl jumped and slowly turned her shaky head to see the stranger, the eventual ghost, the eventual _Shinigami_ she was expecting to see .

And much to her surprise, it was nothing like a monster.

It was a man, a tall one, a really handsome one with platinum blonde hair and sharp ice blue eyes. His face was expressionless, and he was probably wearing a suit under his black trench coat. His pale skin, his traits, his physical appearance simply made Misa stare at him with admiring eyes, revealing sparkles to show how much she was stunned at that moment by the beauty of the stranger.

And with a rush of adrenaline, Misa managed to talk, well more to mumble to the stranger standing in front of her with a shaky little voice.

"T-Th-The he-hell gu-guardian… ?"

The hell guardian only slightly nodded at this."Asari." Said flatly the man. Wait, Asari? Who was he talking to ? Misa was so impressed by the stranger's beauty that she didn't notice an other man who was standing behind the taller one. He was wearing traditional Japanese clothes like men used to wear a long time ago. Sure, he was shorter than the blonde man, but he was for sure way taller than Misa. And strangely, as Misa looked at 'Asari' 's face, he oddly looked like her sempai, Yamamoto-sempai, the idol of her classmates. But she noticed that he was taller than her sempai, and that he wasn't as tanned as Yamamoto, so she concluded that he couldn't be Yamamoto. What would Yamamoto do with the Hell guardian anyways?

"Yes, Alaude-sama." And as Asari said these words while closing his eyes, he immediately disappeared before a dark blue straw doll appeared in Alaude's hand, with a red string tied around the doll's neck.

"Take this." Alaude stretched his hand towards Misa, who hesitantly took the doll in her hands before looking at the older man with a questioning look on her face. "When you untie the thread, the contract will be complete." Misa's eyes widened at this. "Your enemy will be sent straight to hell." . Drops of cold sweat appeared on the young girl's forehead, her eyebrows were now forming a frown, and her thumb and her finger delicately put the edge of the string between them , about to pull it. Misa stared at the doll as if he was looking at the subject of an exam with the most nervous eyes showing determination yet fear at the same time.

"However … To curse someone is to dig a double grave." The two fingers shakily released the red string, stopping its actions, and the young teenager's head looked up to Alaude once more, questioning him through her eyes. "In exchange for revenge, after death, your soul will go down to hell and suffer eternal torment." . Misa's jaw dropped as she heard these words. _She … was going to hell too?_ "Choose carefully." And in a fraction of second, Alaude disappeared from Misa's view, and as Misa realized it, she looked at the doll.

Misa closed her laptop, packing up her affairs in their respective bags before taking carefully the fragile doll in her hands and gently put it on her nightstand. Misa then immediately laid down on her bed, still staring at the doll before falling into a deep sleep.

"_What should I do… I'm too scared. I can't do it … I … don't want to go to hell …"_

* * *

Once again, it was the beginning of a school day, a very, very long school day for students of Namimori-chuu. Tsuna couldn't believe that days went so fast, it has already been 3 days now since he talked about that 'rumor' . Tsuna was actually glad that nothing bad really happened to him so far, except the fact that he just couldn't sleep the first night because he was too afraid. Tsuna was actually glad that no one in his surrounding has been sent to hell, well, as far as he knows. But he swore that if he heard somebody being sent to hell, he would freak out and lock himself in his bedroom forever.

Well, it's just a way of saying things, but still.

The morning actually went really fast, because the first two hours were mathematics and Tsuna spent those two hours sleeping. The following hour was English, and with Gokudera and Yamamoto, and they were doing a group project. Of course, the trio was more chatting than studying, just like the rest of the class. And the hour after English was History, and surprisingly, this lesson caught Tsuna's attention.

It was about the impact of an important mafia family, called the Vongola, on Italian society during the 19th century. The founder of the Vongola's name was Giotto Vongola, and Tsuna was totally admiring this man. He had never thought that he would someday admire a member of the mafia, but this man was different. He was kind-hearted, he protected people and he was the one who actually leaded Italy's economy to prosperity.

Tsuna however sighed as he realized that he will never become as cool, as brave, as powerful, as admiring as Giotto.

It was now lunch time and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked with their bentos in their hands towards the third-years' floor . As they reached the front of door of the class "3-D", they stood in front of the door until they heard "TIME FOR EXTREME LUNCH!" coming from the other side of the door. And with a loud **bham!,** Ryohei appeared in front of them with his bento, after slamming the classroom's door.

"Yo, Sawada, Yamamoto, Tako-head! I was actually going to your classroom to pick you guys up!"

"Hi, Onii-san ! Let's have lunch all together on the roof!"

"Let's go, Sawada! But I have to pick my extreme girlfriend up first, that's why I also wanted to go to your extreme classroom as well!" said cheerfully Ryohei. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other with confused looks before shouting at the same time "WHAT?!" .

"Ah, I haven't told you yet? I am going out with Kurokawa to the extreme!"

"K-K-Ku-Kuro-Kurokawa Ha-Ha-Hana?!" asked Yamamoto .

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!"

At the end, Hana was the one to show up first before Ryohei even had time to pick her up. Hana was with Kyoko though, so the six of them started to walk in a slow pace towards the stairs leading to the roof. Hana and Ryohei were the ones in front of the group, holding hands, and the four others were behind them, looking at them in an odd way, except Kyoko of course.

"I can't believe this stupid turf top has actually got a girlfriend …"

"Hahaha, Gokudera! Are you jealous?"

"What the hell, baseball-baka! I'm not jealous at all!" Yamamoto only laughed at this while Gokudera was still shouting at the taller teen.

And as the group passed in front of the girls' toilets, the couple accidentally bumped in a first year girl, making her land on the floor.

"O-Oh! Sorry to the extreme! I wasn't looking where I was going because I was talking to my extreme girlfriend!"

"Ryohei!" Hana slightly blushed before mumbling a "sorry" to the first year girl who was still on the floor, looking at the couple with a dumb expression on her face, and dragging Ryohei away, with the rest of the group following them.

"Ry-Ryohei-sempai t-touched me …"

Up there, as the group of six arrived, they were immediately welcomed by a cheerful yellow fluffy ball, as known as Hibird, Hibari's pet. It shook its wings while chirping "Hibari! Hibari! Waiting! Waiting!" before flying towards the group and landing on Tsuna's head.

As they all met Hibari, who actually stayed 5 meters away from them, they all made a circle, sitting on the floor, starting to eat hungrily their obentos while chatting and laughing together. A few minutes later, Hana put her obento box on the floor before standing up and patting Ryohei's head, saying "I will be right back, I'm going to the toilets." with a faint smile on her face. The others nodded in agreement or just didn't really care and Hana started to make her way towards the door leading downstairs, leading to the female toilets.

Hana arrived there and immediately went to do her own business before walking towards the sink to wash her hands. She had thought until now that she was all alone so she took all her time, until she heard one of the toilets' doors opening, revealing a girl. The said girl was short, and her eyes surprisingly showed emptiness, as if she had no soul anymore, and her reddened eyes also showed that she had been crying before. She was holding a dark blue straw doll in one of her hands, and the fingers of her other hand were holding the red string that was tied around the doll's neck.

Her appareance made Hana jump in surprise, and her eyes widened as she saw the expression on the younger girl's face. Hana gave a confused look as she saw the little girl starting to sob and tremble, stretching her hands showing the straw doll in front of the older girl.

"You …"

"Kurokawa Hana-sempai… class 2-A… same class as Sawada-sempai… Yamamoto-sempai, Gokudera-sempai and Sasagawa-sempai, Ryohei-sempai's girlfriend…"

"You are the girl we bumped in before! I-I-I'm sorry, but Ryohei has already said sorry right? And why are you calling Ryohei by his first name? Do you guys know each other?"

"ENOUGH!" Hana's eyes widened even more as tears started to roll down the younger girl's cheeks. "My-My name is … Misa Amane … from the class 1-E… I … I … And … I … am … Ryohei-sempai's … girlfriend …" . At this, Hana's confused expression turned into a frown, revealing anger towards Misa.

"What the hell? Listen young lady, I am Ryohei's girlfriend, you have to learn respect at your age, do you know that? Calling someone older than you by his first name, do you know that it's disrespectful? I …"

"SHUT UP! I am the one supposed to be Ryohei's girlfriend, I loved him with all my soul since I first saw him when I came here! I tried everything to make him notice me! You don't deserve him, you did nothing to him! He deserves someone loving, someone like me! You -" Hana's frown growed at this and turned on her heels, starting to walk towards the exit of the toilets, ignoring the rest of Misa's speech.

"Tch, whatever, Ryohei is mine, that's the point, now return to your barbies. I hate brats."

"Go to hell!" And at this, Misa pulled the red string from the doll.

A ghostly voice came out of nowhere, saying "Your grudge ahs been received" before a light wind came out of nowhere, transporting the doll and the loosened string up to the air before disappearing. Misa's eyes widened as she saw Hana suddenly disappearing in front of her, as if she vanished. Forever. Of course she did. She vanished. She vanished forever. She was sent to hell. Right in front of her.

* * *

As Hana heard Misa screaming _"Go to hell!",_ the older teen just shrugged her shoulders before keeping on walking towards the door. Slowly, the way leading towards the door started to stretch, making the door go far, far away from Hana. Hana's eyes widened in shock and stopped walking. What the hell is happening right now. She decided to look behind her, hoping that the younger girl was at least in the same situation as her. Indeed, the little figure that was Misa's was still standing here, motionless, with her head lowered, making her bangs hide her face. Hana gulped and started to run towards the girl, still standing here, motionless. As she arrived in front of the younger figure, she started to shake her body, hoping that Misa would at least show her figure, her expression.

Misa started to rise her head, slowly revealing through her bangs her face. And much to Hana's surprise, instead of seeing the childish face of her kohai, she saw a half-burned face, revealing a part of her skull, and one of her eyes was missing. The other one's color was all blank, and the remained skin that was still on her face was as pale as snow. The horrible face that was Misa's a few minutes ago started to smirk as she saw Hana's horrified expression, before whispering

"_Now, Ryohei is mine …"_

Hana couldn't help but scream, hoping that someone could come to rescue her. She threw the body that she was holding on the ground before running towards an unknown direction, without realizing that the corridor that was here before has been transformed into an endless black surrounding. Far. Far. Far away from this _**monster,**_ this is all Hana wanted at that moment.

As she kept on running and running, Hana looked behind her to see if she was already far away from Misa, and surprisingly didn't see anyone behind her anymore. All was black now around her. There was no wall, no ground, no ceiling, nothing more than a black surrounding. As Hana turned her head to see in front of her, as she kept running, she suddenly saw the ghostly figure right in front of her. _**Since when is she ... ?!**_ Hana stopped running towards this direction and started to run towards the opposite direction, only to see an other ghostly figure. Hana stopped running as she realized that the ghostly figure was now multiplying second by second, all of them started to encircle the older teen. Those hundreds and hundreds of disfigured horrible zombies now all approached Hana in a slow pace, all of them saying in a sing song voice _"Ryohei is mine … Ryohei is mine …"_ . Hana screamed once again and fell down on her knees, putting her hands on her head, shutting her eyes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"No ! No ! Don't approach me ! I-If it's about before I-I'm sorry! I-I promise I-I won't make you cry anymore I-I'm sorry please! Don't approach me!" As she felt a hand touch her shoulder, Hana screamed like she never screamed before, before disappearing in a sea of zombies. Her head was the only thing that miraculously surpassed the sea of ghostly figures, just to allow her to see a few meters away a tall figure, standing there, motionless. It took her less than a second to desperately recognize the owner of the figure .

"_Ryohei … Help me … Please …" _She barely had the energy to speak, She barely had the voice to speak. She was now being asphyxiated by the hundreds of zombie figures taking over her figure second by second. She could barely see the figure approaching, revealing his face . Ryohei was … smirking? He stopped as he stood two meters away from the zombies surrounding Hana, and a mist appeared right next to him before slowly disappearing and revealing a girl. Misa. It was Misa. She was perfectly happy, her face was entire, she was nothing like the horrible figures surrounding her at that moment. Misa rose her head towards the half-conscious Hana before smirking and approaching Ryohei, and much to Hana's surprise… Misa held Ryohei's hand and kissed him, right in front of her. And much more to Hana's surprise, Ryohei turned towards Misa and deepened their kiss. No … No … This is a nightmare … No … It can't be …

And right in front of her, the couple was slowly transformed into petals of sakura, before disappearing as a light wind took those pink petals away. The pink petals then formed a tornado of sakura petals before completely vanishing and revealing an other male figure.

This one was way taller, he was completely unknown to Hana. His skin was extremely pale, his hair was platine blonde, his eyes were sharp and ice blue, he reminded Hana of someone she knew … Is it … Hibari ?! No it can't be, this one was obviously older than the prefect and he had different hair and eyes color. The stranger was wearing a dark purple yukata with patterns of sakura flowers on it. He then walked graciously towards her in a slow pace, carelessly walking on the zombie's heads, saying in the most monotonous, deep and cold voice :

"_Pitiful shadow deluded by darkness …"_

"… Stop it …"

"… _You who cause pain and look down upon others …"_

"… I didn't do anything wrong … Stop it …"

"… _A soul drowned by sinful karma …"_

"… I said stop it !" Hana shut her eyes and cried even more than she did until now, and realized that the stranger's emotionless face was now right in front of hers, looking right at her before saying :

"_Would you like to see what death is like ?"_ And at this, he stretched his right arm and Hana lost her consciousness, if she still had it until now.

* * *

As Hana re-gained her consciousness, she wasn't surrounded by any deadly figures anymore. She wasn't in that dark surrounding anymore. She was laying on a traditional wooden small boat that was slowly moving. Hana rubbed her head before sitting down and realize that she was on a river, and the sky was dark grey. There was a light mist here and there, and there were strange sort of purple petals floating on the air, being the only source of light in this unknown surrounding. Hana looked around her to see that the river was leading towards a big, wooden dark red simple gate. It took her some time to realize that the boat was being pushed by the same unknown man wearing a dark purple yukata. His face was still emotionless, his sharp eyes looking right in front of him, not caring at all about Hana who is now awake.

"Where am I ?"

" … " He didn't answer at her question and instead of it, little origami boats made of paper started to appear on the water, following the bigger wooden boat. Hana looked at those in curiosity and noticed that there were things written on those little papered boats. There was one of them, a glowing yellow one, that particularly caught her attention, because yellow was Ryohei's favorite color. It was floating right next to the wooden boat, so Hana picked it up from the river and looked at what was written on it.

"_May you rest in peace my extreme love, I will always love you. - Ryohei"_

Hana's eyes widened as she read this and slowly, tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hold on the paper boat tightened and she held the boat closer to her chest before asking in a flat voice :

"So I'm dead … Am I …"

" … These boats … Are people of your surrounding's last message for you …" More and more tears rolled down her cheeks and between her sobs, she managed to mumble something, asking a last question to the unknown man.

"I'm going to hell, am I …"

"Yes."

"Do you … know how my friends reacted …?"

"I do not." Hana's head lowered at this. "However, I left something to Kyoko Sasagawa about you."

"Wh-What is it?"

"Something." . Alaude rose his head up to look at the grey sky decorated by giant floating purple glowing petals, and so did Hana.

The rest of the boat trip was done in a morbid silence. The boat was still slowly moving forward towards the end of the river, more precisely to the gate leading to hell.

* * *

Misa couldn't believe what she really did. She sent someone to hell. Is it true? Probably. She saw it. She disappeared in front of her eyes. She did it. It took her around five minutes to regain her composure and really realize completely what she did. _**She sent someone to hell**_. Now, no one has to know. No one has to know that she sent Kurokawa Hana to hell.

Misa walked slowly towards the sink and the mirror above it hung on the toilet's wall. She turned the sink on and as water started to flow, she began to wash her face, as if she just woke up. As if she just woke up after a nightmare. As if she was about to start a new life. She then contemplated herself for a long time in the mirror before noticing something that wasn't here before. There was a tattoo, a small black tattoo under Misa's left collarbone. It has the shape of a flame with a circle around it.

This was a contract seal. This was there to remind Misa that someday, she will also go to hell.

Meanwhile on the roof, the group of six were still eating their lunch, chatting with each other, until Kyoko realized Hana's absence.

"Ano? It has already been more than twenty minutes now that Hana-chan left, I wonder if there's something wrong?"

"Kyoko! Can you check to the toilets please?"

"Yes oni-chan!" Kyoko hurried herself to go downstairs, running towards the toilets. On her way, she passed next to Misa who was walking in the corridors, oblivious to the fact that the said first year has sent her best friend to hell. As Kyoko arrived in front of the toilets, she didn't hesitate and slammed the door before calling her best friend's name.

"Hana-chan? Hana-chan? Are you there?" No answer. Kyoko started to knock one by one the doors of the toilets, still calling for her bestfriend. Still no answer. Kyoko then hesitated for a second before running out of the toilets, now running through the corridors, still calling desperately for Hana. Her name echoed through the empty corridors, and Kyoko started to feel pain in her chest. This pain, this feeling that tightened deep in her chest; Kyoko couldn't help but start having tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh how worried she was, where is Hana?! Kyoko felt that something was wrong. She knew that something was wrong. She continued to go through the corridors of the third floor, the second floor, the first floor, she didn't hesitate to bump into eventual crowds in the corridors, because the only thing that mattered for her now was to find her best friend.

As she arrived in the school's court, hoping to see Hana, Kyoko fell down on her knees as she concluded that she was nowhere to be found. More and more tears rolled down her cheeks from her reddened caramel eyes.

"Hana … Where are you Hana … This isn't funny … Please …"

* * *

A tall blonde figure was sitting at the edge of his terrace, his legs hanging on the terrace, his arms stretched behind him supporting his weight and his palms against the wooden floor. His eyes were deeply contemplating the endless sunset decorating the red sky above the endless field of lycoris.

"Alaude-sama ..." Asari came out of the house, sliding the rice papered door to the side to walk on the terrace.

"Asari."

"G told me to inform you that he and Lampo will be back soon." Alaude slightly nodded as a response.

"Alaude-sama." Alaude didn't move an inch but looked at Asari from the corner of his eyes, showing to the Japanese that he's listening. "May I ask you why you gave Hana's charm to Kyoko?" Asari came to sit next to his master and positioned himself just like him.

"... Asari ..."

"Yes, Alaude-sama ..."

"Humans are such tragic creatures ..."

"Yes, Alaude-sama ..."

And at this, Alaude sipped some tea from the cup that was standing right next to him.

* * *

**Summary :** One night, Misa Amane, a first year student, was called by her friend to learn that her crush, Ryohei, is now going out with Kurokawa Hana. Misa then went to the hotline to hell, a website to contact the Hell Guardian. A few minutes later typing Hana's name in the website, the Hell Guardian came to see Misa and gave her a straw doll with a red string around its neck. If Misa releases the red string from the neck, Hana will immediately be sent to hell. However, we learn that if she decides to do it, Misa will be sent to hell as well, but just after her death.

The next day, during lunch break, as Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera made their way towards the school's roof to have their lunch, the couple bumped into Misa accidentally, making Misa see her crush with his girlfriend. This broke Misa's heart. After arriving to the roof, Hana said that she was going to the toilets for a second, but once she got to the toilets, she met Misa who told her about her crush for Ryohei. Hana didn't really care about it, but then this made Misa angry and the said first year girl decided to untie the string around the straw doll's neck. Right after that, Hana disappeared in front of Misa, and Hana was sent to hell right in front of Misa's eyes. Misa then noticed that she's got now a tattoo, a black one with the shape of a flame with a circle around it. It's actually the contract seal, stating the fact that Misa will be sent to hell after her death.

Meanwhile at the roof, Kyoko noticed that Hana never came back and because she was worried, she went to look for her but she couldn't find her, making Kyoko cry.

The chapter ends with Alaude, sipping a cup of tea on his terrace, contemplating the endless sunset right in front of him, decorating the red sky above the endless field of lycoris. Asari came to inform Alaude that G and Lampo are 'coming back' soon.

**N.B. :** Kohai = the contrary of Sempai

The contract seal looks like that : shuffle . 110 mb vBforo / picture . php ? album id= 69 & picture id = 677

The straw doll looks like that : i74. photobucket albums/i 276/ miharuyuki / fall % 202006 %20 anime /F0323. Jpg

The ''river'' looks like that : images4. fanpop image/ph otos/24400000/ Jigoku- Shoujo-an ything -anime-in- our-world-24 453661 -1764-1374 .jpg

And I forgot to mention it before but Alaude's house looks like that :

sta tic. desk top nexus thumb nails /262900 –bigthumbnail .jpg

And if you would like a preview of what the website looks like, go to this website: jigokutsushin. co. nr/ (you don't have to go to that website at midnight though, you can go there whenever you want to lmao) .

(remove the spaces for the URLs)

**A.N. :** Okay I know I suck at writing the scene where Hana was sent to hell, and I'm sorry to make Misa come in the story. I actually dislike putting OCs but I didn't know who would send Hana to hell, I didn't want to put Haru or Kyoko as the sender to hell because yeah. But I'll try to make Misa appear as little as possible in the plot.

And while I was writing the scene where Hana was sent to hell, let's say that I've almost cried because I was listening to soundtracks from JS and it made me feel sad, so sad, I don't have anything against Hana but I thought that yeah, she's the one who doesn't really have an important place among the characters but still has a link to them. So yeah.

And basically, as Hana disappeared in front of Hana, Hana didn't realize that she disappeared at that moment. So everything she endured, Misa couldn't see it. She just saw her disappear, that's all, and everything that happened after that to Hana, well, it's in a sort of 'parallel world', no one could see or hear her suffer. That's why I made a section with Hana's PV. This is horrible ugh I'm sorry Kyoko-chan to make you cry ...

I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter, but I really, really tried to do my best. And this chapter is unbeta-ed so please send me an inbox if you find anything wrong. I would also like to add the fact that English is not my native language, it's actually my fourth language and I've only been learning English for 4 years now so please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.

And don't worry, more 1827 soon, but it's just that I had to send someone to hell now and yeap x) . I would like to apologize to the fact that in this chapter, we didn't really focus on out main characters. But don't worry, from the next chapter, we will definitely focus on our main beloved characters yay!

Please do R&R, eventually look at my other fic, and have a look at my tumblr (ask-tylpresent1827 . tumblr . com) :D .

So yeah, now the questions are : Why did Alaude leave Hana's charm to Kyoko ? Where are G and Lampo coming back from ? What are our teens going to do? Will they find out that Hana is in hell now? That's the question ladies and gentlemen!

And I am sorry if the links I put above are pretty messed up actually, that a bit of the URL is missing. It's just that fanfiction took some parts of the URL away for x reason and I really don't like it, it's getting on my nerves. ugh.

Finally, thanks, wao, I was really, really surprised by the number of followers and reviews and views and favorites I got in only a few days, I would really like to thank you all, especially **Kichou**, **Tenshi-Oujosama** and **scarletsky56** for reviewing; and **animeluver64**, **Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead**, **La Mesa Oboe17** and **xInnocentCrisisx** for favoriting !

Ciaossu~


	3. Chapter 3 : Bells

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

Later in the evening, Kyoko arrived at home and directly rushed towards her bedroom, without even greeting her mother who was cooking. Her mother, however, heard Kyoko's footsteps as her daughter was going upstairs. It was quite strange because usually, as Kyoko goes home, she immediately goes to the kitchen to grab a snack and help her mother to cook. She asked her:

"Welcome home, Kyoko; aren't you hungry?"

"No, mom, thanks. I will grab something to eat later in the night, I have tons of homework."

"Ara, then I will leave some food for you in the fridge then, study well!"

"Arigato, mother." And at this, Kyoko continued to go upstairs to immediately lock herself in her bedroom.

As Kyoko closed the door and locked it, she threw her messenger bag near her bed and slammed her back against the door before slowly sliding down to the floor, sighing loudly. Kyoko couldn't help but let some tears roll down her cheeks as she arrived on the floor.

"_Hana-chan …"_

**Flashback:**

As the school day ended, Kyoko carefully took Hana's stuff that she left on her desk and carried them with hers. She, alongside with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera, joined Ryohei who was as worried as them about Hana before walking home together. Kyoko however stopped in front of a big house, with the name "Kurokawa" written in front of its gate.

"Onii-san, go home first, I will just put Hana-chan's stuff at hers and inform her parents …"

"Be extremely careful, Kyoko! Just scream my name if you need my extreme help!"

"Thank you Onii-san …" Ryohei, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera kept on walking while Kyoko ringed the bell before being welcomed by Hana's mother.

"Good afternoon, Kurokawa-san."

"Ara ara, Kyoko-chan! Where is Hana-chan?" Hana's mother was just like Hana, just an older version of her . She had the same long black wavy hair, she was just wearing a happier face than her daughter. Kyoko stared at her as if she was a ghost before starting to cry all aloud and fall on the ground.

"K-Kyoko-chan wh-what's wrong?" Hana's mother immediately ran towards the crying girl , instantly hugging her tight.

"H-H-Hana-chan, Hana-chan …" Kyoko then started to tell the older woman how her best friend just said that she went to the toilets and that she never came back, that she ran through the whole school building to look for her, that the disciplinary committee was looking for her as well but that until now, there was no news. Hana's mother lowered her head, with a tear rolling graciously down her porcelain white cheek before standing up and motioning Kyoko to stand up as well.

"Kyoko-chan I … think you should go home now, your parents are going to be worried for you … Thank you for the information, I will keep you in touch if anything happens …"

"B-But are you going to be okay, Kurokawa-san?" Kyoko held the woman's soft hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, you need rest, Kyoko-chan. Thank you very much …" Hana's mother made an apologetic smile before letting Kyoko's hands go. Kyoko only nodded and bowed in front of the older figure before walking home.

And as Kyoko was out of sight, mrs. Kurokawa shut the door closed before sliding down against the cloosed door and cry. She knew that he daughter wasn't the type of person who'd go away from home. She wasn't the type of person who'd make jokes like that. She wasn't the type of person who'd ditch class. She wasn't the type of person who'd make her best friend and her mother cry like that.

Deep inside of her, she knew that something was wrong.

**End of Flashback**

Kyoko closed her eyes, wondering how is Mrs. Kurokawa doing now. Where Hana was. How Hana was doing. Wherever she might be, Kyoko hopes that at least that she is doing fine. Kyoko glanced at the window to see the darkened sky, and the teen felt somehow attracted to this sky. Kyoko then stood up to slowly walk towards the window to see a dark sky brightened with millions and millions of stars, decorating the sky, alongside with the bright new moon that was incredibly imposing. There was no cloud, just a little breeze freshening the air. Kyoko hoped deep inside of her that somewhere, somehow, Hana was contemplating at this beautiful scenery as well.

Kyoko spent a couple of minutes just admiring the beauty of nature, before feeling the air becoming colder and colder. Kyoko then closed her windows before pulling her curtains, allowing no eventual perverted eyes looking through her windows. She then made a beeline towards her closet and picked her favorite silk pink pajamas before going towards her bathroom.

As Kyoko stripped her clothes, something fell down from her skirt's pocket, making a sound of _**'cling!'**_ as it hit the floor. Kyoko however thought that it was odd, since she actually doesn't remember putting anything at all in her pocket. Kyoko bent down to pick the thing up and held it between her index and her thumb. It was a charm, more exactly two tiny bells attached to each other with a golden and red string. Kyoko stared at it for a while, looking at it as if it was a divine object. Since when does she have something like that? It was way too beautiful to be in anyone's possession. Kyoko took a closer look at it to find something engraved on one of the bells, in extremely small characters. "_Kurokawa Hana – 1996-2012_" .

Kyoko immediately released the charm from its hold by shock and immediately fell down on her knees, on verge of tears. What does it mean? Wh-Why those dates? It can't be … It just can't be … No …

As more and more tears came out of her caramel orbs, she slowly bent down while sobbing and ended up kissing the ground, her forehead against the wooden floor, her hands holding the bells on the ground.

When sounds of violent knockings against her bedroom's door could be heard.

"KYOKO! It's me to the extreme, open the door!" Kyoko immediately wiped her tears, put her shirt and her skirt on and cleared her throat a bit before standing up and opening the door.

"Yes, Onii-chan, what do you want?" Kyoko welcomed him with her angelic smile. Except that this one was a fake, and Ryohei could tell when his beloved little sister was faking a smile or not. The older teen spotted a small drop left on his sister's cheek, and he softly wiped it from her face with his thumb while looking at her in the eyes. Kyoko immediately knew that her brother knew, and the smile that was on her face disappeared quickly. She lowered her head before motioning her brother to go in and closed her door. She knew that he knew. She knew that they were going to have a talk. She knew that her brother was as worried as her, he was just more skilled on hiding it than her. After closing the door, she walked slowly towards her bed before sitting on the edge of it, and Ryohei took the chair that was in front of her table to put it in front of her and sit on it. As Ryohei sat down, he gently took his sister's hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Kyoko…"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko hid her face in her palms and bent down as she started to cry again, not being able to bear the pain anymore. Ryohei immediately took her in his arms and caressed the younger girl's brown hair with his right hand, while his left hand was patting her back. She burried her face in his muscled torso, making her older brother's shirt wet due to her tears. But he didn't care at all. It was his sister. His younger cute sister. He just couldn't stand the fact that she was crying anymore, it was way … to painful for him. It only reminded him of when they were young, she cried because he got injured after a fight … Oh how sad he was, how sad he was to have to look at his sister to cry **for him**, and now she's crying even more than that day, and it was for her best friend and his girlfriend! The sight of her face buried into sadness, this sorrowful face replacing her usual angelic smile that everybody loves, it was just way too much for him. It was **torture**. Not even counting the fact that his girlfriend was missing right now, that she disappeared! To make Kyoko cry like that, something must have happened. Something was wrong. Something was **definitely **wrong.

"Kyoko please … Don't cry like that, please… Onii-chan is also worried to the extreme but … I believe that Hana will be fine, she's my extreme girlfriend after all!" Kyoko rised her head to look at her older brother, looking for comforting in his always-so-cheerful face. Like the sun that warms people's hearts. As their eyes met for the longest twenty seconds they have ever experienced, a little smile appeared on her face, making the older one smile as well to see that Kyoko had calmed down. A bit, but it's always better than nothing.

"Thank you, Onii-chan …" Kyoko puller her brother again in a hug before breaking the contact and standing up. "Let's watch the news, shall we ? To change a bit ideas, or maybe they've found something about her and …"

"YES TO THE EXTREME! That's my Kyoko!" Kyoko slightly laughed at her brother's extremeness and Ryohei dragged her sister out of her bedroom to downstairs, towards the living room. They both sat down on the couch and Ryohei grabbed the grey remote that was on the coffee table in front of their couch and turned the TV on.

The TV showed the series : 'The Wonders and Mysteries of the World'. Ryohei immediately reacted as he recognized the storm guardian's favorite show by shouting "EXTREME!" and by grabbing the bag of crisps that was on the coffee table in front of the siblings.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Tonight's episode of your favorite show 'The Wonders and Mysteries of the World' will be something about all of you guys know. Hell? Guardian? Hotline to Hell? No? Yees, my beloved audience! It's about the legend of the Hell Guardian ! Our special guest will now report about his investigations about our mysterious guardian … Please welcome warmly our special guest tonight, Dino Cavallone!"_ A cheering and clapping audience could be heard as the TV presenter motioned the guest to come closer to her, to sit on the couch that was next to hers. Indeed, the set consisted on two cozy sofas, turned to face the camera and the audience, with a coffee table in the middle of the red puffy meubles. A tall blonde young man who looks like in the beginning of his twenties appeared from the left side of the TV set, walking casually with casual clothes towards the TV presenter. He doesn't look Japanese at all because of his height, the color of his hair, his skin's tan, the way he's dressed, and this made nothing but scream and swoon the hysterical female audience as the man waved to them with a seducing smile on his face.

"_Good evening, beloved audience … especially, beloved ladies."_ As Dino made his voice deeper when he said the last part of his sentence, he winked and grinned, amused by the sight of an over-hysterical female audience in front of him being painfully pushed by the security guards to stop them running towards the European guest. But even the presenter looked astonished at the tall young man's traits, since a light blush could be seen on her face. She cleared her throat a bit before regaining her composure and grabbing her micro back to start the interview.

"_G-Goo-Welcome Cavallone-san! We-Welcome to tonight's edition of 'The Wonders and Mysteries of the World!'. I see that you have lots of fans over there!"_

"_Hahaha, please call me Dino! Nice to meet you. Well, you think? I'm feeling extremely honored by this statement, young lady!"_ Dino only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his blonde head before dumbly laughing.

"_A-A-Ano, Dino-san, where are you from?"_

"_Italy. Have you ever been there?"_

"_N-No unfortunately …"_

"_Then I'd love to take you with me someday to Italy. It's really beautiful there."_ And at this, the TV presenter couldn't help but madly blush and laugh awkwardly in front of the more-than-hysterical audience.

"_D-D-D-Di-Di-Dino-Di-Dino-san c-c-can you te-tell u-us a li-little bit a-ab-b-bout yo-your i-inves-t-tigation?"_ Dino, amused by the young lady's reddened expression, childishly laughed and smiled at her, making her hide behind the sofa due to embarrassment. Dino only looked at her with a dumb face and titled his head to the side before grabbing the micro that the presenter left on the table.

"_So, Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now talk about my investigation on the famous legend of the Hell Guardian!"_

Kyoko titled her head to the side. "Hell Guardian?"

"It's the extreme rumor we've been talking about a few days ago during lunch, Kyoko! Don't you remember?"

"O-Oh ye-yeah …" Kyoko put her feet on the couch as well and rested her chin on her knees, her arms hugging her legs, before focusing again her caramel orbs on the LCD screen.

"_For those who do not know about this legend, basically, you can go to the Hotline to Hell, a website, and contact the Hell Guardian! But beware! This website can only be accessed in midnight! So after that, you type the name of the person you hate, and then poof! The Hell Guardian will make him disappear!"_

"_Ha-hi! This sounds scary, Dino-san!"_

"_Hey young lady, since before you've been interviewing me but I don't even know your name!"_

"_I-I-It's Haru-san!"_

"_Then, Haru-san, there are some people who say that the Hell Guardian is probably a Shinigami, a monster …"_

"_That's not really surprising desu!"_

"… _But some people surprisingly say that he looks like a normal human, that he is tall, that he is pale, that he's blonde and- "_ Dino stopped talking as he saw the poor TV presenter on the floor, trembling, looking at Dino with frightened eyes. Dino only chuckled as he understood Haru's reaction.

"_Do not worry, Haru-chan, I'm not the Hell Guardian! Being pale-skinned and having blonde hair doesn't make me the Hell Guardian!"_ Haru however didn't seem really convinced by Dino's statement and stood up before clearing her throat. Dino could only smile sheepishly and wait for the young girl to speak. As he noticed that she wasn't going to move anytime soon, Dino decided to continue the show by himself. _"Beloved audience, I guess that our beloved Haru-chan isn't going to speak anytime soon. So I suggest you to watch the next episode, because the serie will actually focus on the Hell Guardian's case for a whole season! Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's new, but it seems that this case is very interesting for everybody! And unfortunately, since this case is still new, my informations are still vague and incomplete, so I will report from now on every week what I will find about it! Thank you for watching and see you next week! Bye Bii~_ " Haru pouted at this and Dino dragged her away from the camera while nervously smiling, waving at the audience.

"This episode was useless to the extreme!"

"Onii-chan, don't say bad things, it's not good!"

"But Kyoko-chan, I'm telling the truth! Oh well, I'll watch next week anyways!" Kyoko slightly laughed at her brother, the said boy raising his fist to the air. Kyoko has always admired his brother's optimism, even in the most bad situations. Right now, his girlfriend was missing, and she knows that deep inside of him, he is as worried as her. But he still manages to hide this feeling behind a cheerful smile and attitude, always trying his best to cheer people up.

Ryohei looked at the clock hanging on the wall and put his fist down. The clock was showing 11:30PM and there was still no news about the missing girl. The older boy's smile slowly disappeared from his tanned face and he slowly lowered his head, letting his shoulders down.

"Kyoko I … think you should go to bed now …" Kyoko noticed the sudden change of expression on her older brother, and this made Kyoko's eyebrows frown. She slowly stood up with a saddened smile on her face before hugging her brother tightly.

"Yes… Onii-chan … Promise me that we will find out where Hana-chan is …" and at this, a hot single tear slowly rolled down the younger one's pale cheek. Ryohei hugged his sister as well, with one arm around her back, showing her protection and comfort, and the other one on her head, his hand gently ruffling her brown silky hair, showing her affection and love.

"I promise to the extreme, Kyoko. Now go to bed." Kyoko pulled away from the embrace slowly and raised her head, revealing the saddened smile on her face and glassy teary caramel orbs behind her bangs. She nodded before completely pulling out of the embrace and starting to walk upstairs towards her bedroom.

As Kyoko closed the door, she stayed there motionless for a while in a deep thought before actually moving fastly towards her desk where her laptop stood. She grabbed it and opened it, and went on a search engine.

"Hotline to Hell …" As the search engine showed her a link, she hesitantly clicked on the link, but it seemed like the link was blocked. Why couldn't she access to it ?! Was it an error?! Kyoko then remembered what she heard on TV a few minutes ago.

"_This website can only be accessed in midnight."_

Kyoko looked at her computer's hour, showing 11:58 . Great. Two minutes to go. Her desire on vengeance now was stronger than anything. It was Misa Amane right? The first year student who bumped in Hana. Kyoko, deeply inside of her, knew that it was her. She couldn't explain that little voice inside of her claiming that Misa was the culprit.

The clock now showed 12:00, and Kyoko was immediately directed towards a strange black website as she clicked once again on the link. There was the box in the middle of the website to put the name of the potential victim. Kyoko started to tremble at this. Is she really going to do that? Isn't she going to regret it? What if she was innocent? All these questions ran through Kyoko's head as she slowly and hesitantly typed her kohai's name in the box with trembling fingers.

And as Kyoko was about to click on the 'Send' button, she unexpectedly drifted her mouse away to close the window_. What the hell was she thinking?! Sending someone to hell without any proof at all, what if she was innocent?_ Kyoko shook her head furiously before closing her laptop. No, no no. She couldn't do that. She has to be patient and wait to get more information on that. What if Hana came back tomorrow as if nothing actually happened?

She has to be patient.

* * *

The surrounding was designed like one of those old Japanese traditional wooden houses. The main room's floor was made of tatami. The walls were made of wood, and there were traditional paintings and decorations here and there. There was a huge potted plant, a bonsai, in the corner of the room, which stood right next to a sliding door made of rice paper. Against the opposite wall stood an other potted plant, a giant white orchid in a black jar, just in front of a parchment with old Japanese scribblings which was hanging on the wall. The lightning of the room was dim, the natural red sunshine from the sunset outside being the only source of light. A sort of coffee table was standing right in the middle of the room, surrounded by four red velvet cushions.

Everything was traditional. If we compared this room to a Japanese living room in the 18th century, there would be no difference. There was no sign of electricity, not even a lamp. Except for an old fashioned computer standing right in a corner, which contrasted with its surrounding.

The light was dim as ever, red sunshine passing through the slightly opened sliding rice papered door which directly gives the sight to the endless sunset majestically decorating the red sky, lighting under it the endless field of red lycoris.

A blonde tall man calmly slid the used-to-be-closed rice papered door to the side before entering in a slow pace to the living room with a cup of tea in his hand. The man was wearing a traditional dark purple yukata, and his face showed a usual bored expression along a slight frown of his eyebrows. As he arrived in front of the coffee table, he sat down on one of the velvet cushions before sipping some of his green tea while contemplating the sight of the endless sunset right in front of him. A few seconds later, an other tall man followed the blonde's actions, entering as well in a slow pace to the room. He was brown haired and was wearing a white and blue traditional old fashioned Japanese clothe. He was as well holding a cup of green tea in his hand and sat down in front of the blonde one.

They both sipped calmly their tea until the blonde one stopped and abruptly put his cup down on the table.

"Someone cancelled her request." At this, the brunette one stopped what he was doing and put calmly his cup of tea on the table as well right in front of him.

"Who is that, Alaude-sama?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko." And at this, brown orbs widened and the owner of those eyes abruptly stood up before heading towards the computer. Asari clicked a few times on his mouse before opening slightly his mouth as he read what was written in front of him.

"Ho-How does she know about …"

"Don't lie, Asari." Asari loosened his hold from the mouse before slightly lowering his head. "I felt what you were doing." The blonde man took again hold on his cup of tea before calmly sipping some green tea. "Why did you tell Sasagawa Kyoko that Amane Misa was the culprit."

Asari only lowered more his head with his trembling body before suddenly bowing and kneeling and bowing down right behind his master. "I-I am sorry Alaude-sama! I couldn't help but feel pity for her. I promise to not ever make the mistake anymore, please punish me if necessary, I- "

"Sit down. The herbivore canceled her request anyways." As Alaude pronounced these words, he slowly stood up before heading towards the entrance of the room which he went through a few minutes ago.

"A-Alaude sama, where are you going?"

"Investigating. You come with me."

"Wh-Why this?"

"There is definitely something wrong with these herbivores. I need to investigate to know more. I feel that something not really pleasant might happen in a near future."

"Yes, Alaude-sama." Asari bowed to his master once again, showing respect and his agreement to come with the blonde man. "But how about Lampo and G? They said that they would come soon."

"Asari, you should know after all of that time with me that I hate crowds, especially being around that useless short-tempered herbivore and that cry baby spoiled herbivore." Asari slightly chuckled in his head at Alaude's comments on G and Lampo. Alaude sighed before adding "Tell them to contact me once they will be back."

"Yes, Alaude-sama."

"Dismissed. Prepare some clothes, Asari, we won't go home for a while." Asari's face turned into a frown as his master went out of the room and slid the door to close it behind him. It was unusual for the Japanese to see his master like this, actually it's the first time that his master is actually behaving like that. Usually, he would only send people to hell and everything is forgotten. But now, something very, _**very **_important was disturbing his master. He could feel it with the aura the blonde one was spreading around him. After all of these years around Alaude, he now knows how he actually behaves according to his mood. Asari sighed as he decided to not asking questions to himself anymore and just to see what will happen next and what his master was actually planning.

* * *

The next morning, students of Namimori-chuu were now all having a chat with their friends, all of them in their respective classrooms. Class was about to start, but the bell didn't ring yet so the students were enjoying the last minutes they could spend chatting with their friends without having to be yelled at before lunchtime.

At the far corner next to the windows of the classroom 2-A, a brunette, a tall dark brown haired, a silver haired and a caramel haired student were chatting like the rest of the class. But unlike the others, a tensed atmosphere was set among the group.

Tsuna could see that Kyoko wasn't doing well. Although she had been denying her friends' reproaches, there were obvious dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were slightly red, showing an obvious lack of sleep. But Tsuna knew why she was like that and concluded that there was no use on debating more about that, thinking that it might actually hurt her friend more than she was already now.

As the entrance door of the class abruptly slid to the side, all of the students stopped their chatting and ran to their respective places before regaining their composure. Of course, no teacher would dare to slam the door like that. No teacher would spread an annoyed and murderous aura like that. Obviously, the only one who would actually do that …

"Herbivores. You were crowding." The whole class gulped and tensed as they saw the male figure entering the classroom, with his usual attire and his hands holding his tonfas.

"Yo, Hibari! What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked sheepishly, with a dumb smile on his face. The rest of the class shot glares at the tall baseball freak, fearing that he might actually have annoyed the prefect more than he already was now. But Yamamoto seemed to not really care about it and continued laughing dumbly until he feels some cool steel hit his cheek.

"Shut up, herbivore."

"Ow, that hurts, haha!" Yamamoto rubbed the cheek that was hit a few seconds ago, and the whole class now tensed more than ever, expecting to see Hibari furious against Yamamoto and probably against the whole class. But the prefect only sighed, knowing that there was no use on biting the idiot one to death **now**. Hibari walked towards the front of the board before clearing his throat, gaining everybody's attention, which was actually already on him since he stepped in the room.

"Herbivores, before the lesson starts, I would like to introduce to you two herbivores that will be following your herbivorous class for a while." The students now looked at each other, wondering who it might be. New students? "Come in, herbivores." . And slowly, two tall older male figures stepped in the room. One was tall with platinum blonde hair and ice blue sharp eyes, a slightly irritated look on his face. He was wearing a black trench coat over a black suit, and one of his hands was holding a black lather briefcase while the other one was resting in his coat's pocket. The other male figure looked more Japanese than the other one, and he looked way more cheerful than the blonde one. He was slightly tanned and his hair were short and dark brown.

The thing that shocked people the most was their shocking similarity to Hibari and Yamamoto. As they both arrived in front of the board as well, while the blonde one was boringly looking at the class, showing no interest, the other one was smiling sheepishly, and his orbs widened as they met the mini version of him's ones. The younger one widened his orbs as well, shocked by the similarities he had with the older figure.

Students were now whispering at their respective neighbors until Hibari interrupted them saying "These two herbivores are two students from France studying the Japanese education system. Shall I remind you that as long as they are with you, you will not only represent the Namimori-chuu students but also every Japanese student to the eyes of the world…" The students sighed silently as they noticed passion in Hibari's word as he was talking about his beloved school. "… so if I see you crowding or giving a bad reputation to the Japanese education system, I will bite you to death." Everybody now regained their composure and remained quiet, fearing that Hibari might hit them with his tonfas. Hibari nodded before turning on his heels and going out of the classroom, mumbling "dismissed" to the class.

"Good morning, honored students of Namimori-Chuu. My name is Asari Ugetsu and his name is Alaude-san. Please take care of us."

* * *

**Summary :** Kyoko informed Hana's mother about her daughter missing and at home, she couldn't help but cry a lot. She unexpectedly found a charm in her pocket that wasn't hers, and it was actually two little bells with Hana's name engraved on it followed by ''1996 - 2012''. Kyoko came to conclusions and couldn't help but feeling more despaired, until her brother came to comfort her. Then, they watched the TV and there was a serie talking about the hotline to hell. Kyoko couldn't help but being tempted to have a look at the website. Also, besides, a little unknown voice was telling her deep inside of her heart that the culprit is Amane Misa. As Kyoko went on the website, she typed Misa's name but regained her composure and canceled everything.

Alaude noticed that Kyoko canceled her request and told Asari that they are going to investigate on Kyoko's surrounding, because Alaude felt that something bad was going to happen. Asari couldn't help but feeling a bit confused. Also, Asari confessed that he was actually the one who was telling Kyoko through the mysterious voice that Misa was the culprit.

We discover later that they are doing their investigation by disguising themselves as two French students who are studying about the Japanese education system, so they could be with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko's class for a while to observe them and to investigate on them.

**A.N. :** I know that the bells are not in the real Jigoku Shoujo story, but you will see later that everything will make sense. Also, in the next chapter, Lampo and G will make their apparence yay! I am so sorry to not having updated for a while, but I had lots of homework and tests lately, so I would like to apologize if I am going to update not that frequently, but I will try to do my best to write during my free time. Please expect one or two weeks between every updates. Thank you for following, for all the views and reviews and the favorites! I would especially thank **wishstone500, Yuu-no-Shiro, 18** and **Akahema Nera** for reviewing, and ** 18, Yayoi , nightfayte, wishstone500, Fujiyoshi** and **Akahema Nera **for favoriting! Please do R&R, I would appreciate it to the extreme :3

So now, the questions are :_ What will Kyoko do? What will Asari and Alaude do? Where are G and Lampo coming back from? _

Ciaossu~


	4. Chapter 4 : Heart Disease

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

A murderous aura was now being spread in the whole school building of Namimori-chuu. But in contrary to the usual murderous aura that a certain prefect would spread everyday, this one was way more important than the usual one, making every single student of the school feeling tensed at this atmosphere.

A certain prefect was walking through the empty corridors of the third floor towards the stairs leading to the roof. The reason the corridors were empty was that the aura the prefect was spreading was more than murderous close to him. If any herbivore approached him into his personal space, which means ten meters radius, only God knows either he will survive or not. No, in this case, anybody appearing in Hibari's sight would get bitten to death. Anybody. Even teachers.

The reason why Hibari was that angry was these stupid female herbivorous weaklings who constantly asked him since this morning if he was related to that certain French blonde herbivore. He hated crowds. But being surrounded by a crowd of over-excited female herbivorous weakling,** this** was more than irritating. Hibari slammed the wall next to him with his tonfa, damaging the wall before continuing walking towards the roof, leaving behind him a cracked wall.

_Damn it! Annoying herbivorous weaklings! Damn it! _

As Hibari finished going upstairs, he finally reached the red metallic door leading to the roof, his favorite place. Hoping that he would be able to rest and to forget for a while everything, Hibari slammed the door open to find right in front of him a sight that should have never appeared in front of him. Two third years trying to take Tsunayoshi Sawada's lunch: one of them holding Tsuna's hair and the other one smirking, holding the poor brunette's obento in his hand. Oh how unlucky they were. To be found by Hibari while disturbing Namimori-Chuu's peace, plus when he was **that **angry. Hibari slammed the door to shut it behind him and walked furiously towards the two third years, one of them releasing his hold from Tsuna. As Tsuna fell to the ground, he witnessed Hibari furiously running towards the frightened third years and slamming his tonfas against their jaws and his knee against their stomaches and their faces. Blood went out of their faces and they immediately fell down on the ground, unconscious, right in front of the prefect. Hibari whispered: "tch, you guys are too weak" before kicking his right foot on one of the unconscious boys' face. He wasn't satisfied at all. What the hell? Just after three seconds, they were already unconscious. Hibari realized that he needed to fight now. He needed to satisfy this murderous pulsion that was taking over his consciousness.

The only one left conscious in front of him was a little trembling figure, on the floor, his mouth slightly opened, his caramel orbs wider than ever, staring at the prefect's grey sharp ones. Hibari smirked, now staring visciously at his prey. Oh he was going to have fun, so much fun with the little bunny. His little bunny. His little prey. **His**. The taller teen walked in a slow pace towards the frightened brunette, his shadow slowly covering the younger one's body.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-s-san wa-wait I- "

"I'm not in a good mood, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I-I …" Watery caramel orbs were now imploring pity to the merciless steel grey ones. As Hibari rose his tonfa, ready to hit the younger one, suddenly, that strange feeling came deep inside of his heart. That feeling that he gets everytime he's about to bite that herbivore to death. That feeling that he gets everytime he sees that herbivore sad. That feeling he gets everytime he sees that herbivore cry. That feeling … That feeling that something stung his heart, that feeling of sadness, pain, anger, everytime he sees or learns that the little herbivore is in pain, Hibari can feel it. At the beginning, he thought that he had a heart disease, and when he went to the doctor and explained the symptoms, all the doctor did was to laugh and say: _"you will understand soon"_ before being bitten to death. Then, he tried to ask Kusakabe, maybe the older one knew something about heart diseases. Surprisingly, his reaction was the same as the doctor's, so he ended up being bitten to death as well. But why?! **Why?!** Since when ?! Hibari lowered his arms that were holding his tonfas before whispering: "you stupid herbivore".

Tsuna, who was still on the ground, had his arms in front of his face, his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come. But it never did. As soon as the brunette realized it, he hesitantly opened his eyes and lowered his arms to see the prefect, still standing in front of him, but with his tonfas lowered. Tsuna looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Hibari…san?"

"Stupid herbivore…"

"Hibari-san I-"

"Stupid herbivore! Why ?! How?! How do you do that?! Why are you doing that to me?! What did I do?!" Tsuna looked at him with the most confused look on his face, not understanding the older teenager's cryings. "Is that because of that day?! Is that because you had to save me?! Is that because I was a burden, so you've made me suffer for all of these years?! I could have done it by myself, you know?!" Hibari raised his tone, which was rare. Tsuna was still staring at him dumbfoundedly, and gasped as he saw Hibari fall down on his knees. Sharp steel grey eyes were now at the same level of the large caramel orbs, making them eye-contacting. Tsuna could feel it. Sadness and confusion in those grey eyes. And deep inside of the said eyes, Tsuna saw it. Loneliness. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's jaw with his cold left hands and pointed a finger to his chest using his free hand.

"Can you see this?! It hurts. It hurts everytime I see you hurt. It hurts everytime I see you sad. It hurts everytime I see you crying. It hurts everytime I see you with someone else. Why, Sawada, _**why**_?! Get rid of it now or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said, his body trembling.

Tsuna, still on the ground, was now motionless, as his brain was registering the skylark's sayings. Tsuna stayed still until he realized what Hibari actually meant. The brunette's frightened face suddenly turned into an apologetic smile, and Hibari looked even more confused as he saw Tsuna's changement of expression.

"Hibari-san I … can't do anything about it …"

"Why herbivore?! Just tell me what is that?!" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and shook the younger figure, desperately waiting for a proper answer.

"I just … can't … Hibari-san I … " and before Tsuna could finish his sentence, his jaw abruptly met some cool metalic solid, sending the brunette completely to the ground. How dare the herbivore smile when he's making the other one suffer like that?! And why does it hurt even more now?! And how dare the herbivore say that he cannot do anything about it! He was the one who provoked it, he must know the antidote against it! As the body stayed still, Hibari walked towards the unconscious body and kicked it, showing unsatisfaction.

"Herbivore! Wake up! It's not the right time to sleep! Answer me, stupid herbivore!" The body remained motionless, and again, this feeling overtook Hibari's body. Even being unconscious, the herbivore could make him suffer. And it feels like it actually hurts more than if he was conscious. What kind of sorcery is this? Hibari kneeled down in front of Tsuna to see that a tear rolled down the brunette's cheek. Now, this pain hurts more than ever, and Hibari couldn't even stand on his feet anymore. He collapsed to the ground as the pain stung more and more. He couldn't stand it anymore. The sight of Tsuna on the ground, unconscious, _**crying**_ … But why …

Tsuna focused the last bits of consciousness and strength that still remained to slightly open one of his eyes to see a blurry image of Hibari's face, apparently only a few centimeters from his. Grey eyes widened as he saw the little one slightly opening one eye. He was conscious! There was hope! Hibari took hold on one of Tsuna's hand, his cold hand gripping firmly to the smaller warm hand.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered, as he softly caressed Hibari's cheek with his free hand. And after that, what Hibari did, both didn't know what pushed him to do this. Hibari softly put his lips against the barely opened ones, chastely kissing them, before Tsuna's light grip on Hibari's larger hand loosened. The prefect, realizing that the younger one lost once again his consciousness, felt that pain stinging again, as if it mercilessly squeezed his heart and soul.

The pain was more than unbearable now. Not only it was physical, but it was mainly emotional. His heart stung. His soul was in pain. But Hibari realized something: the kiss. The kiss was without doubt the antidote! Hibari realized that as he kissed Tsuna, his soul suddenly turned from unbearable agony into the most peaceful state ever. His soul was at peace. It felt calmer, more appeased, soothing, it was like a relief for his sorrowful and painful soul.

"Sawada …" Hibari whispered, before getting up and carrying the unconscious body bridal style. The prefect contemplated at the sleeping face. He had already seen the herbivore sleep before, but it was during class before the prefect actually bites him to death for sleeping in class and not following the school's rules. But now, he noticed how peaceful the brunette's face was. His eyes were shut, and his lips slightly parted, letting breath come in and out in a regular pace. And for the first time after what seemed to be years, Hibari tenderly smiled at the sleeping herbivore. Of course, he won't let anyone see him like that, and after that the temporary smile faded away from the prefect's face, he turned his face into his usual stoic one before slowly walking towards the reception room, still carrying the unconscious herbivore bridal style. Ignoring the curious eyes focused on both boys as they passed through the corridors, Hibari eventually glared at those herbivores now and then, making everybody return to their own business.

Once arrived in front of the reception room, Hibari kicked the reception room's door, making his subordinates who were in this room jump in surprise before they stood up and bowed in front of the chairman.

"Welcome back, chairman!" they said, in chorus. Hibari glared at them, as he saw that his subordinates were looking at him curiously, or more looking at the sleeping herbivore.

"What are you looking at, you useless brats?! Kusakabe, you stay. Everybody else, go patrol around the school!"

"Yes, chairman!" and at that, the regent style haired teens went quickly out of the reception room except Kusakabe. As the last prefect went out of the room and shut the door closed, Hibari walked towards the couch and layed Tsuna down on it before covering his fragile body with Hibari's black jacket.

"Kusakabe, get me some ice and the first aid kit."

"Yes, Kyo-san."

As Kusakabe went to the other side of the room, making sure that the older one had his back facing both teens, Hibari gently stroke Tsuna's cheek, still staring at the sleeping herbivore.

"Here, Kyou-san."

"Thank you, Kusakabe." Hibari took the ice and put them on Tsuna's bruised cheek, while putting carefully a band-aid on the herbivore's slightly bleeding forehead.

While the skylark was playing perfectly the rule of nurse, the older one looked at them in interest. It was awkward for him to see his 'boss' taking care of someone else than himself. It was the first time he saw Hibari being so careful with someone. He wasn't as careful as this to himself! Kusakabe smiled at that thought, thinking that maybe_**, maybe**_ his boss has softened a bit. Until the said boss murderously glared at him, making Kusakabe straighten himself and look away.

"Kusakabe. I infer that you are already aware that what happens in this room _**stays**_ in this room."

"Y-Yes, Kyou-san!"

"Good. Dismissed." Kusakabe politely bowed at the younger one before going out of the reception room, leaving Hibari and Tsuna alone on their own.

Hibari sat down next to the couch Tsuna was sleeping on and contemplated the sleeping bruised face. He couldn't help but tenderly smile again at that peaceful face. Even though the skin was bruised, thinking that the herbivore was suffering now less than before made the prefect feel better. But as he realized that Tsuna actually suffered _**for him**_, for him to realize _**that**_, the pain came back again. Why … It was so selfish coming from him, but Hibari has always been selfish right? He had always thought about himself and no one else. But now, why being selfish was so painful? The pain becoming more unbearable, Hibari held tight his chest with his right hand, trying to lessen the pain. As his nails digged deeper and deeper in his pale skin, Hibari couldn't help but fall on the floor, not supporting the pain anymore.

First, he couldn't stand the fact that he was being selfish. Now, the pain was overpowering him. Besides that, he helped someone else than him. And he smiled. He_** smiled**_. What was happening to him ?

"Hiba…ri-san?" Hibari, still on the floor, glanced at the source of the voice coming from the couch. The innocent face that was sleeping was now staring at him with wide eyes that seem to be wet and … worried.

"Hibari-san! Are you alright?! Do you want me to take some particular medecine?!" Tsuna jumped from the couch and helped Hibari to stand up and lay down on the couch by putting the prefect's arm around his shoulder and by helping him by carrying a part of his weight.

"Sawada I …"

"Shhh Hibari-san! Don't speak or … or … it would hurt! Wait for me I-I'll be right back!" Tsuna hurried himself towards the drawer under the sink to pull out a towel before putting some hot water on it and put the hot wet towel on Hibari's forehead. Hibari still didn't move while Tsuna hurried himself once again but now towards the boiler, preparing some hot water to get some tea for the prefect.

As Tsuna was done preparing the tea, he went back towards Hibari with a cup of tea before stretching his hand towards the prefect and giving him the cup of tea.

"Here, please drink some, Hibari-san. I am sorry that this is the only thing I get for you I- "

"… Silly herbivore." Tsuna froze at this. Hibari sat down on the couch, throwing the wet towel on the sink. After sipping some of the tea Tsuna prepared, Hibari put the cup on the coffee table before sighing and staring at the herbivore.

"I said … you were silly because … you made me feel this way."

"Wh-What do you mean Hibari-san I …"

"Why are you taking care of me, Sawada?"

"E-Eh? I guess it's … well … because I saw you on the floor and it's … it's just common sense! I mean - "

"Didn't I hurt you before?" Hibari asked, still staring at the brunette. Tsuna sighed lightly before smiling a little bit, surprizing the older one.

"Yes, Hibari-san did…" Hibari lowered his head as the brunette said these words, making him feel bad for this. "… but …" Hibari raised his head and arched an eyebrow, surprized once again by this 'but' . "If you didn't hurt me, we wouldn't be talking like that now, would we?" said Tsuna, with the most angelic smile he could give to the prefect.

"Sawada I …"

"Hibari-san … Since that day … When I saw you in that park … Honestly, before that day, I only knew you as the 'mean and scary' Hibari-sempai …" Hibari frowned a little bit at the nickname. Was it the nickname those herbivores were giving him behind his back? "But then I saw you a few hours before the 'incident' in that park … I saw you near the school, helping that little bird that fell from its nest and …" Hibari was surprized at the herbivore's sudden confession. He had always thought that he was alone at that moment! "It was on the floor, and some mean children wanted to kill it, but then you came to save it. You came with that murderous aura you were already carrying since you were a child …" Tsuna laughed slightly at this, amused by the image of a miniature version of Hibari spreading a murderous aura around him, while the prefect looked perfectly proud of himself, proud that he was already feared by the others since his childhood. "And once they all disappeared, the bird chirped, as if it was calling for you, and you looked at it with so much fascination, and you carefuly took it in your hands before petting it and going away with the bird …" Hibari stared, surprised at the younger one. So he saw him saving Hibird that day huh … "And since that moment, I thought that Hibari-san was the nicest person one could be…" A vein popped out on Hibari's face. _**Nice?! Nicest person one could be**_ ?! Pathetic herbivore. "And then I saw you were in trouble in that park and … and … yeah …" . Tsuna stayed still after this, hesitantly looking down, too embarrassed to actually look at Hibari in the eyes.

The window of the reception room was slightly opened, just enough to let a breeze go in the room, slipping through both teens' hair. Tsuna was still looking at the floor, and Hibari as well. It was awkward. Really awkward. Until a yellow bird came from out of the window singing the school's anthem in a high pitched voice before landing on Hibari's head and sitting on it.

"A-Ah! Is it …?!"

"Hibird." Hibari petted the yellow fluffy bird with his finger and Hibird jumped on Hibari's finger. Hibari pointed the finger with the bird on it towards the brunette, who was still looking at the bird with admiration, just like a child. "Hibird, this is …"

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Tsuna! Tsuna!" Tsuna stared closer and closer at the bird, his wide caramel and sparkling orbs now just a few centimeters away from the bird.

"Uwaaah! He knows me! But how … ?!"

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Kamikorosu! Kamikorosu!" Tsuna's face turned into a frown before pouting. How dare this bird threaten him to bite him to death?!

"Little one." Hibari approached his finger where the bird was still standing on towards his face, making Hibird face his grey eyes. "Go home and take a nap."

"Hibari! Hibari! Kamikorosu!"

"Little one, go home or I'll grill you for tonight's dinner." Hibari said, starting to get irritated by his bird's rebellious behaviour. Hibird tilted his head to the side before starting to sing the school's anthem once again and fly away, passing through the opened window. Hibari's gaze followed the bird until the yellow flying ball was completely out of his sight.

"Sawada I - " Much to his surprise, the brunette was already sleeping, again. But this time, the sleeping peaceful expression he was wearing on his face was beautifully decorated by an angelic smile. This appeased the older prefect's soul as he saw this sight and made him smile as well. Knowing the fact that Tsuna doesn't hold any grudge at all against him appeased him. A lot. Knowing the fact that Tsuna was well appeased him. A lot. Knowing the fact that … Tsuna didn't hate him, appeased him even more. Hibari slowly walked towards the sleeping figure to cover him with his black jacket before returning to his desk to get his paperwork done.

After an hour of scribbling and writing papers and papers, the reception room's door opened abruptly. Irritated by the herbivore who could have made the sleeping herbivore wake up, Hibari stood up with his tonfas, ready to hit the disrespectful ignorant herbivore. Much to his surprise, the one standing on the door's frame was … Alaude.

"You. Being a herbivorous French student doesn't make you saved from me, herbivore."

"Weak herbivore, you are the weak one."

"Che, so you're strong?"

"Indeed." Hibari raised his tonfas, aiming to hit once the blonde man who gracefully dodged it. "But I have no interest in fighting weak children like you. I was just looking for a certain herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, since the herbivorous teacher and a herbivorous silver haired don't stop panicking or looking for the herb…" Alaude froze on the spot as he saw the sleeping figure.

"_Gi…otto?"_ Alaude whispered, still with his eyes widened, focused on the sleeping brunette, before shaking his head mentally and regaining his composure.

"Tell those herbivores that Sawada Tsunayoshi is with me and that he is fine."

"Wa-Is it Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes."

"Let me see this child." Alaude started to walk towards the brunette, only to be stopped by the younger skylark, starting to spread a murderous aura.

"Don't. Touch. Him."

"Is that so? And why shouldn't I?"

"He is _**mine**_, herbivore." Alaude continued to stare at Tsuna, before turning on his heels and starting to walk away.

"_You just don't know … You just … don't know …"_ Alaude mumbled, leaving the two teens in their rooms.

"Useless French herbivore."

* * *

On the roof of the school, long after classes have finished, one could admire the sun going down in the red sky, while feeling the breeze slipping through their hair. Except if you are actually used to see this kind of sight.

Alaude was sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs hanging in the air, his arms behind his body, supporting his weight. Asari suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Alaude's back before kneeling down, bowing his head.

"Alaude-Sama."

"Asari. How was your first day."

"It went well, Alaude-sama."

"No one noticed anything?"

"No, Alaude-Sama."

"And how about that girl who called us yesterday."

"I erased the part of the memory with our faces on it." Alaude only nodded at this. Asari noticed that Alaude had a flower of lycoris in his hand.

"Alaude-sama, is that a flower from …"

"Yes." As Alaude finished contemplating at the flower, he slowly started to take the red velvet petals away one by one, letting them go to the air along the breeze coming now and then.

"Asari …"

"Yes, Alaude-sama?"

"How about G and Lampo?"

"They said that they were- " a bright red flame appeared behind them out of nowhere, before two men materialize themselves from the myserious flame.

"Speak of the devil." Alaude said, as he got rid of the last petal before throwing the rests of the flower to the ground.

"Alaude-sama. Asari." Growled one of the men.

"Yare yare, why are we here again-damone?"

"Welcome back home, G and Lampo."

"Asari~ the Lord is hungryy"

"Che! Stupid fake Lord! Anyways, oi Alaude-sama! Why are we here?!" G said, glaring at the blonde one who still hasn't turned his gaze towards him and Lampo yet.

"We are investigating, herbivore. And be more noisy and I shall bite you to death."

"Really? Come on then! Fight! Be a man!"

"I've never had any interest in fighting against herbivores." G sighed as he understood that Alaude wasn't really in a good mood, before regaining his composure.

"Herbivores. If you are here to mingle, just go away."

"Oi Alaude-sama! Don't you want to hear our report?!" Alaude still pretended to ignore them, but G knew when the blonde man was interested in something, how he showed it. G sighed before continuing : "About that turbulence we detected in hell … With Lampo we went to the spot to investigate and …"

"… yare yare, Lampo-sama will never come back to that place again! It's so scary! How can you send people over there, Alaude-samaaa~ ?"

"Shut up stupid seaweed head! Be more respectful! Anyways! We think that it might have something to do with that other bastard …"

"…"

"Oi, Alaude-sama, are you listening to me?!"

"Rokudo Mukuro. I should have known." Alaude said, before getting back on both his feet and starting to walk towards the door, leading to the stairs leading downstairs the school building. As Alaude shut the door behind him and left the school's grounds; leaving G, Asari and Lampo on the roof, G sighed and glared at Asari.

"Oi, Asari, what happened?"

"What do you mean, G?"

"With Alaude-sama."

"Maa, unless you are not as smart as Lampo-sama, which I strongly believe, you should know that Alaude isn't the type of person who'd speak a lot, ask us about our trip and ask us if we want some tea-damone~ Daaamn, Lampo-sama is definitely never going back there, next time it'll be your turn Asari!" Asari laughed lightly at Lampo before smiling and answering:

"I'm sorry, Lampo, but Alaude-sama needs me …"

"It's not like you guys were lovers~"

"H-Hey!"

"Shut up stupid music freak and useless fake lord, you all know that we cannot mention Alaude-sama's intimate life …" G said, with a serious tone while lighting a cigarette up and sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Yes, you're right …" Asari sighed, sitting besides the smoking man, before being followed by the green haired one.

"Seriously-damone~, why does that Pineapple head have to mess up with Hell again?" Lampo complained, sighing.

"Lampo, G, I strongly believe that something is deeply disturbing Alaude-sama …" Asari said.

"Yeah, well, explain us now that Alaude-sama is not around, why do we have to come here? What the hell is that all about, what investigation is he talking about?"

"I don't know it either, G. But I strongly believe that the upcoming days won't be normal for all of us…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Alaude-sama's sudden interest in those students … Alaude-sama usually doesn't carenabout his victims nor his 'contract holders'. But recently, it seems that something is disturbing him… He's been acting strangely lately… So he decided to investigate on them and- "

"What do you mean by acting strangely …"

"Well, first, his interest in those students. Plus, it looks like he's being more … distant, more … I don't really know how to describe it, but lately a strong melancholic aura surrounds him, although no one really noticed it …"

"Really? Alaude-sama has got feelings?" Lampo asked, before being hit on the head by G.

"Don't speak about Alaude-sama like that you brat! Of course he does! He … is … well …" After a moment of reflexion, G's face turned into a frown. "Yeah, Lampo is right actually; Alaude-sama has always been so stoic, so careless, so cold, how can you sense that Asari?"

"See? Lampo-sama was right, now kneel in front of me and I might forgive you." G hit Lampo's head once again, this time a bit more violently than before.

"In your dreams, immature brat!"

"I could feel it … He's been contemplating the sky a lot lately, and … He gave a charm …"

"A charm?! _**The **_charm?! Are you kidding me?! Oi music freak! It can't be!" Asari only nodded as he crossed his arms, his brows forming a disturbed frown.

"Yare Yare, Alaude-sama has never really used any of those right? I didn't even know that those actually exist~"

"They do … But he never actually used them."

"To who did Alaude-sama give a charm ?!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana's best friend."

"Th-That girl who recently got sent to hell?!" Asari nodded at this. "O-Oi! But why?!"

"Alaude-sama didn't tell me why… He must be up to something."

"Bu-But do you realize what this actually means?!"

"Sadly, yes."

"Lampo-sama doesn't understand anythiing~ What the heck are those charms and what does it meaaaaan~ ?!"

"Lampo these charms are- " As Asari was about to explain to the whining green haired teenage what those charms actually are, the metallic door that is the only entrance to the roof slammed abruptly against the wall to reveal their master, Alaude, standing on the doorframe, with an annoyed look on his face.

"G, Lampo, Asari, come with me." The blonde man said, before turning on his heels and going downstairs. The three looked at each other with a confused look on their face before running towards their master, not wanting to loose him from their vision.

"Alaude-sama!" Asari called, still running towards the blonde man, panting hardly.

"Asari." Alaude answered, coldly, without bothering to look at the Japanese one.

"May I ask you where we are going?"

"Home." Was the short and cold answer his master chose to answer him, still walking in his fast pace, two meters in front of Asari.

"Bu-But isn't 'Home' way too far? Are we stopping our investigation, Alaude-sama?"

"I found us somewhere to stay during our investigation, Asari. And no, we won't end this investigation until I find out what is really going on here."

"But Alaude-sama what if we have- "

"More requests? We will still accomplish them. And do not ask me anything more, Asari. Don't be as annoying as those two herbivores."

"U-Understood, Alaude-sama."

* * *

**Summary :** Hibari, being extremely irritated by all of the girls in his school asking him if he was related to the 'mysterious French student', went to the roof seeking for some peace. But instead of it, he found two third years bullying Tsuna, and since he was in a bad mood, he bit them to death. As he saw Tsuna, the only conscious on the roof besides him, he wanted to bite Tsuna as well to death simply because of his bad mood, until he realized that a certain pain in his chest came back again as he was about to hit Tsuna with his tonfa. Hibari asked Tsuna what is that, thinking that the herbivore made him suffer like that on purpose, because he gets this 'pain' everytime he's about to hit Tsuna, everytime he sees Tsuna sad, everytime he sees Tsuna cry. The pain, described as his a pain in his chest, as if his heart stung, was becoming more and more unbearable. Hibari yelled at Tsuna, asking for explanations and ordering him to get rid of this pain. Tsuna, probably understanding the actual situation, told him that he couldn't do anything against it. So Hibari, unsatisfied, decided to hit him until he became unconscious. But then, the pain became even more unbearable as he saw Tsuna unconscious, on the ground. Hibari then, without really realizing nor thinking about this action, decided to kiss Tsuna chastely before bringing the herbivore to the reception room to take care of him.

After Tsuna awakened, he found Hibari laying on the floor, apparently because the 'pain' came again to the prefect, due to his own realization that he actually hurt the brunette. Tsuna then helped Hibari and Hibari asked him why did he help him, despite the fact that he hit him before. Tsuna explained that he thinks that Hibari is someone good since he saw him rescuing Hibird a couple of years ago; before falling again into a deep sleep.

One hour later, since Tsuna stayed in the reception room sleeping, he never came back to class and Alaude came into the reception room, asking Hibari about the missing one until he saw Tsuna sleeping on the couch, apparently reminding him of someone.

After that, G and Lampo came back from Hell after their investigation on recent 'turbulences' that happened in hell a few times ago, apparently caused by Rokudo Mukuro; and they met with Asari and Alaude on the school's building, hours after the schoolday ended, so there was no one. After Alaude went away from the crowd for a while, G asked Asari why Alaude was acting like that, and Asari only told him that he was sure that his master was up to something, but he couldn't really understand himself his master's sudden interest in the students of Namimori-Chuu.

At the end, Asari, Alaude, Lampo and G walked towards their temporary home in the human world that Alaude got them for their stay in this world.

**A.N. :** YAY FINALLY we can see some 1827. I know Hibari might be a little bit OC here but meh. Lol. And please note that Tsuna actually vaguely remembers about Hibari's 'confession' (when he told him about his 'pain' lol). And to those who still don't understand why 18 is hurt like that : NO HE'S NOT HAVING A HEART DISEASE. HE'S WAY TOO STRONG TO GET ONE LAWL. No but IT HURTS BECAUSE HE SEES HIS BELOVED HERBIVORE HUUUURT huhu. And I don't think that Hibari will actually confess again anytime soon, like explicitly to our favorite herbivore lol. And I'm sorry for making him hit 27, couple fight loljk.

And to those who didn't actually understand, well some 'turbulence' has been noticed in Hell our beloved Alaude is keeping lately so G and Lampo were sent there to investigate on those turbulences while Asari stayed with Alaude.

And I don't know if I've actually made it clear but Alaude and Asari are playing the role of two 'French' students in Namimori-Chuu in front of the students (even though Alaude is the only one appropriate to the status of French lol). But they are not transfer students, they are like students from a university, let's say the awesome Panthéon-Sorbonne University, and they are studying the Japanese education system. Maybe because their major is the Japanese culture, maybe? LOL. And I can imagine the girls surrounding our poor Kyoya asking him if he's related to the French skylark. Poor of him lol.

And Lampo and G finally appeared yay! I'm so sorry if it seems to be a bit rushed in the last part, because I actually can't wait to update the fic haha. Since I have a bit more free time lately than the usual so I'm taking advantage on it. PLUS IT'S SOON TUNA'S BIRTHDAY! If I won't be able to update in time, well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED TUNA, grow up, grow strong, fulfill your dreams, become a good Vongola boss, and marry 18. And have children. THAT'S AN ORDER! And sorry if I might be spoiling a little bit but OHMAGAD, doesn't the last chapter of KHR (405) seem to be a bit rushed? AMANO AKIRA WUTDAHELL?! I hope that this arc won't be the last one though... I really hope that there will be an arc about the future Vongola, like our guardians graduating, moving to Italy and stuff :'). And maybe we would finally be able to see TYL!27 *O* .

Anyways! Thank you all for your support. Even though I'm a bit disappointed with the little number of reviews T_T But I still love you all. Especially **aprildiamondil, Ezrudine-Rikamie2** and **Piringgg** for favoriting, and also **aprildiamondil** (again lol), **gale. frost18** and **nightfayte** for reviewing :] . And all of you ! But please do R&R, or Hibari will bite you to death. Hunhunhun, live or die, make your choice little herbivore!

So now, the questions are : What are those charms actually?! What do they mean? Why was G so surprised when Asari told him that Alaude gave Kyoko a charm? And what did our beloved pineapple do? And why did Tsuna remind Alaude of Giotto? Who was Giotto anyways in this story? (And bonus question: WHERE ARE OUR FOUR MEN STAYING?! :DDD) .

Ciaossu~


	5. Chapter 5 : Guilt

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

_It was one of those March days when the sun shines hot and the wind blows cold: when it is summer in the light and winter in the shades. The sun was shining like it was summer, alongside a light wind still reminding of January's cold days. _

_A blonde young boy, probably around the age of 8, was enjoying the peacefulness of Namimori by sitting on the grassy hillside located on the shore of Namikawa, the river that passes through the village. His childish ice blue eyes were contemplating the sky, with some clouds passing here and there, blown by the light wintery breeze. With his fascinated face, his lips slightly apart, his 8 years old mind was working the hardest to figure out which cloud looked like which animal. Until a high-pitched voice coming from behind interrupted him from his thoughts by calling out his name before tackling the young boy to the ground from his sitting position, making him and the owner of the high-pitched voice roll down the hill on the grass. Both burst into uncontrollable laughter until they arrived at the bottom of the hill. They stopped rolling, staying motionless laying on the ground, just two meters away from the calm Namikawa, until the younger one of them decided to sit up and tug the older one's sleeve._

"_Alaude-nii, Alaude-nii! Come with me! I saw lots of fishes in the river!"_

"_Giotto … How many times did I tell you not to tackle me from behind, it hurts you know!" The older one said, still laying on the ground._

"_But Alaude-nii laughed!" The younger one pouted, before both of them burst once again into childish and innocent laughter. _

"_Giotto … Lay down on the grass." Alaude commanded. Giotto tilted cutely his head to the side, looking at the older one with a questionning face and finally decided to follow Alaude's orders. Both were now laying on the grass, their arms and their legs spread, taking as much space as they wanted, and they both stayed still in this position until the older one rised his finger to point at a moving cloud._

"_Giotto, look at this one … It looks like a fish." Giotto's blue sky eyes widened as he saw the cloud before pointing at an other cloud following the fish-cloud._

"_Alaude-nii! Look at this one, it looks like a hedgehog!"_

"_The same shape as your hair, Giotto." At this, the younger one pouted, lightly puffing his cheeks, while the older one covered his mouth to hide his chuckle._

"_Alaude-nii! It's not funny!" Alaude turned his head towards Giotto before giving him a smile and softly carressing his cheek._

"_I never said that it wasn't cute, Giotto." At this, Giotto's eyes widened and his cheeks turned slightly pink as he heard the compliment. Alaude got amused by the younger one's confused expression before standing up in front of him._

"_Well, well, show me where these fishes are, Giotto." Giotto's smile widened, showing all of his teeth as he heard the eight years old blonde say these words. Giotto grabbed the older one's hand and dragged him towards the river. As they arrived on the edge of the shore, Giotto squatted before the other one imitated him and looked at the river, being pointed at by the younger child. _

"_See? Alaude-nii, see?"_

"_I can't see anything, Giotto …"_

"_Look closer Alaude-nii!" Alaude followed the younger one's orders, but unfortunately leaned his head way too close to the river, making him fall into the river. Despite the soft flow the river had, being just a child, Alaude struggled with all of his strength for not being definitely trapped by Namikawa's flow. Despite waving his hands everywhere and kicking the water, the efforts remained vain, until he noticed that he was being taken away by the flow._

"_Giotto!" screamed Alaude, looking at the blonde younger one desperately, hoping to get some help. But surprisingly, as his eyes met Giotto's small face, he was … smirking? Wait, what? "Giotto! Help me!" Alaude shouted, still being taken away by the flow. And all he got was the younger boy slowly waving at him, still grinning at him._

"_Die, Alaude-nii. Die!"_

Alaude abruptly sat down, cold sweating and hardly panting. After a couple of seconds staying in this position and heavily breathing, the blonde man started to calm down as his breath became more and more even, and his body stopped cold sweating. He looked at the dull room around him. The ceiling, the futon, the tatami, the slightly opened windows, the moonlight passing through the curtains to slightly illuminate the dark room, the white walls, the rice papered sliding doors, his bedroom, great. He had a nightmare. Great. Alaude mentally slapped himself before sighing and rubbing between his brows with his thumb and his index. He couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare, but this one was definitely a strange one. Why was he dreaming about himself? And why Giotto? Why so suddenly?! Was it because of that kid?

He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that it was still 3:00 in the morning. Alaude sank back down on the futon before sighing loudly. Thankfully, no one was around him at that moment, since the other herbivores were in their respective rooms. Namimori wasn't sure Alaude's favorite places. First, he got a mission from there. Normally, he wouldn't care, but something deep inside of him was telling him that he should take some interest in what was happening, and the worse was that his intuition was right. There was that raven haired teen who strangely looked like him, who said exactly the same things as him, who had the same traits as him, who the hell is he?! Though he has a slight idea on who he is, he has to confirm it quite soon. Then, he has to be part of a crowd, which he dislikes a lot. Finally, that herbivorous Tsunayoshi Sawada. He somehow reminded him_** a lot**_ of Giotto.

Alaude closed his eyes before letting himself go into a deep introspection. Why that dream? What's going on? Does it have something to do with those perturbations lately in hell caused by Mukuro? No it can't be. Alaude slapped himself again mentally at his stupidity. But it still sounded strange though to the blonde man. Seriously, why did he have to remember that childhood memory? Something was disturbing him deeply though. He couldn't remember the fact that he was drowning in Namikawa. He just remembered Giotto showing him those fishes, and then … all blank. He couldn't remember anything at all after that. But wait. How come he could remember all of this ?! Wasn't he… Wasn't he supposed to … And why would Giotto be grinning at him when he was dying?! And it was at that moment that he realized that his memories are vague. Really vague. He vaguely remembered that day … And couldn't remember the other days of his childhood, as if he deifnitely forgot them … As if something wanted him to fortget them …

Alaude finally decided to stop thinking about it and sighed loudly before falling into a deep sleep.

Maybe it's time for it …

"_Giotto …"_

* * *

Behind the slightly opened rice papered slide door stood a man, leaning against the wall, with a concerned frown on his face and his arms crossed. As he heard the blonde man starting to breathe slower and longer, he concluded that the said blonde was already back to sleep. The tall man standing behind the door then softly stood up correctly, putting his back away from the wall before very lightly letting a sigh slip between his lips and starting to walk away, making the least possible noise to avoid waking the blonde one up. As the tall dark brown-haired man arrived at the other end of the corridor, he turned his head towards the door he was standing in front of a few seconds ago to look at it for a while before going back to his room.

"_Alaude-sama …"_

The rest of the night went on very quickly until the sun rose in the orange-magenta sky, letting its sunshine pass slowly through trees' leaves, waking the early birds up. The said birds, welcoming wholeheartedly the arrival of the dawn, started to sing and chirp cheerfuly as sunshine started to illuminate the whole town of Namimori, slowly waking its population up as well.

Except for a certain brunette who, until 7:00 in the morning, was still asleep, drolling on his bed. Until he woke up by himself and realized that there class is starting in … 30 minutes.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late, Hibari-san will definitely punish me!" Tsuna cried, as he quickly jumped off his bed and grabbed his school's uniform before putting them on and quickly go down the stairs with his school bag to grab a toast and quickly run from house, his toast still whole hanging between his teeth.

"A'm gouwing to fchoowl mom!"

"Ara, Tsu-kun? Why don't you take your time and eat slowly your breakfast?"

"If a arraiff' laffe Hibawi-ffan iff gowing to fiffe me ffoo deafhhh!" said Tsuna, still havin his toast in his mouth, as he quickly put his shoes on and slammed the door opened to run towards school.

"Work hard, Tsu-kun!" Nana said, waving at her son, glad that her son decided to adopt some discipline norms, like not being late or even greeting her before going out.

As Tsuna sprinted and saw the gate of the school at the other end of his vision, he fastened the pace, and what happened next should really have never happened. The school's bell rang, and Tsuna was still 10 meters away from the gate. In addition to that, a raven haired prefect was standing in front of those gates, his back against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, looking at the running herbivore with an evil grin on his face. As the brunette arrived in front of him, he heavily breathed and stopped to regain some strength and a bit of his composureuntil the prefect started to speak.

"Herbivore, you are late …"

"Bu-But Hibari-san I - "

"Shall I punish you and bite you to death then?" Hibari asked, readying his tonfas with a playful smirk on his face.

"Hhiiii! N-No thanks!" Tsuna cried, waving his hands in front of him until he saw the bandage that was on his right hand. Tsuna stopped his gestures, much to the prefect's surprise, and smiled at Hibari. "A-Ano … Hibari-san ?"

"What."

"Th-Thank you for saving me from those evil third years yesterday, Hibari-san! I deeply apologize for being a burden for you!" Tsuna said, bowing lowly in front of the prefect. Hibari couldn't help but arching a brow, surprised that the brunette didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore. Plus, why is he apologizing when the one who is supposed to apologize is the prefect himself? He did hurt him, a lot. The brunette didn't do anything at all, and it's not like he was being a burden, it was his duty after all to keep peace in the school's grounds and to punish the rebellious herbivores, right? Hibari looked at the grateful expression Tsuna had on his face before slightly widening his sharp grey eyes, realizing something that might be quite …

"Sawada, what do you remember from yesterday?"

"Ano … I remember that I went earlier to the roof to have lunch because the others were having a word with the police and …" Oh yeah, that's right. Kurokawa Hana was now declared missing and the police is now investigating around the school. "… well since they have already interviewed me earlier in the morning they just called Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Onii-san and Kyoko-chan." Hibari nodded at this. "So I went to the roof with my obento, and those third years happened to be already on the roof, and they were smoking …" Oh? Smoking in the school's grounds? Hibari made a mental note to bite those third years to death once they will get out of the hospital for smoking in his territory. "So they didn't really appreciate the fact that I saw them, and so they came and they wanted to take my obento, and then you came and then …" Tsuna's eyebrows frowned, making the older one frowning as well, not understanding the sudden change of expression on the herbivore's face. "Well then I don't really remember, everything is vague … I only remember seeing you arriving and biting them to death, buth then … everything is blank."

Hibari realized then that the herbivore didn't remember being bitten to death as well. Maybe one of his hits made him forget that? Which means… that the herbivore doesn't remember anything about the kiss? Great. Hibari slightly smirked at this before turning on his heels and starting to walk away. Tsuna looked at him dumbfoundedly before starting to run, trying to catch the prefect.

"E-Eto Hibari-san! I- "

"Go back to class, you're late."

"Hhiiiii!" Tsuna screamed, before running towards the second floor. Although he had slightly been scolded by the teacher, as he said that he was with Hibari, the teacher stopped yelling at him and only cleared his throat before telling him to sit quickly in silence. After that, the morning passed quickly and it was already lunchtime.

The usual group gathered on the roof, sitting on the tiled floor, each eating their respective obentos.

"Oi, Tsuna, where were you yesterday? You weren't on the roof and Alaude-san told us that you were in the reception room with Hibari-senpai"

"Yeah Yamamoto-kun, I have been bullied by third years and Hibari-san saved me so … yeah."

"Juudaime! Shall I blow them up?" Gokudera asked, as he abruptly stood up and got dynamites out of nowhere.

"Gokudera-kun! Don't! Or …"

"Bringing dynamites in the school's grounds is forbidden, Gokudera Hayato. Shall I bite you to death for violate the rules?"

"Che, bastard, come if you dare!"

"Extreme fighting!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san! Please don't fight ! And Onii-san … please calm down too …" said Tsuna, waving his hands and running around them in panick. The three stood still until Hibari lowered his tonfas and 'hm'-ed.

"I didn't come here to fight weaklings anyways." Hibari said. "I wanted to ask you what those herbivores asked you yesterday."

"Do you mean those extreme policemen?" Hibari nodded.

"Maa, well, they asked us our relationship with Hana, the last time we saw her, if she had been behaving strangely lately, her surroundings, if she was more a good student or a rebellious one, well you know, stuff like that!"

"D-Didn't they ask you anything, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, titling his head to the side, wondering why Hibari was asking them this. Because as far as Tsuna knows, they all got the same questions Yamamoto mentioned. Tsuna focused back his mind on Hibari as he saw the prefect slightly opening his mouth, probably about to speak.

"Well they wanted, but …" Hibari's stoic face turned into an evil grin before continuing his sentence. "but I do what I want to, no one orders me or questions me, so …" Tsuna and the rest of the group gulped at Hibari's evil grin that frightfully widened. "I bit them to death." . Everyone cold sweated at the proud prefect. How can he be so proud to bite the police to death? And shouldn't he be sent to jail for that? They all came to the conclusion that Hibari was too powerful and influential in Namimori to be sent to jail because some policemen were annoying him. Tsuna mentally cried _"I knew it!"_ before nervously laughing. Hibari sighed at this and crossed his arms before continuing his speech. "So instead of it, they put a questionnaire on my desk."

"Then why is Hibari-san asking us what questions they asked us?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I was still annoyed by those policemen so as I found the questionnaire, I decided to burn the paper. But then after a long thought, I thought that I should help those herbivores in their investigation, since it's for a good cause." Hibari nonchalantly replied, looking at the sky with a bored look on his face.

"_How can he be so careless!"_ Tsuna mentally screamt, while the others looked like doing the same. Hibari turned his back head towards them, glaring at the herbivores who nervously laughed, fearing that the prefect might bite them to death. Until a sob could be heard from behind the group.

That's right! Kyoko! They forgot about Kyoko who was also having their lunch with them! Kyoko was now on the floor, hugging her legs, her head burried in her knees, and her body was … trembling. Sounds of sobs could be heard, and a her knees were wet, which means that … she was crying… The boys turned their heads towards the crying girl and without thinking, Tsuna immediately ran towards the crying girl to crouch in front of her and pull her into a tight comforting embrace. As Kyoko felt the heat coming from around her and the soft hand lightly patting her head, she rised her head to see the brunette looking concerned by her tears. Kyoko couldn't help but feeling more and more tears rolling down her cheeks and hugged tightly Tsuna, burrying her head in his shoulders as she started to cry even harder.

"Kyoko-chan … I know that … you miss Hana-san, but don't worry… please… the police is now looking for her, I bet that she will be found soon… So please, Kyoko-chan, don't cry… Hana-san would be sad if she saw you like this and… and… She is strong so …" Kyoko raised her head as she felt that Tsuna stopped caressing her hair, looking at the comforting caramel orbs that were staring at her until now. Tsuna smiled at this before saying: "I believe that she is fine, wherever she is now, so please Kyoko-chan… Be-Be strong… for her… for us …" .

At these comforting words that Tsuna were pronouncing, Kyoko couldn't help but smile at him, feeling her heart apeased at Tsuna's words. Kyoko hugged again Tsuna before whispering in his ears a '_Thank you'_ and wiping the tears off her cheeks. After that, Ryohei, followed by Yamamoto came towards her to comfort her as well, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that they will definitely find her. Whereas Gokudera, him, went to see his precious Juudaime to praise him on how kind and how fantastic he was, while Tsuna only said that it was normal since he was her friend and that anybody could do it and therefore, he wasn't as fantastic as Gokudera said he was. Meanwhile the raven-haired prefect stood still, looking at the bunch of herbivores mingling in front of him, before going away from them.

Deep inside of him, he couldn't help but feel his heart sting a little when he saw Tsuna hugging Kyoko.

As lunchtime passed by, everybody went back to their respective classrooms, waiting for the teacher to come and start the lesson. In the classroom 2-A, one minute before the bell rang, everybody was already in their own respective seats, with Alaude and Asari both at the back of the class, taking notes in a black notebook, or more like scribbling. Until a prefect slammed the sliding door and came in the class with an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"Herbivores. From now on, two herbivores will be joining your class." Everybody looked at each other. Again? Hibari, starting to get more annoyed by the whispers starting to dominate in the classroom, slammed the blackboard to get everybody's attention. "One is a transfer student from Italy, and the other one is someone from the police department, who will be investigating on the class. As you all might know, your comrade Kurokawa Hana has been declared missing, this is why the police is currently investigating on the school. Shall the investigator annoy you and I will bite him to death. Shall you annoy the investigator and I will bite you to death. Understood?" Everybody nervously nodded before the prefect nodded and motioned two people to come in the classroom.

One was tall with pastel green hair and electric blue eyes. His traits obviously showed his Italians origins, and he was wearing a bored expression on his face. He was wearing dark blue trousers, black oxford suede shoes and a white flannel shirt that has leather ties around the wrists. He also had a black lightning symbol near his right eye. He was entering the classroom with an extremely slow pace with closed eyes and hands in his pockets, until he reached the middle of the class in front of the blackboard to have a look at the class.

"Yare yare~ You peasants shall call me Lampo-sama~." Said the green haired male, still with a bored expression on his face and one of his eyes slightly opened. Then followed an obviously older male with chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair. His eyes were a shade darker than his hair and he had a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looks similar to a sort of flame. He was wearing a white collared shirt which is unbuttoned a few buttons, black pants and he had a green tie that hangs loosely around his neck.

"My name is G. I'm from the police department and I will investigate on your class for a couple of days. Please don't mind my presence and act as if I wasn't around you." G said, as he glared at the silver haired young male who was also glaring at him with his green eyes.

Hibari, who stood still behind the two, pushed them to the side so he could be seen –again- by the rest of the class before clearing his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Your herbivorous mathematics teacher forgot to tell you that he has a meeting for this period. So occupy yourselves for this hour in silence, but don't mingle or I'll bite you to death. Your history teacher will come for the next period. If you happen to escape from school and ditch class, I will bite you to death." Hibari said, with his stoic face, before going out of the class and sliding the door close, leaving Lampo and G in front of the class.

Gokudera, obviously a bit annoyed by the pink haired man's ressemblance to him, stood up as the prefect closed the door and hit his fists against the table.

"_Are you Italian ?!"_ Gokudera asked, in Italian, making the whole class turn their heads toward him. G looked at him with a bored look on his face before yawning and answering him in Italian as well.

"_Yes. But do not think that I am related to you in any ways, I refuse to have a brat like you in my family."_

"_Oi! Don't talk to me like that! And you!"_ Gokudera pointed his finger at Lampo who had his arms crossed until now and was looking at the silver hair teen with an extremely bored face. "_You! Where are you from ?! Why are you here?!"_

"_Don't talk to Lampo-sama like that, now kneel in front of me and I might forgive you."_

"_Bastard!"_ Gokudera growled, before abruptly standing up from his chair and running towards Lampo and tackle him on the ground. The whole class abruptly stood up from their chairs as well, except for Asari and Alaude who stayed seated on their chairs. The whole class gathered themselves around the two, with the majority of the crowd shouting "Fight! Fight!" and a minority composed by Tsuna, Yamamoto and Kyoko who were trying to calm Gokudera and the class down. As Gokudera was about to strangle the green haired, a cold hand grabbed the back of his collar shirt to separate him from Lampo.

"Return to your seat or I will bite you to death." A cold and deep voice said. Gokudera raised his head to look at the bastard who dared to interrupt him to see the blonde French older man, glaring at him with an extremely annoyed look on his face and a deadly murderous aura around him. The silver haired teen glared back at him, sending him back some murderous aura, though not as scary as the blonde's one, before 'che'-ing and getting seated on his chair with an angry look on his face. Alaude turned his head back to Lampo who was still sitting on the ground, getting rid of imaginary dust from his shirt.

"You." Alaude said, with a cold sharp voice, glaring at the younger male with narrowed ice blue eyes. "Get up and find a seat_** quickly**_." Lampo's bored expression suddenly turned into a frightened one before bowing in front of the taller one and hurried himself to find a seat. The rest of the class stayed there, dumbfoundedly as they saw the sudden change of expression on the green haired teen. Why did he look so frightened?

The rest of the schoolday passed by very quickly, and it was already the end of the day. As the bell rang, the students hurried themselves to pack their stuff and go out of the class. Once there was no one left, Asari, Lampo and G stood up from their chairs and walked towards their master who, still on his chair, looked extremely annoyed. Lampo, knowing that it was probably because of him, gulped and trembled before bowing extremely low in front of Alaude.

"A-Alaude-sama La-Lampo is very sorry I-" and before Lampo could finish his sentence, Alaude had slapped his right cheek. They all stayed still, Lampo knowing that he deserved this, Alaude still looking extremely angry and Asari and G knowing that they shouldn't interfer this time. Alaude then grabbed Lampo's collar shirt, making the younger one face his stoic face; making the electric blue glassy eyes face the sharp, ice blue ones.

"How many times do I have to _**tell**_ _**you **_to not making our cover look suspiscious?! And then, just because of your _**excessive childish ego**_, you got in a useless fight with one of those herbivores!" shouted Alaude, before pushing Lampo away against an empty desk. Alaude then turned closed his eyes before turning on his heels and grab his black leather briefcase and started to walk away. Asari, G and Lampo looked at themselves before hurrying and following their master.

All of this without knowing that sharp grey eyes were secretely watching them until now.

* * *

As days passed by, at the end of the week, Hana Kurokawa has been declared missing by the Japanese national police department. A few announcements on television and on radio were made. But researches and investigations remained vain, and even though they all knew that it was desperate, Tsuna and his friends still tried their best to comfort Kyoko and Ryohei. Their friend was missing. Her best friend was missing. His girlfriend was missing.

On Sunday night, the sky was clear and the stars were shining in the dark night, barely illuminating Namimori alongside the clear moonlight. A few clouds were drifting in the sky, being slowly carried away by the wind.

Kyoko was sitting on the roof of her house, her arms hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Now, looking at the stars and silently praying that Hana would be doing the same thing as her at the same moment had become a ritual every night for the young girl. She couldn't take that announcement off her head that she saw on TV earlier. A young lady had interrupted the show to 'make an official announcement from the Japanese national police department' about a missing girl, 16 years old, 158 cm high, 48 kg, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, named Kurokawa Hana. They then showed her identity photo on the TV screen before asking for everyone's kind cooperation and to call the nearest police station if anyone happened to see her. Kyoko shook her head and tried her best to avoid crying, again. She didn't want to disappoint her friends. She didn't want to disappoint her brother. She didn't want to disappoint Hana. She had to stay strong and believe in her. But it was way too much for her. Kyoko couldn't help but feel guilty.

She had always been by Hana's side, yet she couldn't at least notice a changement in her behaviour? What if she was depressed and that she was good at hiding it, so good that Kyoko didn't notice it? What if all that time, Hana was actually alone, and that Kyoko was too … too … ignorant to notice? What if she needed her? Why? Why was she being such a bad best friend? Hana didn't deserve to suffer like that, yet she let her alone. She let her alone… She was way too ignorant that she disappeared, right under her nose! Why? Why was she being so ignorant?

Kyoko put her hand in her pocket, looking for something, before pulling the thing she was looking for out of her pocket. The bells. They were hanging between her thumb and her index, and Kyoko let it hang right in front of her caramel orbs, observing the metallic round shaped charm for a while before letting it rest in her hand and pulling it close to her chest. This may be the only thing left she had about Hana. This may be the only thing Hana left for her to let her know that … Kyoko shook again her head. No, she couldn't be that pessimistic.

The young girl suddenly got interrupted from her thoughts as her phone started to vibrate inside of her pocket. Wondering who could be calling her at that time, she took the pink phone out of her pocket to look at the caller's ID. Uknown number? Strange. Kyoko answered the call anyways and put her phone agaist her right ear before pronouncing a 'hello?'.

"Sasagawa Kyoko-senpai?" The voice was high pitched, obviously a younger female's one. Kyoko's brows frowned as she realized that she had already heard that voice somewhere. And it disturbed her a lot that she forgot whose voice it was.

"Yes it's me, who is it?"

"I'm really sorry for my rudeness, I'm Misa Amane, your kohai. I bumped in you a few days ago, do you remember senpai?." Misa Amane, Misa Amane, Misa Amane, that's right! The girl who was there 'that' day! The girl the little voice blamed! Kyoko mentally shook her head, trying her best to not directly come up to conclusions.

"A-Ah yes, wh-what do you want from me, Misa-chan?"

"I need to tell you something …" Kyoko froze at these words. Was that it? Was that it?

"Y-Yes, Misa-chan?"

"I-I saw those announcements on TV about Ku-Kurokawa-senpai and… and…" Kyoko's heartbeat fastened, surprised by the odd sudden call. "A-And … ugh … Can Sasagawa-senpai meet me i-in the park in 10 minutes? I-I cannot tell it to you by phone because … unh …"

"Bu-But wait Misa-chan!"

"See you in ten minutes, Sasagawa-senpai." Misa said, before the call ended and let Kyoko alone with sounds of '_beeep, beeeep'_ on her phone. Kyoko ended the call as well before hurrying herself to jump on her balcony from the roof, grab a hoodie and her shoes before silently going out of the house, being careful to not wake her parents nor her brother up.

Once arrived in the park, Kyoko spotted the silhouette of a girl, sitting on a swing, slowly slightly swinging, with her head lowered, as if she was being ashamed of something.

"Misa-chan?"

"Sa-Sasagawa-senpai I … need to confess to you I … know where Kurokawa-senpai is…" Kyoko froze on the spot, her eyes widening and getting glassy, before hurrying towards her kohai and grab her shoulders.

"T-Tell me where she is!"

"It would be vain …" Whispered Misa, looking away, trying to avoid her senpai's gaze.

"T-I don't care! Te-Tell me where she is now! Misa-chan I …" Kyoko started to feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks as affliction started to flood her mind.

"But Sasagawa-senpai… What would you do if I told you anyways …" Kyoko couldn't stand it anymore. Was she making fun of her?! Things like these are not funny!

"I would find her of course! Now tell me where she is!" cried Kyoko, shaking the frele little body of her kohai.

"I… sent her to hell." Whispered Misa, before Kyoko's eyes widened even more. She froze a while before loosening her hold on the smaller frame. "I… told you that it would be vain I-"

"Liar!" Kyoko cried, not believing a word. How dare she make fun of her?! A small hand gently grabbed Kyoko's hand, making Kyoko look at Misa, before the younger one showed her collarbone to the older one. She widened her caramel orbs at what she saw, in confusion.

"Wh-What does it have to do with…"

"This is the proof that I sent her to hell. I've called the hell guardian, and I will also be sent to hell once I'll die. This is the proof that someday, it will also be my turn…" . Kyoko fell on her knees at these words, still staring at the younger one.

"Wh…Why…" Kyoko whispered.

"Don't you understand?! It's because I love Ryohei-senpai! It's for a good cause! Can't you see it?! She _**stole **_him from me! She… She… She didn't deserve to have Ryohei-senpai! He…He is way too good for her! You're his sister, you should know it! You- " and before Misa could finish her cries, Kyoko slapped her without refraining. As Misa fell to the ground, she looked at the older one dumfoundedly, not understanding why she slapped her.

"_**You**_ are the one who doesn't understand! You cannot be so selfish and so arrogant! Have you never ever thought who would suffer for _**your**_ sake ?! We don't even know each other! Why would _**I **_suffer for _**you**_?! And…And…Why?! Onii-chan doesn't even know about your existence! He _**loves Hana**_! What is vain is you! I … I …"

Kyoko didn't bother finishing her question as an idea came through her mind. _**Vengeance. Hatred. Sadness**_. There was only one solution to satisfy this pulsion. The older girl ran away from the park to arrive right away in front of her house's gates. Kyoko then pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately checked the time. 12:00. Perfect. She then immediately went to the hotline to hell through her phone and typed '_Misa Amane'_ before pushing the button 'send' without hesitation.

"You called me." Kyoko turned her head to see behind her the hell guardian.

"A-Alaude-san?" Kyoko asked, her voice shaking as she recognized the tall blonde man wearing his usual black trench coat.

"You will not remember my true identity by tomorrow morning." Alaude said, nonchalantly, before pulling a dark green straw doll with a red string around its neck out of his coat's jacket and handing it in to the girl.

"If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie that red string." Kyoko took the doll carefully in her hands, staring at it, while Alaude continued his explanations. "If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me…" Kyoko raised her head to meet her caramel orbs with Alaude's ice blue ones. "The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken immediately to Hell…" Caramel orbs widened themselves at these words and was about to pull the red string before Alaude interrupted her. "However, if I deliver your revenge…"

"I know." Kyoko replied. "You will make me have restitution to you, right?" Alaude simply nodded at this, not really surprized by the fact that she already knew it.

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul shall fall into the pit of Hell. Your spirit shall wander forever in pain and suffering, never having known paradise…"

"…But that's after I die, right?" Alaude nodded once again and crossed his arms before adding:

"The rest is for you to decide." And as Alaude pronounced these, Kyoko didn't hesitate to pull the red string.

Kyoko stayed still in this position as a wind came out of nowhere and took the doll and the string with it. A ghostly voice appeared out of nowhere, whispering "_Your Grudge has been received_" as the doll flew away. While Kyoko's eyes followed the doll, Alaude stayed still in front of her still with his stoic face and his arms crossed.

"Look under your collarbone." Kyoko followed the blonde man's instructions and noticed a black tattoo under it. "This is a reminder that you are into a contract with me, and that…"

"…I will go to Hell when I will die. I know, Alaude-san…" Kyoko said, with a sad smile on her face. "Is she… in Hell, now?" Alaude slightly nodded before Kyoko came and hugged him, surprizing him.

"Since I will not remember about your true identity by tomorrow morning, Alaude-san, then … I will say it now … Thank you, Alaude-san…" whispered Kyoko, as she slowly pulled away from her hug. Alaude hn-ed at her before turning on his heels and starting to walk away before having his sleeve tugged from behind.

"Alaude-san … Please do me a favor …"

"Hm?"

"Tell Hana-chan that I miss her and that … someday … I will come and join her …" Kyoko said with a shaking voice, tears starting to make her eyes glassy. As she realized that, she lowered her head to hide her tears from the tall man. She gasped a little as she felt a hand patting her hair and raised her head to see the stoic blonde looking at her.

"I will." Was the only response she got before he continued to walk, leaving the girl behind him before disappearing from Kyoko's sight.

"_Someday, I will meet you again, Hana-chan … Just wait for me …"_

* * *

Alaude was sitting on the edge of the woodened terrace, wearing his usual silk black yukata, with some sake next to him, his arms crossed, his eyes contemplating the cherry blossoms that were majestically blooming right in front of him. He lightly sighed before sipping some sake and put the ceramic glass on the woodened floor.

"Asari. You don't have to hide behind that door anymore. What do you want." The slightly opened rice papered sliding door behind him slowly slid to the side before Asari appeared behind the blonde.

"Alaude-sama, please forgive me for disturbing you."

"Speak." Asari sat down right next to Alaude and put down his set of sake as well to the ground before pouring some in his own glass.

"I wanted to know why didn't you tell Sasagawa Kyoko about …"

"About the fact that Amane Misa committed suicide right before she pulled the string?" Asari nodded before sipping some sake from his ceramic glass. "Asari you don't understand …" Asari tilted his head to the side at his master's comment, not really understanding his statement. "Humans are evil creatures dominated by ego and arrogance condemned to a tragic fate that they know they will never escape … They know that they will never know what salvation feels like… They are aware of their own nature. Once they feel hatred and sadness at the same time, they will have that urge to commit something that will satisfy a sudden pulse, and this pulse is revenge …" Asari lowered his head to look at a lonely sakura petal that separated itself from the tree to come and land right in front of him. "And then, there are two possibilities, depending on how weak the subject is. Either he has a high self-confidence and will commit himself something that will satisfy his pulsion, like murdering; either he has a weak heart, and will do something to satisfy their pulsion, but not on their own. But they will always try to find a way to make this last possibility as if it was the first one … To feed their ego … Humans are tragically controled by ego, and psychologically, they will always want anything declared as their own actions. Just by pure self satisfaction…" Alaude said, before sipping some other sake. Asari only frowned at his master's explanations, not really understanding.

"I am sorry, Alaude-sama, but I do not understand you."

"Humans are so complex… It's normal to not understand, Asari. I forgive you. Let's take as an example Sasagawa Kyoko … Do you agree that her soul was tragically marked by sadness and hatred?" Asari nodded at this. "Well, she didn't know it but until that girl told her the truth, all she wanted to do until now was revenge. The proof is that she had already typed in her name on the website several times, before cancelling all her actions. This proves that revenge starts to dominate her soul. And then, as Misa Amane emphasized on her sadness by confessing, real and pure hatred was born in her heart. Then comes the pulse to get rid of this hatred, because the human heart is way too weak to bear with a hatred that is that strong. So since Sasagawa Kyoko, like 95% of the rest of human herbivores, is way too kind-hearted to satisfy this pulse by herself; instead of immediately killing Misa Amane by herself, she called me, so she could get rid of her in any ways without getting her hands dirty, at any price. Even when she knew that she will be sent to Hell once she will die. Am I right?" Asari nodded again before taking an other sip of his sake. "Thus, this proves that Sasagawa Kyoko managed to find a way to satisfy her hatred and get rid of it, but by having somebody else do the work. But since she, like the rest of the human kind, has got that super-ego that every humans have got, by actually having her being sent to hell, and by 'deciding' on her own that Misa will be sent to hell, she will feel like she isn't weak and that she did everything by herself."

"So you let her think that she really sent her to Hell to satisfy her own desire on taking revenge …"

"Exactly."

"But then, why will she still have to be sent to hell, even though she didn't really send her to hell?"

"Self-satisfaction, Asari… By being constantly reminded that she will go to hell at the end of her life, she will always be reminded of her 'act', of her self-satisfaction to feed the super ego that resides deep inside of her soul…"

"… And by knowing that she will be sent to hell at the end of her life, she knows that she will, someday, meet again her best friend…"

"Exactly."

"… So by ensuring herself that she will, someday, suffer for eternity; she got rid of a temporary pain that would have only lasted a life time and not forever?"

"Asari …"

"Yes Alaude-sama?"

"Now you know why I told you that humans are such tragic creatures …"

"Yes, Alaude-sama …"

And they both stayed like this, contemplating the sakuras and sipping now and then some sake, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Summary :** The chapter starts with Alaude dreaming of himself when he was 8 years old, playing with a certain 'Giotto', an other kid of his age, near the river. After playing with him, as Giotto wanted to show him fishes in the river, Alaude fell in the river and the water's flow was so strong that he got taken away by the flow. As he was asking help from Giotto, all the younger kid did was to smirk and to tell him to die. Alaude then woke up and realized that it was a nightmare, but didn't understand why did he suddenly dream about his childhood. He then realizes that his childhood memories are vague, that he did remember playing with the younger kid, but didn't remember to fall in the river.

The day after this, in Namimori-chuu, the police investigates on Hana's disappearance by questioning students. This made Kyoko more sad as it reminded her of her best friend, and her friends comforted her by telling her to be strong. Then, Lampo and G. appeared as well under cover in front of the students, just like Alaude and Asari, by pretending that G. was someone from the police department and that he will be observing the class 2-A (Tsuna's class) for a while for the investigation, and that Lampo was an Italian transfer student. But due to Lampo's childish behavior, Gokudera got pissed and was about to fight against Lampo until Alaude interrupted the fight and directly disciplined Lampo. At the end of the day, Alaude lightly punished Lampo by scolding him at school, once every student got away from class once school day was finished. Alaude was being extremely annoyed by the fact that Lampo had almost ruined their cover. After that, Alaude, followed by Lampo, G and Asari went back home, but they didn't know that during Alaude's 'scolding session', grey eyes were secretly observing them.

At the end of the week, on Sunday night, on TV, the Japanese national police department made announcements to alert the population about Hana's disappearance. Kyoko, on her house's roof, was contemplating the stars, secretly hoping that Hana was alright and that she was also doing the same thing as her right now. Then, Kyoko couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking that she was way too ignorant to notice that Hana might have had a changement in her behavior, and that if Kyoko saw it earlier, she wouldn't have disappeared. Suddenly, Misa Amane called her and told her to go and meet her at the park because she had something to tell her. Once in the park, she confessed that she was the one who sent Hana to hell because of jealousy. Kyoko couldn't help but feel hatred towards Misa, and ran away from the park to go in front of her house and calling for the Hell guardian through her phone. After meeting Alaude, Kyoko realized the hell guardian's identity, but the said guardian told him that by tomorrow, she won't remember his real identity. Alaude then gave a straw doll to Kyoko and the said girl immediately sent Misa to hell before thanking Alaude for this.

But then, once Alaude got home, he chatted with Asari about how tragic humans were, and we will learn that actually, Misa Amane had committed suicide right before Kyoko sent her to hell. But Alaude decided just to pretend that she sent her to hell to 'feed her ego', so that she will think that she really sent her to hell to get rid of her heart ache and to comfort her a little bit, since now Kyoko knows that she will be sent to hell at the end of her life and that she will meet her best friend again.

**AN :** SUCH A LONG CHAPTER. I've almost cried. Oh my god. But I was listening to Jigoku Shoujo's 'sad' instrumental soundtracks when I was writing Kyoko's part and also Alaude's philosophical thoughts, and I've almost cried. But then as I've finished writing it, I was like 'WOW', I felt like a philosopher lawl. Maybe it was due to the fact that I spent the whole day on reading stuff about philosophy for my dissertation on philosophy -_- .

Anyways! I was quite amused when I wrote Lampo's part who insulted the class as 'peasants' lololol it reminded me of Belphegor. And when I wrote the first part, the part of Alaude's dream, it made me turn 'aww' when I imagined mini Alaude and mini Giotto having fun, looking at the clouds haha. And by the way, the first sentence (it was one of those march days blabla) I took it from Charles Dickens because I simply love that sentence lmao.

Well, well, I would like to thank you all ! In two days I got more than 370 views o.O Quite surprising, but in the good way huh! I was in maths class when I looked through my phone the statistics, and just imagine me squeak-ing when I saw the +370 hits T_T. The teacher almost confiscated my phone fml. Anyways. I love you all. But I would love you even more if you **R&R,** hihi. I would like to give special thanks to **gale . frost . 18** and **nightfayte** for reviewing (lol I've noticed that you two are so loyal to me, I love you D: and galefrost18 i'm sorry to like put spaces in your pseudo but if i don't, ff will think that it's a link and they will erase it and it will be such a fail lol), as well as to **Tenshi-Oujosama** and** whiteberry** for favoriting. :)

"_Review or I will bite you to death, herbivore._" - SEE, SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW?

Well now the questions are : What is the meaning of Alaude's dream? What was he supposed to ... ? Who was Giotto for him ? Why did he dream of drowning? Did it really happen? What will happen to Kyoko and the rest of the group now? And whose eyes were observing Lampo being scolded by Alaude? (LOL THIS ONE IS EASY)

You will see in the next chapter!

By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNAAAA~ Yes in France it's almost midnight but I have to turn my computer off. So let's pretend that I'm in Greece and that it's already midnight past lol. Deal with it. I LOVE YOUUUU~ Grow strong, may the Hibird strength be with you *-* . And grow taller, grow hotter, grow stronger, STRONG ENOUGH TO TURN SEME ON HIBARI SOMEDAY LOLOLOL.

Ciaossu~


	6. Chapter 6 : Dreams

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"_Here, Alaude-nii! My daddy brought it from Italy, but I am giving this for you!" Giotto cheerfully said, giving something to the older child, while sky blue large orbs happily stared at the ice blue ones. The taller one took the object in his hands, looking at it with curious eyes._

"_What is it, Giotto?"_

"_It's a diary! When daddy went to Italy last time for his work, he brought this for me, but I am giving it to you!" Giotto said, widely smiling at Alaude. The taller one let his fingers carefully travel on the diary's cover, feeling a certain pattern and the velvet pleasantly brushing against his skin. The diary was small, and its cover was a dark purple. It was made of velvet, and there were a few patterns drawn on the cover, forming a shape of clouds. There was a golden lock on the side, probably to prevent any voyeur to read the diary. Alaude liked it. A lot. He pulled the notebook close to his chest before smiling at Giotto and kissing his forehead, whispering a 'thank you' to the younger one. _

"_Happy birthday, Alaude-nii! "_

Grey eyes slowly opened, directed towards the white ceiling and the round white lampion hanging in the middle of the ceiling. The owner of the sharp grey eyes focused his mind while sitting up and looking to the right and to the left; before yawning and stretching his hands. He then pulled the raven bangs that were in front of his sharp grey eyes to the side and massaged his temples.

What the hell was that odd dream? Why was there a blonde kid who strangely looked like that other herbivore? Sawada Tsunayoshi? And who was that kid who looked like him? Alaude? It did remind him someone. Ah right, the French student.

Starting to have a headache, not understanding what the hell just happened, Hibari got up from his futon before tidying it up and walking towards the kitchen. He grabbed his usual breakfast, a glass of milk to strengthen his bones, a banana and a bit of bread to fuel his body with energy. He then walked towards the bathroom, on the way to it gazing at the sunrise from the windows. He smiled at the beautiful scenery right in front of him: the sun was slowly rising in a purple-shaded sky over Namimori.

After preparing himself for school, the prefect grabed his school bag and walked towards the kitchen to find a freshly made obento on the table, ready to be taken by the teen. He took it and put it in his bag before making his way towards the entrance of his house. As he passed through the corridors, he admired the paintings and the decorations in the hallways, all of them setting an extremely Japanese atmosphere inside the house. Traditional sake sets, tea pots and ceramic glasses, bonsai trees, figurines, paintings, dolls, Hibari wondered where all of these come from. Some of them looked really old, some of them extremely expensive, some of them really rare, he just shrugged as he arrived at the entrance of his house and grabbed his shoes to put them on. The prefect then went out of the house and started to make his way towards the gate of the Hibari residence, walking in a regular pace on a rocky path with tall bamboos surrounding it.

Hibari's house was one of those gigantic traditional Japanese houses. The district he actually lived in was the district located on the edge of Namimori, on a hill, thus perfect for the prefect who doesn't like crowds. The houses around his were as big as his, but there was an other house on the same street, just five houses away, that looked exactly the same as Hibari's. Japanese, traditional, gorgeous, imposing, but the prefect had never seen in his entire life the actual owner of this house, even though he had lived in this district since the day he was born. As he made his way towards school, he passed in front of the mysterious house and glanced at it a few moments before continuing his walk towards school. It had always disturbed him how the house really looked like his, every single tiny detail was the same as his. Hibari shrugged once again as he continued walking in a bit more fastened pace, making sure that he would arrive at least one hour before the bell rings at school to get rid of some paper work.

As Hibari took the road going to the left, changing his direction, four men went out of the mysterious house. One of them, obviously the leader, was standing in front of the three other ones, in a 3 meters distance, while the three others were chatting about this and that. The younger one among the four then called the leader's name while stretching his hands and yawning, asking him why they had to leave so early. The blonde leader, with a stoic look on his face, only shrugged and continued walking.

"Yare yare~ Lampo-sama is still sleepy~"

* * *

"Hibari-san? … Hibari-san ? … Hibari-san ?" Hibari focused his mind back to reality as he saw a brunette waving his hand in front of his face, his face dangerously way too close to his. "Ah ! Hibari-san! You seemed a bit … away!" Tsuna said, nervously laughing while rubbing the back of his head. The prefect, who was still in his sitting position, had his chin resting on his palm, his elbow resting on his desk. Oh, right, he was at school, in his beloved reception room. What the hell was he thinking? He mentally shook his head and slapped himself for his lack of discipline. He then lightly sighed and looked at the younger teen.

"What do you want, herbivore?"

"The-The teacher told me to give the morning's report to you!" Tsuna said, looking for something in his school bag. "Here it is!" Tsuna cheerfully said, giving the paper to the raven haired, while caramel large orbs happily stared at the grey ones. Wait, this seems like a déjà-vu. Grey eyes widened as he saw in front of him the same sight as he saw earlier in his dream. That blonde herbivore! They both look alike! Just that the one in his dream was younger than the actual Sawada right in front of him, but still! The same messy hair, the same innocent look, the same look in the eyes, the same …

"Hibari-san? … Hibari-san?" Hibari mentally shook his head once again before taking the paper in his hand.

"A-Ah, thank you Sawada," Hibari said hesitantly, while turning his gaze away from the brunette. Tsuna stayed still in front of the prefect, not really knowing what to do, until the raven haired turned his gaze back to the brunette and asked him nonchalantly:

"Sawada, do you … know any Giotto?"

"Gi-Giotto? Eto … I remember that day in History class we talked about a certain Giotto who was the leader of an important mafia family in Italy hundreds of years ago…" Hibari's eyes narrowed as he heard _'Italy'_. "… And he was actually more the leader of a vigilante group, and well he leaded Italy's economy to its prosperity, he protected a lot of people, I totally admire him!," Tsuna said, stratching his hands to the side and smiling happilly at the prefect. Hibari arched an eyebrow at the sudden happiness of the brunette before sighing and dismissing him. He then rubbed his temples once again. He was probably becoming a bit paranoiac with this story. Tsuna would never, ever be related somehow to that Giotto, Tsuna had Japanese traits! Plus, who said that the kid in his dream was that Giotto? The setting of that dream was so Japanese, it couldn't have happened in Italy. He decided to just let this case like this before continuing his endless paper work.

As days passed by, there were still no news about Kurokawa Hana. Actually, there was an other student missing, a first-year called 'Amane Misa'. Now, the school was in panic and the police emphasized its investigation on the case. Even though Kyoko still seemed to be sad, her friends noticed that she seemed to have at least accepted the situation. She stopped crying randomly and actually _**smiled**_.

However, as days passed by, more and more people started to disappear mysteriously without letting any evidences at all. The case starts to get on the police's nerves, and they even started to work in cooperation with interpol. And it didn't get any better at all since the day the press started to have interest in Namimori-chuu. Despite the police's request to the press to keep this case secret to not provoke any panics all around Japan. And it got even worse when a certain young reporter asked permission to the school's director if he could "investigate on the school". The director, although he didn't really want to accept it, accepted as long as the blonde kept it secret from the press. He couldn't really refuse his request since he was quite an important figure, and that he had already let an other person from the police investigate on the school.

The director and the reporter, after their long discussion, walked through the corridors with the older one leading their way. As they arrived in front of a large grey sliding door, the reporter noticed how the older one started to tense as they arrived in front of the door. The director gulped before he knocked the door nervously.

"_Come in."_ The director then slid the door to the side before motioning the reporter to stay outside for the moment and go inside the room. The older one entered the room politely and bowed lowly, much to the reporter's interest, in front of a raven-haired student who was sitting behind a large mahogany desk. The thing that surprized him the most was the extremely murderous aura that the teen was spreading around him and… and … heck! He was a student! Why is the Kouchou bowing at him?!

The raven-haired prefect had his chin resting on his left palm, while his right fingers were taping the desk. He was wearing his usual stoic face, though the aura that he was spreading around him did show that he was way more annoyed than usual.

"What do you want, Herbivore?"

"Hibari-kun, I was going to ask you a report on the missing students," said the older man nervously. Hibari only glared at him, making him gasp, before the prefect grabbed a thick dark purple folder from the pile of paper that was on his desk. He stretched his hand towards the older man, motioning him to get the folder quickly before he gets bitten to death. The director obediently took the folder before flipping a bit through the papers in the folder. And as he went through more and more pages, his eyes widened more and more.

"Hibari-kun, this is …"

"The profiles of the missing students. From 1'000 students, 40 are missing. Which means 4% of the students. 75% of them are female, and 2 of them are third years, 5 of them are second years and …" The older man's brows frowned at what was going to come. "…33 of them are first years." The older man sighed at this.

"Hibari-kun… What do you think that would mean?"

"I have my own hypothesis, my dear friends!" said cheerfully someone, with a slight Italian accent. Hibari and the director turned their head towards the door, where the owner of the Italian accent stood. While the prefect looked slightly confused but more pissed, the director looked at the blonde figure that was standing on the doorframe with a frightened look on his face.

"Cavallone-san I-I told you to stay outside," said the old man. Oh how he pitied him, Hibari would definitely bite him to death… The director nervously turned his head back towards the prefect to see him deadly glaring at the intruder, spreading more and more his murderous aura.

"Herbivore. Who **the hell** are **you**?! Didn't your parents teach you to knock before going in?! _**Kamikorosu."**_

"Maa, maaa," said the blonde, waving his hands in front of him as the prefect moving forward towards him with tonfas. "Oh? I didn't know that in Japan, students could bring weapons at school?" At this, Hibari swinged his tonfa once to be perfectly dodged by the blonde, much to Hibari's surprize. "Le-Let me introduce myself first, would you? My-My name is Dino! Dino Cavallone," said Dino, while perfectly dodging the prefect's tonfas. Hibari obviously became more irritated as he saw that the stranger was perfectly dodging his tonfas. Maybe he was a good prey after all? He smirked at that thought before jumping to the side and aiming an other blow towards the older one. Dino noticed the slight change in the younger one's behavior and sighed. He didn't expect having to_** fight **_a teenager _**that **_strong! As Hibari seemed to be aiming his tonfas for a final and decisive hit, he jumped towards the taller one. And in a fraction of a second, as Hibari had his feet in the air, a whip wrapped tightly around the prefect's knees and made the raven-haired abruptly land on the floor, loosing his hold on his tonfas.

As Hibari's back touched the floor, he immediately felt a weight imposing on his belly. Indeed, as the younger one's body landed on the tiled floor, Dino immediately jumped and sat down on the immobilized body to prevent any further attacks. Despite Hibari's many tentatives and brutal gestures to escape from the older one, Dino kept sitting on top of him, his hands pinning the prefect's hands on the floor, with a grin on his face. Hibari couldn't help but give him the most murderous glare ever. How can he be defeated so easily?! What a shame! And… And… This position…

Dino bent down his head to face the younger one, his brown orbs meeting the narrow grey ones. He approached his face closer and closer to the prefect's one until their breathes met. Hibari froze at the realization on how close the stranger's face was. The blonde one tilted his head to the side at Hibari's expression and chuckled a bit before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny, herbivore?! Let me go!" Dino couldn't help but laugh even more, making the prefect slightly, **slightly** blush in embarrasment and due to the awkward position they were in, just enough to not be noticed by anyone.

"Ahahaha, it's just that your face is so funny! Your expression was so … Was so…," said Dino, before bursting into an other uncontrollable laughter. A vein popped out of the prefect's forehead. This was way enough. How dare this man laugh at him?! And most of all, how dare he defeating him?! Hibari moved his head to the side, avoiding the older one's amused gaze.

"Come on, don't sulk like a kid! I'm Di-Dino ahaha Cava-Cavallone and I'm from Italy, I came here for ahahahahaha and, and I came here for investigating ahahahahahahahah, and I think that Kouchou actually wanted to introduce me to you and …" Oh crap. There was still the school's director. Hibari turned his gaze to the left then to the right, looking for the older man, to see him hiding behind the sofa, observing them with a frightened and confused look on his face. Dino laughed even more at Hibari's blush, making him loosened his grip on Hibari's hands. As Dino released Hibari's hands, the prefect immediately pushed the Italian to the side, letting him roll on the floor, and made a beeline towards the older one with huge steps and an intimidating aura around him. As he arrived towards the older man, he grabbed his collarshirt, glaring murderously at the frightened poor man.

"What you saw here will stay here. _**Understood**_?!" The Kouchou nervously nodded and the prefect continued glaring at him before pushing him away and letting him run away.

"Tch, weak herbivore."

"Come on~ That's not how you should treat your Kouchou, nee?"

"Herbivore. Shut up or I will bite you to death."

"Bite me to death? This sounds so lewd," Dino said, before laughing a little bit again. He then decided to calm himself as he inhaled and exhaled before regaining his composure. The prefect arched an eyebrow at the herbivore. Lewd? How dare he say that he sounds lewd?! Who the hell was he anyways to actually dare to laugh at him and all?! Hibari got interrupted from his thoughts as an arm went over his shoulders and that a hand pinched his pale cheek. "Come on, tell me your name! How did you get those fighting skills? Hm?" Why would he tell him his name anyways?! But at some point, this herbivore was nothing like all the herbivores he had to face. Hibari had never been defeated by anyone! Well except his father Fon of course, but that doesn't count. Hibari suddenly had an idea and grinned at the blonde.

"I will tell you if you fight with me."

"Oya? Well maybe someday~" Hibari's grin widened at this. He will be able to defeat and bite that herbivore to death, he will be able to bite the herbivore who defeated him to death! Interesting.

"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari mumbled, before yawning and walking back towards his desk.

"Kyoya-kun~"

"Hibari."

"Kyoyaaa~," Dino whined, approaching the prefect.

"Hibari," said the prefect, coldly. What an annoying herbivore, he wonders if he should have bitten him to death earlier.

"Kyoyaaaaa~," Dino said, as he pinched the pale cheeks once again with both his hands, only to get them slapped away two seconds later.

"Hibari. And Don't touch me," Hibari said, rubbing his cheek with his right hand, while scribbling on a paper with his left hand.

"Come on let me pinch them, you are so cute and your cheeks are so soft~,"

"What are you here for, pinch my cheeks? Stupid herbivore," said Hibari, coldly glaring at the Italian.

"Ah Kyoya, you are just way too cute when you glare at me like that." Hibari arched an eyebrow. Wasn't he afraid of his glare?! What's wrong with that herbivore?! "Well, well, how come you don't know me~? Sakura TV invited me to Japan to investigate on the Hell Guardian case recently for their show and when I heard from one of my sources about what was going on in your school, I decided to investigate and-"

"You didn't tell anyone about that, did you?"

"Noo, noo! I just said that I quit their show because I had a tight schedule. Well maybe you don't know it yet but I'm quite a famous detective in Italy! And so yeah I left without letting them ask me anything, and here I am!" Dino said, cheerfuly. Hibari only arched an eyebrow before scribbling something again on an other piece of paper and hand the piece of paper to the blonde one. Dino looked at it questionningly, titling his head to the side.

"From now on, you will be following the class 2-A. There is an other investigating herbivore in this class and two French university students. Don't annoy anyone like you do now or I will bite you to death. Pretend to be an exchange student. Hide your real indentity from those herbivores, or the TV and the press might know about your presence here." Dino took the paper to see that the paper was actually adressed to a certain 'Suudo-sensei'. "They will have History class in two minutes with Suudo-sensei, a herbivore. I suggest you to go change now and go to the classroom and give this word to Suudo-sensei. There is a set of uniform in the wooden wardrobe right there," said Hibari, while pointing at the said wardrobe. Dino read the word carefully before smiling at the prefect and nodding.

"Okay then, see you later Kyoya~,"Dino said, with a sing song voice, as he got his uniform and started to walk towards the door, waving his hand towards the prefect.

"Oh and …" Dino stopped walking and looked at Hibari. "There's no such a thing like the Hell Guardian. Only herbivores believe in that kind of thing." Dino slightly chuckled at this, walked back towards the prefect and smiled at him.

"Sometimes, the things we expect least are the most probable ones," said Dino, patting the younger one's head. Hibari moved his head away, much to the older one's disappointment since he really liked how silky the raven hair was. "Anyways, see you later," said Dino, before going out of the room, leaving the prefect behind him. Hibari noticed though that there was a slight change in Dino's tone as he went out. Or maybe was it only his imagination? He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. Go back to work!

As the bell rang, slidings of chairs could be heard from inside of the classroom. A few seconds later, the door opened and the Japanese teacher, mrs. Kibe-sensei, went out of the room.

Ignoring the man who was standing in front of the class, she didn't look where she was going until she bumped in the said man.

"A-Ah sorry! I didn't see you I- ," Kibe-sensei said, until she met the man's eyes. She stared at him, wondering why was there the incarnation of beauty right in front of her.

"It's okay, sensei, I'm the one who's sorry!" Dino said, laughing nervously.

"A-Ano, are you new here or … ?"

"N-I mean, yes I… urr… am an exchange student from Italy …"

"You remind me of Dino Cavallone from the TV! Wait, are you him? Nooo that's impossible, you're only a student right? Silly me!" Kibe-sensei said, laughing sheepishly at her 'joke'. Dino hesitantly laughed before saying:

"Well no, but he's my distant cousin! My name is … um … Romario Cavallone!"

"Ohh well, nice to meet you Romario-kun! I have to go now, see you soon in Japanese class!"

"U-Urr… yeah… see you tomorrow, Kibe-sensei!" Dino said, as he waved his hand towards the woman. Jeez, was he _**that **_famous here?! And he had to take his assisant's name to hide his identity, how funny is that. Dino chuckled at the thought before realizing that there was already an other teacher inside of the classroom. Shit! He sighed before knocking and sliding the door to the side as he heard a _'come in' _from the inside.

As Dino stepped in the classroom, he could immediately feel all of the gazes turn towards him, and was slightly surprized to see some European-like faces in this classroom. Oh right, two French university students. But there were other European-like faces as well in this classroom besides them. Interesting. Dino walked towards the teacher before giving the word to the teacher. As Suudo-sensei finished reading the word, he looked at the blonde student before sighing and facing the class.

"May I have your attention please? Class? You will have a new comrade in your class, errr …"

"My name is Romario Cavallone, I'm an exchange student from Italy. Nice to meet ya all!" Dino said cheerfully, beaming at the class.

There was a huge silence for a few seconds until all of the girls in the class screamed at the same time in a high-pitched voice. Dino cold sweated as he seemed to recognize this kind of scream… Oh no…

"Nee, nee, Cavallone-san! Are you somehow related to Dino Cavallone?"

"Urr… Yes, he's my distant cousin," Dino said, rubbing his head.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Annooo, Cavallone-san! Can we call you Romario-kun?"

"Of course!"

"Aaaaah, Romario-kun, how come do you look that old?"

"Well, I'm 22 so … But um …," stupid Kyoya. How can he be an exchange student when he is **that** old?! If it's his revenge for before, Kyoya is very sadistic indeed. Dino's mind worked hard on the urge of finding a simple yet concrete lie to tell. "Ano, I've already got the Italian and the French diploma, and then I realized that I wanted to study in Japan! But in order to get to the university I wanted to apply for, I have to have a Japanese diploma so, yeah now I'm part of that exchange program."

"Kyaaa, Romario-kun is sooo smart!" Their questionning session ended as the teacher cleared his throat, regaining the class' attention.

"Students, now if you want to ask anything to Romario-kun, just ask him during the break. Okay? Now we have to continue our case study on…" Dino sighed as he heard those words. Lessons. Since when hasn't he endured the torture of the endless speeches of history teachers? And he couldn't believe that they all believed his story with the French and Italian diploma. Well, sure that Dino had the Italian one but the French one?

As Dino scanned the classroom, two things caught his attention. First, the empty seat by the window with a bouquet of white lilacs on it. Does that mean that… Poor of them. Dino could only sigh at this. How can such young people loose one of their comrades at this age?! Then, he noticed that the only seat avalaible in this classroom was the one just in front of an other blonde's seat. Hm?

_Ara? He looks like Kyoya, maybe he's his brother or…? _

Dino sheepishly smiled at the blonde before taking his seat. As he put his bag on the table, he immediately turned his body to face the blonde man.

"Hey! I'm Romario and…"

"_Is that true? That French diploma thingy?"_ The blonde man said, in a smooth French. Hm? So he's French? Maybe he's Kyoya's half-brother? Dino could only laugh nervously as he saw the glaring ice blue eyes right in front of him. He then leaned closer to the blonde and whispered something in his ear in French as well.

"_No, I'm actually here for an investigation, but don't tell anyone! I am currently investigating on all of those missing students, and I think that the __**Hell Guardian**__ has something to do with it~ But shh~ keep that for you!" _Ice blue eyes widened as the younger blonde emphasized his tone on 'Hell Guardian'. Crap! Who's that herbivore?! Alaude mentally shook his head. Dammit Alaude! Regain your composure, or he might see something suspiscious! Alaude straightened himself before turning Dino's head with his hand, so the blonde would face the front of the class.

"If you truly are hiding your identity, you should first learn to behave like a real student, herbivore," said Alaude, with a bored tone. Maybe he's just some kind of idiot after all. A vein popped out of his forehead as the annoying blonde turned his head back towards Alaude, again.

"Herbivore? Hey are you Kyoya's brother?"

"If you are talking about the self-proclaimed prefect Hibari Kyoya, do not **ever **consider the possibility of I being related to that herbivore."

"It's kind of strange, because you two look alike, you two have the same manners and you two spread the same kind of aura around you~ And you two have that habit of calling people 'herbivore', just saying~," Dino said in a sing-song voice, before turning his head back towards the front of the class and taking his stuff out of his bag. Alaude sighed at this and decided to just let the annoying herbivore be.

As the schoolday ended, everybody rushed out of the classroom. Except for the group at the back of the classroom, as known as Alaude, Asari, G. and Lampo.

"Yare yare~ School days are way too tiring for Lampo-sama~ Why do I have to be a student anyways-damone~ Can't I change, nee, nee?" Lampo whined, before a fist hardly hit the back of his head. "Aw~! Who dares to hurt a Lord?"

"Stupid useless brat! Think before saying anything useless! Wouldn't it be strange if you suddenly say that you're a university student or whatsoever?!" As the red-haired man scolded him, Lampo whined and went hiding behind Asari's back.

"Asariii~ G. is being mean with me~"

"Coward!"

"Maa, maa, calm down guys," said Asari, trying to calm the two down. The three continued their argument until a familiar cold voice interrupted them.

"Herbivores." The three of them instantly turned their head towards their master and immediately bowed at him. "You three are being too noisy…"

"We deeply apologize, Alaude-sama!" the three said, in chorus, as they bowed even lower.

"That blonde herbivore…"

"Do you mean Romario Cavallone, Alaude-sama?"

"His real name is Dino Cavallone… I don't know what he is doing right here, but he definitely suspects that all of those missing students have something to do with the hotline to Hell …"

"Could it be…"

"We shall not come to conclusions too quickly, herbivores. Just be careful around him, he seems to be more clever than he looks like." The three nodded at the same time before Alaude shooed them with his hand. "Dismissed. Go back to the residence now, I will stay here a bit longer. There is something I need to investigate deeper…"

"Understood, Alaude-sama," the three said in chorus before bowing again and walk out of the classroom.

Once Alaude made sure that the three of them quit the school's ground by looking through the window, he used his right hand to look for something under his black trench coat. As he found it, he took it out of the coat and stared at it while brushing his fingers against it.

A dark purple notebook with its cover made of velvet, cloud-shaped patterns on it, and a golden lock.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was setting on the reddish sky. After a last patrol around the school's building and making sure that there was no one left, a raven-haired prefect closed the gates of the school before locking them with the keys he took out of his pants' pocket. After making sure that the gate was really locked, he put the keys back in his pocket and started to walk back towards his house.

As Hibari walked through the streets, there started to be less and less crowd, much to Hibari's pleasure. Thank God he lives far, far away from the crowd. Oh how he hated crowds. Hibari kept on walking, alone, until a man caught his attention at the other end of the street. Hm? What is that French herbivore doing here? Frowning, Hibari struggled if he should follow him or not. But thinking of what he saw and what he heard yesterday, he decided to discretely follow the older one. Under cover huh? Fake identity? Hibari smirked at this. How challenging.

As he kept on following Alaude, Hibari noticed that it was actually the path he usually takes to go home. It disturbed Hibari more and more until Alaude stopped his steps. Crap, did he notice him? Hibari held his breath and watched the French one carefully from his hiding spot. A sigh of relief slipped between his lips as the older one continued walking after looking behind him.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes, with Hibari 10 meters away behind Alaude, still making sure to not get noticed by the older one. Hibari mentally gasped as he saw where his 'prey' was actually going. That house. That house that was similar to his. Was that his?! Hibari mentally slapped himself. Damn it! Don't come too quickly to conclusions! He only stopped in front of that house, it doesn't mean that it was his! No? He closely observed with his sharp grey eyes the older man's actions and the said eyes widened as he saw Alaude getting keys out of his pocket and opening the gates in front of the house. How come he never noticed that man when he was living just a few meters away from his residence?!

After making sure that the man was already inside of his house and that he had already closed the door, Hibari went out of his hiding spot to look closely at the gate. No name was written on it… Strange… Damn! It was so disturbing for Hibari! What was that man doing here?! How come he had never seen him before?! And why are their houses similar?! And why is he hiding his real identity? Who is he anyways?! Judging that an impostor may be a real danger for his school, maybe…maybe… And what if he had something to do with all of those missing students?

Deciding that he should start to investigate more on this man's real identity as well as his herbivore 'comrades'' too, Hibari immediately ran towards his residence.

As Hibari arrived in his mansion, he immediately headed towards the library. As he arrived in the large dull room full of large bookshelves with thousands of books, he headed towards the other side of the room. The archives! Maybe he would find something about why was his house similar to Alaude's? Hibari grabbed a huge black dusty book from the bookshelf and started to read through the pages.

It was the archive of the Hibari family.

The book looked really old, and the first pages confirmed it. It was so old that it was written in old Japanese! Hibari spent the whole evening until midnight locked in the library, sitting on the floor, reading the dusty book with passion. He managed to learn so many things! He learned that his family has been living here since the 18th century, and that the mansion had been renoved through time. He also learned that he had a bit of French blood coming from his ancestor. So this was the reason why he had grey eyes?

As Hibari noticed that it was already midnight, he decided to take the book with him and headed towards his bedroom. After changing himself into a black kinagashi, he went outside to the terrace of his room with the black book, a candle and a cushion. As he arrived on the terrace, he sat down on the cushion, put the candle next to him and continued his reading.

The terrace gave immediate access to the zen garden of his mansion, and sounds of grasshoppers coming from the garden could be heard.

As Hibari flipped carefully through the old and fragile pages, he frowned as the only information he got on his mansion was that it was built in the 18th century by his ancestor, Hibari Norowa. Norowa? Why was his ancestor named _'Cursed'_ ? This caught the skylark's curiosity and he decided to look for more information on Hibari Norowa. After two more hours of reading, Hibari started to get a bit sleepy. Right, it was already two in the morning. He got up from his cushion and took it, with the candle and the book inside of his bedroom; and slid the rice papered door closed before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Nee, nee, Alaude-nii! Alaude-nii," said a young blonde with messy hair, while tugging the sleeve of the older one._

"_Yes, Giotto?"_

"_Do you know why is the village so busy lately?"_

"_Because it's soon spring, Giotto," said the older one, ruffling the younger one's blonde hair. "A legend states that to welcome spring, the village has to …" Alaude stopped talking, making the younger one raise his head, curious on the sudden silence. Blue sky orbs furrowed as they saw the sudden sad expression on the older one's face. _

"_What's wrong, Alaude-nii?" Alaude stared at Giotto for a while with a blank expression before slightly smiling and continuing his story._

"_Well… The legend states that in order to welcome properly spring, the village has to … sacrifice every ten years a young, healthy 18 years-old male to the spirit of spring. In exchange, the spirit will guarantee a good decade for Namimori with fertile fields, wealth, health, etc… So now they are all busy with the preparations for the ceremony..."_

"_B-But this is cruel!"_

"_I guess … But there is no choice. This year, it will be Daemon-sempai…_

"_Da-Daemon-sempai? Do you mean Spade Daemon-sempai?"_

"_Yes, Giotto. The one living next to you…"_

"_Bu-But …"Giotto mumbled incomprehensible things as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Blue sky orbs looked down to his feet, trying to not show the older one that he's crying. Alaude, noticing that, gently brushed his fingers against the younger one's cheek, drying the tears from the soft pale face. As Giotto noticed the soft physical contact, he hesitantly raised his head, looking at the older one, before he was being pulled into a tight embrace making him slightly blush. A strong arm protectively squeezed the younger frame against the older one while the other free hand carressed the soft blonde locks. _

"_It's okay, Giotto… Don't cry… I don't like seeing you cry… Please?," said Alaude, smiling at the younger boy._

_At these comforting words, Giotto smiled back at him and nodded before hugging Alaude._

Hibari abruptly woke up and jumped from his futon. Damn it! An other dream of the two herbivores?! What's going on? After a sigh, he massaged his temples before getting up and walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. He needed to calm down. Damn it, why is he being so nervous lately?! And what the heck are those dreams?!

Meanwhile a few houses away, a blonde man wearing a dark purple kinagashi was sitting on the roof of his mansion; one of his hands holding a purple notebook. As melancholic ice blue eyes read through the lines of the notebook, a deep voice pronounced those lines along the reading.

"_I hate spring. Because today, I had to explain to Giotto what the Spring Ritual was. He cried. A lot. He cried when I told him that Daemon-sempai was the chosen one. It hurt a lot to see him like this, so I had to explain it, even though I didn't really want to. Because I know that someday, it will be my turn."_

* * *

**Summary: **Hibari dreamed about two children apparently called Alaude and Giotto, and one of them strangely looked like Tsuna. He dreamed that Giotto gave to Alaude a present, a purple diary, for his birthday. After waking up, Hibari prepared himself to go to school and started to walk towards the school. On the way of it, we learn that he lives on the edge of Namimori in a 'rich' district on a hill, in a large traditional Japanese mansion. However, there was an other house five houses away that looked exactly like his, but Hibari had never seen the owner of the mysterious mansion, even though he lives in this area since ever.

As days passed by, Hana Kurokawa was being declared missing by the police. And besides her and Amane Misa, 38 other students disappeared as well from the school without letting any evidences at all behind them. Even though the police is currently working with interpol, the school insisted on not spreading the news in the press to avoid any panick in Japan.

But someday, a young Italian 'reporter', Dino Cavallone, asked the director if he could investigate on the school as a reporter and the director said yes. As he introduced the Italian to Hibari, their first meeting wasn't that successful, although Dino's strength caught Hibari's attention: Dino managed to defeat Hibari who wanted to fight against him. Which was a premiere! Because besides his father, Fon, Hibari had never been defeated by anyone. But both of them seem to have become 'friends' , well at least Dino since he calls Hibari by 'Kyoya' now.

Dino explains to Hibari that he is a famous Italian detective and that he's in Japan because SakuraTV invited him to investigate on the Hell Guardian. However, when Dino heard about the events and the missing people in Nami-Chuu, he dropped the serie, saying that he has a tight schedule; so he can investigate independently on the case. Hibari told him that if he wants to investigate, he has to go to the class 2A and hide his real identity, because he's very well known here and that if the press happens to know his presence here, the prefect would bite him to death.

In class, after the introductions under a fake name, Romario, Dino sat down right in front of Alaude and they both talked in French. Dino confessed to Alaude that he's actually not an exchange student but that he's investigating on all of the missing students. But what made Alaude a bit worried was when Dino told him that he was sure that they had something to do with the Hell Guardian. At the end of the school day, Alaude told Asari, Lampo and G to be careful with Dino due tu his suspicions. After dismissing them, Alaude took out a purple notebook from his coat and looked at it.

At the end of the afternoon, Hibari left the school to go home and saw Alaude on his way. Hibari then decided to follow him and learned that he actually lives in the house that was similar to his, five houses away! This confused Hibari a lot, since their houses look alike and that he actually never saw Alaude before. Having heard that Alaude and his group are hiding something, Hibari decided to investigate a bit on Alaude and their houses. He tried to look at the family's archives but didn't find anything about Alaude. He only learned that he had some French blood coming from his ancestor.

After reading, Hibari fell in a deep sleep and dreamed again about Alaude and Giotto. But this time, Alaude was explaining to Giotto what the spring ritual was. Giotto then started to cry as he learned that his neighbor, Daemon was going to be sacrificed. But then, Alaude managed to comfort him.

As Hibari woke up, it only made him more nervous and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Meanwhile a few houses away, Alaude was sitting on the roof and reading aloud one of the pages from the purple diary he was holding. We will learn that what was written on the page is actually related to Hibari's dream, except that at the end of the page, the writer said that someday, it will also be his turn.

**A.N.:** YAY UPDATE. Oh god, it will soon be mid-term break so teachers are really giving us a lot of homework and tests ugh, so I was really busy during the week. I barely had time to be write and stuff. Oh and oh my. I had pleasure actually to write Dino's part when he was teasing Kyoya. AW. AND DINO IS PART OF THE STORYY :D you will see that he's got quite an important role in the plot but you'll actually discover the real reason at the end of the story =.= . HUNHUN. DINO CALLED HIMSELF ROMARIO LOLOLOLOL the idea came through my mind quite randomly. And Hibari is growing suspicious, haaaaaaan~ And Fon as Hibari's father. Just ... I don't know why but awww.

I have a question btw, do you guys actually like that I write that little summary at the end of the chapter or not? If not, I would like to remove it. LOL mainly because I don't like writing summaries ... Because I ain't good at it so yeah.

Btw, (SPOILER!) HAVE YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA?! I really hope that it won't be the last arc of KHR, that it's not the end of KHR, or else I'll cry. Duh. Since Reborn can grow up now I hope that there will be an arc of the 'new' future of the Vongola and we will see our little Tuna and his guardians move to Italy and stuff asdfghjkl. I want to see TYL!Tsuna D: Or at least if they will really end KHR or like go on hiatus, I hope that they will start to work on the Shimon arc's anime version. I WANNA SEE ENMA MOVING D: . Oh and also aaaaaaa so many emotions. And I'm kind of depressed because the website where I used to read 1827 djs is now CLOSED D: I'm almost crying now asdfghjkl. AND IN THE NEW CHAPTER, LOL AT HIBARI WITH ALL OF THE HIBIRDS AROUND HIM.

Oh and also I'm looking for someone who could kindly draw something related to the story so maybe I could put it as a 'book cover' on FF for the story. So yeah hunhun. Tell me if you are interested in drawing one :3 I would be extremely grateful to you and Hibari and Tuna will come and kiss you :3

I would also like to remind you that English is** not** my first language but my fourth one D: So I apologize if there are LOTS of grammar mistakes and stuff, and also LOTS of spelling mistakes D': .

Sooooo now the questions are: _Why is Hibari dreaming about Alaude and Giotto? What's with that purple diary? And how will Hibari continue his investigation? What do we know more about the Hibari family? And why did Alaude said that it was going to be 'his turn' ? Will Dino find anything about the Hell Guardian? _

I would like to thank you all for reading, especially **Kappa Taicho, Safree, Tsuri-Born** and **Sex-a-licious Usagi** for favoriting, as well as** Nightfayte, Gale** (lol see I decided to call you Gale :3), **aprildiamondil** (here, Hibari-san kisses you too, SMOOCH!), **Feelnopain** and **Sex-a-licious Usagi** for reviewing :3

Please R&R or I will tell mini-mosca to throw pop corns at you ! D:

Ciaossu~


	7. Chapter 7 : Rain

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

As days passed by, Namimori-Chuu is being dominated by a constant tensed atmosphere. Everyday, more and more students disappear without leaving any evidences at all. While the number of missing students went from 40 to 127 in two weeks, people started to believe more and more in the Hell Guardian. No one dared to believe in anyone, no one dared to talk to anyone, knowing the fact that they could be sent to hell anytime soon. Any physical contact was now considered as taboo, the friendly atmosphere that used to define Nami-Chuu's atmosphere was gone. Instead of it, fear, ignorance, hostility, hatred and paranoia are the words that now define Nami-Chuu.

However, there was only one group of friends that 'resisted' and continued to believe in each other. And it surprises everyone that no one in their group, except for Kurokawa Hana, got sent to Hell. And in addition to them, a blonde 22 years old joined their group; he even considers Tsunayoshi as his cute little brother. While the said brunette doesn't seem to really mind, a grey-haired Italian was way against it, because no one should behave that familiar to his precious Jyuudaime.

It was one rainy day, when the bell just rang to say that the schoolday is over. Students rushed out of the classroom towards the lockers to change their shoes and quickly go home. First because of the heavy rain pouring outside, two because they wanted to avoid troubles. They didn't want to be sent to hell. Heck no.

As Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went down the stairs, a red-haired first year was running down the stairs and accidently bumped into a certain brunette, making both of them fall down the stairs.

"Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto, as he saw the brunette falling down the stairs right in front of him.

"A-Ah I-I'm sorry! Are-Are you alright?" asked the first year, as he saw his sempai on the floor.

"I guess so, that's alright… Hiiiie!" as Tsuna tried to stand up, as he put his weight on his left leg, he abruptly fell to the ground –again.

"Tenth! Are you alright?!" asked Gokudera, as he saw that his beloved Jyuudaime was on the floor. "You bastard! I will kill you! How dare you harm the Tenth?!" shouted Gokudera, raising his fist to the air as he glared to the terrorized first year.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry senpai I didn't mean to … Do-Don't send me to-to Hell please!" cried the first year, before running away.

"Che, send you to hell huh? Again with that rumor? Dumbass," said Gokudera, before turning his face back towards Tsuna. "Jyuudaime! Let me bring you to the Hospital!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun pl-please help me I think that –Hiiiiie!" screamed Tsuna, as he felt that he was being carried by the Italian bridal style. "Go-Gokudera-kun pl-please! I'm just being a burden you-you don't have to do this for me hiiie!" As Tsuna felt that Gokudera started to walk, he put his arms around the silver-haired's neck and couldn't help but blush.

"Oi, baseball-freak! Get Jyuudaime's bag, we're going to the hospital!" ordered Gokudera. Yamamoto only nodded with a concerned frown on his face, following both teens, not caring at all about the curious stares the other students were giving.

Gokudera kept on walking, even under the rain, still carrying Tsuna. Concerned by the heavy rain pouring on his friends, the brunette couldn't help but slightly frown.

"Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto … I'm sorry for being such a burdern, I …"

"Tsuna, that's okay! And it's not your fault anyways, haha!" laughed Yamamoto, trying to comfort the brunette.

"Jyuudaime, if there is something you will never, **ever **be to me, it's being a burden. I owe you my life, remember?!" said Gokudera, cheerfully. Tsuna only nodded, not really knowing what to say. The trio kept on walking until arriving at the parking lot located 100 meters away from the school. Tsuna looked at Gokudera with a questionning look on his face. What were they doing there? E-Eh! Such a beautiful car over there! Tsuna couldn't help but look at the black Aston Martin DB9 parked a few meters from them like a fascinated child. So-So beautiful! Who could own that car?!

"Oi baseball freak! Take my car's keys from my right pocket and open the car's doors!"

"Hai hai, Gokudera!"

"Gokudera-kun?! You have a car?!" asked Tsuna, wide caramel orbs meeting green ones.

"Ha? Didn't you know, Jyuudaime? Well it was part of Reborn-san's collection, but then he gave it to me!"

"Hiiiie!" How can a middle-schooler have such a beautiful car?! Tsuna doesn't even have a cellphone! Gokudera only looked at Tsuna as if Tsuna's reaction was completely insane and put Tsuna on the passenger seat. The inside of the car was even more beautiful than the outside! The seats were light brown colored and made of leather, everything was beautiful and ordered, there was no dust, everything was perfect! There was even a GPS!

"Yo, Tsuna! Don't forget to fasten your seatbelt!" said Yamamoto, from behind Tsuna.

"A-Ah, right! Thanks, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Gokudera, as he turned the car on. Tsuna was totally amazed by that female voice that just welcomed them and by the roar of the car. So cool! But… But… Tsuna turned his head towards Gokudera as the Italian started to drive.

"Gokudera-kun… do you even have a driver's license? Aren't you too young to get one?!"

"Ah, don't worry about that, Jyuudaime! Reborn-san always manages to negociate with the police, so I can drive whenever I want even without a driver's license!" Tsuna gulped at this statement. What kind of job had that Reborn?! How come was he _**that **_rich and_** that**_ powerful?! If that was one of their cars, Tsuna couldn't imagine how would their residence look like. Jeez.

After a long, very long drive towards the hospital, they finally arrived. Tsuna made a mental note to never, _**ever**_ let Gokudera drive him anymore. On their way to the hospital, Gokudera got pissed by the traffic, so he put a fake police siren and drove like crazy. They almost got hit by a truck, they almost went off the road, they almost hit an old lady who was just crossing the road, they even hit a cat! And because of the rain, everytime they had to turn, the car couldn't help but drift. Tsuna wondered if it was a miracle that they were still alive, and wondered as well how come he actually doesn't have any problems at all with the police?! That Reborn must be extremely powerful to make the police let Gokudera drive like that!

As the Italian parked his car in the parking lot, he immediately went out of the car and opened the door for Tsuna. As the brunette was about to move, Gokudera immediately stopped him and suddenly carried him bridal style again. Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's expression on his face and carried his bag. How thankful he was to have such good friends! Once they got inside of the hospital, Tsuna couldn't help but blush a lot as every gaze turned towards them. Gokudera immediately went to the reception and looked at the giggling nurses.

"Welcome to the Namimori hospital, how can I help you?"

"Can't you see here that Jyuudaime is harmed?! He can't even walk! You better get a doctor quickly or you will regret it!"

"I'm sorry mister but could you please first fill in this information sheet, and since there are already too many patients, I think that you will have to wait around three hours before getting a doctor and …," the nurse stopped talking as she noticed Gokudera's serious face and the glare coming from his green eyes.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Reborn's relative, Gokudera Hayato." The nurses immediately changed their expression and one of them immediately grabbed the phone, while the other one stood up and bowed lowly in front of Gokudera.

"P-Please accept my apologizes, Gokudera-sama!"

"H-H-Hello? Y-yeah we have an emergency! Please immediately bring a doctor to the entrance of the building C, yes, immediately!" the nurse said nervously on the phone before whispering: "it's Reborn-sama's relative!". The nurse then nodded a few times before saying loudly "thank you!" and ending the call. She then turned her head towards the three boys before smiling nervously. "A doctor with a few nurses and a wheelchair will immediately come, please have a sit during your wait, Gokudera-sama!"

"How about the informations sheet? Jyuudaime's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"W-We will make Sawada-sama fill in the sheet once he will be taken care by our professionals."

"Hahaha, Reborn has for sure got a lot of power there!" laughed Yamamoto cheerfully as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Che, you better,"said Gokudera, before walking towards the seats the nurse pointed a few seconds ago and make Tsuna seat on one of the free seats. Tsuna looked at Gokudera with wide eyes, wondering who on earth could that Reborn be?! He doesn't only have a high influence on the police, but he also has power on the hospital! Is he some kind of God or something like that?!

"A-Ano, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"Wh-Why is Reborn so… important?" Gokudera arched an eyebrow at the brunette before approaching his mouth towards the brunette's ear.

"Don't tell anyone!" whispered Gokudera. "But Reborn-san is part of the mafia, that's why he is so powerful!"

"Hiiiie!"

"Gokudera-sama, please forgive us for the long wait!" said an old male voice. The three looked at the owner of the voice and saw a doctor with two nurses and a wheelchair. They all bowed lowly to them before Gokudera helped Tsuna sitting on the wheelchair.

"Che. Take care of Jyuudaime or else…," said Gokudera, glaring at the doctor.

"Yes, Gokudera-sama! Pl-Please wait in the executive lounge during Sawada-sama's examination. We will call you once we will be finished."

"Hurry up!"

"Yes, Gokudera-sama!" and at this, the doctor pushed the wheelchair with the two nurses following them. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and put his left arm around the Italian's shoulders.

"Haha, Reborn has for sure got a lot of influence here!"

"Of course he does, idiot!" said Gokudera, before grabbing the taller one's hand and drag him through white corridors.

"E-Eh? Where are we going, Gokudera?"

"To the executive lounge, idiot!"

"Ahahaha, I didn't know that such a thing existed in a hospital!"

"They made a special one following Reborn's orders. Now shut up before I blow you up, baseball geek!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato~" said Yamamoto. This made the Italian stop his steps and glare at the Japanese.

"How did … you call me?!"

"Maa, Hayato, come on there's nothing to …" Yamamoto blinked a few times before realizing that the silverette was darkly blushing. The Japanese grinned at this oh-so-cute sight, he was so adorable when he was like that!

As the two arrived in the lounge, Gokudera immediately jumped on the couch and took a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Hayato, that's bad for your health you know…"

"Even a four years old would know!"

"But we are in a hospital…" Gokudera, who was about to light his cigarette up, put the lighter and the cigarette back in his pocket as he saw the serious concerned frown on Yamamoto's face. Both stayed still in absolute silence, the only thing that could be heard was the pouring rain outside.

"You know… Gokudera… I love rain because it is so calm, it just sets an apeasing atmosphere in my soul… Especially with the tensed atmosphere we have these days at school, it's just … I don't know if I should believe in that rumor but with all of these missing people…"

"Idiot."

"I'm not saying that I believe in that, Gokudera. It's just that, well, you know…" Yamamoto turned his gaze to the window to look at the pouring rain and sighed. "Just… promise me that you will never disappear, promise me?"

Gokudera stared at the dark brown orbs before standing up and looking at Yamamoto.

"Of course that I promise, idiot! I will never leave Jyuudaime alone!" said Gokudera, before going towards the doorframe. "I will be right back, I'm gonna grab us some coffee. Don't move or you will regret it you baseball idiot!" said Gokudera, before closing the door behind him.

Yamamoto let a heavy sigh slip between his lips before covering his face with his two hands.

"_**Damn it, Gokudera, can't you just take the hints?! I … I … Don't you see that I love you so much?!"**_

As Gokudera arrived with two cups of coffee, he saw that Yamamoto wasn't alone anymore. There was the doctor who talked to them a few minutes ago with the Japanese now. And as the said doctor saw the silverette, he immediately stood up before bowing at him. Yamamoto only smiled at Gokudera before saying cheerfully:

"Gokudera! Good news! Haha! Tsuna only twisted his ankle, so he didn't break anything at all!"

"Yes, Gokudera-sama. However, he will have to stay one night at the hospital, because his ligaments on his ankle are ripped, and he absolutely cannot put his foot on the ground before tomorrow. You may see him in the room 1827 on the 18th floor, I believe that you already know the way to go there."

"Yes, thank you doctor."

"Now if you will excuse me," said the doctor, before bowing lowly at the two. "I have lots of other patients to take care of. Have a nice day," said the doctor before leaving the two of them. Gokudera and Yamamoto only had to exchange one single look before the two rushed out of the lounge at the same time to the lift. Once both got to the 18th floor, they immediately went towards the room 1827 and Gokudera softly knocked at the door before entering after hearing a faint '_Come in'_.

Tsuna was lying on his bed with a large white splint on his foot. He was watching a cartoon on the TV and was laughing hard at the same time as both entered the room.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Thank you so much for taking care of me… I am sorry for being such a burden, I …"

"Maa, maa, Tsuna! It's normal for friends to help each other, besides it's not your fault eh!"

"Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry that you had to suffer! I should have suffered for you!" cried Gokudera, bowing in front of the brunette several times.

"Gokudera-kun! I should be the one apologizing! I mean… this room…" Indeed, Tsuna's room was a very large private suite, as if it was a luxurious appartment with delicate furnitures, mebles, a large LCD TV, a computer, a kitchen, couches, and even a sound system! Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit embarassed, since this 'suite' seemed to be even more luxurious than his own house.

"Ah! Don't worry about that, Reborn-san can have access to every suite in the hospital for free, so don't worry at all, Jyuudaime!"

"Haha, Tsuna, do you want me to make you some tea?" asked Yamamoto, as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah please, Yamamoto…" said Tsuna, slightly blushing.

The three of them spent the whole afternoon and evening inside of the hospital room, just chatting and laughing about anything. There was also a Playstation 3 in the room, so the three of them played for four hours non-stop while eating instant noodles that were avalaible as well.

At 11:45 PM, unfortunately, a nurse interrupted them from playing, stating that allowed visits are over now. Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't really protest since it was already late, and they had school tomorrow. After a few goodbyes, Yamamoto and Gokudera left the room and walked through the corridors in silence.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Namimori, in his dull bedroom, Irie Shoichi, a first year student, was hiding under his covers, trembling his body like crazy. What had he done?! Why did he have to push his sempai in the stairs, just because he wanted to go home quickly?! What if… What if Sawada-sempai or Gokudera-sempai decided to send him to hell?! Wh-Why?! Why isn't he in hell yet?!

An idea suddenly went through the red-haired's mind. Irie looked nervously at his watch to see 11:58PM shown on the screen. With trembling fingers, he carefully typed 'Hotline to Hell'And just when the clock turned to midnight, he immediately went on the website and typed with trembling fingers '_Gokudera Hayato'. _If he wasn't being sent to hell yet, then he would get rid of a potential risk! Quick! Along with a gulp, the young boy pressed the 'send' button.

After pressing the button, a light sound of bells could be heard from behind Irie. Trembling, he looked behind him to see a stoic blonde face staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"You called me."

At the hospital, the Japanese decided to break the awkward moment by putting his hand on the silverette's shoulder, making both of them stop walking.

"Gokudera, there is a matter I would like to discuss now."

"Can't it wait tomorrow, baseball freak?" asked Gokudera, yawning.

"No," said Yamamoto, before abruptly putting his left hand on Gokudera's back, and his right hand behind the silverette's head. And in one push, Gokudera was in a tight embrace, and his lips were against soft ones. Green orbs widened at the realization of the current situation. What the hell?! Gokudera hesitantly pushed the taller one's chest using both his hands, making both of them break the kiss. The Italian looked at the Japanese with a very dark blush on his face, yet with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What did you do bastard?!" shouted Gokudera. Yamamoto only looked at him with an apologetic smile before putting his finger on Gokudera's lips, making the shorter one close his mouth.

"Listen, Gokudera… Okay… I … How to say it… Let's say that since we were in kindergarten… Well… I …" Yamamoto took a deep breath before continuing, putting his hands on the Italian's shoulders. "I … love you."

Green orbs stared confusingly at the Japanese before a fist abruptly hit the taller one's cheek, making the Japanese fall to the ground. Yamamoto didn't put his eyes off Gokudera, until the silverette bent down to roughly kiss the taller one.

"Gokudera I …"

"Stupid geek! I … I …" Gokudera turned his head away from Yamamoto, and the Japanese immediately understood Gokudera's reaction. He was blushing. But Gokudera, being Gokudera, didn't want to show it in front of him. After blinking a few times, Yamamoto burst into laughter, jumped and hugged tightly the Italian from behind.

"Do you know that you're extremely adorable when you are blushing, Hayato?" whispered huskily the brown-haired teen. This made Gokudera blush even more and started to walk away, trying his best to hide his embarrassment Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh cheerfully and followed the Italian.

"Take this. If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie that red string." Irie hesitantly took the dark red straw dolls in his hands and looked at it with horror. If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me… The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken immediately to Hell." The red-haired looked at the blonde's man face before looking back at the doll and hesitantly pull a bit of the red string tied around the doll's neck. "However," said Alaude, making the younger one stop pulling the string. "If I deliver your revenge, I will have to make you have restitution to me."

"Wh-What is it?" asked Irie, in a trembling voice.

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul shall fall into the pit of Hell. Your spirit shall wander forever in pain and suffering, never having known paradise…" As Alaude said these words in the most monotonous tone one could hear and the most stoic face one could see, Irie widened his eyes before grabbing his stomach. Damn, why does his stomach hurt every time he's nervous?! "The rest is for you to decide," said Alaude, before vanishing in a fraction of second right in front of Irie.

He ran because he feared that someone might send him to hell before he got home. He pushed his sempai because he wanted to go home quickly. This could only lead him to hell! Heck, even his other Italian sempai's face clearly said 'I'm going to send you to Hell tonight'! If there was something that threatened him, it would be best if he sent that threat before he himself actually goes to hell! He would be sent someday to hell anyways, no?

And with a gulp, Irie pulled the red string.

"_Your Grudge has been received," _said a ghostly voice, as the straw doll was taken away by a mysterious wind coming out of nowhere.

As Gokudera continued walking through the corridors in front of the baseball dork, the said baseball dork still behind him trying to catch the Italian; the Italian fastened his pace before turning to the left. Yamamoto, fastening his pace as well, and also tired of purchasing Gokudera, turned as well to the left, expecting to see the silverette. But Gokudera was not here.

But he could have sworn that Gokudera just turned there a few seconds ago! Did he jump from the window? Impossible. They were on the 18th floor, plus the windows could _**not **_be opened. Yamamoto looked to the left and to the right, no Italian in his sight. Where on earth did he go?

"O-Oi, Gokudera, it isn't funny… Where are you?" On the right wall of the corridor, there were only windows. On the left wall of the corridor, there were only three large locked doors. Gokudera didn't have access to those rooms, right? Well if he does, he doesn't have the keys to go in, right? Yamamoto tried anyways to open the three doors in vain and sighed as he understood the situation. The corridor was a dead-end, so where on earth did he go?! Not caring at all about the fact that mobile phones are forbidden in the hospital, Yamamoto grabbed his phone and dialed Gokudera's number.

"_The person you are trying to contact is currently not avalaible. Please try to call again later or leave a message after the bip."_ Jeez! Come on Gokudera!

"Gokudera, it isn't funny, please, if you're mad at me I'd understand, but just tell me where you are!" No answer. Yamamoto frowned even more and sighed before putting his phone back in his jeans' pocket. As the phone went in, Yamamoto could feel something else in his pocket. Eh? He didn't remember putting anything else than his phone in his pocket, what was that? Yamamoto caught the unknown thing with his fingers and pulled it out of the pocket.

The Japanese frowned at what were between his fingers: two little bells, both of them attached to each other with a red and golden string. Since when are these here? Whose is it? Yamamoto brought the two bells closer to his eyes as he spotted something engraved in one of the bells:

"_Gokudera Hayato – 1996-2012"_

* * *

"Asari, I want tea."

"Yes, Alaude-sama," said Asari as he bowed and went to the kitchen to prepare some green tea. After a couple of minutes, the Japanese came back from the kitchen with two cups of green tea. He gave to the blonde one of the cups and sat down next to him. Both of them remained silent, silently sipping some of their tea, contemplating the zen garden that stood in front of them.

"Alaude-sama, you are still wearing your yukata…" said Asari, as he saw that his master was still wearing his dark purple yukata that he usually only wears during missions.

"I know," replied Alaude.

"Alaude-sama…"

"Go straight to the point, Asari," said Alaude as he glared Asari from the corner of his eyes.

"I beg your pardon if I am being rude or if I lack in politeness, but with G and Lampo, we think that you may need a rest…" said Asari, staring at the cup of tea his hands were holding.

"I believe that only I have the rights to decide either I shall take a rest or not," said Alaude, before sipping a bit more of tea. Asari slightly bowed at his master before apologizing:

"Please forgive me for my rudeness, Alaude-sama." Alaude hm-ed, acknowledging Asari's apologizes. The Japanese slightly smiled at this and both stayed still for ten more minutes, until Asari decided to break the silence once again. "Alaude-sama?"

"What do you want."

"Do I have the rights to ask you why did you give to Yamamoto Takeshi a charm?"

"This is none of your business" was Alaude's short and cold reply, making Asari mentally sighing. This makes two charms in a short period, Alaude-sama has definitely got something in his mind. Wait, two charms?!

"Alaude-sama, if I'm right, you have already given out two charms, right?" Alaude nodded at Asari's question. "Then… You only have one left, don't you …"

"Asari, I ignore the reason why, but I strongly believe that you should stop asking nonsense questions and maybe havee a rest." While Alaude didn't move his sight from the zen garden, Asari closed his eyes, stood up and bowed lowly, excusing himself. Alaude acknowledged Asari and the Japanese immediately went inside of the mansion to 'have a rest'.

Once the blonde made sure that his assistant was already far, far away, he took his only charm left out of his yukata and looked at it. Only one huh? Alaude sighed before putting the little charm back to his yukata and took a last sip from his tea. After standing up, Alaude looked one last time at the stars before going inside the mansion as well, towards his bedroom.

_It was the night of the last full moon of winter, symbolizing the coming of spring. At this time, when the moon was shining up in the sky, usually, Namimori's roads would be completely empty and the neighborhood would be utterly quiet. But tonight was __**the**__ night. The night when the village has to sacrify the young, healthy male to the gods of seasons. The path leading to the shrine was decorated to welcome Namimori's population during this ceremony. Once the young male was mentally prepared enough at home and wore the best Montsuki Hakama specially prepared by contribution of the whole village, he had to go first to Namimori's shrine to be purified by a monk. Once purified, he will be sent to a little sanctuary in the middle of the forest in the mountains, completely isolated from the village with no food nor water. _

_Giotto with Alaude, both standing among the crowd next to the path the young sacrifice was taking to go to the shrine, tilted their heads to the side as they heard sounds of bells, announcing the arrival of the sacrifice. Giotto could recognize the village's priest, followed by the Mukuro parents, finally followed by Daemon. Daemon was wearing a Montsuki Hakama and had some ornaments in his hair. _

_Alaude and Giotto witnessed Daemon's purification in the shrine from outside. _

"_Nee, nee, Alaude-nii, why does Daemon-nii have to be purified?" asked Giotto, tugging the older one's sleeve._

"_Because once he will meet the gods of seasons, he cannot be presented with sins. Otherwise, the gods won't be really satisfied by the sacrifice, and this could lead to a disaster to the village." Alaude looked at the younger blonde, making sure that he understood his explanations, and saw sky blue orbs staring at him showing his understanding. _

_After being purified, Daemon walked out of the shrine, leaded by a monk towards the sanctuary; while his parents and his younger brother stayed in front of the shrine, looking at Daemon for the last time of their lives. As the young male passed in front of Alaude and Giotto, he slightly glanced at the blondes while walking. Giotto looked at him with glassy large orbs while waving his hand to him, while Alaude only looked down to the ground. _

_After Daemon disappeared in the forest, everybody went back to their respective homes, except Giotto who went to Alaude's house with the older one. Giotto's parents were Italians, and both were merchants importing Japanese goods to Italy as well was importing Italian goods to Japan. So while they were in Italy, their son would either stay at Alaude's, either at the Mukuro family's residence. But tonight, Giotto decided that he should leave the Mukuro family alone and not being a burden for them in this difficult night. _

_On their way to Alaude's residence, Giotto hesitantly grabbed the older one's hand with his hand and interlaced his fingers with Alaude's ones. Alaude widened his eyes at the sudden physical contact and looked down towards the younger one, arching an eyebrow._

"_O-Oi, what are you doing, Giotto?" asked Alaude._

"_Alaude… I'm scared…," mumbled Giotto, still holding the older one's hand._

"_What are you afraid of? A-Are you being bullied?" asked Alaude, as he stopped walking to closely look at the sky blue orbs. Giotto shook his head before pulling the older one into a tight embrace._

"_No, nothing, just … Forget it, Alaude-nii." Alaude only shrugged at this before continuing to walk; this time he was the one holding the younger one's hand. _

_And both continued their way towards Alaude's residence, holding each other's hands._

Alaude abruptly woke up at that dream, panting hardly as he tried to regain full consciousness. Wh-Where is it?! Where is it?! The blonde stood up and jumped from his futon towards the coffee table at the other end of the bedroom. After throwing everything else that laid on the table, he found it. His precious purple diary that he cherrished more than anything else in this world. The only thing left to him from his past. The only thing that reminded him of ... the only thing that_** could**_ remind him of his past… of his beloved past… of his Giotto.

With shaky fingers, he unlocked the diary and turned the pages until he reached the end of the book. The very last page of the book. Alaude contemplated at it while brushing his fingertips against the paper before a drop landed on the paper. The blonde then immediately rubbed his eyes using his yukata's sleeve while closing the book, before pulling it close to his chest and hugging it.

_**Because it is the only thing that links him to his past… and to him…**_

On the very last page of the book, there was a childish drawing of a young male with messy hair next to a taller one with flat and blonde hair standing on a hill. Both were wearing a yukata and a warm smile beautifully drawn on both faces. And below the drawing, there were three lines written very tidily: one of them in Japanese, one of them in Italian.

'_Io e te, pre sempre,_

_You and I, forever, _

_Alaude-nii and Giotto.'_

* * *

**Summary:** As days passed by, every student in Nami-chuu became extremely hostile to each other, fearing that they might be sent to Hell anytime soon. Because in two weeks, 127 students were declared missing. Someday during a rainy day, as Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna went down the stairs when school finished, Irie, a first year, was rushing down the stairs to get home quickly, fairing that he might be sent to hell before he can get home. But unfortunately, he bumped in Tsuna in the stairs and Tsuna twisted his ankle because of Irie. Gokudera got mad at Irie and Irie immediately feared the Italian, feared that he might be sent to Hell because of that. After that, Gokudera and Yamamoto brought Tsuna to the hospital, and Tsuna will stay over for one night. Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed with Tsuna until 11:45 pm, until visiting hours are over. As both went out of Tsuna's room, Yamamoto confessed to Gokudera by kissing him. Gokudera kissed him back before starting to walk away, trying to hide his blush. But at the same time, as it was midnight, Irie accessed the Hotline to Hell to call the Hell guardian. He asked the Hell guardian to send Gokudera to hell, before Gokudera himself could send Irie himself to hell. At the hospital, as Yamamoto was chasing Gokudera, as Gokudera turned to a corridor, it was just while Irie pulled the string from the doll's neck. Gokudera therefore got sent to hell, but not right in front of Yamamoto. Yamamoto then turned to the corridor where Gokudera went and saw the empty corridor. This made Yamamoto worried a lot, and as the Japanese tried to call the Italian with his phone, he found two bells in his pocket. Exactly the same bell as Kyoko found in her pocket a few days ago. But on this one, there was Gokudera's name engraved on it with (1996-2012) next to his name.

At Alaude's residence in Namimori, Asari recommended Alaude to get some rest, but the older male only told him that he was the only one who could decide whether he should rest or not. Asari then reminded Alaude that since Alaude already left two charms, there was only one left for him. And that if he does, this may actually have consequences, since Asari then suspects his master to be up to something.

Alaude then dreamed again a bit about his past, the day when Daemon got sacrified to the gods of seasons. This night, Giotto had to sleep at Alaude's because his parents were away for a trip to Italy. And this night was the night when Giotto held tightly Alaude's hand.

After waking up, Alaude immediately jumped to get his precious diary and took a look at the last page before closing it as a teardrop landed on the page; and pulling the book closer to his chest. On the last page of the book, there was a childish drawing of Alaude and Giotto, with '_Io e te, pre sempre, you and I, forever, Alaude-nii and Giotto_' written below it.

**A.N. :** Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed and short, but yeah I really wanted to update before half-term break. Because I think that I won't be able to update before at least the 1st of Nov. because I will be going on holidays with a few friends, so yeah. Anyways. Yamamoto confessed to Gokudera hanhanhan ;_; And I just made it rain because Yamamoto = Rain and well just don't try to understand my logic, it's quite odd XD. Buuuuuu Gokudera got sent to Hell é_è . I don't know why but lately I've only been writing quite depressive things, just like the One Shot I posted yesterday (**_First Snow_**, check it out!) . Meh. Anyways.

So if you didn't understand, basically since Irie is like the majority of Nami-chuu, fearing that he might be sent to Hell for any mistakes he would make. As he saw that Gokudera was mad at him, he immediately thought that the Italian would send him to hell. So before Gokudera could send him to hell, Irie decided that he should send Gokudera first so Gokudera won't be able to send him to hell anymore. But the huge misunderstanding was that Gokudera didn't believe in that, and would never ever ask someone else than him to send anyone to Hell. So he got sent to hell for nothing lol. Poor thing.

And have you guys read the newest chapter ? Lol I don't know why but at the end, I want Reborn to make the 'matchmaker' for Tsuna and Hibari lol. But that would be too good to be true. But I hope that it's going to be a gooooood new arc. Well at least I'm so happy that KHR didn't end. FOR THE MOMENT. I don't want it to end, because I want my grandchildren to wait every week for a new update of KHR just like I do right now LOL.

Anyways, so now the questions are: _What are actually those bells? And why is the diary the only link between Alaude and his past? Will Yamamoto know what really happened to Gokudera? _

Once again, I would like to apologize if this chapter is the worse among the previous chapters. Well maybe it's not but my feeling is that so idk. So I'm really sorry if I disappointed you. But I promise that the next chapter will be WAY better. Because I will be on holidays so I will have quite enough time to type WELL. Because now I'm in the middle of exams so I'm really trying to spend every single minute of free time I have to type.

I would like once again to thank aaaall of you, my beloved readers, my beloved followers, to read this. Really, I wasn't expecting to get so many readers for this story, and so many favorites, followers and reviewers (: . This just made my day hihi. I love you all, especially Sex-a-licious Usagi, hitomi65 and Gale for reviewing, and **StuckOnIdeas4PenNames** (lol I love your penname) and **hitomi65** for favoriting (: .

Please, I beg you to_** R&R** _and show support! Even though the more and more increasing number of readers already make me smile, but yeah. Enma is going to kiss you if you do. Do you want to be kissed by Enma? huhuuhuhu.

And please also if you have time, take a look at my One Shot, called_** 'First Snow**_'. It's also an 1827 fiction so ... (: But it's a TYL! one.

Ciaossu~


	8. Chapter 8 : Truth

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

It soon became a ritual for Hibari Kyoya to follow his mysterious neighbour everyday after school. This sudden interest for the older man appeared since the day Hibari found out that he was actually the 'owner' of the mysterious house. And this sudden interest made him as well take a deeper interest in his family's history. But much to his disappointment, he couldn't find any information about the generations older than Norowa Hibari. And there wasn't much information about the said ancestor too. What disturbed Hibari the most was his ancestor's name. Norowa, which means cursed. Why? Why was his name Norowa? Why such an odd name?

Hibari had spent a lot of time reading his family's archive and analyzing every single page of the book. Every generation of his family has always had the absolute respect from Namimori, much to Hibari's pride. Although he couldn't find the real reason, he knows that it has something to do with his ancestor, Norowa.

Also, Hibari learned only two children were allowed per generation, and that those children have to be males. Hibari kind of liked this tradition, since he didn't like crowds, but he didn't understand the 'only boys' policy. What would happen if the child happened to be a female? Hibari mentally shook his head, not really wanting to know what would happen. There is also an other tradition stating that the wife _**has**_ to be an only child, meaning no siblings at all.

But an other tradition caught Hibari's attention. Remembering that he grew up with bedtime stories told by her mother, these stories all had something related to Hell. He never really wanted to know why, but he was surprized to see that these stories were somehow mentionned in the book as well. Maybe were those those kind of legends and stories that families pass through generations? But why were all of them related to Hell? Sure, Hibari believes in Hell, but the fact that his family seemed to show a strong relationship towards this disturbed him a little. He really wanted to know why.

He had asked his older Fon about it, but the older one seemed to not have more information than his younger brother does. If he had the possibility to, he would have asked his parents. Unfortunately, Hibari's parents passed away five years ago in an accident. They were both spending a week-end at their villa in Okinawa, by the sea, for his father's 40th birthday; when a house fire mysteriously took their soul. The police had investigated on the case, trying to figure out the source of the house fire. But efforts remained vain, and they just finished by concluding that it was an accident. Hibari and Fon inherited of the Hibari residence in Namimori, as well as all of their other alternate residences located through Japan. All of them belong to the Hibari family for generations and generations, all of them being passed to the next generation once the older ones died. Hibari and Fon's generation is actually the first generation that is composed by two Hibari heirs, while the older Hibaris had no siblings. So the heritage only goes to them and no one else.

This reminded Hibari of something. The prefect glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall to look at the date … April the 29th. It has been now exactly five years. Five years that they have been taken away. Hibari walked towards the piano standing in the middle of the living room and gently grabbed the silver picture frame that was standing on the piano.

It was a family photo. There was a young boy, probably around ten years old, with black hair and dark brown orbs. His eyes showed peacefulness while his smile was extremely angelic. He was wearing a black suit adjusted to his size, a red shirt and a black tie. Next to him, there was a younger boy with raven hair, round grey eyes, who was probably around the age of four. He was wearing beige short pants with red suspenders, a white shirt and a red bow tie. He also had long grey socks that go up to his knees and black shoes. In contrary to the older child, he wasn't smiling, but he was shyly slightly hiding his face behind a yellow bird plush. He was sitting on a woman's lap, and his small body was slightly turned towards the said woman. She seemed to be in her early thirties; and she was wearing a dark red long dress, the color contrasting with her rare perfect porcelain skin. Her face was most likely the incarnation of beauty that only appears once every century. She had no wrinkles, and her fine traits made her face incredibly elegant. She had sharp dark brown eyes and her wavy dark red hair were released, beautifully set to the left side, revealing the right side of her white neck and the white pearl necklace she was wearing. Her seductive traits however contrasted with the most angelic smile that history has ever known that was on her face. She was sitting on a red velvet couch with golden ornaments with the youngest son sitting on her lap, her arms embracing the small frame in a comforting and warming way. By only looking at the picture, one could feel her warmth and motherly love.

Hibari slightly smiled at the sight of the woman while brushing her face with his thumb. His eyes softened and his heart felt calmer and apeased as he recalled her tender voice he used to hear everyday.

And then came to his sight the sight of a man next to the beautiful woman. His brows slowly frowned as he recalled this cold and stoic face he used to see everyday. The man was standing behind the couch, one of his hands on the couch's frame and the other one on the woman's bare shoulder. He was tall and had also a pale skin, grey sharp eyes and raven short hair. One could tell that he was the older version of Hibari Kyoya: they shared the same eyes, the same traits, the same hair color, the same nose, the same lips, the same skin tone. He was wearing a black pinestriped suite with a white shirt and a dark purple tie. The hand on the woman's bare shoulder showed an expensive-like dark brown leather watch around his wrist, while the other hand slightly revealed on his hand between his index and his thumb a small tattoo. It was a small and discrete sakura petal. Hibari has always wondered why but he told him that it was symbolic, and that he'll understand later.

Sighing, Hibari put the frame back to where it was and glanced at the seat in front of the piano. Suddenly tempted, he slowly walked towards it and sat down before delicately pressing a few random ivory keys with his fingers. Slowly, a few keys became a melody. And as the prefect played more and more intensely, he shut his eyes and soon, his mind and soul were completely focused on the melody he was playing and all the memories this song brought back.

* * *

_Wandering through the corridors, a young five years old boy stopped his steps as he heard music coming out of nowhere. As he recognized the instrument being played, he closed his eyes, enjoying the beautiful melody smoothly played. And unconsciously, the young boy started to walk slowly towards where the music was coming from. Stumbling as he stepped inside the room the music was coming from, the melody stopped playing, much to the young boy's disappointment. _

_In front of the piano seated a beautiful woman with a pink silky yukata, her dark red hair perfectly combed at the back of her head, her fingers still on the shiny ivory keys. As the young boy raised his head to look at the piano player, he slightly blushed at the sight of the stunning smile the woman gave. _

"_Kyoya, I told you to wear slippers, especially when you come to the living room. The marble can be extremely slippery, especially when you're only wear socks," said the woman, lightly chuckling at the cute face her son was making. _

"_So-sorry mother," mumbled the young boy, looking away while blushing. His head however turned back towards the lady as she stood up and walked towards him. She kneeled in front of him and brushed gently the his warm cheeks with silky hands, making the young Kyoya blush even more as she smiled again at him. _

"_Kyoya, did you like the song?" Her mother asked, tilting her head to the side. Kyoya hesitantly nodded and raised his head as she stood up and gently dragged her towards the piano by his forearm. She then sat on the left half of the seat before patting the right half of the seat, motioning her son to sit there. Kyoya obediently sat next to her and looked at her. She titled her head to the side before smiling once again to him, asking him if he was ready. After a shy nod, she put her soft hands on his and gently guided him through the song. _

"_Mother?" _

"_Hm?"_

"_What is the name of this song?"_

"_To You Dearest."_

_After three hours of 'lesson', the young Kyoya managed to play the whole song with only two false notes. The young mother contemplated her son's beautiful traits, sunshine passing through the windows, making the young face's skin shine. As he finished the song, grey eyes glistened to look at the staring mother, before the said mother pulled Kyoya in a tight and warm embrace. While her right hand was on his back, her left hand ran through the silky raven hair. His face was burried next to her mother's neck, making him sense her warm refreshing scent. _

"_You did well, Kyoya. I love you," whispered the woman before pressing a kiss on her son's forehead. Squeezing her mother closer to him with his small arms, both stayed still until the younger one's belly growled. After laughing, her mother stood up before proposing to her son a snack, much to Kyoya's pleasure._

* * *

"Five years have already passed today, eh?" asked a deep voice, interrupting Hibari from his thoughts. Stopping to play, Hibari slightly glared at the owner of the voice before standing up and crossing his arms.

"Fon," said Hibari, glaring at Fon. The older one only smiled at this and walked to his little brother, before patting his round head. "Don't pat me like that!"

"Isn't that how mother used to pat you?" asked Fon, slightly chuckling as he saw his little brother slightly blushing.

"None of your business," said Hibari, before starting to walk away. Fon's smile suddenly faded away before he lowered his head and sighed lightly.

"Five years now, Kyoya… Don't you want at least to go to the shrine to pray?"

"No," said Hibari, as he stepped out of the living room. Fon stayed still until he heard the main entrance being opened and shut. He tenderely smiled before turning his head away and look at a portrait of her mother, hanging on the wall.

"You are lucky to have such a loving son, mother," said Fon, as he then stepped out of the living room as well. Seeing that his brother's shoes and coat were missing, Fon's smile widened. He was now sure that his brother really went to the shrine to pray for his parents.

Since it was the golden week, there was no school and thus, Hibari decided to go to Namimori's shrine. Even though it was a bit against his will, five years were special. Five years that they passed away. As Hibari passed in front of a flower shop, he saw at the front a bouquet of her mother's favorite flowers. When an idea passed through his mind, he stepped in the boutique and bought the said bouquet plus a bouquet of roses.

After paying and going out of the shop, Hibari continued to walk until he reached his new destination: the cemetery. Hibari carefully opened the gates of the cemetery and bowed in respect to the dead. After closing the gates behind him carefully again, he slowly stepped through the cemetery before stopping and standing in front of two imposing black marble graves. In front of both of them stood two pictures, the portrait of each of them. After stopping his steps, Hibari bowed lowly in front of the graves and carefully put the bouquet of roses on his father's grave, and the bouquet of pink lilies in front of her mother's one. Even though there were only ashes remaining inside of those graves, Hibari knew that they were both watching him at that moment. He could feel their presences inside of his heart. After contemplating at her mother's portrait for a while, Hibari sat down next to her grave and sighed before opening his mouth.

"Mother, I know that it's really not my type to talk to myself, but… I miss you, mother," said Hibari with a low voice, as he took out of his pocket his wallet. From the wallet, he took a picture that was hidden deep inside of it and looked at it while smiling tenderely. The picture showed his mother with a beautiful long beige casual dress, her hair released, a straw hat on her head and a yellow cardigan. In front of her, there were both Hibari and Fon, both respectively six and twelve years old. They were both wearing kaki shorts and a slightly unbuttoned red shirt. While Fon was standing with his flip flops, his little brother was sitting on the sand with no flip flops, but with a straw hat on his head. "Remember this picture, mother? It was when we celebrated New Year's Eve in Okinawa. Where you… where you…" Hibari stopped talking before sighing and putting the photo back in his wallet. "We spent the whole day at the beach and we made a sand castle. We then watched the fireworks on top of the hill, where there was no one." Hibari mentally smirked at this, as he realized that even at six, he already hated crowds. Hibari stayed still until he felt some drops going down the sky, touching his skin. Looking up at the sky, he sighed as he realized that it was starting to rain and stood up. After bowing in respect to both of the graves, Hibari left the cemetery to walk towards his second destination.

After walking ten minutes under the rain, Hibari finally reached the shrine. Relieved that he could go under the ceiling, Hibari then stood still, his right palm against his left palm, his head lowered and his eyes shut. He silently prayed for his parents until sounds of steps interrupted his prayers. Remaining still but glancing at the intruder, Hibari was surprized to find someone he'd never expect to see in such a place.

Walking slowly, the intruder seemed not to care more or less as he arrived next to Hibari. He just takes the same position as Hibari before remaining still for a couple of minutes; until he finally opened his ice blue eyes and glared at the younger one.

"What are you looking at, herbivore?" growled the blonde, as he felt that the younger one was also glaring at him.

"I am the one who should ask this to you, herbivore. Since when do French herbivores go to Japanese shrines?" asked Hibari, still glaring at the older one.

"None of your business," said Alaude, before dodging a cold tonfa aimed at him.

"Fighting inside of a shrine disturbs me, herbivore. Shall we fight outside?" asked Hibari, smirking. Alaude only shrugged before walking away. As he arrived outside of the shrine, under a heavy pouring rain, he ducked as he felt a tonfa aimed at him, once again.

"Wao, and you dare ignore me? But you managed to sense my tonfa, I've been waiting for an interesting herbivore like you to fight against for so long," said Hibari, as he ran under the rain as well, ready to hit Alaude. Alaude jumped as the tonfa slightly brushed his trench coat, and something caught Hibari's attention as Alaude jumped in front of him. Hibari's eyes widened at this sight. His hand. His hand! There was the same tattoo as his father's, the sakura petal!

Noticing that his opponent was off-guard, Alaude smirked and grabbed Hibari's hair before pinning him on the muddy ground as he landed from his jump. Although Hibari tried to protest, Alaude's strength managed to keep the younger one still on the ground. Alaude sat on the younger frame, his right hand still keeping the younger one's hands, his left hand still strongly gripping the raven hair. He then leaned his head in to huskily whisper in Hibari's ear, smirking as he saw Hibari's face as he talked to him.

"You will never, ever be stronger than me, Hibari Kyoya. And I know everything about you, your life and your family," whispered Alaude, before making Hibari violently kiss the mud and leave the teen on the spot. Alaude stopped walking a few meters away, adding: "And cease following me discretely, it becomes annoying since I hate crowds," said Alaude, without looking back, before continuing to go away.

Once Hibari was alone, he stood up and wiped his muddy face with his shirt. Damn it! What was that?! Who was that herbivore to actually manage to defeat him in a fraction of second?! Damn it! His pride! And what the hell with that tattoo! Kicking the mud and cursing to himself to get caught off-guard, Hibari grabbed his tonfas that were on the floor before starting to walk away too.

Walking, something on the muddy floor caught his attention. A book? Hibari took it in his hands and looked at it. It was a purple book, its cover made of velvet, and there were cloud patterns on the cover. On its side, there was a golden lock that locked the access to the content of the book. Hibari smirked evilly as he thought that this might be Alaude's one, and that it looked quite precious to the older man. Oh how excited he was to make Alaude kneel in front of him to get his book back. Hibari put the book inside of his jacket before starting to go back home under a hard pouring rain.

Annoyed by the rain, Hibari went into a café that seemed empty, much to his pleasure, since he hated crowds. As he stepped in, those inside of the café immediately paid their bill and went out of the café. Except one brunette at the corner of the café, sitting all alone with his earphones set, a manga in his hands, and a huge untouched parfait in front of him. Great, Hibari couldn't think of any better situation. The brunette probably didn't notice his presence, until he sat on the couch right in front of Tsuna's. Tsuna raised his eyes curiously to look at the intruder and caramel orbs met sharp grey ones. After a few blinks, it took more than ten seconds for Tsuna to realize who was right in front of him.

"Hiiiie! So-So-Sorry Hibari-san I-I will leave right now if y-you…" cried Tsuna, jumping from his couch and gathering all his stuff. Hibari looked at the panicked brunette with amused eyes and grabbed the brunette by his forehand to stop him. Worried and frightened eyes met amused ones until Hibari sighed and motioned Tsuna to sit down. Obediently sitting, Hibari pointed at the parfait with a bored look.

"You didn't touch this and you wanted to go away? Such a waste of food…"

"Hiiiiee! Do-Don't bite me to death Hibari-san I-I will eat it right away!" said Tsuna, grabbing the spoon in front of him and starting to devour the parfait quickly without even chewing. The rush and the nervosity made the brunette choke and stopped as Hibari gave to him a glass of water. Tsuna then quickly swallowed the water before starting to eat quickly the parfait, still under Hibari's amused eyes, until the raven-haired poked Tsuna's forehead.

"Such an indisciplinate way of eating. Look, you even have cream on your cheeks," said Hibari, as he brushed the creme away from Tsuna's cheeks using his thumb. The brunette couldn't help but blush slightly at the physical contact. Caramel orbs staring dumbfoundedly at the bored expression of the prefect, it took him a couple of minutes before snapping out of his thoughts and panicking even more.

"Hiiiieee! So-So-Sorry do-don't bite me to death! Hiiiiieee!" cried Tsuna, before running away. Hibari continued looking at the herbivore with an amused smirk on his face before sighing. Really, this herbivore left without even paying? Hibari made a mental note to punish him soon for such inappropriate behaviour.

After having a coffee and seeing that the rain started to calm down a little bit, Hibari decided to go back home. On his way to his residence, at the other end of the road, he saw a silhouette slowly walking to his direction. Because of the rain, Hibari couldn't identify the owner of the silhouette, not that he cared much. But much to his surprise, as the silhouette was only ten meters away from him, he heard the owner of the silhouette's voice calling his name. Hibari arched an eyebrow, wondering who was the herbivore who dared to disturb him during his walk. He then grabbed his tonfas and walked towards the intruder.

"Herbivore, I'm not in a good mood," said Hibari, getting ready to bite the herbivore to death.

"Maa, maa, Hibari-sempai, it's only me, Yamamoto Takeshi!" At the introduction, Hibari glanced at Yamamoto and arched an eyebrow as he saw that he was holding a bouquet. "I wanted to ask you something, Hibari-san, haha!" said Yamamoto, cheerfully. Hibari scanned the younger one with narrowed grey eyes before putting his tonfas away and sighing.

"You don't seem to be mingling, what do you want?"

"I just… Wanted to know if you have found anything about Hayato…" asked Yamamoto, with a saddened tone, lowering his head. Hayato? Oh right, Gokudera Hayato, the Italian herbivore from the class 2-A. He had been declared part of the missing students as well a few days ago. Hibari shook his head, stared at the herbivore for a few seconds before slightly nodding at Yamamoto and going away, noticing that it started to rain a lot again.

At the prefect's answer, Yamamoto lowered his head more and waited for Hibari to disappear from his sight before falling on his knees and hugging the bouquet. Under the pouring rain, Yamamoto stayed still for ten minutes before standing up and continuing his walk. Walking, he stared at the bouquet of white roses and gave a sad smile to the flowers. As Yamamoto arrived to the shrine, he carefully put the bouquet on the floor and silently prayed. He silently prayed that someday, somehow, he will meet the Italian again, and that he will be able to confess to him properly.

* * *

Taking his soaked shoes off, Alaude immediately made a beeline towards his bedroom. As he closed the door, Alaude ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Something was disturbing him with that kid. A lot. Whenever he's around the raven-haired teen, he always feels that aura that seemed so familiar. It was as if the teen's aura was actually… attracting his. It was as if they were somehow strongly linked to each other. But besides that, Alaude couldn't help but think that he's extremely annoying. Really, who would randomly attack him in front of a shrine? This kid definitely needed some discipline.

Hibari Kyoya, huh? Alaude chuckled at the thought of the teen. He might have said that he knew everything about him, but he would never admit that there was something missing. And this was what disturbed Alaude the most. He normally knows everything. _**Everything **_about the Hibaris. But this case is quite special. Could it be… That…

Mentally shaking his head, Alaude sighed. Then there was also that other brunette teen. Whenever he saw him, he also somehow feels that there was a connection between him and the younger teen. Even though Alaude thought of a possibility, he immediately gave this possibility up. Impossible. This kid cannot be Giotto's descendant! He… He… He remembered…

Sliding against the wall and sitting on the floor, Alaude ran his right hand in his coat, looking for something that he cannot find. His eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't there. The book! Where was the diary?! Taking the coat off, Alaude looked everywhere to not find anything. Throwing the coat to the other end of the room, he fierecely growled before running towards the entrance, leaving his coat on the floor. His book! Couldn't it be that that fucking brat took it?! He was definitely going to kill him!

As Alaude carelessly put his shoes on and slammed the door closed, he ignored that Asari was watching him at the other end of the corridor. The man couldn't help but find it surprizing that his master lost the control of his emotions. Plus, it was he first time that he saw his master acting so carelessly. Going out when it was raining without his coat and carelessly putting his shoes, this definitely meant something. Asari sighed and grabbed an umbrella before putting his shoes on as well and going out, trying to catch his master.

Once arrived to the shrine, Alaude growled once again as he couldn't find anything in the area. All he found was a bouquet of white roses. No book. No book. No book! Does it mean that that brat took it?! Jeez! Not being able to control his anger anymore, Alaude grabbed the bouquet and threw it to the ground before stepping on the flowers, crushing them with his shoes. Soon, brownish white petals were scattered everywhere around him.

"Alaude-sama…" Alaude turned his head towards the intruder before shouting.

"Go away, Asari! This is none of your business!"

"Alaude-sama, please do reconsider your acts… You should know what would happen if you loose self-control…" Asari whispered, as he carefully tried to approach his master. Reaching a hand to his master's shoulder, he wasn't surprized as the blonde slapped his hand away.

Both stayed still, under the pouring rain, until Alaude broke the silence.

"Why, Asari… Why…" whispered Alaude. Asari slightly smiled as he noticed that his master has calmed down before answering.

"Because we don't want you to go to Hell, master," replied Asari. Alaude let a sigh slip between his lips before starting to walk away.

"Let's go home and make me some tea, Asari," said Alaude, as he walked away from the shrine.

"Yes, Alaude-sama," replied Asari, as he started to follow his master's steps.

* * *

"Fon."

"…"

"Fon."

"…"

"Fon." At this, Fon slightly rised his eyes from the book he was reading and arched an eyebrow as he saw his younger brother in front of him, with mud everywhere.

"Sorry Kyoya, it's just that you usually never speak to me, so …"

"Fon, what's the meaning of the tattoo that father has got there?" asked Hibari, pointing his finger to where the tattoo is. Fon closed his book and sighed.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Fon, making the younger one loose his patience. Grabbing his tonfas, Hibari put his right tonfa under Fon's neck and glared at him.

"I believe that I am the one asking questions here right now, and not you?" growled Hibari. After staring at the younger teen and blinking a few times, Fon chuckled before standing up and crossed his arms. Hibari arched an eyebrow at his brother's reaction and his eyes widened as the older one patted his hair.

"I think it's time for you to know," said Fon, as he started to walk away. "Come," ordered Fon. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the order, not really liking being given orders, before following his older brother through the corridors. Once they arrived in a dead-end, Hibari threw a tonfa at his brother, which was perfectly dodged by him.

"Stop joking around! Why the hell are we there?!" said Hibari, annoyed. Fon chuckled once again before shaking his head and turning his sight towards his brother.

"Since when do you curse, Kyoya? Hasn't Father always told you not to curse, especially when it has something to do with hell?" asked Fon, with a calm yet serious and sharp tone. Hibari 'tch'-ed before looking away. "Actually, thanks for throwing this tonfa at me, I was about to ask you to give it for me," said Fon, as he grabbed the tonfa on the floor. Hibari's eyes narrowed at his brother's statement and waited for the older one to actually show him why he needed his tonfa.

As Fon held the tonfa in his right hand, he pressed a button located at the edge of the tonfa before a key went out of the tonfa. Hibari's eyebrows rose at this. Since when were there keys in his tonfas?! As the older one saw his brother's sudden change of expression, he laughed and patted the younger one's head once again.

"Father made these tonfas. Just for you, Kyoya," said Fon, smiling at Hibari. "At the age of seven, he thought that it was time for you to get some responsibilities. Maybe you thought that he never really cared about you and only cared about me, which is why you shared a strong relationship with mother…" Hibari silently gasped at this statement. During his childhood until now, he had always thought that Fon was his father's favorite, since he was the eldest one. He had always thought that his Father didn't really care about him. This is why since his childhood, all he did was to turn to his mother, whenever he was seeking for any parental attention. But this… "He told me once that he thinks of you as the next main heir of the Hibari heritage. Not only materially speaking, but also… traditionally speaking. This is why he gave these keys to you, Kyoya," said Fon, as he threw the keys towards his younger brother. "He told me to tell you about these keys once you will be old enough." Hibari stared dumbfoundedly at the golden keys that were in his tonfas. "You may be wondering what these keys are for. Here, look," said Fon, as he pointed an imposing painting hanging on the wall. It was the painting of a huge gate, those kind of gates that people can find in front of shrines. "See that shadow?" Hibari looked at the painting and saw the shadow of a bouddha statuette. It actually looked like… "Put one of the keys in this shadow," ordered Fon.

With trembling hands, Hibari put the key in the shadow and was surprized to actually see the key going through the painting. At the contact of the key against the painting, the painting started to move to the side, revealing behind it a dull corridor. Hibari looked at his brother with wide eyes and Fon smiled at him, motioning him to continue walking and gave him back his tonfa. After getting his tonfa back, Hibari carefully stepped in the corridor and looked back at his brother who didn't seem to follow him.

"I am not coming with you, Kyoya. You are the only one allowed to go through this corridor. I will see you later," said Fon, as he started to walk away.

Hibari carefully walked through the mysterious corridor until he found at the end of the corridor a golden box. Hibari looked at it and opened it carefully. He was slightly surprized to see its content: a letter, a little knife and a smal bottle of what seems to be ink. Hibari took the letter and read it:

_Dearest Kyoya,_

_I know that by the time you will read this letter, I will already be away from this world. I am sure that now, you are already a grown-up, handsome, strong one. _

_It's now time for you to be officially part of the Hibari family. I chose you as the main heir because I felt in you strength, determination, wisdom, but also pride, since the moment you came to this world. Although it was against your Mother's choice, I believe that you will be the perfect heir of the Hibari family. Don't blame your Mother for her opinion, but it was because she wanted to protect you. _

_It's time for you to discover the real secret and history of the Hibari family. Centuries ago, you had an ancestor named Norowa Hibari. You may be wondering why such an odd name. But a legend that passed through the Hibari generations states that Norowa Hibari's father has been cursed and became the Hell guardian. He is the one who sends mortals to Hell and he is also the one who keeps balance and peace between Hell and the human world. _

_The legend also states that he had a tattoo of a sakura petal, and that someday, he will choose the next Hell Guardian among one of his descendants to replace him. However, to prove that one is part of the Hibari family, he has to have the same tattoo as the Hell Guardian's. Therefore, he has to get tattooed of the sakura petal using a special ink. The bottle of ink you will find in this box actually doesn't contain ink, but blood. Every Hibari generation, once they will be ready, have to put twenty-five drops of their blood in this bottle. Which means that in this bottle, there is my blood, your grand father's blood, your great grand father's blood, Norowa Hibari's blood, and also… the Hell Guardian's blood. You may wonder if I am now the chosen one among the Hibaris, but no. I am not. A part of the legend states that if one is not the chosen one, his soul will be taken by the Hell Guardian himself as well as his wife's the night he will turn 40. Now you know why we told Fon and you to stay here and not to come to Okinawa with us. And now you also know the real reason of our death. _

_You may wonder then why I did this tattoo if it was pointless. If the Hell Guardian finally decided to choose his heir and that he doesn't find anyone with the tattoo, it will cause the end of the world. So believe it or not, Kyoya, but please do respect the tradition for our family's sake. Now, take the knife and pour twenty-five drops of your blood in the bottle. You will find attached to my letter a drawing of the sakura petal you will have to draw between your thumb and your index using the same knife. Once your skin is opened, pour the 'blood ink' in the wound and once dried, this tattoo will be the ultimate proof that you are part of the Hibari family. _

_It is in order to keep this tradition strictly respected and not to spread the Hibari blood anywhere that we cannot have more than two children. _

_Besides that, I hope that you will forgive me for not taking care of you as much as I should have when you were younger. You mean so much for me, Kyoya, never forget that. _

_I love you,_

_Father_

_PS: Once you will be finished, burn this letter and keep everything for yourself. I've already told Fon the meaning of this tattoo, but he doesn't need to know everything. Keep the bottle and the knife safely and pass them to one among the next generation. Among Fon's and your children, only one can be chosen as the heir of the Hibari family and to get tattooed. Only one among every generation is chosen to be a 'candidate'. You are the one of your generation. Choose carefully the next heir. The others non-candidates will have the same fate as me._

Re-reading it countless times, Hibari's eyebrows and lips formed a frown. So his father… his mother… died by being taken away by the Hell guardian himself? So he exists?! And he's his ancestor?! And… And… This letter was more than a terrible shock to Hibari's mind. The undeniable truth about his family…

But something still disturbed Hibari. A lot. If he is the only one supposed to wear the tattoo, then why had that French herbivore the same tattoo? Is it just a coincidence? No it can't be. He had exactly the same one, at the same place. It was just… way too disturbing.

Hibari carefully grabbed the bottle of mixed blood and contemplated at it. So in this bottle, there as his father's blood. His grandfather's blood. His ancestor's blood. Norowa Hibari's blood! After opening the bottle, Hibari hesitantly grabbed the knife and slightly cut the edge of his finger to let 25 drops of his blood carefully pour in the bottle. Grimacing, now came the hardest part. After sighing, Hibari mutilated himself using the knife, drawing the sakura petal. Once done, he carefully poured a bit of the 'ink', just enough to fill in the wound. Although he had always been against tattoos, qualifying them as indisciplinate, not respecting familial traditions was against his principles.

After this, Hibari stood up and burned the letter using one of the hanging candles against the wall. After putting carefully the bottle and the knife, as well as the drawing of the sakura petal back in the golden box, Hibari took it and started to walk away. Once out of the corridor, he put the imposing painting back, hiding the secret corridor again, before making a beeline towards his bedroom. Once Hibari put the box at the end of his closet, perfectly hidden, he took some bandages to cover his 'wounded' hand.

After putting his black kinagashi on, Hibari decided to prepare some green tea to calm himself down. On his way to the kitchen, he found near his futon the purple book he found earlier on the ground near the shrine. Oh, right, that French herbivore's book. Hibari grabbed it before going towards the kitchen and prepare his tea.

Once prepared, he walked towards his terrace with his cup of green tea, a cushion and the purple book. After sitting down on the cushion, Hibari took a sip of his tea and glanced at the book.

Suddenly, an idea passed through Hibari's mind. What if… What if he found the reason why this French herbivore has got the same tattoo as his? But the problem was the golden lock that kept the book closed. What if…? Hibari took the golden keys out of his pocket and hesitantly tried to fit the key in the lock.

A grin appeared on his face as the golden lock opened, giving access to the raven-haired to the content of the book.

* * *

**Summary :** Hibari spends his free time now by studying his family's history and learned a few traditions, such as the 'maximum 2 children and only boys' policy in his family, that the wife has to be an only child, etc. He also learned that his family presents a strong relationship with Hell but didn't know the reason. He also doesn't get any informations about the generations older than his ancestor, Norowa Hibari.

We then learn that Hibari's parents passed away 5 years ago (29th of April 2007) during the night. They were both on holidays for a week-end, just both of them, at their villa in Okinawa, for his father's 40th birthday, when a house fire killed them on the spot. The police never really discovered the real source of the fire so they concluded that it was just an accident. After playing a song on the piano that his mother taught him, Hibari then went to the cemetery to visit his parents' graves. But in the middle of his trip, it started to rain. So he walked away from the cemetery and went to the shrine to pray for his parents. In the middle of his prayers though, an 'intruder' interrupted him. It was Alaude. Hibari then wanted to fight against Alaude but got his guard off as he saw that Alaude had the same tattoo as his father: a sakura petal on his hand. Alaude took this as a chance and defeated Hibari, before saying that he knows everything about him and leaving him on the spot. Irritated that he had been humiliated like that, Hibari stood up and was about to walk away when he found a purple book with a golden lock. He assumes that it could be Alaude's one, that he might have accidentally dropped it during the fight. So he took it as a revenge. Annoyed by the rain, Hibari then went to an 'empty' café just to have a coffee and met Tsuna who was reading a manga with an untouched parfait in front of him. Hibari then teased Tsuna by telling him that he should eat the parfait. But Tsuna then panicked, afraid of being bitten to death, and quickly ate the parfait before leaving.

Hibari then waited for the rain to calm a bit down and walked towards his residence, but met Yamamoto on the way. The baseball player was holding a bouquet of white roses, and asked Hibari if he found anything about Gokudera. Because it's been a few days now that the Italian has been declared missing. Answering negatively, Hibari then went back home whereas Yamamoto continued his walk towards the shrine. Yamamoto put the bouquet down on the shrine's floor and prayed that he will someday, somehow be able to meet Gokudera again.

Once Alaude got home, we learn that even though he said to know everything about Hibari, there seems to be something missing. And he also doesn't understand his feelings when he sees the other brunette teen. He denies the possibility of him being Giotto's descendant because he remembered something that justifies his thoughts. Then, he noticed that his book was missing and that he might have dropped it during the fight. Irritated, he ran towards the shrine, ignoring that Asari saw him going out. Asari followed him. Once arrived at the shrine, Alaude couldn't find his book, and that all that was there was Yamamoto's bouquet. Losing his self-control, Alaude threw the bouquet to the ground and crashed it using his feet until Asari stopped him, warning him that he shouldn't lose self-control. Alaude then asked him why and Asari only told him that he didn't want his master to be sent to Hell. After that, Alaude seemed to calm down and went home with Asari.

In the Hibari residence, Hibari asked Fon about the tattoo, and Fon didn't answer to him but instead of it, showed him a hidden key that was in one of his tonfas. The key actually gives immediate access towards a hidden corridor. Fon explains that these tonfas were actually from their father and that when it was time, he had to show him this key. Fon explained then that Hibari was the only one allowed to go through this secret corridor, so he left his younger brother there. Hibari then found a golden box at the other end of the corridor and opened it. There was a letter and a drawing attached to it, a bottle of mysterious ink and a knife. Hibari then read the letter which was actually from his father.

His father explains that he chose Hibari as the main heir of the Hibari family. There is a legend that states that Norowa's father had actually been cursed to become the Hell Guardian, the one who sends mortals to Hell but also the one who keeps peace and balance between Hell and the human world. And that someday, he will choose one among his descendants to replace him and to take his status as the Hell Guardian. So to prove that one is part of the Hibari family, he has to have a sakura petal tattoo on his hand. But the tattoo is actually made of a strange ink. It is said that in the bottle of 'ink', there were 25 drops of blood of Hibari's father, his grandfather, his great grandfather, his ancestors, and also Norowa as well as his father. It is a tradition for every heir of the Hibari family to pour 25 drops of their blood in that bottle to make an 'ink' for a tattoo that every heir has to have. It is said that if one is not the 'chosen one', he will die at the age of 40 as well as his wife, which explains Hibari's parents' death. And that if the Hell guardian, once he decides to choose a heir but doesn't find anyone with the tattoo, it will cause the end of the world. So Hibari has to make a tattoo of the sakura petal using the blood of his ancestors as the ink, in case he will be the chosen one. If not, he will be the one to choose the next heir of the Hibari family among Fon's and his children. Their children policy is also explained by the fact that they don't want the Hibari blood to be spread and so they could perfectly respect the tradition.

Hibari then makes the tattoo on his hand using the 'special ink' after pouring in the bottle 25 drops of his blood and burns the letter, following his father's instructions. He also has to keep everything for himself and not to reveal anything to Fon. After that, he goes out of the corridor and goes to his bedroom to hide the box of his family's 'treasure' and to change himself into his black kinagashi. He then decides to make some green tea and found on his way the book he found earlier. Hibari then took it and went to the terrace to sit after preparing a cup of tea. Then, an idea came through Tsuna's mind. What if the answer why Alaude had the same tattoo as his family's one was in this book ? Hibari then managed to unlock the golden lock using one of his golden keys and smirked as the book opened.

**A.N. :** GOSH, I KNOW I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY to make it soooo complicated. Please tell me if you don't understand! If you don't I will well make something for it LOL. But I am sorry if Hibari's history might seem a bit complicated with all the traditions and stuff.

AND AW, Mini-Bari learning how to play the piano with his mother :') . Well I was feeling like writing a bit of cute-kyoya-ness. And in case you didn't get it (LOL SORRY), during their childhood, Kyoya stayed more with his mother since his father seemed not to care a lot about him, because his father seemed to care 'more' about Fon than Kyoya. But well, aw aw aw, in the end, his father actually chose Hibari to be the heir! But Fon seems to not be very upset about it.

So I don't know where I got all that crazy idea from, but it just came into my mind and yeah. AND LOL AT TSUNA panicking when they he was at the café with Hibari. (Btw, people went out of the café because they knew that Hibari hated crowds and they were afraid of being bitten to death). And Golden week by the way is a one-week holiday (if I'm not wrong LOL tell me if i'm wrong) and it starts on the 29th of April and the last day of it is on May the 5th (Hibari's birthday yay!).

And now Alaude's diary is in Hibari's possession! HUNHUN!

AND HAVE YOU GUYS READ the newest chapter of KHR? I saw on mangafox a thread that said that KHR might be ending in December. WUUUT, well personally i think that it might be true but... if it happens i think i will just dig a hole and cry in this hole for the rest of my life. really. I am a biiig fan of KHR for 4 years now and ... Idk it'd be very depressing for me if it ends. And it's difficult for me to find a manga that is as awesome as KHR... Any suggestions? :/

Ohhh yeah and by the way, I will soon create a LJ or a tumblr that will complete this fiction. I mean with drawings and stuff. I will keep you guys in touch with that in the next update.

And by the way, the song Hibari was playing on the piano is 'to you dearest' by Chiyako Fukuda. Look for it on youtube if you want to hear it, i think it's quite a pretty melody :3 .

Anyways! Now the questions aree ... _Will Hibari find anything interesting in the diary? Will Yamamoto be able to meet Gokudera again anytime soon? Is Hibari the chosen one? Will Alaude find out that Hibari is -going to- read his diary? What is Alaude sure about? Why is he so persuaded that Tsuna is not Giotto's descendant? Is he really his descendant?_

I would like to thank you all ! This story has recently reached 2600 hits, I'm sooo happy :3 . Really, thank you all and please do R&R and continue your support! I love you all, especially **DarkYukina Chii55, ilollydellah** and **scarlet rose white** for favoriting, and **gale, DarkYukina Chii55** and **aprildiamondil** for reviewing :3 Here, a kiss from Hibird to thank you all! :* Hunhun.

Ciaossu~


	9. Chapter 9 : Rage

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

_Everything around him was all white. Except the sky that was bright blue, all around him and underneath his feet, there were soft and puffy clouds surrounding him. Hesitant at first, he slowly stepped forward and felt under his foot the velvety texture of the cloud. Leaning down and carefully brushing his fingertips against the white texture, he smiled as he felt how soft it was. Soon, he was lying down on the velvety and puffy ground, brushing every part of his body against the soft texture, enjoying this moment just like a kid. Until he felt a soft and cold hand brushing against his cheek, interrupting him from his activities. He froze at the sudden physical contact and hesitantly glanced at the owner of the soft hands. Caramel wide orbs met bright sky blue ones._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi," said the stranger, smiling at the brunette who was still on the ground. His voice was so deep, so smooth, so velvety, so seducing… Tsuna couldn't help but slightly blush and feeling a little bit embarrassed at his awkward position. After sitting up, the blonde stranger cheerfully laughed at him before patting his head, making the brunette slightly tilt his head to the side. He didn't know who this stranger was, he didn't even know where he was, but he felt somehow attracted to the older man, somehow attracted to the warmth the older man was providing. He somehow felt… familiarity and comfort in the blonde stranger. _

"_A-Ano…" mumbled Tsuna, shyly looking at the blonde. The said blonde seemed to understand Tsuna's hesitation and smiled warmly at him._

"_Call me Giotto, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Giotto as he gently stroke Tsuna's hair. Tsuna couldn't help but blush even more as Giotto started to play with his bangs._

"_A-Ano, Giotto-san, umm… Where am I?" asked Tsuna, looking at the older man who sat down right next to him. _

"_This… Can be wherever you want it to be," said Giotto, as he grabbed a grip of cloud from the cloudy ground in his hands. Tsuna then hesitantly did the same thing, curious on the composition of the ground. He then looked at Giotto with admiration as the blonde graciously blowed on the little bit of cloud he had in his hands. _

"_Eto… Giotto-san?" said Tsuna, as he played using his fingers with the little bit of cloud he had in his hand. _

"_Hm?" asked Giotto, still playing with the cloud on the ground, shaping it in abstract forms. _

"… _Is it Heaven?" Giotto curiously glanced at the brunette before lying down on the puffy ground, stretching his arms and his legs wide to the side. _

"_Maybe," said Giotto. Tsuna's eyebrows slightly frowned as he saw the expression Giotto had on his face. It was as if… something in him was missing. As if… he needed something that was missing to be happy. This only made Tsuna's heart ache and the brunette, after standing up, layed down next to Giotto and rolled to the side to hug the older one. The blonde slightly widened his eyes at the brunette before pulling the younger frame into a tight embrace as well. _

"HIIIIIEEEEE I will be late for school!" cried Tsuna as he woke up, jumping from his bed and immediately running towards his closet. Messily putting his uniform on and carelessly going downstairs, he grabbed a toast and ate it so quickly he choked twice. In front of her mother's curious eyes, he quickly drank his glass of milk before abruptly standing up and running towards the main entrance.

"Ara? Tsu-kun?" asked her mother, tilting her head to the side as she glanced at her panicking son.

"No time mom! No time! Wh-What time is it?!"

"Hm? 07:54?" said her mom, looking at her watch.

"Hiiiiiieee!" screamed Tsuna as he carelessly put his shoes on, without even tying his shoelaces. "Bye mom! If I'm late I will get bitten to death by Hibari-san! Hiiiiiieeee!" screamed Tsuna as he quickly ran outside. Her mother, still dumbfoundedly looking at her son running so fast, slightly chuckled at her clumsy son.

"Ara, ara, Tsu-kun, he forgot that we are in the golden week~" said Nana, before closing the door behind her and returning to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the rest of the house.

Panting hardly and letting soft gasps slip between his lips and slightly leaned down, Tsuna finally reached Nami-Chuu after a long, very long running session. He slipped over his shoelaces four times, got chased by a chihuahua, bumped into an old lady, hit two light poles and got chased again but this time, by a teckel.

Still lightly panting, he hesitantly looked at his watch to see… 08:06. After squeaking loudly, Tsuna ran towards his locker and quickly put his indoor shoes on. After slipping twice as he ran upstairs, he finally reached his classroom and abruptly slid the door.

"I-I-I am sorry for being late, sensei!" cried Tsuna, lowly bowing at the class. Tsuna was though surprized as the scolding session he was expecting to have never came and discretely rose his head to glance at the … empty class.

"Hiiiiiiiiieeee?!" cried Tsuna, looking to the right and to the left. "Wh-Why is the class empty?! D-Did I miss something or…"

"You are being way too noisy, herbivore. Shall I bite you to death?" Tsuna froze as he recognized the owner of the deep and cold voice and slowly looked behind him.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hib-b-bari-s-s-san I-I-" mumbled Tsuna, with a shaky voice, his body trembling. Hibari arched an eyebrow and evily grinned at the brunette, making the said brunette tremble even more. "Hiiiiieeee I'm sorry Hibari-san I-" and as Tsuna was about to run away, Hibari caught the back of his collar shirt and dragged him towards the reception room. The brunette was already mentally screaming and running everywhere, not really wanting to get bitten to death by Hibari.

As both arrived in the reception room, Hibari threw Tsuna to the couch and sat down behind his mahogany desk. Tsuna stayed still, sitting politely, and glanced at the prefect who was scribbling things on some plain paper. He tensed as he felt a sense of déjà-vu, until the prefect moved his fingers, motioning him to come to him. Tsuna obediently stood up and stood in front of the prefect, and gasped as the raven-haired grabbed his tie. He couldn't help but slightly blush at the prefect, their faces being so close to each other. Especially when those intimidating grey eyes were staring at his caramel orbs for a long, very long while.

"Do you know what day it is, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari whispered huskily, approaching his mouth close to Tsuna's ear. Trembling, Tsuna tried to answer something, absolutely not wanting to get bitten to death.

"T-T-T-To-d-d-day i-is m-m-m-mon-d-day" mumbled Tsuna, his heart racing as he felt Hibari's hot breath brushing his ear. The prefect smirked as he saw Tsuna's ear getting redder and 'hmmm-ed' sensually with a very deep and low voice.

"Is that so, Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari, slightly brushing the top of his nose against Tsuna's hot and reddened ear. Wide caramel orbs widened even more at the physical contact, not really expecting this coming from the prefect.

"Y-y-y-yes i-i-it's M-m-mond-d-day Hi-hi-hi-Hiiiiiiieeee!" squeaked Tsuna as he recognized the hot and soft texture slowly caressing his earlobe. Blushing even harder and trembling even more, he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek. Noticing it, Hibari glanced at the tear and moved his tongue from Tsuna's earlobe to his cheek, licking the tear and evilly smirk at Tsuna.

"Today is the second day of the golden week, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Hibari, his grin widening at the sight of a surprized brunette. Caramel orbs widened more than ever, and right before Hibari could blink, a loud high-pitched squeal could be heard.

"D-Does it mean th-that I came fo-for nothing?!" asked Tsuna, mentally slapping himself a thousand times at the sudden realization. There was no way on earth one could be as stupid as he is. Really. Hibari nodded in satisfaction and grabbed Tsuna's tie once again before scanning the herbivore's face and body.

"As punishment for disrupting my beloved school's peace…" whispered Hibari, as he brushed his tongue against Tsuna's earlobe sensually once again. Shutting his eyes and chewing his bottom lip, despite the embarrassing situation, Tsuna couldn't help but slightly feel… aroused by the prefect. No no no no no! Tsuna mentally shook his head and mentally screamed as Hibari stared at him again in an extremely intimidating way.

Tsuna actually sighed in relief as the prefect released his hold from his tie and walked away back to his desk. But a part of him was actually slightly, _**slightly**_ disappointed that Hibari didn't continue. Tsuna shyly glanced at the sighing prefect who was sorting different types of paperwork on his desk, until steel grey eyes glanced back at him.

"You will have to come everyday from 10 to 2 during the golden week to help me with my work," said Hibari, before grabbing his pen and getting back to his paper work. Ah? Although Tsuna expected something worse, Tsuna then immediately realized that this week could actually be the longest week of his life. Only God knows what Hibari has in his **evil** mind!

Hibari caught Tsuna's attention as he pointed his finger towards the boiler. Looking at him questioningly, Tsuna tilted his head to the side, not really understanding the prefect's gesture.

"Make me some tea. You can also make one for yourself if you want to. There is a box with different sorts of tea bags in the counter," said Hibari, not even looking at the herbivore. Tsuna then immediately went to the boiler and poured some water in it before turning it on. Then, Tsuna bent down to open the counter and was surprized to actually see… such a huge box! And he was even more surprized as he opened the box: there were more than 30 sorts of tea! Tsuna didn't even know that there were so many sorts of tea! Ceylan, Japanese green tea, Jasmine Chinese tea, lemon tea, apple tea, chamomile tea, vervain tea, but…

"Hibari-san?" asked Tsuna, turning his head towards the prefect. Hibari only 'hm'-ed without moving his gaze from the sheet of paper he was scribbling on. Tsuna shyly looked at the box and then to the prefect again before mumbling: "Eto… Which one is Hibari-san's favorite one?" Tsuna tensed as Hibari put his pen down and mysteriously glistened his eyes towards the brunette. He tensed even more as the raven-haired showed a grin even more … evil!

"Guess, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sweat dropped as he heard Hibari pronouncing his first name. His voice is so… sensual so… No no no! Tsuna mentally shook his head and shyly looked back at the prefect. "If you serve me some awful tea, I will make you my personal slave until the end of the school year," said Hibari, as his grin widened. W-Wait… Slave?! _Slave?! __**Slave?**_! Tsuna's blush went to an other level at the word, having some… inappropriate connotations behind it.

"Herbivore, the boiler finished its work. Hurry up, I'm thirsty."

"Y-Yes!" cried Tsuna, quickly returning his gaze towards the box of tea. Scanning its content, Tsuna mentally cried at the huge choice of tea. And he has to choose quickly! Otherwise the water could cool down, and that would mean making Hibari-san waiting even more. And he said he was thirsty. So he definitely couldn't wait longer! Lemon tea?! Peach tea?! Strawberry tea?! Chamomile tea?! Vervain tea?! Ceylan tea?! Tsuna mentally pulled his hair and ran everywhere. God must definitely hate him!

Trusting his instincts, Tsuna closed his eyes and picked a random tea bag before preparing it. As he poured hot water in the cup, Tsuna's hands were so trembling that he poured some hot water on his hand. He violently chewed his button lip, restraining himself from screaming. Because it would disturb Hibari-san in his work, and he would get bitten to death for that. And this was something he really didn't want. As he finished preparing the cup of tea, Tsuna nervously walked towards the prefect's desk, still chewing his lip. His hand was hurting so bad that… that…

"Tsunayoshi, how on earth did you do this?" asked Hibari, pointing his finger to Tsuna's burned hand. He couldn't help but blush, again, embarrassed of being so naïve.

"Th-Th-The h-hot wat-t-ter…" mumbled Tsuna, putting the cup of tea on the table in front of Hibari. Hibari nodded at the brunette, thanking him, and abruptly grabbed his hand. Scanning the reddened hand with his eyes, Tsuna tensed, embarrassed by the current situation. How did he get into this situation again?! Soon, shivers went up and down Tsuna's spine in addition to his tensed body as he felt something warm, something soft, something wet pleasantly brushing against his wound.

"H-H-Hibari-san this is-"

"Quiet," ordered Hibari, continuing to teasingly lick Tsuna's hand. Sighing as he surrendered, Tsuna decided not to do anything and just let the prefect do his weird things without protesting. Really, Hibari-san could be so strange sometimes… After staying still for five minutes, Hibari stopped and softly kissed Tsuna's hand before losing his hold on it. The brunette tensed at Hibari's action.

"Hiiiiiieee!"

"Shut up, herbivore," said Hibari as he sipped a bit of his tea. Tensing, the brunette couldn't wait to get Hibari's judgement on the cup of tea he prepared. He waited his verdict, if he was really destined to become Hibari's personal slave or not.

"This…" Tsuna gulped, heart racing faster than ever. "…is awful," spat Hibari, before throwing the cup of tea over the window. Tsuna's jaw dropped at the sight and mentally cried. So he was _**really **_destined to become Hibari's personal slave. "Really, who would put that much sugar in a vervain tea?" asked Hibari, grinning at Tsuna. "From now on, you will have to stay until dismissed and come to me whenever you have free time. You will have to ask for my permission if you want to mingle with your other herbivorous friends. You will have to ask for my permission if you want to go to the bathroom, and you will have to…" Hibari's smirk widened at what he is going to say. "You will have to cook for me everyday. And if it's awful, I will have to punish you. And this, until the end of the school year."

Things couldn't get any worse for the poor Tsunayoshi.

After what seemed to be hours of torture finally came lunchtime. Well, it was Tsuna's stomach's growl that actually made the two of them notice the time.

"Ah… Sorry, Hibari-san I…"

"Sit," ordered Hibari, pointing at the black couch in front of his desk. Tsuna obediently sat down and patiently waited for the prefect, no, his _master_'s next order. The reception room's door suddenly caught Tsuna's attention as someone knocked at it.

"Come in," said Hibari, before a member of the discipline committee appeared at the doorframe and bowed lowly.

"Kyo-san, here are the lunchboxes you asked for," said the member, as he tended a plastic bag towards Hibari. Hibari then stood up from behind his desk, took the plastic bag before kicking the older teen out of the room with a poker face. Scary!

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, glancing at the content of the plastic bag, as Hibari 'discovered' the content of it. He then came to sit next to Tsuna on the couch as well before putting two lunchboxes, two bottles of iced green tea and two pairs of chopsticks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Chicken teriyaki. Eat," said Hibari, opening one of the bottles. Eh? So one of these lunchboxes is for him? "What are you waiting for, herbivore?"

"I-Itadakimasu!" said Tsuna, as he opened his lunch box. There was some rice, some chicken teriyaki and a few vegetables.

In the middle of quietly eating, Tsuna discretely glanced at the prefect sitting next to him. He was impressed by how the raven-haired seemed so perfect at doing anything. Either he was simply eating or biting people to death, there has always been this dangerous and mysterious yet charming aura that he was spreading. Although only a very few people can notice it, Hibari-san was… like the incarnation of perfection. Just like… a supernatural being. As if he didn't belong to this world of humans. As if… he was some kind of God.

Observing the prefect, Tsuna scanned Hibari's pale skin with caramel orbs, admiring his perfect traits. Until something caught his attention.

"Hibari-san?" muttered Tsuna, before grey eyes glistened towards him. "Wh-what is this tattoo on Hibari-san's hand? I mean is it new or…"

"Shut up," said sharply Hibari, before he stood up and went out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tsuna gulped before looking down, actually regretting his words. Was it something personal? Scratching his head and pulling his hair, Tsuna drank the whole bottle of iced green tea to calm himself down.

* * *

That damn herbivore! What does he want?! Really?! Annoyed, Hibari slammed the door giving access to the school's roof open, expressing his annoyance. But why couldn't he get angry at that herbivore?! Why… Why can't he just bite him to death like he usually does to other people?! Why does this herbivore make him feel _**different**_?!

Muttering ununderstandable cursings, Hibari sat down against the cold wall on the tiled floor before getting something out of his jacket. The book. The mysterious purple book. Yesterday, after opening it, Hibari started to feel a bit sleepy, so he just decided to start reading it the day after. Because reading while being sleepy is just way too disturbing for his concentration, especially when it is linked to such an important matter!

Opening it, Hibari was surprized to see old Japanese written in such a childish handwriting. What was that French herbivore doing with a child's diary? Especially when that child speaks in old Japanese?! Thankfully, Hibari reads a lot of books, making the task as easy as reading modern Japanese.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Giotto-kun gave me this book for my birthday. I was so happy! We spent the day by the Namikawa river, like usual, and finally went to Giotto's. His father brought some delicious food from Italy, it reminded me of France. After all, my family and I moved from France when I was only one. But with all the stories mother and father tell me about France, I can't help but wonder how wonderful this country could be. But we cannot go back there because of all the mess happening in the country. Father told me something about the French revolution. _

_Anyways, I am happy to be able to spend my day with Giotto. But again, as we said good-bye, that strange feeling that occurs everytime I have to separate myself from him comes back. I don't understand it, but I know that everytime I feel this way, when I meet Giotto again the next time, I always feel like the happiest one in the world! _

_I have to go to sleep now. Tomorrow, with Giotto, we will be playing in the rice fields!_

The first page immediately confused Hibari. Namikawa? Isn't it the river that goes through Namimori? French revolution? Wasn't it in 1789? What the hell? Extremely confused, Hibari turned over to read the second page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sorry that I won't be able to write everyday. But I will try my best to write a lot each time I write. It is also partly because I want to keep writing in this diary until I become a grown up, and you don't have that much pages. So I will try my best to fit everything in._

_Last week, we went by the Namikawa to fish some eels after playing in the rice fields. But the old Wanyudo-ooji-san wasn't very happy when he saw the rice fields a bit messed up. So we had to help him fix his crops. We worked so hard that he ended up giving us a lot of bells. I don't understand why, but they are small and very pretty. He gave us five charms with two bells each. Giotto only took one, I don't know why. So I have got four of them. Wanyudo-ooji-san told us that those five charms have got hidden powers, and that they could realize one wish when reunited. But this is only when the bells decide that it's important enough. Until now, lots of people tried it, but no one saw their wishes realized. So it ended up being a legend. But I still believe in this. After all, why shouldn't I? _

Bells? Interesting.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, uncle Kawahira told me about the Spring Ritual. Because spring will soon come, and it would be interesting to know about the Spring Ritual. It consists on sacrifying to the Gods a healthy 18 years-old boy every decade. And this year, we will be sacrifying one, and the chosen one is apparently Daemon. Uncle Kawahira then told me that being the chosen one should actually be seen as a honour and not a punishment, because he will be able to meet the Gods. And he will be the one who will guarantee a prosperous decade for the village. _

_He then asked me how old I was. Obviously, I told him that I was eight. He then looked at me with a concerned frown and asked me if there were any other boys of my age in the village. I wasn't very sure but I think that I am the only one, so I shook my head. He then told me that maybe, maybe I will be the next chosen one, but that I have to keep it for myself. _

_I was very shocked. So would that actually mean that I will die in ten years? But according to uncle Kawahira, I should see this as a honour. So I am extremely confused._

_Oh, and actually, Giotto is also eight as far as I remember. But I didn't want uncle Kawahira to know that. Because I don't want Giotto to die. If it was between him and I, I'd rather die for him than him dying for me. Because I want Giotto to live happily ever after._

Spring ritual? Hibari's eyebrows frowned even more as he read this page. Isn't it something that has been banished for decades in Namimori? Isn't it a ritual herbivores used to practice during the 18th century or something like that? And who was that uncle Kawahira?! Hibari made a mental note to look for any information about this mysterious person later. He then turned the page, becoming more and more curious about what the herbivore was telling. He didn't even know the real identity of the writer! So it is an eight years old, who is friends with a certain 'Giotto', who knows a certain uncle Kawahira, and who still practices an old ritual. But he surely lives in the area, since he mentionned the Namikawa!

Hibari scratched his head, pulling his hair and ruffling it before massaging his temples. Really, this was just way too confusing and too strange. It wasn't logical at all! Unless there is some super natural power involved in the story, but Hibari highly doubts it. Unless… it has something to do with the Hell Guardian?!

Frustrated, Hibari scanned the new pages and arched an eyebrow as he saw on the right page some writing, and on the left page… a drawing. It was obviously drawn by a child, and it was a drawing of a skylark next to a lion. Skylark? Hibari means skylark in Japanese. What the hell?! It was confusing. And it was even more confusing as he saw that the two animals were snuggling against each other, on a grassy hill, under a yellow sun.

_Dear Diary, _

_I hate spring. Because today, I had to explain to Giotto what the Spring Ritual was. He cried. A lot. He cried when I told him that Daemon-sempai was the chosen one. It hurt a lot to see him like this, so I had to explain it, even though I didn't really want to. Because I know that someday, it will be my turn. _

_Giotto stayed at mine's today, because his parents went to Italy. We spent the whole evening drawing until he took my book and drew that drawing on the left. Afraid that he was going to read the previous pages, I took it back. We then played at chasing after each other until Mother interrupted us and told us to sleep. _

_Now, Giotto is sleeping next to me peacefully on his futon. I want to pinch his cheeks so badly. I don't know why, but when I see his sleeping face, I can't help but smile. He gives me peacefulness. He comforts me. His presence comforts me. I don't want to lose Giotto. I want to stay forever with him. But I know that I can't, because I'm the chosen one._

Why was that herbivorous Giotto crying? It's not like he was the one going to die, right? Daemon was the one going to die. Did these two have a tight relationship? But by reading the child's diary, it looks like he was actually the one who shares a tight relationship with this Giotto. Who was that Giotto anyways?!

Hibari stood up before walking towards the door leading back downstairs. After going through the corridors and the staircases, Hibari finally arrived in his beloved reception room and saw an empty lunch box, an empty bottle of iced green tea and a yellow sticky note on the coffee table, just next to the empty box.

_"Hibari-san, I am sorry if I asked you something too personal. I didn't know it and I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I will be right back, Romario-san called me earlier and he told me that he had something important to tell me. So he asked me to go to see him downstairs at the school's entrance. Sorry! I will be right back! See you later, Sawada Tsunayoshi. **PS**: the food was delicious! Thanks a lot!"_

Sighing, Hibari fell down on his chair. Really, that herbivore. Hibari pulled out a black laptop from under his desk and opened it. He then went to a searching tool and typed 'Giotto' on the search bar.

All he found was a painter named Giotto, and a dead mafia boss. He was certainly not the Italian herbivorous painter. Frowning, Hibari clicked on the mafia boss' biography and read it. He was apparently the founder of the Vongola, an important mafia family, which was basically a group of vigilante. His mafia family was actually not the ones to commit crimes. Not during his reign, at least. It was thanks to the Vongola that Italy could develop its economy and also its integration on the global market. Giotto organized mainly trades between Italy and Japan, since it was his parents' business when he was still a child. Hibari then approached his face to the laptop's screen as he read a very, _**very**_ interesting information. Giotto moved to Japan when he was a child for his parents' work. Since they traveled a lot between Italy and Japan for trades, and that during the 18th century, transportations were not that developed, they decided to stay mainly in Japan. Giotto spent his whole childhood in Namimori until the age of 18, when he decided to go back to Italy to start his Vongola business. Not only the Vongola organized trades, but it also was a group that protected people, that helped the most remote villages of Italy to develop their economies, etc. He apparently became the most powerful mafia boss in the world at the age of 19, and married a Japanese woman at the age of 22. But then, suddenly, at the age of 26, he mysteriously disappeared and was declared dead after 3 years of pointless intensive search all around the world.

Maybe this herbivore was the one being talked about in this diary? Hibari then 'hmmm'-ed and gazed at the window, thinking of any possibilities about the owner of this diary's identity. And why would the French herbivore have this **_extremely_** old diary with him?

His thoughts were interrupted as the door of the reception room slammed opened, revealing an irritated blonde man at the doorframe. Hibari glared at the one who dared to disturb him and smirked as he recognized the man.

"Give it back to me," said the man, as he spread a deadly aura around him.

"Wao, did you really think that I would obey you, herbivore?" asked Hibari, his grin widening as he saw the older man glaring at him.

"I said, _**give it back to me**_," shouted the older man as he approached Hibari. Hibari grabbed the dairy and put it in his pocket before taking his tonfas out.

"And what if I don't want to, herbivore? You shouldn't have dropped it," said Hibari, ready to swing his tonfas.

"Shut up! Give it back to me, you don't fucking understand!" said Alaude, as he aimed a punch at the younger one. Hibari easily dodged it before hitting his right tonfa against the blonde's jaw, sending him to the other end of the room.

"What don't I understand, herbivore? And using curses are forbidden in my school. Shall I bite you to death?" said Hibari, as he approached Alaude slowly with a wide grin on his face. Alaude stood and brushed some dust away from his trench coat before grabbing Hibari's collarshirt.

"You want to know answers, don't you? Hibari Kyoya, direct descendant of Hibari Norowa," whispered Alaude, grinning. Hibari's eyes widened at these words and abruptly hit the older one's jaw once again using the same tonfa.

"Give them to me!" shouted Hibari, before kicking Alaude. Pissed by the younger indisciplinate one, Alaude grabbed Hibari's hair using one of his hands from the back of his head and abruptly pinned his chest and his face against the wall, his other free hand holding the younger one's hands.

"Show me your hand," whispered Alaude, his hot breath brushing the younger one's ear. Seeing that the younger one wasn't moving, the blonde grabbed Hibari's hand and looked at the tattoo. "This tattoo… Let me give you its real meaning, Kyoya," whispered Alaude huskily, before biting Hibari's ear. "You should know now about Hibari Norowa's father, the one being cursed and transformed into the Hell Guardian…" Alaude said, before throwing Hibari to the floor. Without loosing a second, Alaude then went all four on top of Hibari who was lying on the floor, pinning his hands using both of his hands against the floor. "You see, Kyoya, this world is soiled by injustice, hatred, jealousy, and humans…" whispered Alaude, licking Hibari's earlobe. "… humans are the cause of those. Without these, our world would be so… peaceful, so… beautiful. But unfortunately, the human nature is defined by this ego that no one can fight against. This ego that dominates humans and that makes their lives tragic and miserable," said Alaude, before biting Hibari's ear once again. "And you see, because of all of these… Some pure souls get soiled too, and it can make victims… And Norowa's father… Was one of them," the blonde said, before standing up. Hibari glared at him with the deadliest glare ever before standing up too, violently punching Alaude's cheeks and pinning him against the wall.

"Why are you saying all of these bullshit to me, herbivore?! Do I look like I care?! Give me answers now!" shouted Hibari, slightly blushing from what the older one did to him.

"Even… Giotto didn't escape to this tragical fate…" whispered Alaude, looking away.

"Who is that Giotto?!"

"None of your business!"

"K-Kyoya…" muttered an unknown voice.

"E-Eh? Hiiiiiie! Hi-Hibari-san! Alaude-san! I-I didn't mean to see this I-I'm sorry! Hiiiie!" cried a high-pitched voice. Alaude and Hibari both looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall blonde young man standing at the door frame, slightly blushing with eyes widened. Behind him stood a shorter male, a brunette, with messy hair, blushing a lot.

"S-Sorry Kyoya, Alaude, we didn't mean to go in at that moment and…" before Dino could finish his sentence, he felt warmth going away from behind him and looked behind him. Tsuna?! His eyes widened even more as he saw Alaude behind him, his hands around Tsuna's neck, the brunette pinned against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!" shouted Alaude, glaring at Tsuna.

"T-T-Tsunayoshi Sa-Sawada! I-I …"

"That's not what I meant! Who was your ancestor?!" shouted Alaude.

"Release him, Alaude! What are you doing to my little brother?!" shouted Dino.

"Fuck face, get away from _**my**_ Tsunayoshi or I will bite you to death," threatened Hibari, feeling that he had never been that irritated before. How could he dare embarrass him like that, and now touching what was_** his**_ ?!

"I-I d-don't know A-Alaude-san so-s-sorry I- "

"_**Liar!**_ You have the Vongola blood in you! You are this bastard's descendant, aren't you?!" shouted Alaude, hitting Tsuna against the wall. Tsuna's vision started to blur due to the shock. He honestly doesn't know anything about his family! And why would he ask him about it anyways? "How is it possible?! How?! Tell me how?!"

"I … don't know… I swear… That I don't know… Alaude-san…" whispered Tsuna, focusing all the strength he had left to mutter these words. Irritated, Alaude threw his fist to the air, about to punch the brunette, until a large frame tackled him to the floor. Glaring at the blonde herbivore who did this, he was about to move when two hands grabbed his fists.

"I told you not to touch what was **mine**. And you dare wanting to **hit **him? Right in front of **me**?" said Hibari. Alaude stared at Hibari's grey eyes before slightly chuckling and laughing evilly. While Hibari only arched an eyebrow at the laughing blonde, Dino and Tsuna looked at Alaude dumbfoundedly, not understanding why he was laughing. Alaude then stopped laughing and smirked, closing his eyes, and sighed.

"You bunch of herbivores… You definitely don't know who you're talking to now, right? I will tell you then…" mumbled Alaude, slowly standing up. "As I told you, human beings are all weak mortals destined to constantly satisfy their ego and desires. They cannot escape this fate. And under their comrade's eyes, under just a tiny mental and social pressure, any herbivore can do whatever people tell him to do. You have no identity! You are all just weaklings who don't even deserve to live!" shouted Alaude, evilly laughing even more as he continued his speech. "You see? I am a kind of God here. I am _**the chosen one**_ to decide whether to send you to- "

"Alaude-sama!" shouted someone, interrupting the blonde's evil speech. While Hibari, Dino and Tsuna were still dumbfoundedly looking at Alaude, probably considering him as mentally disturbed, Alaude glared at the man standing at the doorframe.

"Asari. What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me!" shouted Alaude.

"Alaude-sama, please! Reconsider your acts and your words! Please reconsider the consequences if you… if you…"

"This is none of your business, Asari. I am the one to decide whether I should tell it or not! I do as I wish! You are not the one to give me orders like that! I am the one who should do this, right?! I am your master!"

"I am deeply sorry for such inappropriate words, Alaude-sama, but I don't want you to be sent to… I don't want you to have to live the consequences if you… if you…"

"So what?!"

"Because we care about you dumbass! Alaude-sama, we all owe you our existence!" said another voice, coming from behind Asari. Alaude deadly glared at the voice's owner.

"G, don't _**ever **_call your master like that anymore. Understood?!"

"Not as long as you don't stop acting like this! Look at you!" shouted G, pointing his finger towards his master. "Where is the aloof and calm Alaude-sama?! Where is the cool and the merciless Alaude-sama?! Where is the reasonable Alaude-sama?! Where are you?!" cried G, before staring at Alaude.

An awkward silence was set among the people present in there until a green-haired teen came to the 'crowd'.

"Yare yare~ Alaude-sama please, Lampo-sama doesn't want you to- AW that hurts-damone~!" cried Lampo, as a fist abruptly hit the top of his head. Lampo glared at G, who hit him with his fist, before sighing. G sighed as well. Really, how could that stupid self-proclaimed-Lord come like this in such a situation?!

After an other awkward moment of silence, Asari sighed and looked seriously at Alaude.

"Alaude-sama. Let's go home, I will make you some tea," said Asari, as he slowly dragged Alaude out of the room. He then wasn't surprized as his arm got slapped away. His blonde bangs hiding his eyes, Alaude started to walk alone, leaving his 'companions' behind him.

"I need some time alone. Go home first and _**don't **_follow me this time," said Alaude, before going out of the reception room.

After making sure that his master was out of sight, Asari sighed loudly and walked towards the trio of teens, who were still looking at them as if they were aliens.

"I am deeply sorry for the trouble. Alaude-sama has had a lot of troubles recently and yeah. And please I beg you, what happened here will have to stay here, understood?" begged Asari, as he bowed lowly in front of the three.

"Hn," said Hibari, before sitting back to his chair.

"Thus, now please excuse us but we have matters to get rid of now," said Asari, before going out of the room, motioning his two friends to follow him. After bowing in front of the three teens, G and Lampo followed Asari. But then, the teens were surprised as Asari came back to the reception room and whispered something to Hibari, before going away –again.

"_Please Hibari-san, don't tell anyone about Alaude-sama's behavior. And please do take care of the diary, it really is precious to him. I cannot take it from you now because I am not allowed to touch it, but I am pretty sure that he will come back soon to get it back. But please do take care of it, it's really important for my master."_

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Tsuna immediately jumped on his bed after throwing his bag at the other end of his bedroom. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and tried to recall the extremely odd day he just spent today.

First, he forgot that it was golden week. So he got nervous for nothing and ran for nothing. Then came the prefect. Hibari. He couldn't help but madly blush at the thought of the raven-haired prefect, as he recalled… the things he had done to him. Why was he doing that again? Shivers going up and down his spine, Tsuna burried his reddened face in his palms and moved his body awkwardly, acting like a schoolgirl. Dammit! Is it because of his hormones? No no no no no, he should not act like that. But… Hibari told him that he was now his master… Yes, his master! This was nothing more than a master-slave relationship!

Tsuna's blush turned redder as he realized how dirty it sounded like.

"_**Goshujinsama…" **__((which means 'master' in Japanese))_

No no no and no! Shaking his head and clumsily pulling his hair, Tsuna mentally slapped himself. No! He couldn't think like this _**that **_way! But… when Hibari's tongue teasily brushed his skin…

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi…"**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aah!" squeaked Tsuna, before burrying himself under his covers. Really. Damn you hormones! Or is it just that he was too tired, so he started to say nonsense silly things? Deeply breathing in and out, Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

And before Tsuna could realize it, he was already asleep.

* * *

Looking all around him, Tsuna was surprized as he found himself back to the endless cloudy place he went last time. Looking for a certain blonde, the brunette couldn't help but frown a bit, disappointed, as he noticed his absence. What was he going to do now, all alone, in that odd place?

He decided to sit down and carefully took a bit of cloud in his hands. After staring at the bit of cloud, Tsuna hesitantly tried to make a ball with the cloud and succeeded. His face brightened at this and cheerfully smiled before happily playing with the cloud on the ground, just like a child happily playing with the sand.

"You look so childish like this, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna froze at the voice and madly blushed. Only one had a voice that velvety, that seducing, that deep. Shyly turning his face towards his interlocutor, as his eyes met sky blue ones, he immediately turned his face away. Sounds of chuckles could be heard and Tsuna pouted at this.

"Mou! It's not funny!" said Tsuna, turning his head back towards the 'stranger'.

"Come on, don't puff your cheeks like that, you look even more childish like this, Tsunayoshi," said the man, smiling. He couldn't help but find the childish brunette so cute!

"Giotto-san!" cried Tsuna, burrying his face in some cloud he took with his hands. Giotto chuckled a little bit again and gently stroke the younger one's cheek. Tsuna hesitantly opened an eye and shyly glanced at the handsome blonde.

Giotto's smile was one of those smiles that one simply can't ignore. His smile was one of those smiles that simply give you warmth and comfort. His smile was one of those smiles that make you feel comfortable and familiar with him. Giotto then protectively pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace, while stroking with one of his hands the back of Tsuna's head. His touch, his warmth, his scent, Tsuna felt like a child in his mother's arms. After snuggling against each other, Giotto released the brunette and gently patted his head.

"So, how was your day, Tsunayoshi-kun?" And suddenly, as Tsuna immediately recalled of the events of the day, he couldn't help but blush madly. Embarrassed by the sudden physical reaction, Tsuna tried his best to hide his face behind his palms. Giotto seemed to have noticed the sudden change of behaviour and arched an eyebrow before gently stroking the brunette's cheek again.

"What's wrong? Is there anything you want to talk about?" Tsuna looked at Giotto and thought. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to talk to Giotto-san about Hibari-san? After all, they definitely don't know each other. They don't even belong to the same world! And suddenly, Tsuna recalled Alaude's words.

"_**You have the Vongola blood in you! You are this bastard's descendant, aren't you?!"**_

The pain caused by Alaude's strong grip on his arms suddenly came back, and the brunette couldn't help but let hot tears unconsciously fall down his cheeks. Giotto frowned and looked at the brunette with a serious concerned look. Although he didn't understand what Alaude meant, it hurts. It hurts a lot to see in this man's eyes so much anger, yet so much sadness, so much confusion, so much… pain. Although the older one hurt him, Tsuna didn't know why but felt compassion for him. Even though he knows nothing about the older man, Tsuna could feel deep inside of him that the blonde was suffering. And it made him feel sick to think that he might be the cause.

"Giotto-san… Who… are the Vongola?" asked Tsuna, trying to wipe his tears off his face. Giotto's eyes widened at this question, not really expecting this so suddenly. How on earth…

"I… don't know, Tsunayoshi. Where did you hear that name?" asked Giotto, trying his best to hide his lie. He _**does**_ know who the Vongola are. It was his family name! But how on earth…

"I've… heard someone shouting at me and… he told me that I was the descendant of the Vongola… But I don't understand why he told me that and… and… he…" tears appeared once again from Tsuna's eyes. Giotto, looking even more concerned, frowned and wiped Tsuna's tears from his cheeks using his thumb and pulled him into an other tight embrace.

Tsuna felt in security in the older man's arms. He felt warmth, comfort, everything one could ask for whenever they are feeling down. But he didn't like Giotto's concerned face. It made him feel sad. And it made him feel even sadder to think that _**he**_ was the reason for that face. So he mentally shook his head and pulled away from the embrace and smiled.

"Tsunayoshi… Who told you that if I may ask you?" asked Giotto.

"You… don't know him," mumbled Tsuna.

"Just tell me his name, Tsunayoshi-kun. I want to know the name of the one who dares to make you cry like that!" said Giotto, sticking both his palms against Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna couldn't help but feel happy at the thought of Giotto caring about him. Tsuna couldn't help but feel… so much happiness at the thought of someone actually here for him!

"Just… forget that, Giotto-san. Maybe I will tell you someday but I don't want to recall this person's name nor his face, so yeah…" mumbled Tsuna. "I hope that you're not angry at me and…"

"Shhh, I will never get mad at you," said Giotto, smiling at the brunette.

"Ano… Giotto-san?"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"There is… someone, at school, and… Well, everytime I am around this person, everytime I see this person's face, everytime I feel this person's presence, I can't help but… Ahhh I don't know how to explain it!" cried Tsuna, ruffling his own hair. "It's just that… He's the scariest person one could find on earth, and I should admit that he is scary and that whenever I am around him, I am afraid that he… well… he bites me to death."

"Bite… to death?" asked Giotto, finding the expression amusing. But he was surprized too as this expression reminded him of someone.

"Y-Yeah, this person has got odd ways to qualify people. Well he considers himself as a carnivore, and he qualifies everybody else as herbivores… And when he is irritated at someone, he always says '_kamikorosu!_' And… he's very short-tempered, he dislikes crowds, and yeah." This definitely caught Giotto's attention. It reminded him so badly of someone… Of _**him**_… "But whenever I see his face… I don't know why but I feel so nervous, and even though I am quite afraid of him, I … want to get to know more about him and… to… get closer to him and…"

"So you like him?" asked Giotto. Tsuna's face turned red and he waved his hands in front of him, trying to express his 'denial'.

"N-No I-I mean I don't think so be-because we are both guys and-and-"

"It shouldn't matter, Tsunayoshi. As long as he is the person you love and that you are sure that he is your other half, you should fight for him. You should love him like you've never loved anyone else. You should try your best to get him and the most important is…" Tsuna glanced at Giotto as he stopped his sentence, and was surprized to see the man sadly smiling at the sky. "You have to protect him, no matter what," said Giotto. Tsuna dumbfoundedly stared at the blonde and blinked a few times before pulling the blonde into a tight embrace from behind. He didn't know why, but the older man seemed so in pain. And he didn't like it. And it was his turn now to comfort him!

Giotto's eyes widened at the sudden physical contact before smiling and gently stroking the smaller hands. Really, how can one dare to hurt such an adorable person like Tsunayoshi?

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun… Looks like our time is over for today," said Giotto, as he looked at the golden pocket watch he had in his cloak's pocket. Tsuna's face turned into a sad one until Giotto pinched one of his cheeks. "Don't make such a face! We will see each other again tomorrow, right?" asked Giotto. Tsuna's face suddenly brightened at this and nodded.

"Really? Well, see you tomorrow, then, Giotto-san!"

"Ciao, Tsuna," said Giotto, waving at the younger one. As Tsuna waved back at Giotto, an orange flame slowly enveloped the younger body and made it disappear in front of Giotto.

"_He should be awake now. Tsunayoshi Sawada, or should I say… Tsunayoshi Vongola."_

* * *

**A.N. : **So yeah first of all I stopped writing summaries because it takes way too much words and I don't know. I honestly also feel way too lazy to write one -_- . Gomen everybody but I'm extremely busy so yeah I don't have time to write summaries. But if you REALLY insist I would maybe write one for the next chapters but that's only if you insist. (Tell it in your reviews) I am really sorry but the exams for the university entrance are approaching and I also have lots of work and homework besides that and yeah.

So first, let me make it clear, Tsuna meets Giotto in his dreams. And yeah, Giotto is not in HDWM but he wears his usual attire (plain sexy pinstriped suit, cloak and white shirt LOL I want to marry Giotto). But Tsuna IS NOT attracted to Giotto in that way! (or maybe? HUNHUN you will find it out in the next chapters).

And I made it during the golden week because... OH YOU WILL SEE LOL.

AND LOL sorry to make Hibari and Alaude a bit OOC but yeah I needed it for my story. And if you notice anything that isn't logical tell me because I wrote this chapter during different evenings and I might forget one detail and yeah. But I'm kind of disappointed with this chapter I don't know why.

Next chapter you will learn more about G, Lampo and Asari's past! And there will also be knuckle's past (oh poor of him we always forget Ryohei and him ;_; ).

AND OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN IT?! Katekyo... Hitman...Reborn... ENDED! oh my god my heart hurt so much when i typed that, and when i saw that it was the end, THE END, i just cried. I CRIED YES I CRIED. Ohmygod. I now can't even find any other mangas as GOOD AND AS APPEALING AND AS ADDICTIVE as KHR... Really. I've become way too attached to the manga and to the characters. really. i'm crying right now. ;_;

SOOOOOO NOW, the questions are ... pam param papam... _Are Giotto and Tsuna somehow related? Why can't Alaude tell them his real identity? Why can't he just get angry? And why is the diary so precious to him? Will Alaude get his diary back? AND THE BELLS?! And what's with Alaude's speech? How can he know everything about Hibari?_

I would really like to thank you all! I'm in the middle of tough studies now for the university entrance and I was really happy to see that much hits :) And I would especially thank **HeartXCrossbones** and **StoneLily** for favoriting, and **gale**,** Takiya Skrywer** (lol thank you for your review I appreciate that someone likes the way I write :D), **aprildiamondil** and **DarkYukina Chii55** (sorry I didn't mean to make you cry TT *hibird lands on your shoulder and gives you a tissue*)

Ciaossu~

**PS:** I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit disappointing and if I've made lots of mistakes and if the characters are a bit OOC and that I removed the summary (lol it makes lots of 'and').


	10. Chapter 10 : Past

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess, well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"Oi, swords-idiot, why did you call us **that** late and why here?" asked a red-haired man, though not shouting.

"Yare Yare~ Lampo-sama was sleeping so well, really Asari~ why did you wake the almighty Lord up?" mumbled a green-haired man, yawning and stretching his arms.

"Shh… Be quiet. Or else we will wake the neighbors up…" whispered an other voice.

"Well, swords-baka. Just for your information, **you** are the one who woke us up at three in the morning to come to that park at the **other end** of Namimori!" said the red-haired again, stressing on some words to show his annoyance. One of them closed his eyes and sighed before replying:

"Please accept my apologizes, Lampo and G. But there is an important thing I want to discuss about… It's about… Alaude-sama…" mumbled Asari. The two others were about to protest until they heard their master's name and decided to shut their mouth. The three of them looked at each other with serious faces until Asari decided to break the silence, speaking in a very serious tone.

"Although we do not want to admit it and he doesn't want to admit it, but Alaude-sama has been acting very strangely lately… He starts to show… emotions," said Asari. He looked at his friends, making sure that both of them were listening to him, and continued. "You all know what would happen right? If he cannot control his emotions…"

"Lampo-sama had heard once but I forgot so…" muttered the youngest one. A few seconds later, a fist hardly smacked his head. Asari sighed.

"G, don't be that rude to Lampo. It is normal for him not to know, since he is quite new after all… And if he hadn't heard the whole story as a whole, well, it's not like he was going to know everything about it. Besides, I was the one who told you that, right, G?" said Asari. G only 'che'-ed and crossed his arms, leaning his back against a tree. Lampo was sitting on a swing, slightly rocking back and forth using both of his legs, rubbing the hurt spot on his head. Asari sighed once again and sat down on a rock.

"He still wasn't home when we went out… I wonder where he is now~" said Lampo.

"He will be back by tomorrow morning I'm sure. Nevertheless I don't really know where he is now. Anyways. We all owe a lot to Alaude-sama. We owe him… our eternal existence…" whispered Asari, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was in a remote village in the middle of the Japanese countryside that houses were burning. It was in the middle of the night, and the sky was clear. Millions of stars were shining and the bright full moon was shining in the clear sky. This sight was nevertheless impossible to be admired as smoke blurred people's vision and covered the beautiful sky. Women were crying and running everywhere, looking for somewhere to shelter themselves. Some of them had their crying babies in their arms; while others were dragging their children, trying to protect them with their own lives. Children were crying, not understanding what was happening. Meanwhile in the middle of the burned village, the men were fighting with all their strength against the intruders.

A few hours ago, a troop of invaders came to take power over the village. The village became their target due to its prosperous rice fields, its healthy strong men, its beautiful young ladies, its beautiful surrounding and landscape, etc.

However, it seemed like the surrounding wasn't what it used to be anymore. Houses turned to ashes. Imposing bright and frightening flames were devouring the whole village. Countless bodies were spread everywhere on the bloody ground. Desperate screams and children's cries were all one could hear besides the sound of clash of metal and the houses burning.

Asari Ugetsu was one of the youngest men in the village's 'army'. He was 22 and was one of the most respectable men living in the village. He was calm, serene, respectful, gentle, polite, but also strong. He was called 'the prince of swords'. He had always lived in this village since he came to this world with his parents. Being 22, he was as well engaged to the most beautiful young lady in the village, Aya Nishimata. She had long raven hair, her flawless skin was white porcelain, and had the most deep and beautiful yet mysterious onyx eyes. She and Asari were the most 'glamorous' couple of the village, and their wedding was already planned. Everything was planned. The whole village was going to be invited. They were going to have a ceremony at the shrine and then organize a sort of banquet. Asari's Montsukihakama and Aya's kimono were also ready to be used. They were made of the finest silk in Japan, meticulously sewed by Asari's mother. They even already have a house. It was a traditional Japanese house made of wood with a blooming sakura tree in front of the entrance.

However, it seems that the night before their wedding, those bastards have decided to invade the village.

He saw it. He saw that bastard burning **their** house. Right in front of him! Right in front of his eyes! He saw the house burning into ashes. He saw the blooming sakura tree burning into ashes. That precious sakura tree he had planted together with his beloved fiancee. That precious sakura tree where he had asked her in marriage underneath it!

Then came the most terrifying nightmare right in front of him. An other man. With his archery. Then the arrow fastly yet slowly flying towards his beloved one.

"Aya!"

But it was too late. The arrow slowly penetrated her back to go through her upper body. The top of the arrow finally going out of the body, revealing itself from her chest, made Asari's widened eyes watery. The sight right in front of him was so… painful that he lost his grip on his sword. Slowly falling down to the ground, Asari managed to catch Aya's frele body before touching the ground.

Asari sat down on the ground, crying, looking at his beloved one. It can't be… It can't be…

"Aya… Please wake up… Aya… Our wedding is tomorrow… Aya… Please… Aya…" mumbled Asari, slowly shaking the body in his arms. Gasping as he felt her soft hand gently carressing his cheek, he gently grabbed the soft hand in his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"A…sari… Take… care… I… love… you…" whispered Aya, before closing her eyes. Hot tears uncontrollably fell down his cheeks as her eyelids shut in front of him. No, this can't be… This… Sobbing, Asari took her in his arms and burried his head in her hair. This scent, this velvety texture of her hair… This can't be real…

Asari then rose his head as he noticed someone's presence. It was the same man as the one who killed her. He was holding a bloody sword in his hand now and evilly smirked at Asari. Desperate, Asari closed his eyes, waiting for the man to hurt him. He had no purpose to live anymore. She was dead now. Dead! What would he do without her? Life is just impossible without her by his side!

Slowly opening one eye as he realized that the sword never touched his skin, he was surprised as he saw the man already on the ground, lifeless, his mouth opened like a dead fish and his eyes widely opened. Asari opened both his eyes to see a bloody knife planted in his back. He then looked at the hand that took the knife away from the body and looked at the hand's owner.

There stood in front of him a tall blonde man, glaring ice blue eyes with a stoic face. Asari was surprised to see the man's appareance, as he had never seen a foreigner before. He then was surprised to see the man stretching his right hand towards him.

"Come with me," said the man, with a deep and calm voice. Asari looked at him and hesitantly looked at Aya, before looking hesitantly back at the blonde. Understanding the Japanese, Alaude sighed and bent down.

"Listen, herbivore. Do you want to take revenge on those bastards?" Asari's brows frowned at the man's words, and Alaude sighed once again at this. "Hey, look at around you. Fire. Dead bodies. Babies crying. Children afraid. Mothers suffering. Blood. Ashes. All of these belonged to your village. Remember… Remember a few hours ago how they were… how the village was… in peace. When no one was there to ruin everything. When people could still laugh and live in peace…" said Alaude.

Asari felt tears unconsciously run down his cheeks as he heard the older one's words before frowning even more.

"Do you wish… to send those bastards to hell?" whispered Alaude. Asari's eyes widened at this and saw the man stretching his hand once again. "Follow me. Come with me. Promise me that you will dedicate your existence to me forever, and I will send those bastards to hell. And…" Asari looked at Alaude with a confused look on his face as he stopped his sentence. "And I will make sure that your beloved one will go to heaven," said Alaude.

Was he some kind of angel? Was he some kind of god? But he looked… so human! Asari was disoriented now. He doesn't even know what he wants! Sure, he really wants to send all of those bastards to hell… For ruining the village. For killing people. For burning the houses. For destroying people's lives and dreams. For … killing Aya.

Looking at the ice blue eyes once again, Asari doesn't know why, but he felt that he could trust this man. He somehow felt kind of … attracted to him. Not in that way, but more as if they were meant to meet. As if…

"Take me with you," said Asari, holding Alaude's hand. Before standing up, Asari carefully put Aya's body on the ground and looked at her for the last time. Now standing in front of Alaude, the blonde then motioned him to come next to him.

And what happened next, Asari didn't understand what kind of sorcery was it, but looked at the scenery right in front of him with an amazed look. All Alaude did was to graciously wave his hands towards someone as if he was conducting a symphony, and the one pointed at immediately fell to the ground. Now and then, he also waves his hands towards fire and the fire extinguished right after he pointed at it. And in a couple of minutes, the fire was completely extinguished and all of the enemies' bodies were spread everywhere on the ground.

Asari looked at Alaude in admiration, as if he was a God. No, he **is **a God! His God! Noticing the younger one's stare, Alaude smirked before saying lowly:

"Do you promise me to follow me until the end of times and accept my status as your master?" said Alaude. Asari gulped at the appelation. Master? Him? Being his master? Asari had never thought of being someone's slave, but…

"I do," said Asari, lowering his head. He sadly contemplated at Aya's motionless body and sighed. The blonde, noticing Asari, slightly nudged him with his elbow and smirked.

"Look," said Alaude. He then started to wave his hands graciously once again, as if he was starting a new symphony. And then, a miracle happened right in front of Asari's eyes. Ashes that were houses slowly turned back to houses. The ennemies' bodies slowly transformed themselves into sakura petals, whereas the village's population that was dead slowly stood up. Blood started to get away from their bodies and burned and ripped clothes slowly repaired themselves. The bloody grass slowly became green again and the burned rice fields slowly became greener than ever.

He couldn't believe it. It was a miracle. Asari's jaw dropped and his eyes widened and sparkled as he saw Aya's body starting to stand up again.

"Aya!" cried Asari, as he stretched his arm, wanting to touch her. But much to his surprise, his hand went through her body. Eh?

"You don't belong to this world anymore. You are not human anymore. Those herbivores are going to ressurect from death and all of the damages will be repaired. They are now in process of getting sort of 'repaired', and once all of the reparations will be done, they will all wake up as if nothing happened. They will forget about everything. About the invasion. And about you." Asari's eyes widened at this statement. "They will… live as if you've never existed," added Alaude, before continuing to 'conduct' his symphony again.

"Which means…"

"That this herbivore female ignores your existence now." Asari gasped and sadly glanced at the young lady. This beautiful face… He will never be able to meet her again… And if they happen to meet each other again… They will be strangers. For her, at least.

Asari hesitantly stretched his hand once again towards her and put her palm against her cheek, making sure that his hand doesn't go through her face.

"Sayonara, Aya," said Asari, before turning his back towards her and walk behind Alaude.

Now, all of the bodies are up, but their eyes are still shut. They all slowly walked towards the middle of the village: children, men, women, babies, teenagers, boys, girls, everyone. After making sure by looking to the right and to the left that everything was repaired, Alaude then 'hm'-ed and snapped his fingers and saw everyone slowly walking towards their respective houses. He then looked at Asari and started to walk away from the village, motioning him to follow him using his finger.

"Call me Alaude now. I am the Hell Guardian," said the blonde man, his back facing Asari.

"Call me… Asari, Alaude-sama," said Asari as he lowly bowed at his master.

No long time after, Alaude told Asari to follow him to his first mission. Alaude has explained to Asari his role as the Hell Guardian. But at that time, since internet didn't exist yet, people used a leaf and wrote the name of it, and had to burn it in the middle of the night to call the Hell Guardian.

Asari soon became extremely loyal to his master. He also soon became the one to transform himself into the straw doll that people get when they call for the Hell Guardian's services. He also soon became the one who prepares tea every evening for Alaude.

Someday, though, Alaude told him to follow him 'somewhere'. Asari didn't recall getting any missions at all recently, but obediently followed his master. He was quite surprized as his master took him to Italy, using some kind of super natural teleportation, and saw all around him dozens of men in black suits and women with elegant dresses… spread on the ground, lifeless, all of them being all bloody and pale.

They were in a big European-style ballroom with white –bloody- walls and golden ornaments, large glassy –broken- windows and –ripped- red velvet curtains, huge paintings, golden chandeliers with diamond and crystal hanging on them, all of these contrasted with all of the lifeless bodies on the ground. The sight made Asari feel slightly uncomfortable as he recalled the events in his village. It reminded of the bloody slaughter all around him. The fire. The screaming. The shouting. The dead bodies…

Asari was then a bit surprized as his master kicked some of the dead bodies to the side to make a path and walked through the ballroom. Asari followed his master until the blonde stayed still in front of a large painting and looked at it for a long while. Asari looked at him, questionningly, not really understanding why was his master looking at the painting.

It was the painting of the Swiss Leman lake with the Alpen on the background and grassy hills in front of the alpen, surrounding the lake. The sky was cloudy, yet let a sunshine pass through the clouds. The ray of sunlight illuminated the lake, making the calm water sparkle. It was… beautiful. Asari had never seen a scenery like that in real life, since he had always lived in Japan.

Asari then gasped as he saw his master stabbing the painting with a pocketknife and widened his eyes. Wh-What was he doing?! Wh-Why was he destroying the painting?! O-Oi! Asari widened his eyes even more as Alaude put the knife pocket in his coat's pocket and started to rip the painting using his hands.

"A-Alaude-sama wh-what are you…"

"Hush, look," said Alaude as he ripped a big part of the painting. Asari's jaw dropped as he saw a hidden door behind the painting. How could his master find it?! Wh-why did he go there anyways?

Alaude tried to open the door but was frustrated as he noticed that the door was locked. He then stepped back before abruptly kicking the door, breaking it into pieces. Asari's jaw dropped at the sight.

"A-Alaude-sama!"

"I told you to shut up, herbivore," said Alaude as he went through the broken door. Asari hesitantly followed him and stopped in front of the door to glance through the big hole his master made earlier. He was surprised as he saw his master stretching his hand… towards a young man. He was sitting, curled into a ball, hugging his knees, and was… crying?

* * *

Tonight was it. Tonight was the ball his family will be organizing for his 22nd birthday. But there was actually an other purpose his father organized this ball. It was to find the perfect wife for G.

G was the heir of one of the most powerful mafia family in the world. The Millefiore family. His father was the godfather at that time and decided that at the age of 22, G will become the next godfather. But as the boss, he will have to get married to a powerful ally family in order to establish a tighter relationship between both families.

G was happy. He had all he wanted. He had education, enough money to do whatever he wants to, all the women he wanted to, all the things he wanted. He had one of the highest social status in the underground society's hierarchy. He grew up in the mafia world and learned to love every member of his family. He was close to everyone. Although he was very short tempered and stubborn, he was also very loyal to his family and admired his father a lot. When he was 4, he even told his father that he wanted to become his right-hand-man.

The ball was to be held in the ballroom downstairs the mansion. They lived in an extremely large mansion in Italy in the middle of hills, surrounded by the alpen. They were only one hour away from the Swiss border and had the most gorgeous landscape surrounding their mansion. All the preparations were done: the food, the cake, the various fancy pastries, all the fancy pretty plates prepared by the best chefs from Italy and France, the drinks, the decorations, everything was ready. G was quite excited too, since that night, his father will be announcing to all of the bosses of the most important families in the world his decision to appoint his son as the next godfather.

As sun goes down, horse carriages after horse carriages come to the mansion, each transporting prominent families and the bosses of other families with their spouse and their children. G was still in his bedroom, preparing himself, adjusting his tie, but could see the guests coming from his window. He had never been so much excited. To get acknowledged as the official next heir of the familiy by his beloved father was just the best thing that could happen in his life!

After finishing adjusting his green tie, he put his suit jacket on and went downstairs. As he arrived in front of the gigantic mahogany doors in front of him, he slowly opened them and every couple of eyes turned their gaze towards him.

"Ah, G! Father was just making a speech about you! Come here, son!" said his father. G obediently walked towards him and his father threw his arm around his son's shoulders. "My beloved guests! Tonight, my beloved son G turns to the age of 22. And for this…" G's father looked for something in his jacket and took out a box. He opened it in front of his son and the audience: the box had a couple of engagement rings on velvety red cushions. One was bigger and made of platinum with a red gem on it, whereas the other one was smaller but was as well made of platinum. It also had a red gem on it, but also white diamonds surrounding the red gem. "I want you this year to find your other half, G," said his father as he gave the box. "These are the rings that we pass to each generation since your great-great-grand father's generation used them with his wife. Make a good use of it, G," said his father as he pulled his son into a tight embrace. G couldn't help but smile and pulled his father into a tight embrace as well, in front of an extremely touched audience.

As his father pulled out of the embrace, he cleared his throat and looked at the audience once again. "Besides, I also have an other announcement to tell to all of you!" G looked at his father. This is it. This is it! He was going to reveal the fact that he was going to inherit of the title of boss! His father smiled at him and continued speaking.

"With your beloved and warm presence now, in this room, I would like to tell you all that my son, G, will take…" But before the old man could finish his sentence, all of the glassy windows shattered into thousands of pieces, and masked men wearing black suits as well entered the ballroom through the windows. G's father looked at them with a concerned face and walked in front of G.

"G, stay away from this. You know where to hide," said his father in a serious tone, before glancing at his son.

"B-But father I-"

"Don't worry, I will get rid of them," said his father with a smirk on his face. G looked at his father and nodded before starting to run to his hiding spot.

The masked men then took guns out of their pockets and started to shoot everywhere. Glasses, bottles, crystals, bodies, everything was being pierced. Bodies started to fall down one by one. Women high-pitchedly screamed and started to panick. Children cried in fear. Men were all already with their guns, ready to attack the opponents. G's father glared at the fifty-ish intruders in the ballroom before taking two guns out of his pocket.

"You bastards, it was my son's birthday!" shouted G's father, before taking part to the bloody massacre in the room. Bullets flew all across the room. Blood splattered now and then on the wall. Bodies fell to the ground one by one. Cries. Shoutings. Gasps. Screams. All of these horrors were happening right in front of his eyes. Right in front of G's eyes.

He was in his hiding spot, panicked, looking at the slaughter happening in the ballroom. It was so frightening, so panicking! He sincerely hoped that his father won't get hurt, but he knew that he won't. His father was incredible!

At least, that was what he thought. Two men now were the only ones alives, the two of them hardly panting, blood splattered everywhere all over their faces and their bodies, their bodies barely standing straight.

"Giegue famiglia. What the hell are you doing here?! I thought that we made a peace aggreement a few days ago!" shouted G's father, one of his hands holding his bleeding ribs tight. His other hand was holding a gun, already pointed to the other man in front of him.

"Millefiore. Did you really expect me to accept that after the slaughter you made to our family?!" said the other man, hardly panting as well, pointing his gun to G's father as well.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted G's father.

"Huh? Don't you remember the Torino case?! Where hundreds of people from _**my **_family got mysteriously killed during a wedding in Torino! It was you! I know that it was your family!"

"Stop saying non-sense!" muttered G's father.

"Die!"

"Traitor!" And both of them, as if they made a mental aggreement, shot their gun at the same time, sending the two bullets touch their respective opponent at the same time. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes before falling down on the mountain of corpses as well.

G couldn't believe it. It all happened here. Right now. His father. His family. They just… They just… got attacked! By-By an ennemy! And… And his father… his father…

"_**Noooooo!"**_

"Come with me," said the blonde man, as he stretched his hand towards the red-haired one.

"A-Are you going to kill me as well, just like th-that man did to-to father?" mumbled G. Alaude still looked at him with his stoic face and slightly shook his head.

"I have no interest in killing people. I send them to Hell," said Alaude. G frowned and glared at the blonde before standing up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you insane?! What the hell?! My family, my father just got slaughtered and you come to see me to say such nonsense things?! Go fuck yourself then!" shouted G.

"Look," said Alaude, sighing. Alaude then walked out of the secret corridor, not even bothering to look at Asari and waved one of his hands towards G's father's corpse. Asari widened his eyes as he recognized this gesture and looked at the red-haired who just popped out of the door's hole. He could see it. His red eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"Your father will repose in peace…" said Alaude, as he waved once more his hand towards G's father before the corpse transformed itself into hundreds of sakura petals. "…While these bastards…" Alaude continued, waving his hands now towards the masked opponents. "… will go to Hell," said Alaude, as he snapped his hand. Right after this gesture, all of the ennemies' bodies burst into flames and their corpses transformed themselves into ashes.

G's eyes widened at the sight right in front of him. One by one, all of his ennemies… burst into ashes. And his family's members… became sakura petals… He couldn't believe it. He pinched his cheek, thinking that he was probably dreaming, until he found out that he wasn't. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't dreaming! All of these were really happening!

"Swear that you will become my subordinate and will stay by my side forever until the end of times," said Alaude, glaring at G, while his hands were still 'conducting' the symphony. G gulped and looked at the Japanese whose presence, until now, was being ignored. Asari looked at him dumbfoundedly for a while before smiling and slightly nodding at G. The red-haired blinked a few times, looking at the Japanese, before coming in front of Alaude, take his hand and kneel in front of him.

"I will serve you and I will stay by your side until the end of times," said G, as he kissed Alaude's hand. The blonde looked at the red-haired before nodding and continuing his symphony.

"Alaude," muttered the blonde. G then stood up and bowed in front of Alaude.

"Alaude-sama," said G, before walking towards Asari. Asari looked at him and warmly smiled at him.

"Welcome, G-san. My name is Asari," said Asari.

"J-Just call me G…"

* * *

"Wh-Where am I…" mumbled a green-haired teen, as he woke up and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to rememeber the facts and to realize his situation. He was in a dull gloomy room, more like a dungeon, and was tightly tied with a thick rope, plus there was a cloth in his mouth. He was still laying on the ground, and mentally gasped as he saw that figure at the other end of the room. It was more like a shadow, since the room was very dull, but he could recognize him. Even when he is only presented as a shadow. The man who kidnapped him.

The teen didn't move an inch as he noticed that the kidnapper didn't seem to notice that he's awake. He stayed still and scanned the dull room with his green eyes. It was very dark. And dirty. And humid. And cold. The walls were made of dark grey stones and the only light provided in the room was the moonlight that barely goes through the small window.

The teen's heartbeat stopped as he saw the kidnapper turn his head and smirk widely at him. He immediately shut his eyes, pretending to be sleeping, and gasped as cold metal brushed his cheek's skin. Opening his eyes widely, Lampo mentally screamed, since he couldn't due to the cloth in his mouth. There was a knife, a very sharp knife just stuck to his cheek, right now, he's going to die!

"Hm? Seems that Lampo-sama is awake now," said the kidnapper, smirking, as he trailed his cold knife on Lampo's cheek. The teen trembled and tensed, and the knife's coldness made the situation worse. The kidnapper approached his face towards the green-haired and smirked. He then put his knife in his pocket and abruptly took the cloth out of Lampo's mouth.

Panting, Lampo was relieved that he took the damn cloth out of his mouth. He could barely breath with that cloth in his mouth! At the sight of Lampo suffering, the kidnapper's grin was now wider than ever and cupped the teen's cheeks with his hand. He then approached his face to the teen but stopped and screamed as Lampo bite his hand.

"Holy shit that fucking hurts! Do you really want to die, fuck face?!" shouted the kidnapper, kicking Lampo's body. The teen screamed in pain at this and let a tear scroll down his cheek. Seeing the drop, the kidnapper blinked and his smirk grew again on his face. He took his knife out of his pocket and put the tear drop on his knife's blade. Lampo, trembling, sobbed as he saw his kidnapper lick the tear drop from the blade and smirk again. He swore that he could pee on the spot if he wasn't 17 years old! That man was way too scary and frightening and evil!

"Where is Lampo-sama?!" shouted the teen. The kidnapper's smirk grew wider and lowly chuckled before he burst into uncontrollable evil laughter. He then bent down to grab Lampo's chin and made the teen face him.

"Call me Ghost," whispered the man, before punching Lampo in the guts. The poor teen choked at the blow and started to cry.

"Have…to… resist…" mumbled Lampo, making Ghost laugh even more. Lampo then burst into tears and started to run towards Ghost, his head slightly lowered, as if he was attacking him with his head, just like a bull.

"How dare you laugh at Lampo-samaaaaa!" screamed Lampo, before Ghost grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the wall.

"Tch, kiddo. Listen, I don't have time to play with weaklings and cry-babies like you," said Ghost, kicking Lampo's back. "I kidnapped you and told your parents that if they wanted you back alive… They would have to give me a ransom…" said Ghost, smirking. "But I never told them that I wouldn't…" Ghost approached Lampo's ear and whispered huskily. "That I wouldn't… make you feel good, Lampo-sama," whispered Ghost as he carressed Lampo's cheek. The teen's eyes widened at this and trembled as he felt Ghost's hot breath brushing his cheek's skin.

He wanted to be free. He wanted to get rid of those damn ropes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch that damn Ghost. He wanted to run away. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to see his parents again. He… He…

Lampo's eyes widened even more and gasped as he felt a cold hand wandering on his tights. No no no no no, this can't be happening! Th-This was cruel! He-he was just a psychopath! D-Don't! No!

"D-Don't touch…me…" muttered Lampo. Ghost stopped his hands and arched an eyebrow before bending down and licking Lampo's neck.

"Don't say that if your body doesn't agree, Lampo-kun," said Ghost as he unbuckled Lampo's belt. Lampo couldn't believe it. He was going to get raped! By an unidentified pedophile mean insane crazy smelly psychopath! Lampo started to move his body, trying to get rid of Ghost's hands. Damn ropes around his body and his ankles!

Lampo gasped as Ghost finished getting rid of his belt and pulled his pants down. No! Stop! Lampo was already crying, desperately praying God that someone would miraculously save him from this hell! He didn't do anything! He didn't deserve to be treated like that! All he did was being a lord and… and… that's it! Why him?! Why not other lords in other countries?! This was way too much for him. His heart stung even more and more and more hot tears fell down his cheeks as a huge cold hand stroke his member.

"Pedophiles are so disgusting that I want to spit on them and burn them alive," said a cold deep voice. Both stopped moving as they didn't recognize this voice, and Lampo widened his eyes as he saw a tall blonde man standing behind Ghost. Ghost turned his head back towards the man and stood up, throwing Lampo to the ground.

"Who the fuck are you?!" shouted Ghost. The blonde didn't move an inch nor didn't change his facial expression.

"God," answered the blonde, before grabbing Ghost's hair and pinning him to the ground. The intruder then made Ghost face him and whispered to him: "Prepare yourself to have a taste of Hell, herbivore," said the blonde before throwing Ghost to the ground. He then kicked the pedophile in the guts and in the face before he started to graciously wave his hands towards Ghost. And after snapping his fingers, Ghost's body was suddenly surrounded by a purple bright flame and became ashes.

Lampo stared dumbfoundedly at the blonde. Who was he? Did the Gods listen to his prayers? Then is he… some kind of angel? Without wings? Or is he really God? The blonde turned his gaze towards Lampo, raised his hand and moved his finger, as if he was motioning people to come towards him. And in fact, two other men who were hiding in the shadow came: one of them was red-haired and the other one looked… Japanese. Lampo looked at them as if they were aliens and the scary blonde pointed his finger towards him, making the green-haired tremble. Was he going to be killed as well?

"Get rid of the ropes around him," ordered the blonde. The two nodded and came towards Lampo. Lampo's eyes widened. Were they… saving him? After the ropes finally went off Lampo's body, the green-haired suddenly remembered a detail…

"D-Don't look at me!" said Lampo, as he hid his groin with his two hands. The red-haired and the Japanese stared at him and blinked a few times before the Japanese burst into a cheerful laughter.

"Maa, maa, sorry then!" said the Japanese before turning his back towards Lampo. The red-haired did the same and sighed.

"Oi, Alaude-sama, what are we gonna do with him?" said the red-haired. The blonde arched an eyebrow and walked towards Lampo, who, fortunately, just finished buckling his belt. Lampo looked at him and was confused as the blonde stretched his hand towards him.

"Come with me, until the end of time," said the blonde. Lampo blinked again at him and hesitantly took his hand. "Promise me that you will stay by my side and remain loyal to me until the end of time," said the blonde, again. Lampo didn't really understand why, but the two men who were helping him earlier, standing behind the blonde, were nodding at him. Taking their gesture as an advice, Lampo hesitantly nodded.

"Call me Alaude."

* * *

The three of them sighed at the same time and looked at each other.

"It's been quite a long time, now, right?" said Asari, lowly. The two others nodded. "It's been now more than 200 years that I am with Alaude-sama, I wonder how old he is now…"

"When we think about it, we are all so old but we still have the same apparence as we had when we first met Alaude-sama," said Lampo. Asari nodded.

"Yes, it was when you agreed with his proposition that he made you immortal," said Asari.

"I really wonder why can't Alaude-sama show his emotions… I wonder how he became the Hell Guardian," mumbled Lampo.

"His past… I ignore it. But all I know is that… if he happens to not be able to control his emotions and send people to Hell for his own sake… He would… also be sent to Hell," said Asari, as he lowered his head. The two others tensed and gulped.

"R-R-Really? B-But wh-why and h-how? I mean who would send him to Hell?!" cried Lampo.

"Shut up, stupid lord, or the neighbours would wake up!" G whispered, loudly. Asari slightly chuckled at them before standing up and looking up to the sky.

"It would be… Hell's God," said Asari.

"B-But isn't he Hell's God?!" asked G.

"No, he is just the Hell Guardian. He has the power to send people to Hell, either for justice just like he did for us, either when he gets a request by someone. But he cannot send someone to Hell just because he wants to. If he does, he would be sent to Hell by his 'master', Hell's God," said Asari. "I've never met him though."

"I just don't want to meet him at all~" said Lampo, yawning and stretching his arms.

The three of them turned their heads at the same time as they heard birds chirping on a tree. The sky started to brighten a bit and more and more birds started to chirp.

"I guess it will be sunrise soon, let's go home," said Asari, before walking away. The two others followed him behind his back and the three of them started to walk back home.

* * *

**A.N. :** Okay sorry this was short, EXTREMELY SHORT, but I needed to update. Because I don't know. And when I think about it I have like 6 essays to write for monday but instead of it, I update. LOL.

Anyways. So yeah. I didn't have much ideas for Lampo's story, but for Asari's one I don't know I was extremely inspired. And don't mind G being part of the Millefiore family I just needed to put him in a family. Not the Vongola though because there is Giotto. But I looked for Gokudera's family name (well his original family, you know) but I couldn't find it anywhere! Does anybody know the name ? :S (**10/11/12 ~10:35pm GMT+1:** I mean Gokudera's 'mafia' family name, not his family name as ... on his ID card. And I know that Gokudera is his family name and that Hayato is his first name But that's why I want to know his mafia family name. Couldn't it be the Gokudera famiglia? LOL)

And Alaude pretending to be God. LOL. And G well he might be a bit OOC but I tried to make him 'loyal-puppy' like Gokudera towards Tsuna, but here G towards his father.

I would like to thank you all, especially **gale, aprildiamondil** and **DarkYukina Chii55** (YES I KNOW IT'S QUITE ODD TSUNAYOSHI VONGOLA LMAO and no he doesn't love Giotto, he just admires him .) for reviewing, and **NFGdP** for favoriting :3

Now the questions are: _Who is the Hell God? Where is knuckle? D: (LOL), Will Alaude go back home? Where did he go?_

Please R&R! I really want to know how my fiction is going on! D:

Ciaossu~

**MINOR UPDATE 09/11/12 ~06:15pm GMT+1** : ERMAHGED I made two, TWO unforgivable mistakes. Thank you so much to the reviewer 'Guest' who pointed out two mistakes :

- "whispered Alaude..." when it was Asari talking

- "Tsuna's jaw dropped at the sight" when it was Asari again

I corrected them as soon as I saw the review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I panicked so much... I was in English class and when I saw an email from FF mentioning your review I was like CRAP, and immediately changed it from my phone xD. Thank you so so so so so much, too bad that you are just a guest :( If you had an FF account I'd do something for you :[ Sorry for the readers who've read before I updated, I know that these mistakes could have lead to misunderstandings or confusion so yeah. I'm extremely sorry for that inconvenience, I guess I was sleepy to the extreme when I was typing it lol. Anyways, gomen gomen gomen gomen once again! And sorry Asari that it only concerned you boohoh TT

**OTHER MINOR UPDATE 10/11/12 ~12:10am GMT+1** : AGAIN I SPOTTED AN OTHER MISTAKE D: I wrote :

"He was 25 and was one of the most..." - I wrote 25 instead of 22 TT I corrected it now, again EXTREMELY SORRY! *bows and kneels and bows again*


	11. Chapter 11 : Sakura Uta

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

Hibari was laying on the wooden floor, on his terrace, his head resting on his right hand. His eyes were focused on the purple book his left hand was holding. His grey orbs scanned the velvety texture, looking for any hints of the book's age. Frowning as he couldn't find any evidence, the prefect sat down and carefuly opened the book.

He flipped through the pages he had already read and brushed a random page with his fingers. The paper was light brown and had quite an unusual texture that he was unfamiliar with. The sheets were thin and quite dried. Hibari assumed that this was a possible hint of the book's… oldness.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and stayed still, enjoying the sound of grasshoppers singing. The atmosphere was so peaceful, so calm. But it disturbed him how deep inside of him, he was convinced that moments like this won't happen anytime soon.

Who is that Giotto? Hibari recalled the words Alaude said earlier_. __"You see, Kyoya, this world is soiled by injustice, hatred, jealousy, and humans…" "… humans are the cause of those. Without these, our world would be so… peaceful, so… beautiful. But unfortunately, the human nature is defined by this ego that no one can go against. This ego that dominates humans and that makes their lives tragic and miserable," "And you see, because of all of these… Some pure souls get soiled too, and it can make victims… And Norowa's father… Was one of them," "Even… Giotto didn't escape to this tragical fate…"_ The events that happened today disturbed the raven-haired a lot. Especially the blonde's words. How does he know about his ancestor? And why… Why did he tell him to show him his hand? And the tattoo…

Flipping the pages, he finally found the last page he read a couple of hours ago. He chewed his bottom lip and carefully flipped the page, revealing the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the Spring ritual day. With Giotto, we went to the shrine to witness Daemon-sempai's purification. After that, the monks lead him to the little sanctuary where he would be isolated for the rest of his life. I couldn't see the sanctuary though, because it was in the middle of the forest. I was curious to see where I will end up, but I guess I will have to wait._

_Giotto sleeps tonight at mine's again. His parents are in Italy for business. On the way, he held my hand and interlaced his fingers with mines. It surprised me. But I don't know why, my heart started to beat very fastly. And I felt warmness. I thought first that I was sick, but I realized that I liked it._

_If it is so, I like this illness._

Hibari found this page pretty interesting. So Giotto's parents went to Italy for business… Is that so… The raven-haired rubbed his chin while thinking until an idea went through his mind. The sanctuary! He could look for it!

Hibari immediately stood up and ran towards his bedroom. He opened his closet, grabbed the first hoodie he could find and put his shoes on. Once done, Hibari went out of his room to his terrace and jumped over the wall that delimits his property. It was in the middle of the night and Hibari jumped from roof to roof towards the nearest forest.

Once arrived at the forest's entrance, the prefect scanned the sight in front of him. It was dark, there were no lighting poles in the forest, the moonlight was the only source of light. There was only one single path leading to the forest. It was a dirty muddy path surrounded by tall imposing trees. The only sounds heard at that moment were the owls and grasshoppers singing. Hibari nodded to himself before starting to step on the path.

As he went through the forest, Hibari enjoyed how quiet his surrounding was. He wondered why he had never been there in the middle of the night before. He liked this kind of atmosphere. It was apeasing, peaceful, quiet, empty.

After approximately forty-five minutes of walk, Hibari spotted at the end of the path an imposing silhouette. Narrowing his eyes, the prefect recognized the shape of a small house. Could it be… the sanctuary? As he approached it, his pace and heartbeat fastened: he was feeling so thrilled to approach it!

However, the prefect stopped his steps as he saw an other silhouette in front of the sanctuary. This one was someone's silhouette. Hibari held his breath and discretely approached the sanctuary behind trees.

Finally standing behind the closest tree to the sanctuary, his breath was taken away as he saw the sight right in front of him. The sanctuary was actually located in a glade in the middle of the forest. There was a small lake besides the sanctuary. The moonlight fully enlightened the space, making the lake's water shine. There were a few bushes, small stones and reeds surrounding the lake where various nocturne insects and frogs laid. The sanctuary was actually a small wooden traditional house, more like a small hut, that was surrounded by a few stones forming a path from the forest.

In front of it stood a man. But due to the darkness, the prefect couldn't see his face. The raven-haired tried his best not to reveal his presence and quietly jumped on a tree, observing the man from above. His eyes widened as he recognized the man's traits and characteristics.

What the hell was he doing here?! Alaude. That damn French herbivore Alaude. Why was he here? Why does he always have to be wherever he is?! Why does he have to always trouble his investigation?! Why?! Who is he?!

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku…"_

When will the sakura flowers bloom? Hn? Is he…

"_Yama no osato ni tsu hiraku…"_

When will they bloom in the mountain village? Why the hell is he singing?!

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou…"_

When will the sakura flowers smell fragrant?

"_Warau juu-hachi no ko asobu koro…"_

When the laughing child of eighteen plays?

"_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru…"_

When will the sakura flowers dance…

"_Utau juu-hachi no ko nemuru koro…"_

When the singing child of eighteen sleeps…

"_Sakura no hana wa, itsu kuchiru…"_

When will the sakura flowers decay…

"_Shinda juu-hachi no ko noboru koro?"_

When the dead child of eighteen rises…

Hibari was speechless at Alaude singing. His tone seemed so sorrowful, so melancholic, so… nostalgic. Alaude was sitting in front of the sanctuary's entrance, his back against the hut's woodened wall. He seemed to have something between his fingers, something like a rock, and his eyes were fully focused on the object.

Hibari's eyes widened as moonlight made something shine on Alaude's face. And the shining spot was slowly trailing down his cheek. Could it be that he was crying? Alaude confirmed Hibari's theory by brushing his thumb against his cheek, as if he was wiping the tear away from his face.

The man then sighed before standing up, slowly putting the rock back in front of the sanctuary's entrance. He then slowly walked towards the small lake and contemplated the shiny water as he stepped on the rocky shore. Alaude stared at the water before bending down and grabbing a few rocks that he meticulously selectionned. The prefect arched an eyebrow, not understanding what the older one was doing, until he walked towards the edge of the shore and threw one of the rocks in the water.

Ice blue eyes followed the jumping rock as it brushed the shiny water. The rock made gracious ricochets on the water before slowly sinking down the lake after seven jumps. After staring at the spot where the rock sank, Alaude took an other rock and repeated his actions countless times until he had no more rock in his hand. Hibari was taken aback as he observed the blonde's actions. Why does he look like… he's enjoying it? But why does he seem at the same time so sorrowful? Alaude stood still as the last rock sank down the lake and sat down on the shore.

The man shut his eyelids as a light wind passed through blonde locks. Enjoying the fresh breeze, Alaude took a deep breath before looking up to the moon and the stars. He then put his right hand inside of his trench coat, as if he was looking for something. In fact, the man pulled something out of his coat and contemplated it for a while. Hibari couldn't really see what it was, since it was very small, and narrowed his eyes. The thing was shining, as if the moonlight reflected on it. Alaude had the thing between his right thumb and index, and gently shook his hand. The prefect then understood that the small thing, judging by the sound it made, was small bells.

"Giotto, you are such a herbivore… Why did you do that if you didn't want to?" Hibari arched an eyebrow as he realized that the older one was talking to himself. His eyes narrowed as the said older one darkly chuckled. "It has been more than 300 years, and your face still haunts me. I wonder how you do that. I mean, you are gone. But you still manage to make me suffer. Why, Giotto? Why? How can you do that? What did I do to you?" Alaude stopped talking for a while and lowered his head before sighing. "You know that… you are the definition of my weakness, herbivore. I wonder if I should considerate you as an omnivore now?" asked Alaude, grinning. "That diary… That you gave to me… I swear that I will get it back from that herbivore, Giotto. Just be patient," said Alaude, as he straightened himself. He then started to walk away and stopped for a while a few steps away, putting the bells back to where they were before.

"I know that this sounds crazy, but… I hope that we will meet each other again soon," whispered Alaude, before disappearing in the thick dark forest.

**_"Even though you did it..."_**

* * *

"Hiiiiiie! I will be late and-and Hibari-san will bite me to death!" squeaked a brunette, abruptly jumping out of his bed. He immediately stripped faster than light and threw his clothes to the other side of his bedroom. Grabbing and putting his school's uniform on faster than ever, he groaned as he was about to put his tie on and only put it loosely around his neck. He immediately grabbed his bag and was about to run out of the bedroom when he hit the door.

After running down the stairs – or more falling down the stairs- and grabbing a piece of bread, Tsuna hurrily greeted his mother and immediately went out of the house. Running as if his life depended on it, Tsuna was mentally praying Kami-sama that he wasn't going to get bitten to death by the prefect.

Grinning sheepishly as he saw the school's building at the other end of the road, it immediately faded away as his caramel orbs spotted a raven-haired prefect standing in front of the gates, his back against his wall and his arms crossed against his chest. Ara? He's got dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he couldn't sleep well?

"G-G-Gomenasai, Hibari-san!" cried Tsuna, bowing lowly in front of the prefect. Hibari scanned the herbivore with amused eyes before arching an eyebrow and pointing his finger to Tsuna's feet. Tsuna didn't understand why and glanced at his feet to see that… he had no shoes on. Oh crap. He forgot to put shoes on this morning before going out of his house. He definitely couldn't get any more stupid than this. Blushing, the brunette high-pitchedly squeaked, making the prefect cover his ears using his hands. After making sure that the brunette finished, Hibari sighed and walked away, motioning the brunette to follow him. Tsuna obediently followed the prefect, his head lowered, trying to hide his blush. But it was worse as they stepped in the school's building and Tsuna tripped over nothing.

Hibari sighed and shook his head. How can this herbivore survive when he's _**that **_clumsy? Opening his locker's door, Hibari scanned its contents and pulled out a pair of black slippers. After closing it, Hibari stretched his hand to Tsuna and gave him the slippers before crossing his arms. Tsuna stared dumbfoundedly at the pair of slippers. _Is he… taking care of me?_ Tsuna mentally happily screamed like a school girl, until he noticed the prefect's posture and immediately realized that he was waiting for him. Crap! Tsuna immediately put the pair of slippers and muttered a 'thanks'. Hibari nodded and motioned Tsuna to follow him as he walked away from the lockers area.

After walking in an awkward silence, both finally reached their destination which was the school's library. Both entered in the room and Tsuna looked at his surrounding with admiration. He only went to the library once in his life and it was when he first arrived in Nami-chuu and that his sempais were organizing a 'guided tour'. Therefore he had never really noticed how amazing the library was. Its imposing bookshelves and its thousands of books! It was actually beyond amazing.

"Stay here," said Hibari, as he walked towards the librarian's counter. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, not really knowing why, until Hibari came back towards him pushing a trolley full of books.

"These are the books herbivores borrowed. Please carefully put them back on their respective bookshelves. In order, or I will bite you to death," said Hibari, pushing the trolley towards his kohai. Tsuna took the cart and looked at it and sweat dropped. There were hundreds of books in there! Tsuna hesitantly glanced at Hibari who only nodded at the herbivore. Sighing mentally, he shrugged and started to explore the area with the cart. Since he had never really been to the library before, he didn't know where exactly to put which books and explored the bookshelves. There were at least three huge bookshelves for each genre, for example science fiction, or horror, or thriller, or biography, or comedy, or classic literature, or foreign books. He wasn't very surprised as the manga area wasn't as imposing as the others.

Tsuna glanced at the mountain of books in the cart and read a title out loud.

"1984 by George Orwell… Ah, this goes to the science-fiction part!" said Tsuna, as he started to push the trolley towards the science fiction area. Once arrived in the area, caramel orbs scanned the three bookshelves of this genre, trying to figure out how the books were arranged. Ah, so it was in alphabetical order according to the author's family name! Orwell, O, O… Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw that the letter O was on top of the second bookshelf. He was too short to get there! Tsuna grabbed the book and jumped a few times, trying to reach the highest row, but gave up as soon as he figured out he couldn't even reach the third row.

"Being too short, herbivore?" Tsuna shuddered at the sudden deep voice appearing out of nowhere. Soon, blood rushed up to his face.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! Hiiiie!" Hibari arched an eyebrow at Tsuna's sudden panic session. The prefect mentally sighed and took the book from Tsuna's hands, causing the brunette stop panicking. Hibari put the book easily where it was supposed to be and smirked at the brunette. Tsuna couldn't help but blush even more. It was way too embarrassing!

"You really are a herbivore, aren't you?" asked Hibari, an evil grin appearing on his face.

"A-Ano… Thank you, Hibari-san…" mumbled Tsuna, his head lowered and his eyes looking away, trying to avoid eye contact. If he happens to meet the prefect's amused eyes, only Kami-sama knows how Tsuna will react after this embarrassing situation! Hibari then patted the brunette's head before going back to the chair he was sitting on before.

After putting a few books here and there, Tsuna passed in front of the prefect and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He was surprised to see the prefect sitting on his chair, his head leaning against the wall, his eyes shut, his breath calm and even… The prefect was sleeping? But Tsuna thought that it was a bit odd that Hibari had his cheeks slightly pink. The brunette couldn't help but regret that he didn't have any cameras at that moment. He felt like it was going the first and last time he was going to see Hibari's face slightly pink.

Tsuna's eyebrows frowned, afraid that the prefect might be ill. Hesitantly putting his forehead against the prefect's, caramel orbs widened as he felt Hibari's forehead burning!

"What are you doing, herbivore?" Hibari asked, though his voice was hoarsely and trembling.

"A-Ah Hibari-san! You are sick! Y-You should…"

"Shut up, herbivore, I'm not… weak…" said Hibari, as he stood up. But as he put his weight on both his feet, he abruptly stumbled and fell to the ground. Panicking, Tsuna managed to put both his arms under the prefect's back before he touched the ground.

"Hibari-san!"

* * *

"_Alaude-nii, happy birthday!" said cheerfully a blonde kid with spiky hair. Though he seemed to be a bit older than before, he still had his innocent sky blue orbs and his body was still a bit childish compared to the other kid who was next to him. The larger frame pulled the smaller one into a tight embrace and gently stroke his hair._

"_Thank you, Giotto," said Alaude, ruffling the silky blonde locks in front of his face. _

"_Here, Alaude-nii!" Giotto stetched his hands as he handed to the older one a small black woodened box. Alaude arched his eyebrows and scanned the box with his eyes before taking it in his hands._

"_Wh-What is it?"_

"_Open it!" Giotto was so excited that the older one was going to open his present that Alaude mentally sighed. It was supposed to be his birthday and yet, it was the younger one who was more excited than he is right now. Alaude gently opened the box and ice blue orbs widened as he saw the box's contents. Inside of the box laid a golden sakura petal on red velvety cushions. It was just a single petal. It was small, thin, fragile and yet, so majestic and gorgeous. The golden colour of it reflected sunshine and made the petal beautifully shine. Alaude couldn't help but part his lips, his mouth slightly opened. He then hesitantly brushed the petal with his finger and was surprized to feel that the golden sakura petal was as soft as a real one. _

"_Giotto… Where did you get that?" asked Alaude, still brushing his finger against the soft texture._

"_I bought it from old Talbot's mysterious shop!"_

"_Do you mean the village's old craftman?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_What were you doing in his shop anyways?" Alaude was curious to know what was the younger one doing there. He had heard that the old Talbot was a very, very old craftman who had a relationship with the spiritual world. _

"_I was looking for something quite original for Alaude-nii's 12__th__ birthday, so I went to his shop! He had so many things! But then he showed me this and I immediately thought of you. He said that it is a sakura petal coming from heaven! He-He said that it can send someone to heaven once this person died… I don't know if it's true or not, but from heaven or not from heaven, I hope that … Alaude-nii likes it." Alaude was taken aback as he saw the younger one slightly blush and tenderly smiled before kissing the younger one's forehead._

"_I don't like it…" Giotto's eyes widened and started to get glassy at these words. "…I love it," said Alaude, closing the box and pulling it close to his chest. Giotto blinked a few times before happily beaming and hugging the older one._

Steel grey eyes abruptly opened and tried to scan their surrounding, though their vision was still blurry. Their owner gently rubbed them with his hand and sat down, making a wet towel fall from his forehead. Eh?

What was that dream again? So now, that kid gave to the older herbivore a golden sakura petal 'from heaven' huh. So close… Hibari didn't know why, but he felt that it had something to do with his tattoo. Speaking of the tattoo, Hibari glanced at it and was surprised as he saw that the petal and the tattoo had the same shape. Could it be…?

Hibari noticed that he wasn't at the library anymore but in the reception room. He was now sitting on the black leather couch and apparently had a cold wet towel on his forehead. Taking it in his hand, his eyebrows frowned, wondering who might have seen him in such a weak state.

"A-Ah Hibari-san! You're sick! Please lay down on the couch, you just woke up ne? Otherwise you'd get more hurt!" said a high-pitched voice, before small hands gently pushed the prefect down, making him lay back on the sofa.

"Herbivore…"

"Hi-Hibari-san! Don't speak or you'd drain your energy! Here, I made you some green tea," said Tsuna, as he handed to the prefect a mug of tea. The prefect mentally face-palmed and sighed before putting the towel away and sitting up. "Hibari-san! I told you to- "

"How am I supposed to drink this if I'm laying down, herbivore?" Hibari said, pointing his finger towards the mug. Hibari noticed the sudden change of skin tone on the brunette's face. It became… redder, making Hibari smirk in amusement.

"S-Sorry…"

"I hope that it's not as bad as the tea you made me yesterday," said the prefect, amused by Tsuna's behavior. He wanted to see Tsuna even more embarrassed and much to his satisfaction, it worked.

"_Evil!"_ mentally shouted Tsuna.

"Hm, is that so?" Hibari smirked as he pronounced these words. The herbivore was way too easy to read through. "Do you… want me to be more evil?" asked Hibari, cupping the younger one's cheeks in his hand. The prefect looked at the brunette for a while before gently kissing the brunette's lips.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden contact and his blush went to an other level. As Hibari pulled out of the kiss, his amusement grew to an other level as he saw Tsuna's confused expression on his face.

"Now, because of me, you will also become sick," said Hibari as he poked Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna sweat dropped at this and wondered how evil could Hibari be?

Hibari grabbed the mug of tea and Tsuna immediately tensed. He didn't want the prefect to throw his mug again over the window like he did yesterday! This time, he didn't put any sugar in the green tea and felt that he prepared it well. Well, he hoped so.

"This…" Oh no, just like yesterday. "…is not awful," said Hibari, as he sipped once again in his cup of tea. Ara? Tsuna's eyes grew wider and his smile too as the prefect pronounced these words. He didn't prepare an awful tea! The prefect didn't throw his mug over the window! "But don't be too excited, herbivore, there is still a long way to go if you really want to prepare a good tea," added Hibari. Tsuna's smile slightly faded away and blinked a few times before bursting into a cheerful and stupid laughter. "Why the hell are you laughing, herbivore?"

"S-Sorry but pfft-" Tsuna put his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to avoid laughing, but this was way too much. "I-I-I just imagined Hibari-san-" Tsuna tried to voice out, before laughing once again. Hibari so badly wanted to slap that stupid herbivore, but he felt that it was Kami-sama testing his patience. So he just let the small animal in his ununderstandable thoughts and observed him. "I-I just imagined Hibari-san taking part to a tea ceremony and- and preparing some tea pffft-"

"And what's so funny about that, herbivore?" A vein popped out of Hibari's head. He _**does**_ take part to tea ceremonies with his brother and there was nothing funny in taking part to these ceremonies! But what was so funny?

"J-Just forget it, Hibari-san…" Tsuna said, as he sighed, trying to calm himself down from his laughing session. The prefect raised an eyebrow before massaging his temples. "A-Ah! Anyways! Please don't get yourself too tired, Hibari-san! I don't want you to get sick or anything so…" muttered Tsuna as he lowered his head, blushing and looking away.

The brunette raised his head as he felt a hand softly pat his head and was speechless as he saw the prefect… smiling at him?

"I'm not weak, herbivore. You worry too much," said Hibari, before laying back to the sofa. Tsuna could only blink and pinched his cheek. He… wasn't… dreaming! He so badly wanted to scream because he was so happy! Hibari smiled at him! But he couldn't, because it seemed that the said prefect was already asleep, again. Tsuna couldn't really get angry at him, since he was sick. But…

Tsuna approached the sleeping skylark and a certain tattoo caught his attention. Oh right, Hibari-san's new tattoo! Tsuna approached it and scanned it with his caramel orbs. It was extremely simple. It was just a sakura petal and the ink was dark red. Tsuna wondered what meaning it could have for the prefect, but it must be extremely important for him. He felt somehow strangely attracted to the tattoo and couldn't help but contemplate it with fascination. He felt something deep inside of him stir as he unconsciously approached his hand towards Hibari's hand. It was as if he somehow felt connected to the prefect as he slowly closed the gap between both hands.

As Tsuna's fingers brushed against the tattoo, the tatto started to slightly glow, much to Tsuna's surprise. Wh-What was that?! Tsuna, panicking, immediately took his hand off Hibari's and saw the glow fading away. He looked at the source of glow for a while before gulping and hesitantly touch the hand again. The tattoo glowed once again but this time, the light was way more intense and Tsuna didn't take his hand off. The light suddenly became more and more intense and Tsuna ended up not being able to see anything. Closing his eyes tight, his heartbeat fastened as a strange feeling ran inside of his body. What… was happening?

* * *

As the strange feeling started to fade away, Tsuna hesitantly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped as he recognized the place he was at that moment. He was in the cloudy world he visits every night now! Looking to the left and to the right, Tsuna blinked a few times as he spotted something else than cloud a couple of meters away. He hesitantly stepped forward and approached what seemed to be a small gazebo. It was a simple small gazebo with a tiled floor and a few roses surrounding it. There was a small round table in the middle of it and two chairs, but only one was empty. On the other chair, there was a man sitting on it and contemplating the sky above him. Tsuna smiled as he recognized the sitting figure and started to run towards him.

"Giotto-san!" The figure turned his head towards the brunette and looked at him questionningly.

"Hm? Tsunayoshi? How come are you here?" said Giotto, as he stood up to greet the younger one.

"Giotto-san!" said Tsuna, as he pulled the blonde into an embrace. Giotto was still confused at the sudden unexpected visit but didn't really seem to mind it. He gently stroke Tsuna's brown locks and cupped Tsuna's jaw.

"So, what brings you here, Tsunayoshi-kun? It's not sleep time yet in your world, is it?" Tsuna shook his head.

"I… don't even know why I'm here at that moment. I just… well… I was at school for some duties and then I saw that tattoo on his hand and… then well… I somehow felt attracted to it and touched it. And as soon as I touched the tattoo, I don't know why but it started to glow and it brought me here…" explained Tsuna, as the blonde pushed him towards one of the free chairs. Giotto arched an eyebrow and sat down face to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, what's his name?" asked Giotto, with a serious tone as he gently grabbed both Tsuna's hand.

"E-Eto… But you don't know him," mumbled Tsuna. Giotto shrugs, showing that he doesn't really care, his eyes still focused on the brunette. "Hi-Hibari-san…" mumbled Tsuna as he blushed at the name. He doesn't really know why he blushed but what was done was done. Giotto's grip on Tsuna's hand tightened and his sky blue eyes widened. He couldn't believe the brunette's words.

"Tsunayoshi, do you… like him?" asked Giotto, approaching Tsuna's face. Tsuna was about to deny but as he was about to pronounce his answer, his mind didn't agree on his answer. Giotto frowned as he saw Tsuna's struggle and brushed his thumb on Tsuna's hand. "Tsunayoshi, answer me," Giotto insisted.

"Wh-Why?" Tsuna asked, trembling. He had never really thought of this like that but now that he mentions it… He had always admired Hibari since he saw him rescuing the little bird back then. He had always admired Hibari for his strength and his determination to protect what he loves, no matter what. He had always enjoyed Hibari's company, even though it was scary. Yes, even though his company was scary, at least, he knew that with Hibari, he was safe. He knew that Hibari, behind his stoic face, hid a soft and protecting side of him…

"A-A bit I … guess…" mumbled Tsuna, now blushing more than ever. Why was he telling the blonde about his confused feelngs?! Giotto's eyebrows frowned even more and sighed.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna still refused to make eye-contact with the blonde and this didn't really please the said blonde. "Tsunayoshi. Listen. I don't have anything against that kid but… Don't approach him anymore," said Giotto. Tsuna's eyes widened and glassy caramel orbs finally met sky blue ones. "This is for your own sake, Tsunayoshi. Trust me, I-"

"Don't talk as if you knew Hibari-san…" mumbled Tsuna, interrupting the blonde's speech. "Everybody hates Hibari-san because he seems so cold and aloof, and everybody fears him. But once you get to know a bit more… His personality isn't that complicated. He just… He just… needs someone…"

"Tsunayo-"

"Thank you for your concern, Giotto-san, but I just can't surrender on Hibari-san like that," said Tsuna, his bangs hiding his eyes. The brunette then stood up and left the gazebo, leaving a confused Giotto behind him. As Tsuna seemed to get very far from Giotto, a sad smile slowly appeared on Giotto's face before his breath became a bit shaky. A few sobs went out of his throat before a few hot tears went out of sky blue eyes, slowly sliding down his pale cheeks.

Giotto took out something from his cloak and looked at the shiny metalic pieces in his hand. Those bells…

"Alaude... nii…" whispered Giotto, before sobbing even more and pulling the bells close to his chest.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi!" … "Herbivore!" … "O-Oi herbivore, wake up!" … "I will bite you to death if you don't wake up, Tsunayoshi" …

Tsuna felt his eyes slowly opening and his body shaking until he opened his eyes completely and saw a worried Hibari-san in front of him.

"Dammit herbivore, don't _**ever**_ do that anymore," said Hibari, as he pulled the herbivore into a tight embrace. Wh-What is happening?

"H-Hibari-san wh-what happened?" asked Tsuna, confused.

"When you touched my hand, it woke me up and I saw that light coming out of my tattoo and… I saw you fainting right in front of me, I thought that you were never going to wake up herbivore." It took Tsuna a while to register what Hibari said. Was he… worrying about him? Tsuna blinked a few times before widely smiling and tilting his head to the side.

"Arigatou, Hibari-san for worrying about me," said Tsuna, cheerfully smiling at the prefect. Hibari widened his eyes a bit and could feel _**a little bit**_ of blood rushing up his cheeks. Hibari crossed his arms and looked away from the herbivore.

"Don't misunderstand me, herbivore. It's just that it would… be a burden for me to explain to your parents if you happened to pass away," said Hibari. Tsuna only stared dumbfoundedly at Hibari but mentally chuckled, understanding that Hibari was only making excuses. "Besides, I would… have no one to prepare me teas if you were gone," said Hibari. Tsuna's eyes widdened at the prefect's statement. Why? Why does he felt his heartbeat race faster than ever as he heard these words? Why was he feeling so happy?

"Herbivore, give me my diary back." A cold voice interrupted both of them from their 'fluff' moment and both turned their heads to see a certain blonde man standing at the doorframe. Tsuna started to tremble as he recalled Alaude hurting him yesterday whereas Hibari immediately spread an extremely deadly aura towards the blonde. Alaude seemed to stay indifferent at both reactions and only arched an eyebrow.

"I told you no, herbivore. Go away before I bite you to death," growled Hibari.

"I have no intention on fighting anyone. Herbivore," Alaude turned his head towards Tsuna. "Could you please leave us alone? I have some matters to discuss about with that other herbivore," said Alaude, as he pointed Hibari with his finger. Tsuna gulped and immediately glanced at Hibari who seemed to be more angry than ever at the insult. Hibari however seemed to notice the brunette's look and his eyes softened a bit as he nodded toTsuna. The brunette then immediately stood up and went out of the reception room. As he closed the door, he trembled at the sudden apparition of the murderous aura that disappeared a few seconds ago.

After making sure that the brunette was outside, Alaude sighed and leaned against the closed door.

"Hibari Kyoya, I guess it's time for you to know the truth." Hibari had already put his tonfas away and sat down on his desk, fully listening to the blonde. "This tattoo…" Alaude uppered his hand with the tattoo. "Is the only element that will link us to heaven." Hibari frowned, not really knowing what he meant by that. "Our bloodline has always been cursed since Norowa's father's generation… But he was the one who got the worse punishment."

"How do you know that."

"You might have heard that he was the Hell Guardian. He _**is**_ the Hell Guardian. Maybe for you or other humans, sending people to Hell would be one of the greatest power ever. But it is actually… the worse thing that could happen. Because in contrary to what you may think, he cannot send those he want to to hell. He can only send people to hell according to humans' requests."

"Didn't you just say that he could…"

"No. There were three exceptions but these were under Justice's name. But else, if he sent people to Hell for his own interest, he would be the one sent to Hell."

"How come do you have the tattoo?" asked Hibari as he glared at the blonde.

"Because we are related, Kyoya," said Alaude as he smirked and raised his hand. Grey eyes widened as the blonde's hand approached his hand, making both their tattoos shine. For a second Hibari thought that he was dreaming, for an other second he thought that he was turning crazy, and the next second… he realized that he wasn't dreaming nor turning crazy.

After a blink, Hibari's surrounding changed. There were no one else than Alaude and him, both standing in the middle of a dried grass field. The sky was red and the sun was setting, and a light breeze slightly cooled the temperature. There was a blooming and imposing sakura tree in the middle of the field, and both were standing beneath the tree. A few sakura petals were scattered on the ground, while a few others were graciously flying along the wind.

Hibari stared at Alaude who had his hands in his pockets and his eyes shut, enjoying the light breeze slipping through his hair. Glistening his eyes to the right and to the left, Hibari's eyes slightly widened as he saw that the field was actually surrounded by mountains and hills, and that there was an endless field of red lycorises between the dried grass field and the mountains. Alaude opened his eyes and smirked as he saw the younger one's confused expression.

"These flowers… You do know them, don't you?" asked Alaude, as he turned his head towards where Hibari was looking. Hibari didn't respond but his eyebrows frowned. Alaude saw this and sighed before sitting down and patting the empty space next to him. "Come here, herbivore."

"I have no intend on sitting next to you, herbivore. Take me back to the reception room," said Hibari, as he leaned his back against the sakura tree.

"Lycorises… There is a myth, that lycorises are Hell's flowers, and that sakuras are Heaven's flowers… They are beautiful, aren't they?" asked Alaude with an impassive face, as a picked lycoris flower appeared between his fingers. The blonde looked at it and started to pick the flower's petals.

"I have no interest in you anymore if you are just going to mutter non-sense, herbivore," stated Hibari as he put his hand in front of a yawning mouth.

"Do you know why you are calling people 'herbivore', herbivore?" asked a smirking Alaude. Hibari's eyes narrowed at this question, thinking. How come does he say that again?

"Gut instinct." Alaude arched an eyebrow at the raven-haired prefect and his smirked widened.

"You definitely are my heir, young Hibari." Hibari stood up, spreading murderous aura around him. Enough was enough. He was first being interrupted by this herbivore when he was with Tsunayoshi, then he brought him to a strange unknown place and now, he is muttering non-sense. This blonde definitely couldn't get any more annoying than now and Hibari decided to get rid of him now. Alaude, however, still looked at Hibari with an evil smirk, his hands in his pocket. Tonfas out, the teen positioned himself to fight against the blonde until something grabbed his feet. Grey eyes widened as they looked down and saw roots going out of the ground and immobilizing his feet on the ground.

"What the…"

"You are in my world, Kyoya. You know it. You already know it. Yet you still want to fight me? Your stupidity makes me sometimes wonder if you truly are from the Hibari bloodline." A vein popped out of the teen and focused all his strength on his feet, trying to get out of these damn roots. Unfortunately, efforts remained vain and this started to make the prefect exhausted.

"Get rid of these damn things before I bite you to death," glared Hibari. Alaude's lips slightly curved at the sight of his prey and threw the petalless lycoris on the teen's face.

"Being stubborn now, eh?" asked Alaude as he approached the younger one. Hibari stopped moving and held his breath as the smirking blonde soflty brushed his fingers against his cheeks and jawline, steel grey eyes glaring at ice blue ones.

"Hibari Kyoya, do you truly wish to know the truth?" whispered Alaude as he cupped Hibari's jaw. Hibari turned his head away but glanced at the blonde from the corner of his eyes, slightly showing interest in the blonde's question. "Do you truly wish to know why do we have the same tattoo? Do you know how come we are related? Do you truly… want to know _**the truth**_?" Hibari hates it. The way the blonde huskily whispered in his eyes, his voice throaty and hoarsely, his hot breath brushing against his ear lobes. He hates it. Not only because he couldn't stand the herbivore around him, but also because it showed that he is the one being dominated. And this is definitely against the image Hibari Kyoya is supposed to give!

"Back off, herbivore," said Hibari, pushing the older one's head away with his hands. Alaude looked at him in amusement and snapped his fingers. Before Hibari could blink, he was already in the reception room and immediately stumbled on his sofa.

"It is still too early for you to know the truth of the Hibari family, Kyoya. But if you want a hint," Alaude started to walk towards the reception room's door. "I am directly related to Hibari Norowa," said Alaude, before opening the door and walking away.

Hibari dumbfoundedly stared at the slightly opened door for a while before shaking his head and regaining his composure. Really. Hibari mentally swore that this was going to be the last time he was going to get dominated by anyone.

Sighing loudly, Hibari layed down on his couch and covered his eyes with his forearm before closing his eyes. These things definitely went way too far.

_"What's that, Alaude-nii?" asked a young blonde as he scanned the small wrapped gift in his hands._

_"It's a gift. Isn't it obvious?" aksed the older one as he put his hands on his hips._

_"A-Ano…" Giotto's fingers unconsciously played with the ribbon wrapped around the gift and ice blue eyes seemed to have noticed it._

_"Open it. I can see the excitement in your eyes, Giotto," said Alaude as he patted the younger one. Soon, an extremely wide and smilly smile was plastered on the younger one's face before small hands carefully unwrapped the gift._

_"E-Eh? Uwaaa~" said Giotto, cheerfully, as he looked at the object in his hands in admiration. It was a small plush of a rabbit. Its fur was oddly blonde and it was extremely soft, while its eyes were wide and sky blue. Giotto patted the plush before hugging it tightly against his chest._

_"Thank you, Alaude-nii!"_

_"I thought it looked like you," said Alaude as he pointed his finger towards the plush. Giotto scanned the plush with wide sky blue orbs until a faint blush scattered on his face. The small blonde immediately hid his face behind the plush, not wanting to face the older one with such an embarrassing blush on his face. Alaude noticed Giotto's embarrassement and slightly chuckled before sitting on the snowy grass and laying down. Giotto didn't understand why the older one did that but layed down next to the older one._

_"I will name it 'herbivore'," mumbled Giotto. Alaude turned his head towards the blonde with an arched brow, not understanding Giotto's sudden choice of name._

_"And why so?"_

_"Because herbivores are small and weak creatures just like this bunny, but they manage to survive anyways in their own way," said Giotto as he rose the bunny to the air with his arms and looked at it._

_"Then… You're a herbivore, Giotto." Giotto furiously turned his head towards the older one and puffed his cheeks._

_"I'm not weak!" pouted the younger blonde._

_"Hush," said Alaude as he smirked and turned his head. Ice blue eyes widened as he felt something hard abruptly pressing against his forearm and immediately turned his head to see what happened to his poor arm. Alaude couldn't believe that the blonde herbivore was actually… biting him._

_"Fee! A'm mof a herviffore!" said Giotto, still his mouth stuck against Alaude's pale forearm. "A'm ffonna eaff you Alauffe-nii! You affe ffhe herviffore!" Alaude sighed and pulled his arm away from the small mouth and looked at his red forearm. Blonde eyebrows frowned until blue orbs spotted a red drop slowly trailing down the older one's forearm._

_"Ah, it's bleeding, herbivore."_

_"A-Ah s-so sorry Alaude-nii! I-I didn't mean to-" Giotto, trying to justify himself while waving his arms in front of him, got interrupted as he felt the older one grab one of his forearms. Oh no, was he… mad at him? Blue orbs widened a lot as he felt that the older one was… biting him as well._

_"A-Alaude-nii!" Alaude then pulled out his mouth from the younger one's forearm and smirked as he saw the red forearm._

_"Who's the herbivore now?"_

_"B-But!"_

_"Next time you will annoy me, I will bite you to death like a carnivore would do. Eat his prey." Alaude's smirk grew wider at the thought and shivers went down Giotto's spine. The smaller blonde blinked a few times at the smirking face before picking the plush up from the snowy grass. Soon, Giotto burst into uncontrollable laughter and Alaude's smirk faded away at the sight of the laughing herbivore._

_"What's so funny, Giotto?"_

_"N-Nothing," said Giotto between two deep breaths before bursting into an other uncontrollable laughter. Alaude only looked at the younger one in disbelief before shaking his head and walking away. Giotto looked at the older one, blinked a few times and stood up to run and follow him._

_"W-Wait Alaude-nii! Don't leave me alone!"_

_"See, you are scared, like a herbivore. A strange herbivore."_

_"Mou! I'm not a herbivore!" pouted Giotto as he blushed. Alaude slightly smirked and sighed._

_"Happy 12th birthday, Giotto."_

Dark brown orbs slowly opened before long fingers ran through blonde locks.

"Ano? Who were those kids I dreamed about? Why do they look like Tsuna and Kyoya?" brown orbs now scanned his surroundings and their owned sighed as he suddenly feels a heavy headache. After growling, he massaged his temples before laying down again and moaning as if he was about to die.

"Romario~ Bring me some pain killers~" whined the blonde, as he started to roll on his bed like a child. His assistant sweat dropped as he went in the bedroom after knocking, seeing his boss rolling on his kingsize bed and annoyingly moaning like a child. Said Romario sighed before getting some pain killers out of his pocket and hand them to the blonde whining boss.

"Here, Dino-san," said Romario, as Dino took the pain killers and took one of them. After the pill went down his throat, Dino gulped and looked at his assistant.

"Nee, Romario. Is it possible that... somehow, dreams mean something?"

* * *

**A.N. :** Wow. I've really had looots of homework and so much stress lately. I've only slept 4 hours for these two days ohh my. Anyways lol so yeah, we get to learn more about how come Alaude calls everybody 'herbivore' and why does he say 'i will bite you to death' XD. Those who may have a guess about how Alaude and Hibari are related, well they might know why does Hibari also say those terms :D

And yay Dino! Dino will be appearing from now on because he will play an important role! Ohhh and sorry I stil haven't put Knuckle in the story yet -_- I just don't know where to fit him in.

And the song Alaude was singing, I took it from the canon jigoku shoujo. The song is called 'Sakura Uta' and replace 'juu-hachi' by 'nana' (18 by 7) to get the REAL lyrics XD. Well I don't know if these are the right translations but these are the ones I've found on google so yeah *dodges a tonfa*. You can look for the song here : www. youtube (dotcom) / watch? v= CKry5x2nEmI (remove the spaces), and look at the mv it actually shows the sanctuary where the hell girl in canon was actually supposed to be sacrified. Well look at the surrounding and the 'hut', and just consider that this was where Alaude went (just replace the waterfall by a lake).

So yeah sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have time to beta it. I would like to thank you all, especially **gale, aprildiamondil** and **DarkYukina Chii55 **for reviewing and **Quwer** for favoriting :D and uh lala my story went from 3 communities to 2? And I lost one follower :o *goes to cry in a corner*

Now the questions are : _Why did Dino also get a dream? :D What's Alaude's relationship with Norowa Hibari? Why did Hibari's tattoo shine when Tsuna approached it? And why does the petal Giotto gave to Alaude has the same shape as the tattoo? And what's with that mysterious golden petal from heaven? And what was the bell Alaude had?_

Ciaossu~

PS: I really feel like I've written this chapter so badly. I was in a rush yeah. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can during my free time. And yeah. Sorry if this chapter disappointed you :/


	12. Chapter 12 : Father

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), well for the moment, and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Maybe not right now but it will come later. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Tsuna, though his back was still facing the blonde, was actually listening to him. He just chose to pretend ignoring him by remaining silent, his eyes focused on the cloudy surrounding."Tsunayoshi…" The blonde sighed as the brunette still hasn't moved an inch and approached him. "Tsunayoshi, I'm sorry it's just that… your Hibari-san reminds me of someone…" The man lowered his head as he mumbled these words, but actually managed to catch the brunette's attention.

"S-Someone?" Tsuna's eyebrows frowned at these words, still suspiscious and still slightly irritated towards Giotto. He really didn't like the fact that he asked him to stay away from Hibari. Hibari was… Hibari. Although he can be extremely dangerous and odd sometimes, Tsuna really liked his presence. He really liked whenever Hibari-san was around, because he felt like he was in secure. It hurt him a lot as Giotto, his new 'confident', told him to stay away from him. It wasn't as if he knew him, right?!

"Yes, he was a bit like my nii-san." Giotto slightly chucked at this thought. He remembered the first time he called Alaude like that. He remembered his face when he heard the younger one call him like that. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, not understanding why the blonde was chuckling.

"Giotto-san…"

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun. I just remember the time when I first called him like that. He was… my only friend. My best friend." Giotto's amused tone suddenly became so nostalgic, so sorrowful that it sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. His sky blue eyes suddenly became dull and… glassy?

"Ah! Are you alright, Giotto-san?" panicked Tsuna as he ran towards the blonde to pull him into a tight embrace. Giotto's eyes widened, slightly surprized, but immediately softened and strong arms returned the embrace to the smaller frame.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun… It's just that I… miss him." Tsuna, who had his head burried in Giotto's chest, raised his head to face the blonde and look at him questioningly.

"Where is he? Why are you all alone, Giotto-san?"

"Because he… is not part of this world. Or more, he can _**not**_ be part of this world." Giotto's eyes suddenly became dull and sorrowful again; and although Tsuna didn't really understand everything, he decided to first comfort the blonde before asking him more about this.

"Giotto-san… Although I don't understand but… please don't be sad, I'm here for you, Giotto-san." The blonde looked at caramel orbs before tenderly smiling at the younger one and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm sorry that I told you not to approach Hibari-kun anymore," said Giotto as he pulled Tsuna into a tighter embrace.

"But Giotto-san… why?" Giotto stared at the caramel orbs for a while before sighing in surrender.

"Fine. I will tell you everything about it. But promise me that you will keep it for yourself, okay?" Tsuna's face brightened and nodded, making Giotto smile. Giotto sat down on the cloudy ground and patted the empty space besides him, motioning Tsuna to sit next to him. The brunette obediently sat and looked at the blonde, waiting for him to start.

"So let's begin with the beginning, shall we?" Tsuna nodded once again. "When I was three, I moved from Italy to Japan, in Namimori; because my parents imported goods from Italy to Japan and they imported Japanese goods to Italy." Tsuna looked at him a bit surprized and Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's face.

"W-Wah! It means that Giotto-san used to live in the same town as I live in now!" said Tsuna, thrilled by Giotto's story. Giotto laughed and nodded.

"Yes. And so that day, I met that other French child who was also an expat in Namimori. He was extremely lonely, I don't know why. But then, I befriended with him and we quickly became inseparable. He quickly became my 'nii-san'…" Giotto smiled sadly and pulled out a bell from his coat. "See this, Tsunayoshi? This is a bell we got with my nii-san when we helped an old farmer to 'restore' his rice fields. Because we played in it and we messed it up," said Giotto, laughing at the memory. Tsuna couldn't help but also laugh. He doesn't know why, but seeing Giotto laughing warmly like this made him happy. He really wished that Giotto would laugh like this more often, it suited him way more than a dull and sorrowful face.

"When he was turning twelve, I bought him quite an odd present. I remember my past-self going to that old craftman's shop to buy the gift. I was quite afraid back then, but when I saw the present I immediately thought of him."

"What was it?"

"A golden sakura petal. Talbot, the old craftman, told me that it directly came from heaven. And that this had the power to send someone to heaven. So I gave it to my nii-san," said Giotto, as he sat down on the cloudy ground. Tsuna then instinctively followed the blonde's movements.

"Did it… work?"

"Shh, wait until I've finished, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna tilted his head to the side and slightly pouted.

"Mou! I want to know!" Giotto laughed wholeheartedly at the adorable sight before him.

"And when it was my turn to turn twelve, he gave me a rabbit plush."

"A rabbit plush?"

"Yeah, and do you remember the story of the bells? Well, the old Wanyuudo, the farmer, gave us that day five charms with two bells each. I only took one, while my nii-san took four. Wanyuudo-ooji-san told us that those bells might have got a hidden power, but no one has so far managed to discover their power. And when nii-san gave me the rabbit plush, there was one of his four charms tied around the rabbit's neck." Giotto stopped talking and looked at Tsuna who had his lips slightly opened, looking completely absorbed in Giotto's story. His face was so amusing that Giotto couldn't help but laugh for the n-th time that night. Tsuna then blinked a few times before getting out of his amazed state and frowned.

"What's so funny, Giotto-san?"

"Nothing, Tsunayoshi. Now listen. Do you know what the spring ritual is?" Tsuna raised his gaze to the sky, his finger landing on his lips, his memories working hard on Giotto's question. "If you don't know what it is, let me explain it to you."

"Yes, please," muttered Tsuna, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"It is an old ritual, which consists on sacrifying a healthy 18 years-old male to the Gods in the beginning of spring every decade. It is to make sure that the village would have prosperity and a good decade."

"Hiiie! Th-That's cruel!" Giotto laughed at Tsuna's reaction.

"Indeed, Tsunayoshi. I also thought so when I was 8. I was a bit oblivious in the beginning. But when I was 8, there was a spring ritual held in the village. My neighbour Daemon Spade-nii was the chosen one, and I was quite attached to him too. And the day he was sacrified… Then I understood how cruel this ritual was." Giotto stopped talking as he noticed Tsuna's frame trembling, his face pale. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"D-D-D-Did th-thad Da-da-daem-m-mon s-s-spade got ki-ki-ki-killed in front of you?!" The blonde blinked a few times before smiling.

"No, don't worry. I witnessed the purification ceremony at the shrine when the monks prayed for him and purified him from his sins. But then, he got sent to a sanctuary in the forest to be completely isolated from the world with no food nor water. This was how he was sacrified." Giotto sighed in relief as Tsuna's pale face slowly regained its colour.

"Then, if Giotto-san was eight during that ceremony… Hiiiiie! Did you get sacrified too at eighteen ten years after?!" And at that question, Giotto's expression has suddenly changed into a concerned one. His blonde eyebrows met and his sky blue orbs became that kind of sorrowful once again.

"N-No…" whispered Giotto, as he laid on the cloudy puffy ground. Tsuna's eyes followed the blonde and Tsuna looked at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Then… Who got sacrified… during the next ritual?" Tsuna asked, hesitantly, as he nervously moved his fingers on the ground. Giotto turned his head away to look at the bright blue sky before sighing and closing his eyes.

"My nii-san…" With these words, Tsuna felt his heart getting suddenly heavy and a knife sharply stabbing his mind. Now he understands why Giotto was so sorrowful… But there was a question though that passed through Tsuna's mind, which he unconsciously voiced out.

"A-Ano… If he got sacrified… Then… Wh-Why isn't he in heaven with you, Giotto-san?" Giotto turned his gaze back to the brunette before the said brunette realized what he just said. Oh no, he should have never, ever voiced this question out! Nervously putting his hands on his face and covering his mouth, Tsuna's face turned red before he kissed the ground in front of Giotto. "Ah Giotto-san! I-I didn't mean to voice it out I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I was going to tell it to you anyways. But –ah, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto immediately changed his expression as he abruptly sat up, looking at Tsuna with a questionning expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Giotto-san?" asked Tsuna, not understanding the sudden change.

"I am sorry but I guess that… our time is up. You are fading away," said Giotto, as he pointed Tsuna's body. Tsuna then looked at his body and indeed, it was slowly becoming more and more transparent. "Well, see you tomorrow night, Tsunayoshi-kun," said Giotto as he warmly smiled at the brunette and waved his hands. And before Tsuna could greet him in return, he was already vanished from the cloudy world.

"_Alaude-nii… I miss you…"_

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as he got away from the cloudy world, snapping back to reality. Sighing before stretching and yawning, Tsuna turned his sleepy face towards the clock hanging on the white wall…

9:30 … Which means…

"Hiiiiiiie! I will be late once again!" Tsuna immediately jumped out of his bed and expertly put his clothes on, before quickly swallowing his breakfast. He then didn't forgot to put his shoes on and made a sprint towards Nami-Chuu. Thank God, he wasn't late. He arrived just five seconds before the bell rang.

"Congratulations for not being late, herbivore," said Hibari, smirking at Tsuna. The prefect actually appeared out of nowhere in front of the panting brunette, before dangerously approaching his prey. "Do you want a reward, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"A… reward –hiiiee-hmppfh!" Tsuna's face was initally already reddened after his intensive running session. But now, his face reddened to an other level as he felt the prefect abruptly pulling his tie and roughly kissing him. What Tsuna felt at that moment was something he only was able to feel with Hibari. Whenever he had a phsyical contact with the raven, shivers would go up and down his spine and heat would flow through his entire body. He would feel embarrassment yet pleasure and satisfaction. He would feel butterflies in his stomach, and anytime the prefect's mind was on his mere existence, he would feel like the happiest one in the world. Whenever the raven was around, he would feel in secure, he would feel good, he would feel… happy.

Though at first their lips only crashed against each other due to their limited experience, soon, Hibari's soft lips would gently move on Tsuna's. And a velvety textured tongue would eventually shyly poke Tsuna's lips, asking for an access to the hot wet cavern. The brunette shivered at this and let a slight moan escape from his mouth, making him part his lips and unconsciously giving access to Hibari's tongue.

Soon, Hibari explored every tiny corner of the brunette's mouth, and both shivered as the tip of their tongues brushed against each other. While Hibari growled from deep his throat, Tsuna moaned. And the vibration occurred from this encouraged the prefect to deepen the kiss even more and gave him further confidence. His tongue would then claim dominance and claim this mouth as his, and only his. Slowly, Tsuna also gained confidence and shyly brushed his tongue against the prefect's, making the raven growl once again.

Unconsciously, Tsuna put his arms behind Hibari's neck, while Hibari had one of his hands holding Tsuna's tie and the other one carressing the brunette's soft cheeks. A couple of seconds later, Hibari realized that oxygen became quite a problem for both and decided to pull out of the kiss.

Tsuna heavily panted and shyly glanced at ice blue eyes, wanting to know how his sempai was doing. His cheeks then turned red again as he saw Hibari beautifully smirking at him.

"Come," commanded Hibari, as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the school's building. Both then passed through different corridors and through different stairs, until they have reached their final destination. The reception room. Hibari then opened the door and held it opened to let his assistant enter before closing it. He then motioned Tsuna to sit on the black leather couch before going towards one of the bookshelves and pulling out a thick, huge, black folder. He then took it and put it on the coffee table in front of Tsuna.

"These are the datas of the students in Nami-Chuu. Please classify them in alphabetical order, or I will bite you to death," explained Hibari, putting his hands on his hips. Tsuna looked at the folder and sweatdropped. Why were one thousand of sheets put inside of the same folder?!

"A-Ano… Hibari-san, is it possible to have five empty folders?"

"What for, herbivore?"

"I thought that… maybe, instead of putting all of these files in the same folder, it would be better if we could classify them in five different folders. I mean, the first folder would be for students whose family name would start with the letter A, B, C, D or E. And then, the second one would be for the letters F to J. Then, the third one would be for the letters K to O. Then the fourth one would be for the letters P to T, and finally the fifth one would be for the letters U to Z." Hibari then looked at the brunette before going towards a brown box in the other side of the room and pulling out five folders.

"Here, you better do well your job, herbivore." Tsuna then smiled happily and took the folders in his hands. Hibari nodded at Tsuna and walked towards his desk to continue his paper work.

"Ano… Yamamoto would go to the fifth folder, while Gokudera-kun's file would go to the second folder…" Tsuna then stopped his movements as he looked at Gokudera's sheet of informations. There was Gokudera's names, his adress, his birthday, his nationality, and a passport photo of him. Though he looked extremely serious on this photo, Tsuna couldn't help but sadly smile at the picture. He had heard that Gokudera mysteriously disappeared. And he thought that it was strange anyways not to have any news about his best friend for three days now.

His eyebrows frowned as caramel orbs scanned green ones on the picture. His gaze then turned towards Yamamoto's file he was holding on his other hand and felt deeply concerned. He has always known that Yamamoto had something for the Italian. Staying with them for years actually made him come to this conclusion. And his hypothesis was more than confirmed as he recalled calling Yamamoto that other night and hearing from his father that he was extremely sad and didn't eat properly. He apparently refused to get out of his room and only went out of it to go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing! Sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and hurrily put these files in their respective folders before continuing.

"So… Spanner-kun would go to the fourth folder, and Shoici-kun too… Byakuran-san would go to the first folder, and Kyoko and Ryohei-sempai's one would go to the fourth…" mumbled Tsuna, as he classified various files in their respective folders. He then stopped as he found Hibari's file and looked at it, curious about the prefect's details.

'_Hibari Kyoya_

_Birthday: 05/05/1995_

_Address: 5-5-55 Nami-go street, 555-0055, Namimori, Japan_

_169 cm, 58 kg_

_Nationality: Japanese'_

Tsuna sweatdropped at Hibari's address. There were so many 5's that he got lost in reading them. And Nami-go literally meant 'Nami-five'. But isn't Nami-go street on the edge of Namimori? This though didn't surprize Tsuna much. And his birthday, 5/5/95…

Wait, the 5th of May…

"Ano, Hibari-san?"

"Hn," said the prefect, not really bothering moving his gaze away from the paper he was scribbling on.

"I-Is your birthday on May the 5th…?" Hibari then stopped scribling and looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes.

"Oh? So you are now reading at people's datas instead of doing your job properly? Such an inappropriate behaviour."

"Hiiie! I-I'm sorry Hibari-san but I-"

"Hn," muttered Hibari, before starting to scribble again on his piece of paper. Tsuna stopped panicking and looked at him. Was he answering his question?

"Hibari-san, are you saying that…"

"I hate repeating myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's face brightened as he realized that Hibari answered him. But the genuine smile plastered on his face soon faded away as he realized something.

"Hibari-san, does it mean that… you always have your birthday during your holidays? Isn't it a bit… lonely?"

"I hate crowds."

"B-But I mean, don't you at least want to celebrate it once with your fr-"

"If you mean those bunch of herbivores crowding calling themselves friends, I do not intend on taking part to such pointless activities." At first, Tsuna's eyes narrowed in slight irritation at Hibari's answer. But then, he noticed how lonely his answer was. So he really meant that he spends his birthdays all alone. Tsuna couldn't help but think this as a sad thought. Birthdays are days to celebrate with your friends and family. And it has to be spent with joy and warmth, and not by staying lonely and spending it as if it was a normal day.

An idea then went through Tsuna's mind.

"Hibari-san?" Hibari looked at the herbivore from the corner of his eyes, acknowledging his question. "A-Are we also going to spend the 5th of May at school?"

"Of course, what a question." Tsuna mentally grinned at that answer before continuing his work. They both spent the whole morning doing their own paper work, until Kusakabe came at twelve with two lunch boxes. Tsuna then remembered that he was actually supposed to cook for Hibari and begged the prefect to not get bitten to death. Hibari said that he was going to let it be just this time, but if tomorrow Tsuna didn't cook, he would definitely get bitten to death.

They both ate their chicken katsu with rice and vegetables in silence, and Hibari decided as he swallowed the last bits of his lunch to take a nap. He stood up from his leather chair and grabbed Tsuna's forearm before dragging him along towards the rooftop.

"E-Eh? Hibari-san? Where are we going?"

"Nap," answered Hibari, as he opened the metallic door giving access to the rooftop. He then continued to drag Tsuna until they've reached his favorite spot and motioned the brunette to sit down. Tsuna obediently sat down on the tiled floor and jerked in surprize as Hibari layed down in front of him, resting his head on his lap.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!"

"What? You are my personal slave. I do whatever I want to with you. Now be quiet or I will bite you to death," said Hibari, before snuggling on Tsuna's lap and closing his eyes. Tsuna was already mentally running everywhere and squealing, begging for his mom. But deep inside of him, he actually enjoyed this.

Getting bored from doing nothing, the brunette frowned a bit as he realized that he actually couldn't do anything. If he happened to move a little, he would definitely get a taste of Hibari's tonfas on his flesh. Oh no he really didn't want that. Instead, an idea struck through Tsuna's mind. He hesitantly twirled a raven bang around his finger and was surprized by the prefect's hair's softness. He then slowly started to play more and more with Hibari's hair and even carressed it. Tsuna slowly forgot along his activities his fear and soon completely enjoyed this moment. Plus, the prefect didn't move an inch, meaning that he wasn't awake anymore.

_Kyoya found himself in the middle of an empty road surrounded by leafless trees. Judging by the air's coldness and the grey shade of the sky, it was probably around the end of fall or the beginning of the winter. But this didn't really matter. What really mattered was that Kyoya was alone, in the middle of a stony road. There was a puddle in front of him, and Kyoya was surprized as he saw his reflection on the puddle. He had the same apparence as his 8 years-old version. He still had the same raven straight hair with the same haircut, just that his body was way more petite and that he was wearing his primary school's uniform. _

_A light breeze made a few dry dead leaves fly in the air, all of them flying towards behind Kyoya. Taking this as a signal, he looked behind him towards where the leaves were going; and steel grey eyes widened as they noticed a laying motionless body on the ground. _

_After a ten-seconds mental struggle, Kyoya decided to run towards the laying body. It was at least one hundred meters away from him, so with his petite body, Kyoya took some time to finally reach the body. As he was only five meters near the body, Kyoya realized that it was a man who had his back facing Kyoya. And something disturbed him. The way he was dressed, his haircut…_

_No way…_

_Kyoya then hesitantly approached the body and was shocked as he noticed that the body was trembling. Without thinking or anything, Kyoya knelt and turned the body so his face would face his. And he was left completely speechless as he realized that his hypothesis on this man's identity was true._

"_F-Father?" Kyoya felt his chest get heavy as his grey eyes met his father's. He was shocked at how dull and empty it was, yet had this little sparkle of hope shining deep inside of him. He was focusing too much on these eyes that he didn't immediately notice how pale his father was. _

"_Kyoya…" Kyoya could have sworn his heart stopped beating as he heard this deep voice he hadn't heard for so many years now. Even though he wasn't that close with his father, Kyoya still missed him a lot. _

_A cold pale hand gently cupped Kyoya's right cheek. Kyoya felt so many foreign emotions stirring in his mind that unconsciously, he let tears roll down his cheeks. He somehow felt a sharp stab piercing his heart as his father's eyes met his gaze and plastered an apologetic and sad smile to his son. _

_An other breeze slipped through both father and son's hair, with a few leaves flying and dancing around them. Both stayed still for a couple of seconds until the older man gently stroke Kyoya's cheek with his thumb. Closing his right eye and leaning on his father's hand, Kyoya has never felt so much attraction to his father. He had always been quite aloof from his second son and would rarely show his affection towards the youngest son. _

_Along with the wind brushing their bodies, grey clouds drifted above them, covering the sky. A thunder groaned as both of them stayed still in this position, before a few drops landed on their bodies. Slowly, more and more drops fell from the cloudy sky, soaking both males in the middle of leafless trees. A few thunders growled here and there, but the rain wasn't one of these heavy rains. This pouring rain was a calming rain, though it only dramatized more their situation._

"_Kyoya, please… Get rid our family of this curse…" whispered the older Hibari, catching the younger one's attention. "I, no, your mother and I believe that you can do it. Please, do it for the next Hibari generation…" Kyoya, though not really understanding the whole meaning immediately, absorbed his father's words like a sponge and registered them deep inside of his mind. He will have to analyze these words later, but this wasn't the main matter at this moment. _

_As his father slowly pulled his hand off Kyoya's cheek, the younger one couldn't help but feel his heart getting even heavier as the dull grey eyes in front of him slowly shut. _

"_Father!" Kyoya desperately yet gently put his small hands on his father's neck and cheek. Carressing the cold cheek with trembling fingers, seeking for any source of heat, Kyoya endlessly repeated his father's name, desperately trying to wake him up. _

_Slowly, Kyoya felt relieved as these grey eyes slowly showed up once more, before contemplating at the steel grey younger eyes in front of them. _

_Kyoya could have sworn he had heard his father whispering a faint 'I love you' before the ground started to tremble, making the younger one jerking from where he was kneeling. Being sent three meters away from his father, he was about to run back to him until his father stared at him with these dull eyes once again and slightly shook his head._

_Kyoya couldn't do anything but part his lips with wide glassy grey eyes as wooden roots abruptly appeared out of the rocky path, cracking and destroying it. They twirled and danced for a couple of seconds before suddenly landing on the laying body and envelopping it. The sight of his father's body being asphyxiated by these wooden roots crashed Kyoya's soul and sanity into pieces. As the giant roots finished their work, smaller roots slowly appeared out of the ground, not as violently as the bigger ones before, and slowly yet graciously wrapped around the body's uncovered parts. Soon, his neck and his face were the only parts uncovered, until a last small root appeared from next to his right ear and slowly asphyxiated the older one's neck. _

_He slightly turned his head to the side where his son was staring at him in horror and muttered: 'Sayonara' before the final root finished its work. And in a fraction of a second, the roots abruptly pulled the covered body to the underground and quickly swallowed it to the deepest parts of the ground._

"Father!" Grey eyes suddenly opened and Hibari's body abruptly jerked from its position. Panting heavily, Hibari needed a couple of seconds to scan his surrounding and sighed in relief as he realized that he was on Nami-Chuu's rooftop. So this didn't really happen… But then, Kyoya immediately remembered that these days, his dreams are not really dreams anymore; and they are somehow related to the ultimate truth he is looking for now.

So… What should he think of this dream?

"_Kyoya, please… Get rid our family of this curse…" "I, no, your mother and I believe that you can do it. Please, do it for the next Hibari generation…"_

As his father's voice echoed in his mind, raven eyebrows met as the prefect frowned. He _**does**_ have an idea of what that could mean, but… how? Would it mean that he would have to face that French herbivore? No way in Hell he would ever speak to him! But…

"Hi-Hibari-san…?" Hibari snapped out of his introspection as a soft voice interrupted him from his thought process, and realized that caramel orbs have been staring at him for a while now. "Do you want me to bring you some water, Hibari-san?" Blinking a few times, Hibari fully focused his mind back to reality and shook his head.

But instead of it, none of them would have thought of Hibari's actions. Gently grabbing Tsuna's shoulders, he then pulled him into a tight embrace.

All he wanted was warmth. All he wanted was comfort. All he wanted was someone to be there for him. All he wanted was someone he could rely on. All he wanted was him. All he wanted now was… that stupid herbivore.

"Weakling. And you were supposed to be my heir?" An older voice appeared out of nowhere, obviously not belonging to neither the prefect, nor the brunette. Both pulled out of the embrace and looked at where the voice was coming from.

"Alaude," said harshly Hibari, as he recognized the taller figure standing before them. Tsuna shivered and instinctively hid himself behind the prefect, tightly holding his black jacket.

Alaude was standing right in front of him, leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest. He had an amused grin on his face and his eyes shut. Chuckling darkly, he then revealed his eyes which were not ice blue-shaded anymore. Tsuna gasped while Hibari frowned at this. Alaude's eyes were red.

"What? So now, you are both afraid of me?" Tsuna could swear that he would pee in his pants if he could. This man was beyond frightening. Any average person would have already freaked out and lost his sanity.

Damn! The taller pale figure literally had_** red **_eyes! And his hair was somehow messier than usual. And his skin was paler than it used to be. His grin widening, he went off the wall and slowly walked towards the two teens, evilly glaring and grinning at them.

"Tell me what you just saw in your dream, Kyoya. Tell us how wonderful it was to meet your father again! Tell us how gorgeous and graceful this sight was, seeing his body being swallowed by the earth itself!" Tsuna, not understanding, fainted on the spot, catching Hibari's attention. His mind was now struggling either helping the brunette, or biting this annoying person to death.

"So now, you are struggling to either save this herbivore, or fighting me? Wao, you've really turned into a herbivore, Kyoya." Hibari gritted his teeth and grimaced, murderously glaring at the man in front of him.

Hibari focused his gaze on the laying body on the ground before glaring back at Alaude, then shifting his gaze back to the laying body, then glaring back once again to Alaude, and did this repetitively a few times before Alaude burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Look at you, herbivore! You are being so pathetic! I thought that you were fit to replace me. But no, you are so weak that now, I think that you're not even worth my attention anymore!" Hibari couldn't restrain himself anymore and vainly aimed his tonfa to the older one, though he perfectly dodged it. Or more vanished in front of him and re-appeared behind Hibari before kicking him from behind.

"What the hell…"

"Oh, do you mean this?" asked Alaude, before vanishing into a purple flame and re-appearing next to Hibari. Grey eyes widened at this and was suddenly not able to control his gestures anymore. He couldn't move anymore. Though he struggled a lot, he didn't understand why the hell he couldn't even move his finger?!

"Surprized, ne?" asked Alaude, brushing his fingernail against Hibari's bare neck. All he could move were his eyes, and grey eyes nervously followed the older one's hand. He was definitely facing a psychopath now! "This is one of the many other abilities I have. And I actually wanted you to have them. But now, I hesitate, hmm…"

"Alaude-nii, stop it." Alaude froze at the voice appearing out of nowhere, definitely not belonging to any of this bunch of herbivores. He turned his gaze towards where the voice was coming from, and was surprized as this voice was actually coming from Tsuna. But this deep and velvety voice, only one had this voice. Impossible…

"Gio…tto?"

"Leave them alone, Alaude-nii," ordered the voice coming out of Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna's body wasn't on the ground anymore, but he was standing on his feet. He somehow looked way more serious than he used to be and his eyes were oddly… sky blue, and not caramel anymore. Alaude stared at him in awe for a couple of seconds before chuckling darkly and laughing evilly.

"So you only come back now, huh?! After all this time, you** only** come back **now**?!" shouted Alaude, stressing his words on the last ones. "Do you know how long I've waited for you? More than 300 years! I-"

"Stop arguing nonsense, Alaude-nii. Leave them alone. You exactly now what would happen to you if you don't."

"And what if I didn't want to?! I-" and before Alaude could finish his sentence, he saw how deep these sky blue orbs were and realized how much he actually… missed them. "Giotto…"

"No 'Giotto'. Leave Tsunayoshi-kun and Hibari-kun alone. _**Now.**_" Giotto, or more Tsuna actually, looked extremely serious about this. Alaude understood then that he actually had to obey for this time. "Remember what you said that day. You said…"

"Someday, somehow, somewhere, we will be one again," both said, in chorus. Hibari, whose presence has been long forgotten, stared at the two with a confused expression on his face, trying to register what they are saying.

"It is not by doing this that you will fulfill this quest, Alaude-nii." Alaude sighed and turned his heels before speaking.

"Then promise me to come to me soon."

"Find me and help me to get out of my prison soon, Alaude-nii," said Giotto, before closing his eyes and making Tsuna's body fall to the ground. Thankfully, Hibari caught him in time before he actually landed on the floor. Staring at Alaude's back, Hibari was disoriented and looked at the man in awe. As the older one started to walk away, thank god his back was facing the younger one. Else, the raven would have seen the apologetic smile Alaude had plastered on his face, and that single tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile in his penthouse suite, a blonde young man was lazily laying on his kingsize bed, his head resting on his left arm. His right arm was holding a rabbit plush. Brown eyes were focused on the plush's every single detail.

They were scanning its composition, how it was sewed, etc. His gaze then shifted to the two bells neatly attached around the rabbit's neck. They were linked to each other and attached around the rabbit's neck by a fine golden and red string. He had never seen such a gold like that. Sure, he had seen many gold in his life, but this gold was somehow unique. It wasn't like a 'normal' colour of gold. It was somehow glowing and actually fondly attracted the young man. He had never stared at something so simple with so much passion, and he himself couldn't even understand why he was doing this.

After waking up this morning, he somehow remembered about this rabbit plush he got from his father in his younger ages. His papa once told him that it was being passed through generations in the family. It may seem quite absurd, but this was a sort of tradition. In his younger ages, Dino didn't really understand the real meaning of this. But this morning, after that odd dream, Dino somehow felt the urge to get this rabbit plush and thank God, he took it with him from Italy.

He didn't even know why he had this sudden urge of getting this plush. He had been staring at it for hours and hours now, and was still amazed by the rabbit.

When suddenly, something passed through his mind.

The rabbit that kid had in his dream… Those bells around it…

They were the same.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of endless puffy clouds, two figures were sitting in a gazebo, both sipping in their respective cup of teas that they then gently put on the glassy round table in front of them. One of the figures, the blonde one, sighed as he put his cup of tea on the table and looked at the figure sitting in front of him.

"Thank you for letting me do this. I really wonder what would Alaude-nii do if I didn't intervene at that moment," said Giotto, looking at the other one's heterochromatic eyes with an apologetic look. The other one looked at him and smirked.

"Kufufufufufu, I wonder too. That would be troublesome~ Now isn't the right moment for this," said the other one, putting his cup of tea as well on the table before crossing his arms against his chest. "The old one is starting to get tired by his behaviour. He really doesn't know what to do with his soul if he ever gets to do it," added the indigo-haired man.

"Mukuro, I beg you…"

"Kufufu, don't worry, I will try to negotiate with the old one. But I don't guarantee you anything. Oh, I forgot," said Mukuro, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a blooming sakura tree appeared out of nowhere next to the gazebo. "The old one wanted me to deliver this for you. Token of gratitude for establishing order." Giotto froze as he kind of recognized the sakura tree. It wasn't an ordinary sakura tree. It was majestuous. It was imposing. It was gorgeous. And this was because its petals were golden and shining.

Standing up from his chair, Giotto hesitantly approached it and carefully picked one of the sakura petals. He then brushed it with his thumb and looked at Mukuro.

"Mukuro, this is…"

"The tree that leaf came from." Giotto turned his gaze back to the tree and looked at it in admiration. There were so many emotions in his mind that he couldn't help but starting to cry. He was so amazed by finally being able to see that tree, that tree he had always wondered about. That tree he thought he would never be able to see.

Though there was no sun and that the sky was only a bright blue, the golden petals were shining even more, amazing the blonde even more.

"Alaude-nii, I wished you were here…" whispered Giotto, before kneeling in front of the sakura tree and letting hot tears come out of his sky blue orbs, though accepting them with a sad smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**A.N. :** OMG FINALLY UPDATE. Okay so let me explain my short 'pause' :

- I had lots of exams.

- I had no inspiration.

- I was beta-ing my previous chapters (as you can check, there are less grammatical and spelling errors lol). And I made a mistake, I actually once beta-ed lots of chapters but didn't save and just let 9302709710979023 tabs opened on google chrome. Then I was way too sleepy and accidentally closed the whole window without bothering to save. So yay. At least five chapters beta-ed unsaved and lost. Yay. I had to re-start beta-ing.

And don't blame me for not updating because I was writing **'Lost in the Future'**. It is just some random fiction I've thought about lol. But I actually like it xD But it needs WAAAAAAY less efforts than 'The Hell Guardian'. I've actually spent quite lots of time in this chapter, though it seems to be shorter than the other ones. But I've spent lots of time in writing it. Really. I swear! D:

Oh and I've actually seen a few fanarts which inspired me A LOT for this fiction. Well I've seen four main ones, but only two of them are about this chapter. Look at them! They are awesome! (remove the spaces and put the dots etc!) (just for the first one, imagine that it's not Alaude but actually Hibari's dad lol)

www. zerochan (dotnet) / 974858

2. bp. blogspot (dotcom) _ ZcoE6xoOsWw / S8AWUJJvzkI / AAAAAAAAANI / rxT9N4vuGRY / s1600 / KHR_ Child_ Hibari_ farewell_ by_ javajafa. jpg

And I'm sorry for making Alaude sound so evil -_- . I DON'T dislike him. But you will understand later why he's being a bit annoying there xD. And no, still no Knuckle. I've actually thought about giving him a role but then I was like nahhh. I found him a more proper role which will come later in the story. So please be patient muahah. AND YAY MUKURO APPEARED.

AAAAAAND LOL. It's totally random but I've noticed that the name I gave to the river passing through Namimori in this fiction, 'Namikawa', is actually the name of Giotto's seiyuu. AHHHH XDDDDDD. I didn't do it on purpose xD~ . Maybe that's because I'm in love with Giotto and we are somehow connected and D: *tonfa'd and x-burnered*

So yeah. I hope that you will all like it :3. And sorry once again for the late update! *bows*

I would like to thank you all for the continuous daily hits :3. And everyone for reading my fiction. And especially **aprildiamondil, DarkYukina Chii55** and** gale** for reviewing yaay :D

Sooo now the questions are : _Why does Dino have Giotto's plush? Who is actually Mukuro? Why was Alaude suddenly behaving like this? Why are there bells around the rabbit's neck? _

Please Rate & Review :) And favorite. And anything. But please I want to hear more from my beloved readers!

Ciaossu~


	13. Chapter 13 : Encounters

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

Tsuna found himself in a dark surrounding. Everything was black all around him and couldn't even see the ground he was stepping on. Tsuna could barely see his body slightly glowing, just enough for him to see his body. Though it didn't lighten the room at all. Everything was black all around him, he couldn't even differentiate up and down, nor right and left!

Blinking a few times, the brunette hesitantly waved his hands in front of him, trying to figure out if there were any invisible walls in front of him. He then did so to the left and then to the right, then behind him, and then above him. Nothing. He was entrapped in this foreign world made of nothingness. There weren't even any sounds at all around him.

An idea then struck in his mind as he looked at his feet. What if there was actually no ground? Hesitantly, Tsuna closed the gap between the 'ground' and his hands, and jerked in surprise as he found out that there was no ground. What kind of a world was he in?!

"H-Hellooo?" '_Helloooo? Hellooo? Helloo? Hello?'_ Tsuna got even more confused as he heard the echo of his voice resonating in this strange world. If there was an echo, there should be walls, right? He then hesitantly stepped forward and was relieved as he didn't fall to that emptiness. He then carefully continued walking nowhere, until he realized that the footprints he left behind him were glowing as well. Amazed by the glowing footprints illuminating the surrounding, he unconsciously bent down and brushed one of the glowing footprints with his fingertips.

As fingertips brushed the glowing mark, suddenly, all of the footprints started to shine. The light provided was so much that Tsuna had to close his eyes, his eyes hurting due to the changement from complete dull-ness to complete enlightenment. As he felt that the light has got a bit dimmer, Tsuna hesitantly opened his eyes and immediately widely opened them as he saw the sight before him. His surrounding was like he was in outterspace, billions and billions of stars shining and decorating the sky. The sky wasn't dark. It was actually gorgeously enlightened by the stars, and it had a shade of purple on the background. Sorts of purple clouds decorated the sky among the stars, and Tsuna could even see a galaxy here and there. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. He had only seen pictures of the outter space in books and on TV and eventually in films. But now, he was like floating in the middle of it.

His lips were slightly parted, just enough to let breath come in and out. He had never felt so much serenity and peace in his inner-self. This sight was way enough to provide him peacefulness, as if he actually forgot his own real existence and what mattered was that moment itself. Shining caramel orbs widely scanned any stars they could with admiration. Rising his right hand to the sky, Tsuna vainly tried to grab one of the stars in the sky like a child. It was impressing. It was amazing. It was wonderful. It was gorgeous. It was everything.

Tsuna then turned his body to look behind and was even more amazed as he saw a river of stars over there. Without thinking, Tsuna walked towards it, not even fearing that he might stumble to the empty space below him. The sight of stars passing next to him as he walked was also beautiful. In the middle of his walk, Tsuna rose his head and was even more amazed as he spotted a comete slowly trailing on the sky, letting a gorgeous glowing white and dark purple tail behind it.

Stopping his steps as he continued observing the comete, Tsuna shut his eyes, lowered his head and interlaced his own fingers before brinigng them in front of his face. He remembers when he was a child, he was stargazing with his mother in the middle of the forest. They then saw shooting stars, and Nana quickly ordered him to silently make a wish. So he did. So he does.

After finishing his prayer, Tsuna opened his eyes again, hoping that he was still at that strange dimension. He smiled as he realized that he was still in there, and continued walking towards the river of stars.

As he reached his destination, he was amazed to see thousands of thousands and thousands of tiny little glowing dots composing the river. Bending down and hesitantly poking it, his eyes widened even more at the feeling rushing in him as he made a contact with these stars. It was a little bit of amazement, a little bit of serenity, a little bit of peace, a little bit of thrill, a little bit of excitement, all of these made nothing but his heart beat in a faster peace. Hesitantly putting his whole hand, he felt his blood rush through his veins and a sort of inner flame rushing through the inner parts of his body, but also his soul. Gently cupping a few stars in his hands, Tsuna brought the little sparkling dots in front of his amazed eyes. There were no words strong enough to describe what Tsuna was feeling at that moment.

Is it a dream? If it is, Tsuna hoped that he would stay there forever.

Suddenly, the imaginary ground he was stepping on crumbled, making the brunette stumble to the endless darkness below his feet. The sky itself started to crumble as well. Falling to where ever the ground might be, Tsuna didn't even know the definition of gravitation itself anymore. He simply couldn't anymore. He didn't even know if his feet were below him or if it was his head.

Is this the end? Holding his breath, Tsuna felt the air itself around him moving and his heart was bursting.

The sight of the skyfall crumbling around him drove him to the verge of his sanity. The stars, the sky, the galaxy, the river of stars, the purple clouds, everything was crumbling. Was it because he touched the river?

Or maybe was he dying? Accepting his fate, Tsuna brought his knees closer to his chest, positioned himself into a foetal position and closed his eyes.

Re-opening his eyes again, Tsuna realized that he fell unconscious as he closed his eyes earlier. Focusing all his mind and looking at his surrounding, he noticed that he was laying on a bed of sakura petals under a tree. He was on top of a small grassy hill, in the middle of a green field, and the sky had millions of stars decorating it.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Tsuna noticed a couple of seconds later that there was a melody being played by a piano. Unconsciously closing his eyes, he let his soul calm down and enjoy the graciously well-played song. It was somehow familiar to him, and it really fit with the mood in his surrounding.

A gigantic bright moon was enlightening Tsuna's surrounding, its reflection gorgeously shining on the small pound behind the hill. A small breeze slipped through brown locks, freshening the warm body, calming his troubled mind.

This was until the song stopped being played, making Tsuna open his eyes. He frowned and decided to see where this song was coming from. Fortunately for him, the piano started to play again the same song, the delicate sounds of the instrument guiding the brunette. Closing his eyes and slowly walking, he let himself being guided by the melody, trusting the music's guidance.

Once he felt that he was close enough to the instrument, Tsuna unconsciously stopped walking and stayed still, still enjoying the music until the end of the song.

"Did you like it?" Slightly jerking as he heard the voice, he opened his eyes and panicked, closing his eyes again but this time in embarrassment, and waving his hands in front of his reddened face.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you I just…" Tsuna stopped apologizing as he heard a soft chuckle coming from the mysterious person he was talking to, and opened his eyes to see how this person actually looked like.

He was amazed by the woman's exquisite beauty. She had a white skin, so white that one could wonder if she was made of the most expensive porcelain. Her wavy dark red hair was released, floating behind her shoulders along with the slight wind refreshing the air. Curved long eyelashes surrounded her sharp dark brown eyes, and her dark red pulpy lips were curved upwards, revealing an angelic smile which took Tsuna's breath. She was wearing a long and elegant sleeveless dark red dress, probably made of delicate silk, which slightly reflected the moonlight.

Slightly tilting her head to the side as her smile widened, she motioned Tsuna to come and sit next to her, patting the empty space on the seat besides her, in front of the shning ivory keys. After a couple of seconds of inner struggle, Tsuna decided to trust this woman, as she spread a calming and motherly aura around her. Yet, she seemed so lonely, so sorrowful, so… nostalgic.

As Tsuna sat down next to her, she gently took Tsuna's hands into hers and looked at his fingers, before her gaze turned to his caramel eyes.

"You have beautiful long fingers. Can you play the piano?" Tsuna was taken aback at this unusual comment and slightly shook his head. The woman faintly tilted her head to the side and continued carressing his hands. She had the softest and the most delicate hands in the world. It was so soft that Tsuna could have sworn that she was made of silk.

"Moonlight sonata," said the woman, now contemplating the ivory keys in front of her. "By Beethoven," she continued. "This was the last song I played to my husband." And as she voiced out these words, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a heavy stab on his heart. He didn't know why, but the way her deep yet soft voice pronounced them, the way she was looking sorrowfully at the piano, the way she carresses his hands, these made him unconsciously cry.

"Hm? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't know who you are, I've never met you before. But I really can't help but… feel such a sorrowful atmosphere when you… you said that and… the way you… you looked at me just made me…" mumbled Tsuna, between a few sobs, until she shifted one of her delicate hands on his cheeks and softly wiped the tears off his face.

"It's alright," said the woman, smiling at Tsuna. "But please don't cry, it doesn't fit with your innocent face." He didn't know why but the aura was spreading now was a mixture of motherly love and… nostalgia?

"A-Ano…"

"Call me Keiko."

"Ke-Keiko-san… Excuse me if it might seem rude but… Do you have children?" asked Tsuna. Keiko tilted her head once again before smiling.

"Yes, two young boys."

"A-ah! That's because the-the way you talked to me, it kind of reminded me of my mother when she comforts me and…" Tsuna stopped mumbling as she heard her laughing, making Tsuna smile. At least, she was way better when she was laughing than when she seemed to be sad.

"I have two beautiful sons, yes… They both really look like their father, though the second one is more like a photocopy of him. The first one still has some of my appareance," she said, chuckling a bit. "I still remember, the youngest one would always count on his brother. Their father has always shown more affection to the first one, making the second one idealize his older brother. This is also why he always used to go to me whenever he feels that he's in trouble. Though he may seem a bit violent with the others and quite unsociable, he is an extremely nice child. It is just that no one saw him like that, which made him extremely lonely. I don't know though how he is doing now… I wonder if he's got some friends now, who knows?" Her description of her youngest son kind of reminded Tsuna of Hibari. For him, Hibari might seem violent, unsociable, aloof, etc. But only a few can understand him. And deep inside of him, he is an amazing and good person. It is just that people misunderstand him… And the fact that he might be lonely…

"I remember teaching him piano too," she added, slightly chuckling.

"A-ano, Keiko-san, what's their names?"

"The first one is named Fon, and the second one… You should know him very well, Tsunayoshi," said the woman as she smiled and patted his head. Caramel orbs widened. How does she know his name?! He doesn't remember telling her his name, and how come does he know her son very well?

"Ah, I guess it's time to go, Tsunayoshi-kun," she said, as she noticed that Tsuna's body started to become a bit transparent. She saw the concerned look on Tsuna's face and smiled once again. "Don't worry, you will find it out soon. And please, I have a request…"

"Wh-What is it, Keiko-san?"

"Please take care of him," she said, before leaning forward and kiss him on his forehead. As she did so, Tsuna disappeared before a tear rolled down Keiko's pale cheek.

"_Please take care of Kyoya, Tsunayoshi…"_

And as she whispered these words, wooden roots abruptly came out of the grassy hills and entrapped her body. Slowly yet firmly surrounding members of her body and graciously twirling, the roots slowly covered every surface of the white porcelain skin. As she was entirely covered of wooden roots, they slowly swallowed her body under the ground, under shining stars and the moonlight.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Tsuna realized that he woke up. He_** really**_ woke up this time. Though he realized that his surrounding was entirely foreign to him. Sitting up, he turned his head up and down, to the left and to the right and behind him, scanning every part of the room with confused caramel orbs.

He was now sitting on an extremely soft futon, on a tatami floor. The room he was in was extremely spacious and it was also very traditional. The paintings, the ikebana, the mebles, the bonsai trees, the walls, the sliding rice-papered doors really emphasized on the Japanese traditional side of his surrounding. He could see next to him his stuff and his clothes neatly folded. Wait, his clothes?

Pulling the covers off his body, Tsuna realized that he was wearing oversized black silk pajamas.

As he looked closer at the soft fabric, he smelled a familiar scent plastered on the cloth. Discretely sniffing, his eyes widened as he recognized this scent. It was a mixture of green tea and mint scent. No way…

Before Tsuna could shriek, the closed door slid opened and revealed a raven-haired figure standing on the doorframe.

"You're finally awake," said the teen, as he entered with a tray and closed the door behind him. "Here," he said, as he put the tray next to the futon Tsuna was sitting on. Looking at Hibari with wide eyes for a couple of seconds, they got glassy before Tsuna actually started to cry and jump to the other one.

"Hibariiiii-saaaaan~" cried Tsuna, squeezing the older one in his arms and burrying his head in his shoulders. Shocked by the sudden attitude of the brunette, Hibari froze, not knowing what to do. "I-I-I-I don't know what happened… but… black… all black…. And then stars… skyfall… crumble… hi-hi-hills and…"

"Hushh, calm down, herbivore. I can't understand you, since you speak while you're crying and sobbing," said Hibari as he patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna pulled out of the hug and looked at Hibari, frowning, while drying his tears. Hibari really didn't know why he was being like that and felt the urge to quickly find out the herbivore's behaviour.

Hibari sat down in front of Tsuna, took the glass of milk that was on the tray and gave it to Tsuna. The brunette gently took it in his trembling hands and slowly drank it until the glass was half-empty.

"Now, Tsunayoshi. What happened," asked Hibari, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Tsuna put the glass of milk back to the tray and looked at Hibari in awe.

After a moment of hesitation, Tsuna told everything to Hibari. Starting from the extremely black dimension in the middle of nowhere, then the glowing footprints, and then the outter space, the river of stars, the skyfall. Hibari has been quietly listening to Tsuna as he told him his odd 'dreams', until Tsuna described the woman he met in his third and last dream.

"What did she tell you about her?!" asked Hibari, his tone showing impatience. Tsuna didn't understand the sudden change in Hibari's behaviour and frowned.

"She… told me that she had two sons, and… that… her youngest one was the exact copy of his father. And that umm… she also taught her youngest son to play piano, and um…"

"Moonlight Sonata." Tsuna was shocked as Hibari suddenly said these two words. It was the title of the song she played earlier! Ho-How does he know about it?

Staring at steel grey eyes, Tsuna blinked a few times. It was extremely confusing. How does he know about the song? And what is… what is that look in his eyes? Is that what people called nostalgia?

Caramel orbs widened as grey eyes narrowed and became glassy. Could it be…

"Hibari-san!" cried Tsuna, as he suddenly pulled Hibari into a tight embrace for the second time. Tsuna squeezed as tight as he could Hibari's larger frame and burried his face in the older one's shoulder as deep as he could, his fingernails digging the white fabric Hibari was wearing. At the sudden physical contact and the sudden rush of warmness, this was when Hibari couldn't refrain anymore. Single elegant tears rolled down his pale cheeks and pulled the younger one into an even tighter embrace. Both didn't mind their bodies being asphyxiated. All they wanted was each other's warmness. All they wanted was comfort. All they wanted was the other's simple presence. All they wanted was… to be one.

Though Tsuna would not admit it, one of the reasons he burried his head in the prefect's shoulder was to not see Hibari crying. It would hurt way too much.

After what seemed to be eternity for both, the two looked at each other's eyes and stared intensely.

Rain was pouring heavily outside, the sound of drops landing on the ground being the only sound during this intense moment. Unconsciously, both slowly leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them. Hot breathes clashed before lips softly met the other ones. Closing their eyes as they enjoyed this pure moment of nothing else but platonic love, both stayed still, motionless, just enjoying the moment. There was neither lust nor any other meanings in this kiss other than platonic love. All they wanted was to be one, and their reciprocal feelings towards each other guided them to find a way to fulfill their wish.

As oxygen became a problem for both, both gently pulled out of the kiss at the same time before looking at each other.

"Keiko-san."

"What, Tsunayoshi?"

"Keiko-san," repeated Tsuna. "Her name was Keiko." Hibari's eyes widened at this statement and gently took Tsuna's hands into his.

"I know, Tsunayoshi. I know… I'm sorry for making you experience this," said Hibari, briefly kissing Tsunayoshi chastely once more.

"D-don't," said Tsuna. "I…"

"She's my mother." Tsuna felt his heart dramatically stopped beating as Hibari voiced out this statement. So is he the one she was talking about? And… And why? How come? Why did he dream about Hibari's mother? How? "Tell me, Tsuna. Have you been dreaming strange things recently? I mean, do your dreams kind of make a pattern? Or…"

"Giotto-san…" Hibari immediately froze as Tsuna mumbled that name. _**That name! **_Abruptly grabbing Tsuna's shoulder, he made the brunette face him and stared at his caramel-honey eyes.

"Tsunayoshi. Who is that Giotto," said Hibari, firmly.

"I-I-I myself don't really know, but I-I have been dreaming of him a lot lately. I mean, everytime I sleep, except for a few minutes ago, I always dream about th-that Giotto and…"

"Can you meet him?"

"Y-Yeah but…"

"Take me with you to him." Tsuna's jaw dropped. As if he could do that!

"Hibari-san I…"

"Remember when you touched my tattoo. What happened when you fell unconscious?" asked Hibari, pointing his finger to his tattoo. Tsuna looked at it and frowned as he recalled the dispute he had with Giotto that day. What if…

"I actually… think I know how to bring us there," mumbled Tsuna, still staring at the tattoo. Hibari immediately grabbed Tsuna's hands.

"Tsunayoshi. I need answers. Please. Understand me. If we manage to go there, I swear that once we will be back, I will explain to you everything. But please, bring me there to that herbivore." Tsuna couldn't believe it. Was Hibari actually begging him? Right now? With those desperate steel grey eyes which used to be simply aloof and cold?

"I… Okay," said Tsuna. "But first, um… what time is it, Hibari-san?"

"10pm," said Hibari.

"Th-Then I um… P-Please change your clothes, Hibari-san. I-I mean we don't know how long we will be there, but everytime I go there, it lasts the whole night. S-So… I mean… I do-don't want you to be in un-uncomfortable clothes for the night and…" Tsuna blushed sa he muttered these words, his fingers nervously playing with the silky black cloth he was wearing. Hibari looked at him before glaring at Tsuna, making him 'hiiiiiie'-ing.

"Who do you think I am, herbivore? I'm not that weak. I can even sleep when it's -20 degrees outside without having any clothes on me," said Hibari. This made Tsuna blush deeper as Hibari mentioned himself as naked. Technically.

"A-Ah, then g-give me your hands," said Tsuna, tending both his hands towards Hibari. The raven glared at him once again, wearing a 'don't order me around, herbivore'-face before tending his hands towards Tsuna. The brunette mentally chuckled, glad that Hibari became 'himself' again, not the crying Hibari anymore. Though he didn't know if he would ever get to see Hibari crying once again in his whole life.

As larger hands softly landed on Tsuna's smaller hands, both interlaced their fingers and Tsuna stared at the tattoo, concentrating all his mind on it. And it happened again. The tattoo started to shine once again before an extremely bright light swallowed both teenagers.

Both woke up in the middle of the cloudy surrounding Tsuna got used to. Hibari narrowed his eyes at the surrounding, making Tsuna slightly amused. Hibari glared at him, making Tsuna stop wearing that sheepish grin he had on his face.

Tsuna and Hibari then stood up. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's forearm and started to drag him to what seemed to be a gazebo a couple of meters beyond them. The two walked on the puffy ground, Hibari still being slightly unfamiliar with the texture of the ground he had his feet on. He was amazed by the white-ness the surrounding had.

Much to Tsuna's surprize, as they approached the gazebo, he saw a gorgeous imposing sakura tree next to the gazebo. It had golden petals on it. Tsuna slightly glanced at Hibari from the corner of his eyes and saw an amazed Hibari with lips slightly parted and wide grey eyes. Today, he saw for sure lots of expressions Hibari has never worn before.

As they approached the gazebo, Tsuna told Hibari to stay there for a minute before he slightly jogs towars the gazebo. Hibari was then surprized as he recognized the blonde sitting figure in the gazebo, as he came to greet Tsunayoshi. His eyebrows furrowing as that blonde herbivore hugged Tsuna, Hibari decided to walk towards the two of them. How dare he touch _**his**_ herbivore?!

"Oi, herbivore. Don't touch Tsunayoshi like that or I will bite you to death," said Kyoya, glaring at the blonde. The blonde seemed extremely surprized as he saw Kyoya, and it seemed that it was reciprocal.

Hibari was taken aback as he finally saw that blonde herbivore he dreams about every single night, though in his adult version. He was tall, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was kind of gorgeous. Though he will never, ever admit it aloud.

Giotto was taken aback as he saw that raven-haired teenager in front of him. He was the exact copy of Alaude. He had the same traits, the same face, the same look, the same nose, the same haircut, the same way of speaking, the same aura. Sure, he saw him a few hours ago when he 'possessed' Tsuna's body, but he didn't have time to really observe him from that close. He never noticed how alike they both look.

Giotto sighed, closed his eyes and smiled at Hibari.

"Welcome, Kyoya-kun. I suppose you want answers," asked Giotto, motioning both of them to come to the gazebo. Giotto turned on his heels and started to walk towards the gazebo, soon followed by the teenagers. Hibari tried his best to keep his cool-headed air, whereas Tsuna was shocked as he felt that they somehow are connected. Giotto even said Hibari that he was probably looking for answers! And this was what the prefect said before coming there!

As the trio arrived in the gazebo, they respectively took a chair each and sat down around the glassy round table. There were three empty cups of tea there and some tea. Giotto poured some in the three cups and gave one to Tsuna, who accepted it wholeheartedly, and one to Hibari, who accepted it but imediately put it back on the table. Glaring at the blonde herbivore in front of him, Hibari crossed his arms and his legs.

"Giotto, right?"

"Kyoya," acknowledged the blonde, as he sipped a bit of his tea. Tsuna was taken aback at the cold atmosphere set among these two. He had never thought that it would be so tensed between them! Especially when you are actually right in the middle of both!

"First, who are you."

"There are some things I cannot voice out, Kyoya. But I can eventually give you a few hints," said Giotto, poking some of his tea with his finger and trailing his wet finger on his cup. Hibari got irritated and slammed his palm on the glassy table, making it tremble. Giotto rose his eyes towards the prefect with a bored look, while Tsuna looked at the two as if he was in the middle of a battlefield.

Both were now in a glaring contest, Giotto nor Hibari wanting to give up. Tsuna was mentally crying desperately. What was up with these two?! Why are they glaring at each other?!

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams, herbivore," asked calmly Hibari, continuing to glare at the blonde.

"Sit down and I will answer, Kyoya." Kyoya growled at this and sat down with an annoyed look on his face. Tsuna sighed, relieved that Hibari accepted to obey this time.

"So, what do you want to know, Kyoya?"

"I hate repeating myself, herbivore." Giotto slightly grinned and shook his head. "This, I don't know. It might be Alaude-nii's fault, but it doesn't have to do anything with me. I'm sorry." Kyoya frowned.

"Then who are you? So does it mean that that blonde herbivore kid who constantly appears in my dreams with you is that French herbivore in my school?" Giotto nodded.

"So you know him. Who is he. Why does he have that tattoo?! You know about it, right?!" Giotto frowned at this.

"I… don't know anything about the tattoo, Kyoya. But he was… my nii-san."

Tsuna's presence that has been long forgotten finally got noticed again as he gasped at this. Both turned their heads towards the brunette and saw a shocked brunette with wide caramel eyes, his mouth covered by his hands.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" said both in chorus. Tsuna's body started to tremble and lifted his finger to point at the empty space between Hibari and Giotto, who both were face to Tsuna. His hands were extremely shaky and both immediately turned their heads towards behind them, not knowing what made the brunette tremble like that.

Steel grey eyes and sky blue orbs widened as they saw who was behind them.

"Kufufufu, it took you _**that**_ long to notice my presence? Even Tsunayoshi-kun noticed it first. Kufufu, you should be more careful next time. Especially you, Kyoya-kun~"

"Y-You…" Hibari's tone immediately went to an other level of dangerosity. He abruptly stood up and punched the glassy table next to him, glaring at Mukuro.

"**You,"** said Hibari, spreading a dangerous aura around him. Giotto was impressed by Hibari's strength, while Tsuna trembled on his chair, trying his best not to faint. Hibari clutched his fists as he recalled this odd purple hair, these mismatched eyes, this quite odd grin he had, _**ten years ago**_.

"Oya? You still remember me? Kufufu, I shall say that I'm impressed, Kyoya-kun. However, I'm not here to spare with you unfortunately, kufufu." Hibari became more irritated at this and was about to punch Mukuro, when indigo mist appeared out of nowhere and swallowed Mukuro, before disappearing. Hibari, confused, looked to the left and to the right, and jerked in surprise as he saw that Mukuro was there, behind him.

Due to his habits, Kyoya wanted to take his tonfas out when he realized that he only had something else in his pockets. Oh right, he left his tonfas in the living room in his black jacket's pockets. Taking it out of his pocket, he realized that it was that stupid herbivore's diary.

However, Giotto seemed to react quite oddly as he saw Hibari taking this diary out. He widened his eyes and they became immediately glassy. Tsuna parted his lips as he saw how Giotto reacted. And before he could avoid it, Giotto ran towards Hibari and took the diary in his hands.

"Where did you get this?!" Kyoya glared at Giotto and only shrugged. Giotto put the diary on the glassy table and grabbed both Hibari's shoulders, glaring at bored grey eyes.

"This is Alaude-nii's! Gi-Give it back to him!"

"What if I don't want to, herbivore?" smirked Hibari. Mukuro and Tsuna only calmly watched the spare both had.

"This is precious for him. Please kindly give it back," said gently Giotto, though deadly glaring at Hibari.

"What is it anyways to be so important?"

"Have you read it?" Hibari shrugged, and Giotto abruptly took the diary in his hands. He then stared at it for a while before hesitantly opening them.

Hibari, Mukuro and Tsuna looked at Giotto who was reading the diary with a passionated look. Though, as he flipped through the pages, it seemed that he became more and more passionated. His frown slowly softened, and as he arrived to a certain page, his eyes got watery and the blonde knelt on the floor, hugging the diary.

"Giotto-san!" said Tsuna, immediately running towards the blonde. Mukuro and Hibari, meanwhile, glared at each other. "Gi-Giotto-san! Are you alright?!" asked Tsuna, panicking. Giotto continued to stay silent and even hugged the diary tighter against his chest. His eyes snapped opened as he suddenly felt a little warm frame embracing his larger body with small and slim arms. Finding himself in front of a mop of brown silky hair, Giotto slightly blushed before hesitantly returning the embrace.

"I am sorry, Tsunayoshi… Just…" Giotto turned his head towards Kyoya. "Kyoya. Please. Can I just… write something inside?"

"No."

"But Kyo-"

"Hibari-san, please do," asked Tsuna, though his voice was slightly trembling. Hibari glared at the brunette herbivore and saw the smaller figure shyly glancing from Giotto's back, hiding behind the larger blonde frame. The sight of this little herbivore slowly softened Hibari's eyes before he closed them. He then sighed in annoyance and grabbed Tsuna by his forearm.

"Come, I need to talk to you," said Hibari, dragging Tsuna behind the gazebo. Tsuna let himself being dragged away, though he nervously glanced at Giotto behind him who was glaring at the raven.

Once arrived behind the gazebo, Tsuna struggled to get his arm freed and tried to 'glare' at Hibari.

"Hibari-san! Wh-what is that all about?!"

"Tsunayoshi. Do you actually know who this Giotto is?!"

"E-Eh? No but…"

"I might have an idea on who he is." Hibari's statement made Tsuna look even more confused and widen his eyes in disbelief and confusion.

"Ehhh?! Hi-Hibari-san, I don't get it. What is it all about?! I mean, how do you two know each other?! A-And what's about that dream?! Does he also appear in your dreams?!" Hibari slightly shook his head.

"Not him as an adult herbivore. But as a kid herbivore. I told you I would explain everything to you. I promise I will once we will be awake. But first I really need you to try to find out who this Giotto really is. His identity _**is **_an important element on finding the truth." Tsuna's eyebrows frowned.

"Truth… ?"

"I will explain to you everything later, Tsunayoshi. Just… be patient."

Tsuna really wanted to know why Hibari was behaving so oddly like that. He was definitely hiding something that is involving him. He really wanted to know what 'truth' Hibari was talking about. He also really wanted to know how come he and Giotto actually knew each other.

He wanted to refuse listening to Hibari for once. Enough was enough. He was tired of having things hidden from him. He wanted to force the prefect to spit the truth now, here, at this moment. But Tsuna got interrupted from his inner thoughts as pale hands softly landed on his shoulders. His gaze turned towards steel grey eyes and saw was surprised to see how sincere Hibari looked. There was also a hint of despaired emotions and also confusion in his own eyes.

After inhaling and exhaling deeply, Tsuna closed his eyes and gently put his soft hands on Hibari's.

"I will try my best to help you, Hibari-san. But promise me that you will tell me everything later, ne?" smiled Tsuna, rising his little finger towards the prefect. Hibari locked his gaze on the little finger in front of his eyes before tenderely smiling and putting his little finger around Tsuna's.

"I promise."

Both returned to the gazebo where Giotto was sitting on a chair, scribbling things in the diary using an ink feather, while Mukuro was looking at the sky with a bored look on his face. Mismatched eyes glanced at the raven and the brunette, and a wide smirk appeared on his face.

"Kufufufu, you two are finally back?" Hibari only glared at Mukuro while Tsuna was nervously nodding. He _**clearly **_remembers who this indigo-haired man was and was still afraid of him, though he had enough courage ten years ago to 'protect' Hibari from him.

"I'm done!" said cheerfully Giotto, putting the feather and the ink away. He then carefully closed the book and gave it to Kyoya. "Here, Kyoya. Please give it to Alaude, nee?" Hibari took the diary in his hands and nodded.

"But I want to read the rest, annoying herbivore." Giotto looked at Hibari for a while, blinked a few times and shrugged.

"It's not up to me." Hibari smirked. "B-But don't think that I'm saying yes!" Hibari shrugged. Giotto really, really wanted to roll his eyes, but sighed instead of it and looked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, I want you to take something." Tsuna looked at Giotto questioningly while Giotto seemed to look for something in his jacket. "Here," said Giotto, as he tossed in Tsuna's hands something.

Tsuna looked at the cold metalic thing in his hands and realized that there were two bells connected to each other with a golden and red string. The bells were golden and shiny, and Tsuna looked at the pure gold-ness in front of him with admiration.

"Please take care of these, Tsunayoshi-kun. I want you to keep them." Tsuna looked at the charm, then the blonde, then smiled.

"I promise, Giotto-san!" said Tsuna, holding the bells firmly in his hands. Giotto beamed and patted Tsuna's head. "A-Ano… Giotto-san?"

"What is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Umm… about the things you said yesterday… um…"

"I promise, I will continue next time. But now, I think your time with Kyoya-kun is up," said Giotto, putting both his hands on Tsuna and Hibari's shoulders. While Tsuna slightly blushed as the blonde brought him closer to the raven, the said raven glared at the blonde. Giotto just decided to ignore it and grinned widely.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi-kun. And take care, Kyoya-kun," said Giotto, patting Hibari's head. Hibari immediately slapped it off and glared at the blonde, who was still ignoring it.

Mukuro only 'kufufufu'-ed; and as Hibari and Tsuna started to disappear, Mukuro whispered something in Hibari's ear so lowly that only Hibari could hear it. And as Mukuro pronounced the last word of his sentence, Hibari and Tsuna disappeared from Giotto and his sight.

The wide grin on Giotto's face slowly curved downwards, until his happy face completely became a frown, much to Mukuro's concern.

"Kufufu, what's wrong, Giotto?"

"N-Nothing… What did you tell him anyways?"

"You mean to Kyoya-kun? Oh, I just told him to be ready. That's all." Giotto's eyes widened and his head immediately turned towards Mukuro.

"Don't you think that… !" Mukuro crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded, his face now looking extremely serious. Giotto parted his lips slightly apart and rubbed his temples.

"I just hope he won't do anything reckless, and would think about the possible consequences…"

"Kufufufu, I don't want to see the older one angry. Let's just hope that he won't mess with the older one."

"Yeah, you're right, Mukuro."

* * *

Steel grey eyes and caramel orbs slowly opened at the same time, their mind and their vision still blurry. Both then sat up and rubbed their eyes before yawning and stretching their arms to the air.

Grey eyes then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw '8:00am' shown. After yawning once again, Hibari turned towards the younger one, wanting to check how he was doing. His lips slightly curved upwards as he saw that the younger one was sleeping again, but this time his face and body turned towards the prefect. He had his lips slightly parted, his eyes shut, his brown bangs messily spread all over his sleeping face.

'_Be ready, Kyoya-kun~ We will meet each other again soon.'_

Hibari furiously shook his head as Mukuro's speech suddenly came haunting his mind. Be ready? What for? Meet each other again soon? No way in Hell! He absolutely doesn't want to see that pineapple-head with his disgusting evil useless smirk anymore! Unless… Kyoya tried to recall what his father wrote in that letter. He said that someday, the Hell Guardian will choose a heir, right?

"_You definitely are my heir, young Hibari."_

"_Weakling. And you were supposed to be my heir?"_

No way in Hell.

* * *

**A.N. :** YAY UPDAAAATE. Fortunately, I didn't have THAT much homework last week. But I will for the next week so yeah :(. But duh. I will try to update anyways. Again, short update, sorry but my schedule is tight and (omg I sound professional LOL) I actually don't want to put what will follow in the same chapter.

Anyways. The scene of the skyfall, I wrote it while listening to Adele's skyfall xDDD. So I put a bit of her lyrics LOL. And oh btw I've met Daniel Craig in Berlin during skyfall's premiere *gets tonfa'd because it's completely off-topic*.

AND LOLOLOL lots of encounters there. Mukuro with Hibari (once again yay), Giotto with Hibari (lol they hate each other so much), Tsuna with Mukuro, Tsuna with Hibari's mom, yaaay. Btw I'm not sure if in the last chapters I gave Hibari's mom's name. Tell me if I did, but as far as I remember I haven't so I gave her that name lol.

And if you haven't understood, well the 'weird' dreams Tsuna had about the black dimension and then the skyfall and then Hibari's mom, it all happened while Giotto 'possessed' him.

And I know, in this chapter there is no Dino :( (LOL IT RHYMES). Next chapter will have a bit more about Dino! (though I don't promise but I guess I will explain a bit more about Dino).

So now the questions are: _Did Hibari finally realize who Alaude actually is? Who is the 'old one' Mukuro keeps talking about? What does Giotto think Alaude would do? What did he write in Alaude's diary? Why did he give Tsuna his bells? Why did Tsuna meet Hibari's mom? _

Thank you all once again for still following this story and for reading it :)) But I would like to give special thank you cookies freshly baked by mini-mosca for **gale, aprildiamondil, whiteberry** and **Ilollydellah** (lol good luck for your exams!) for reviewing, and also** Extika** and** Angelic Phantomcrow** for favoriting! :D

Please do R&R, I loooooove reviews and favorites and anything. It gives me more motivation to update and write haha :D

Ciaossu~


	14. Chapter 14 : Protect me

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"Romario," called a young but deep male voice.

"Yes, Dino-san?" replied an other deep voice, which seemed to be older.

"Get me all the archives about my family now, please, Romario," ordered a young blonde man, laying on his bed, still holding his rabbit plush in his hands. The older man standing on the doorframe nodded before turning on his heels and going out of the bedroom. Once he shut the door behind him, the young blonde rolled on his back and sighed loudly as he stared at the bunny.

"Jeez, I don't know what I'm doing, but it's all because of you." The door suddenly opened once again.

"Dino-san, I'm sorry but most of the archives of your family are in Italy. If you want to, I can immediately call the mansion to immediately send them using the jet." The blonde frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, please do. Tell them it's urgent, but tell them to be cautious with the archives." Romario nodded, took his phone out of his pocket and started to give orders in Italian to the speaker at the other end of the call. Dino looked at him and rolled once again in his bed, now covering himself in his blanket, making him look like a sushi.

"Dino-san, the archives will arrive in Japan in approximately 5 hours from Italy if we use a military plane. However, if we use the jet, they will arrive in approximately 16 hours. Which one do you prefer, Dino-san?"

"Use the F-18 plane. I want them as fast as possible. But Romario~ Are you sure there is no archive about the Cavallone family here in Japan~? Anything is alright you know."

"All I found was that family tree," said Romario, showing a rolled parchment to the blonde. Dino stretched his right hand, trying to reach Romario.

"Give that to me." Romario obediently gave the parchment to the blonde, and Dino carefully unrolled it, trying not to damage the old parchment. It was indeed an old one, it must be around 200 or 300 years old; judging by its colour and the number of generations written on the light-brown paper.

Brown eyes carefully scanned the family tree and white teeth showed themseleves as Dino grinned, as he found himself on the family tree. He had no siblings, so his eyes immediately trailed upwards towards his parents. He then brushed his finger on the paper, continuing the track upwards and upwards through generations until the last one on top of the tree.

"Luca Cavallone… Why isn't there any informations about the previous generations?" Dino frowned in thought and turned towards Romario, who was standing behind him. "Romario. Get me anything you can find about Luca Cavallone now." Romario nodded before going out of the room.

After twenty long minutes, Romario came back with a pile of sheets of paper.

"Dino-san, here is everything I could find on the internet about Luca Cavallone." Dino frowned as he saw that there weren't many things about him. "Please wait for the archives to come, I'm pretty sure there will be more informations about him, Dino-san."

"Y-Yeah… You're dismissed now, Romario."

"Dino-san, may I ask you why you're currently taking interest in your family?"

"Nah, nah, just… getting a sudden interest… haha?" Though Dino knew he wasn't convincing at all, Romario only nodded and went out of the room, leaving his boss all alone.

As Dino read through the informations, he realized that there weren't many interesting informations about him. He was the main foundator of some steel industry. His childhood wasn't mentioned at all, nor his parents' existence. It just said that he was half-Japanese and half-Italian and that he settled down with an Italian woman in Venezia.

Looking back at the family tree, Dino noticed that the rest of the generations were purely Italians. So one of Luca's parents was the only one who was Japanese.

"Jeez, I don't even know why I'm doing that!" whined Dino, furiously pulling his hair and ruffling it. Sighing loudly, he threw himself on the bed, taking as much space as he could with stretched arms and legs.

* * *

Caramel eyes slowly opened themselves before Tsuna groaned. Noticing that something was missing, Tsuna completely opened them and found himself all alone on his bed, his stuff neatly folded next to him. Eh? Wasn't he in Hibari's room a couple of hours ago? He remembers waking up a few hours ago but immediately fell asleep after that once again. But he clearly remembers that he was still in Hibari's room! Why is he in his own bedroom now?

Lazily glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, it showed '10:30am'. Quickly jumping out of his bed, Tsuna 'hiiiiie'-ed until a piece of paper caught his attention. It was a bit ruffled and was on his covers. Eh?

Bending down and carefully picking it, Tsuna read what was written in the letter.

"_Tsunayoshi._

_You don't need to come today to school. Nor tomorrow, nor the days after. I have matters to take care of. And since you were sleeping like a herbivore, I brought you to your room with everything which was yours. _

_Don't look for me and don't get hurt or I will bite you to death._

_Hibari K."_

Frowning, Tsuna felt at first relieved that he didn't have that slave-duty thing anymore. However, something deep inside of him screamed that something was wrong. Yes, something was definitely wrong. Hibari had way too much pride to simply let him go like that.

What made him go away like that? What made him let Tsuna go like that? Why doesn't he want him to look for him?

"Don't get hurt," Tsuna voiced out. This was definitely a Hibari-esque way of saying 'take care'. Matters to take care of? What if these things were dangerous and that… and that…

Tsuna furiously shook his head at that thought. No, no, no! Impossible! He was just being way too paranoiac. No it can't be. Maybe it was just a joke? But Hibari was definitely not the type of person who'd make a joke, especially one like that. Maybe it was just biting some people to death? He will come back, won't he?

Nervously laughing, Tsuna mentally slapped himself. Of course he was coming back! Why wouldn't he anyways?! It is Hibari Kyoya we are talking about! The head prefect of Namimori-Chuu's discipline committee, the fearsome and incredible carnivore who would bite anyone to death! _**The**_ Hibari Kyoya!

But as Tsuna thought deeper and deeper, something mercilessly squeezed his heart, making the brunette unconsciously cry. N-No… So dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna, right?

Looking at the calendar hanging on the wall, Tsuna realized that it was May the 3rd. No! Hibari-san should not disappear now! Especially not when there were two days left before his birthday! And he promised that he was going to tell him everything! He _**promised**_!

Sorrowful tears quickly became upset ones. His emotions were in some sort of turmoil right now. He was angry, upset and furious, yet anxious, stressed, scared and sad as well.

Without thinking, Tsuna ran towards the bathroom, opened the drawer with all the medecines stored in it and looked for a tiny bottle he found after a couple of seconds. It was white and small, and Tsuna furiously shook the bottle to take one pill out of the bottle.

After managing to get a pill out of it, he immediately put it on his tongue and quickly swallowed it, his face grimacing at the odd taste of the pill.

Slowly walking towards his bedroom, Tsuna started to have vision blurring and he slowly felt his eyelids heavy, his body lighter, his mind starting to get away. And has he arrived in his bedroom, he immediately threw himself on the bed before his body stayed motionless, his eyelids immediately shutting after a long struggle.

On the tiny white bottle, there was a label with "_Soporific pills_" written on it.

"Giotto-san!" A lonesome blonde figure who was sitting beneath a sakura tree turned his head back towards the source of the voice, and was surprised to see a brunette figure approaching him. And what surprised him the most was that the brunette looked extremely furious and was spreading a negative aura all around him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what's the matter?" As Tsuna finally arrived in front of Giotto, before the blonde could greet him properly, a petite hand harshly slapped the blonde's cheek, much to Giotto's surprise. Though it didn't hurt at all, the intention itself was extremely surprising.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, wh-" and before Giotto could finish his sentence, hot tears flowed down Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna's face grimaced and he shut his eyelids, trying his best not to show how upset he is.

"What are you all trying to hide from me?!" Tsuna shouted, making Giotto's eyes widening. "First, why do you keep appearing in front of me?! It all started as those strange people appeared! And-And the last time I didn't dream of you, I dreamed about Hibari-san's mother and a skyfall! And-And why did it seem like you already know Hibari-san as you two met each other?! And why are you two behaving like that?! Why?! Where are we right now?! I'm entirely sick of being the only one who doesn't know anything! Hibari-san was supposed to… was supposed to te-tell me everything and… and he-he-he-he l-left and…" Tsuna's voice became shaky and sobs started to appear now and then as he voiced out his anger. More and more tears started to appear as Tsuna lowered his head, trying to hide his eyes with his brown bangs.

Not being able to take it anymore, guilt overtaking his mind, Giotto frowned before pulling Tsuna into a tight embrace and gently stroking his hair.

"Shh, Tsunayoshi. I-I'm sorry if we made you upset," whispered Giotto, still stroking Tsuna's hair. "I can tell you a few things, but not everything…" Tsuna abruptly rose his head, his caramel eyes trying to glare at sky blue ones. "But it's for your own good, Tsunayoshi. There are some things you better not know…"

Though Tsuna's eyes softened at these words, he still had this sort of pout-upset-trying-to-glare face, making Giotto sigh and sit down, his back against the sakura tree's trunk. Patting the empty space next to him, he motioned Tsuna to sit down, which Tsuna obediently did.

"Remember when I told you that I gave him a golden sakura petal?" Tsuna nodded. "Look," said Giotto, delicately picking up one of the scattered golden sakura petals between his thumb and his index. Showing it in front of Tsuna's eyes, the younger one looked at it with so much admiration that it made Giotto turn 'aww'. He was way too cute like this.

"Waah Giotto-san! This is beautiful!" Giotto smiled and nodded. "B-But hiiiie! I-If you said that the old craftman got it from heaven, do-does it mean that we are in heaven now?!" Giotto shrugged.

"Not really, actually. But the old one gave me this."

"The-The old one?" Giotto chuckled as Tsuna tilted his head to the side.

"Ahaha, sorry. It's just how Mukuro and I call him. The Hell God."

"Hiiiie! He-He-He-Hell G-g-god?!" Tsuna's face went to a paler shade than before, making Giotto get amused by the younger one's reaction.

"Don't be so scared, Tsunayoshi-kun. He might sound fearsome at first, but he is quite nice, you know. He's not some kind of demon or something like that." '_Though his name actually suggests the opposite,_' Giotto mentally said. "Anyways, no we are not in heaven. Because well… I have to stay here until my nii-san finished his duty."

"Duty?"

"Yes, he's got a duty he has to accomplish. And once he will accomplish it, he and I will be freed."

"Freed? But didn't you say that your nii-san got sacrified for the spring ritual?"

"Yes, he did. But then, somehow, the Hell God kind of saved him. And so, he owes him. This is why he is on duty right now."

"But then, why are you involved in that if it only concerns him? I mean… A-Ah, and is that 'Alaude-nii' the same Alaude as the-the weird scary person in my school?"

"This, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna's curious face turned into a disappointed one. Not really knowing what to say this time, Giotto only looked at him with apologetic eyes.

A light breeze passed, making a few sakura petals fly around them. Sky blue eyes followed one of them as it flew around Tsuna before flying further away.

"I'm sorry, Giotto-san."

"Tsunayoshi-kun…"

"I'm sorry… It's just that… Hibari-san left me… he said that he-he had some matters to take care of and…" Giotto abruptly stood up with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Did he tell you where he went?!"

"N-No, he just told me not to look for him… I-I really don't want to loose him I mean, Hibari-san is… is a friend and I-I don't want to, you know, I-" frowning in concern, Giotto gently stroke Tsuna's cheek with his thumb, catching the younger one's attention.

"Let's find him, then." Tsuna's face immediately enlightened at this, his eyes sparkling with hope. Giotto smiled. "Though, I won't be able to intervene, nor teleport you or anything. But…" Giotto stood up and clasped both his hands, closing his eyes. A purple mist then appeared out of nowhere in front of him, and a strange sensation went through Tsuna's veins. He had already felt this strange and uncomfortable feeling. Yes. He definitely recognizes this sensation.

"Kufufufu, Giotto. What makes you call me now? Oh, if it's the sweet little Tsunayoshi-kun we've got here, kufufufufu." Tsuna shivered as mismatched eyes met his, an evil smirk directly pointed towards him.

"Mukuro, don't scare Tsunayoshi-kun like that. Please help us to find the young Hibari, Mukuro. I have a strong feeling that he must be with Alaude-nii." Mukuro's smirk turned into a frown as Giotto said that, and a trident appeared out of nowhere in his hands.

"Kufufufu, just wait a second then. You owe me one, Giotto." Giotto sighed and refrained himself from rolling his eyes. Really.

Turning his trident around him before hitting the ground with it, the surrounding suddenly became blurred, much to Tsuna's surprise. He immediately clung himself to Giotto's jacket, though the blonde one remained indifferent to the sudden change of surrounding.

"Gi-Giotto-san, wh-what's happening?!"

"Mukuro will bring us to Kyoya's place." Tsuna's eyes shyly glanced at Mukuro before he tightened his grip on Giotto's jacket and closed his eyes.

As he opened them, he found himself in the middle of a forest. Though it was more a glade in the middle of the forest, with a little sanctuary and a small lake next to it. While Tsuna was completely amazed by the beautiful sight, sky blue orbs widened.

As he felt a tensed atmosphere around him, Tsuna looked at Giotto who had his eyes widely opened, his hands covering his mouth. His skin tone was a shade paler and his breath was uneven, it was a bit shaky.

"Giotto…san?" Giotto stayed still, while Mukuro frowned.

"Hm? It's strange that he isn't here. But I'm pretty sure that he is here."

"He-Here!" said Tsuna, as he pointed out something black in front of the little sanctuary. Immediately running towards it; as he arrived there, Tsuna frowned as he recognized the black jacket.

"Th-This is Hibari-san's jacket…" Indeed, the black jacket had a red and yellow armband on it with 'discipline' written on it. Wanting to pick it up, Tsuna was surprised as his hands passed through the jacket. "Hiiie?!"

"Kufufufu, this is an illusion, Tsunayoshi-kun. We are not really there, but it is as if we were there. If there were people there, they wouldn't see us." Tsuna blinked a few times before nodding in understanding. "Though I don't know why Skylark-kun is not here, when he is supposed to be here. I actually sense his presence…" Mukuro frowned. "Yes, I definitely sense his presence."

"What do you mean?" asked Giotto.

"It is as if he were here without being here."

"B-but there is his jacket here…" mumbled Tsuna, glancing at the jacket.

"Kufufu, this is what actually makes things interesting. Giotto-kun, you looked quite surprised when we arrived there. Do you recognize this place?"

Giotto lowered his head, his expression suddenly changing, his blonde bangs hiding his sky blue eyes.

"Yes…" whispered Giotto, slowly stepping forward inside the sanctuary. "This… is where Alaude-nii was supposed to be sacrified… And this is where I came back every night to bring him food and water and to keep him company…" Mukuro and Tsuna both turned their heads towards Giotto, who was completely entering the sanctuary.

"Eh?!" said both, in chorus. After that, Tsuna and Mukuro looked at each other before nodding at the same time and going inside the sanctuary as well.

"Yeah…" continued Giotto, brushing his fingers on the wooden walls. "The spring ritual… This was where the sacrifices were isolated. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives in this sanctuary, isolated with no water nor food. Alaude-nii had to go there too. But… I didn't abandon him. I… after the ritual… I continued to… To visit him everyday and to supply him with food my mother would have cooked… And sometimes gifts from his own parents too…"

"But were you allowed to do this?"

"Of course not."

"Th-Then wh-"

"Mukuro, can you create an illusion around us from a memory?"

"Kufufu, I will try." And as Mukuro said that, Giotto stretched his hand, which Mukuro took in his. As the contact was made, the surrounding suddenly became blurry once again before 'shaping' itself in a Japanese old-fashioned traditional living room.

_It was on a snowy night. There was a snowstorm outside, and a young adult blonde was helping out his mother cleaning the dishes while his father was reading a book; until an unexpected sudden knock interrupted their activities._

"_Who could it be?" asked the mother, slightly frowning. All of them didn't expect any visits at this time, when it was already dark outside. Especially when a snowstorm like this one was there. _

_The father closed his book, carefully put it on the table, took the gun hidden under the table and carefully opened the door. The blonde stepped forward in front of his mother, ready to protect her if anything happens. But all of them were surprised as they immediately recognized the three people standing on the doorframe, all of them having a sorrowful look plastered on their faces._

"_A-Alaude-nii? Louis-san? Madeleine-san?"_

"_May we come in?" asked the oldest one from the three. The blonde's father nodded and motioned them to quickly come in, the snow and the wind threatening to swallow them alive if they didn't get in soon. As Louis, Madeleine and Alaude stepped inside the house, the blonde's father immediately closed the foor behind him and motioned them to sit in the living room._

_While the mother prepared some tea for the unexpected guests, the blonde, his father, Louis, Madeleine and Alaude were sitting in the living room, all of them sensing a tensed atmosphere set in the room. Until Alaude finally decided to break the ice:_

"_Giotto, I… have been the chosen one." Giotto's eyes immediately widened at this statement and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating. "The monk came earlier in the evening and…"_

"_When," said Giotto's father, harshly. Though they all know he was deeply concerned by what Alaude just said._

"_Costanzo-san… Tomorrow night will be the ceremony and…"_

"_Please protect him!" said Louis, prostrating himself in front of a surprised Giotto and Costanzo. Giulia, the mother, who had just finished preparing tea, came just in time to hear Alaude's statement, and was actually frozen on the spot with a trail with the cups of tea in her hands. Madeleine, who was holding her tears back until now, burst into tears and kissed the ground as well next to her husband. _

"_Please protect our son, Giotto-kun!" begged Madeleine, still crying. Costanzo and Giulia both looked at their son, who was now frozen on the spot, his eyes wide, his lips slightly parted._

"_Giotto, please," begged Alaude, taking Giotto's hands in his. Giotto didn't understand at all what was happening. As desperate ice blue eyes met sky blue ones, Giotto was taken aback at how desperate Alaude was. _

_He was disoriented. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even understand what was happening right now. He was way too shocked by what just happened. But he slightly nodded, following his instincts. If he could do something for his nii-san, he would do it. Even if it would cost his life. _

"_I will, Alaude-nii," said Giotto, in determination, squeezing Alaude's hands in his. Madeleine and Louis both rose their heads and cried a 'thank you' as they both took Giotto in their arms. _

_Alaude, though, felt a little bit guilty; since he had always known that he would be someday the chosen one. Since he knew that this day would come someday anyways._

_The next day, Alaude spent it locked in his house, spending his last hours with his parents. Giotto, as he went out of his house to see Alaude, recognized the decorations and the preparations set in the village. _

_As he passed in front of a tree, he immediately recalled the day Daemon Spade got sacrified. He remembers him standing just there with Alaude, when both were still eight. He clearly remembers seeing Daemon for the last time here. On that spot. _

_However, as Giotto arrived at Alaude's, a monk shooed him away, telling him that they had already started the preparations. Apparently, Alaude and his parents were meeting a monk at that moment who was preaching about the encounter with the Gods when Alaude will die, how the village was extremely thankful to him, and how he has to see this as a honour and not as a punishment._

_In the evening, everything happened exactly the same way as it happened ten years ago. The village's population stood besides the path leading to Namimori's shrine, while there was a parade with monks shaking bells and Alaude and his parents slowly walking behind them. Alaude was wearing some sort of white hooded poncho over his montsuki hakama. _

_Some people were complaining about the snow, when it was supposed to be spring soon, but they all convinced themselves that once Alaude will encounter the Gods, this will be over and spring will come along prosperous crops. _

_Giotto was standing where he was standing with Alaude ten years ago. And as their eyes met, though both of them knew that this wasn't the last time they were seeing each other, Giotto couldn't hold back crying anymore. Alaude gave him a reassuring look before continuing walking along the monks and his parents, making Giotto a bit more reassured. _

_According to the plan he set up with Alaude, Giulia, Costanzo, Louis and Madeleine, he would discretely go every night to the sanctuary to visit Alaude and to supply him with food and water._

_So he did the night after. Giulia had prepared some pasta and put it in a box Giotto carefully and discretely brought to the sanctuary. Giotto took some time to find it, but as he finally spotted it, he immediately ran towards it. _

"_Alaude-nii!" The little wooden house's door slightly opened and revealed Alaude's enlightened face._

"_Giotto!" _

_Alaude welcomed Giotto wholeheartedly and pulled him into a tight embrace. The two of them stayed still, snuggling against each other for a while, before Giotto pulled out and gave the box to Alaude._

"_Here, Alaude-nii! Mama prepared some pasta for you. I hope that you will like it."_

"_Mama Giulia's cookings are always the best ones, Giotto," said Alaude as he opened the box and enjoyed the tempting smell of the food. _

_As Alaude ate his meal, Giotto looked at the moonlight reflecting on the frozen lake. There was snow all around them, though the air wasn't really cold. Their warmth meeting each other was way enough for them. _

_As Alaude finished the meal, Giotto took a blanket out of his bag, saying that it was from Madeleine, because she was afraid that Alaude would catch a cold. Alaude took it, smiling, immediately recognizing her over-protective mother. He admitted that he actually missed her, even though she was way over-protective. _

_Both then sit next to each other on the shore, contemplating the frozen lake, snuggling against each other with the blanket covering them. _

"_Nee, Alaude-ni…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How long have I been calling you like that? I mean, even though we are already eighteen years old, I still keep on calling you like that…" Giotto stopped talking as he felt warm fingers interlacing with his, making him furiously blush. "E-Eh A-Alaude-nii… ?"_

"_I like it, how you call me 'Alaude-nii'," said Alaude, resting his head on Giotto's shoulder. The younger one's blush went to an other level and froze on the spot. "You know, Giotto. If we could stay this way forever, I would be the happiest one in the world." This definitely made Giotto blush so much that he started to nosebleed, much to Alaude's amusement. Giotto now blushed for an other reason, until he felt soft hands gently brushing a fabric against his face._

"_Th-Thank you…" muttered Giotto, while Alaude was wiping the blood off Giotto's face using the cloth that was wrapping the box. _

_As Alaude finished wiping blood off Giotto's face, both stayed still and tenderly looked at each other. Soft hands met smaller ones, and both closed their eyes while slowly closing the gap between them. A light breeze slipped through blonde locks as their breathes and their lips met. _

_Putting his right arm around Giotto's shoulder, Alaude's left hand gently carressed Giotto's blonde locks behind his head, gently pulling his head closer to his. Giotto was nervous, though he hesitantly returned the kiss as he nervously put his trembling hands behind Alaude's neck. Hesitantly parting his lips, Alaude's tongue shyly poked Giotto's lips, making the younger one shiver and slightly moan, giving to the older one access to the hot wet cavern. The vibration of the younger one's moan in Alaude's mouth made him groan and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. _

_As the older one's tongue experimentally trailed on every hidden corner in Giotto's mouth, warm fingers met smaller ones and interlaced each other once again. Giotto shyly returned the kiss as he sometimes hesitantly poked Alaude's tongue with his, making both shiver as their tongues brushed against each other. _

_Emotions which were until now hidden and unknown to both of them suddenly appeared as they kissed, thrilling them and quickly rushing through their bodies. It was beautiful. It was wonderful. It was amazing. It was exquisite. It was ecstatic. It was euphoric. It was beyond incredible. It was just them. Only them. _

The surrounding suddenly became blurry once again and made Giotto, Tsuna and Mukuro back to the inside of the empty sanctuary.

"Kufufu, so this is what really happened…"

"Giotto-san, I…" Giotto had his head lowered, his mind completely taken aback from what he just relieved. From what he just saw. From his old memories. Until soft smaller hands brushed his. "I am sure that you will soon be able to meet Alaude-san again," said Tsuna, holding Giotto's hands. Giotto was completely speechless as he saw the brunette smiling at him. He looked so confident about what he just said, Giotto believed in it and smiled back.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Both of them smiled to each other, while Mukuro smirked and hit the ground once again using his trident. Now, the three of them were back to Giotto's 'dreamland' and Mukuro waved to both of them.

"Kufufu, I will see you two soon," said Mukuro, before disappearing in a mysterious purple mist. Giotto and Tsuna waved back before Tsuna turned his head towards Giotto.

"Giotto-san, I must go now. I have to find Hibari-san." Giotto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-kun. If you didn't came, I don't know what I would do."

"So do I, Giotto-san. Now, see you tonight, Giotto-san!" said Tsuna, as he slowly disappeared. Giotto smiled at the empty space where Tsuna was and sighed.

_"Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't make the same mistake as I did."_

* * *

No way in Hell. This can't be. No, this definitely can't be. This French herbivore can't be his ancestor. No way in Hell. He can't be the Hell Guardian, and he, Hibari Kyoya, can't be his heir. No. No.

But the tattoo. The same face. That familiar aura. Their houses. Their manners. Their blood thirst. The fact that Alaude knew everything about him. This definitely can't be.

Hibari glanced at the sleeping herbivore and frowned. If this was real, then he would do anything to not involve the herbivore in it. Gathering all Tsuna's stuff together before carrying Tsuna bridal style, Hibari put his shoes on and started to jump from one roof to an other until he arrived at Tsuna's. He then slowly slid the window to the side and delicately put the sleeping younger one on his bed. After neatly folding his stuff like a mother, Hibari then walked towards Tsuna's desk and wrote something on it before putting the pen back where it was and the piece of paper on Tsuna's blanket.

After that, he jumped off Tsuna's windows, right before the herbivore woke up.

Hibari then stepped towards his house, or more Alaude's house. Once arrived in that so-familiar Japanese mansion, Hibari furiously rang the bell and growled as no one opened the door. Just as he was about to go away, the door suddenly opened and revealed Asari Ugetsu standing on the doorframe.

"Hibari Kyoya-kun, what do you want?" asked Asari, smiling at the teenager. The raven glared at the Japanese.

"Where is that herbivore. Alaude."

"Oh, actually Alaude-sama told me to give this note to you if you happened to show up here. I wonder how he could predict- hey!" Asari stopped his mutterings as Hibari took the note from Asari's hands and read it.

"_Herbivore. _

_So you finally understood? Good. Meet me at the sanctuary. I will be there waiting for you._

_Alaude."_

Without muttering any 'thanks', Hibari immediately ran out of the property, leaving a dumbfounded Asari behind him.

Running towards the forest, Hibari mentally smirked as he spotted the forest's entrance. Running through the forest on the dirty path, Hibari noticed that going there during daytime was definitely not the same thing as going there when the sky was dark.

Finally arriving in front of the sanctuary, Hibari immediately recognized the sitting figure in front of the sanctuary.

"Alaude."

"Kyoya."

"The Hell Guardian."

"My heir."

* * *

**A.N. :** SHORTEST UPDATE EVER. I am so sorry but it's nearly christmas holidays and homework and tests are overwhelming me. Plus I was extremely sick. So yeah. I'm sorry if it's not really well-written. But yeah basically Hibari finally understood that Alaude is his ancestor! And we got to know more about Alaude and Giotto's past! But harhar. Except if you've watched Jigoku Shoujo's anime, I won't tell you now how Alaude died. But if you did watch, well, umm... Let's say that it's kind of... NO I WON'T SAY ANYTHING. I just said way too much hints.

And I suck at writing kissing scenes. Sorry.

And I've picked up random French and Italian names. Lol.

So yeah, thank you so much all the readers :'D This story has reached +5'500 hits omg. Thank you sooo much. I love you all. Even if you are only readers. And especially my beloved 46 followers :'D, **CrimsonSkyTamer, Tenshi-Oujosama** and **aprildiamondil** for reviewing (sorry only readers, I love them more than you. But I might love you even more if you reviewed hehe :D ) and **souldew** for favoriting :D

I will be on holidays next week so I think I will be able to update by next week! :3 (If Friday won't be the end of the world lol.) And next chapter, even more about Dino! He will get his beloved archives from Italy (sorry if the idea of the military plane was totally random, I was just looking for a way to get from Italy to Japan quickly and this idea came into my mind while I was listening to Spanner and Irie's character song 'simulation' so yeah LOLOLOL).

Ciaossu~


	15. Chapter 15 : Stop it

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"My heir." Hibari took his black jacket off his shoulders, threw it in front of the sanctuary and smirked. After this, both glared at each other, in an extremely tensed atmosphere.

A breeze came, the sound of leaves brushing each other due to the wind being the only thing heard besides the wind's whistle. A few birds merely chirped, but left as the tensed aura overtook the space. A few grasshoppers could be heard singing their song and leaves started to fall down one by one. Slowly yet quickly, leaves fell more and more from the trees and entrapped the two in a tornado of leaves, until their vision was completely blocked by them.

A couple of seconds passed, the leaves continuing to turn and swirl Alaude and Hibari until they slowly calmed down; and slowly fell to the ground one by one.

As his vision started to get clearer, Hibari noticed, while still glaring at the blonde, that they weren't in the forest anymore, but back to the grassfield under a red sunsetting sky. The trees completely disappeared and the leaves which were flying around them became sakura petals as they landed on the dried grass.

"Are you some kind of coward?" Alaude raised an eyebrow at the younger one's question and Hibari smirked. "Wao, and I thought that the legendary Norowa Hibari's father would be a bit more carnivorous. Why do we always have to shift to your world whenever we encounter? Are you _**that**_ herbivorous to try to put everything on your advantage? Are you that scared?" Alaude's eyes slightly narrowed but immediately regained his composure.

"Shut up."

"Why didn't you choose any of my omnivore ancestors to be your heir." At this, Alaude stepped forward towards Hibari in a slow pace until he arrived in front of him. Grabbing the younger one's collarshirt, he slightly bent down so that his face would meet Hibari's and grinned.

"Hn. Because they were too weak. But don't think that you're strong neither. You are just the strongest among the weaks." Hibari frowned and gritted his teeth. "And the most important is that you… have pride."

"Tell me something I don't know." Alaude's girp on the white fabric tightened and threw the smaller frame to the ground. He then slightly waved his hands, just a little so that roots went out of the ground and entrapped Hibari. Trying vainly to fight against the wooden chains, Hibari grimaced as their grip on his body tightened. Alaude smirked but suddenly, his faced turned into a frown. "What, are you afraid, herbivore?!" asked Hibari, mocking. Alaude glared at Hibari and crossed his arms.

"I sense some presence. I don't like it."

"What kind of presence? I thought that this was your world and that everything was under your mercy." Annoyed by the younger one's insolence, Alaude made a movement so that the roots would tighten even more their grip on Hibari's frame.

"We are in my world, indeed. But in a parallel world to yours. We are still in the same place, yet in an other world. And I sense some presence coming from an other dimension to the place we were in your world."

"Do you mean the sanctuary? Oh, do you mean spirits? Are you afraid of them?"

"Shall I remind you that I'm not a human neither?!" Alaude was definitely pissed at Hibari's attitude who, obviously, was making fun of him. He then shrugged and sighed.

"Let's just leave it like that. Where were we again?" Alaude evilly smirked and stepped on Hibari's body which was laying on the ground. "Oh, yes. I remember now." He then bent down and teasingly and slowly brushed his cold finger on Hibari's jaw line and ear.

"Wh-What the-"

"You see, Kyoya. I was born in France and my parents and I moved to Namimori as I was only one year old, because of the French revolution that occurred in 1789. As my parents were part of the aristocracy, common people wanted their heads. Our heads. But we managed to flee to Japan just in time. I grew up here, in Namimori. It was back then just a small river on Namikawa's shore."

"Hn, do I look like I care?"

"And well," Alaude continued his story, ignoring Hibari's comment. "Someday, when I was three, an Italian herbivore moved to Namimori too. Just for some other reasons. Giotto, his name was." Hibari's bored look suddenly turned to an interested one, discretely glistening his grey eyes on his ancestor. Though still with a bored face, not wanting to admit that he was interested on what the herbivore was actually saying.

"Go straight to the point, herbivore."

"If I do, a weak herbivore like you wouldn't understand." Hibari's eyes narrowed but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to loose his composure just because of his herbivorous unworthy ancestor. "We grew up together as best friends. Our parents too, were best friends. I even still remember his parents' face…"

Alaude snapped his fingers, and the environment around them immediately changed. The scenery turned into a bright, cloudless, warm and sunny day. They were on a lake's shore in the middle of grassy and green hills, surrounded by tall trees gorgeously decorating the setting. Skylarks were happily singing, standing on the trees.

Hibari was now freed from the roots, but stayed still as he observed the six figures standing on the shore. While four adults were sitting and cheerfully having a chat under a tree, two children who were approximately four or five years old were cheerfully playing with the lake's water.

His eyes widened as he recognized the two children happily splashing water on each other. One of them had flat platinum blonde hair and sharp ice blue eyes, while the other one had spiky and messy blonde hair and sky blue orbs. These were…

"Giotto and I, along with our parents, usually go on a trip to the hills in the Namioka area at least once a month, when his parents were here."

So a lot of things were explained now for the young skylark. The two herbivores who keep appearing in his dreams. Giotto. The diary. The diary!

"Catch," said Hibari, as he threw a small booklet that he took out of his pocket. Alaude easily caught it and was surprized as he recognized his purple diary Giotto gave him back then. "Look at the last pages." Alaude hastily opened it and flipped through the pages, while he felt thrill rushing through his veins. Ice blue eyes widened as he read the lines written on the page which used to be blank.

'_What I feel for you seems less of earth and more of a cloudless heaven.' _

_Without you, everything means nothing to me._

_- Giotto_

"What I feel for you seems less of earth and more of a cloudless heaven…" Alaude voiced out, slowly closing the book. Hibari rose an eyebrow at the sudden change of behaviour in the older one and frowned as he saw the older one tremble. As his eyes met the older ones', his eyes widened as Alaude's eyes slowly turned dark red and his pale went to a lighter shade.

"Liar!" roared Alaude, as the scenery around them started to crumble and fire appeared out of nowhere all around them. Hibari felt his heart skip a beat as the ground above him crumbled as well, plunging into infinite darkness. As his body fell to the unknown, he saw Alaude's come closer and closer to his; and Alaude stretched his hand, grabbing Hibari's, and both of them started to glow and slowly disappeared from the crumbling darkness.

Both suddenly appeared in an other world. It was a world only consisting on a cloudless infinite blue-grey sky and a never-ending dark blue sea. Both were standing on both their feet, the ocean above their feet as if it was a mere ground. The water was still and there were no waves. There was no wind, nor any hint of life.

"Be my heir," Alaude suddenly voiced out, tightening his grip on Hibari's hand. Hibari gritted his teeth and tried to fight back, but his eyes widened as he noticed how Alaude's strength went to an other level. The older and taller frame was as hard as a rock and was motionless, while Hibari tried to pull his hand out of the evil grip the blonde had on him.

"Let me go, herbivore."

"Be my heir."

"Let me go."

"Be my heir."

"I said, let me go!"

"Not as long as you won't be my heir!"

"Don't you understand Japanese? I said let me go!" Hibari was now in an impossible struggle. Never, ever anyone would know about this. The fearsome Hibari Kyoya, being totally dominated by someone, would definitely wound his pride, even more than when he got attacked by that herbivore Mukuro!

"Be my heir." Hibari, getting more and more annoyed, kicked vainly Alaude who didn't move an inch, but smirked instead of it. Suddenly, his body felt extremely heavy and was soon motionless, totally against his will.

"What the…"

"Let me show you all the power you will inherit from me once you will be my heir," Alaude interrupted, finally releasing his grip on Hibari. Hibari, after regaining mobility, rubbed his reddened arm, not feeling it anymore while glaring at the blonde who was waving his hands as if he were conducting an orchestra. Suddenly, they were on Nami-Chuu's roof and there were in front of them two standing figures, both of them happpily chatting, though one of them was completely stoic. Hibari mentally shook his head in disbelief as he saw Tsuna in front of him, but also himself, both talking, though it was more a one-sided chat.

They were both sitting on the roof's floor, both hugging their knees. Tsuna was cheerfully blabbering mundane things while Hibari was petting Hibird while listening and nodding now and then. The real Hibari slightly moved his hand forward, hesitantly aiming to touch his copy's shoulder, and was surprised as his hand passed through his copy's shoulder.

"Illusions," said Alaude smirking and looking at the two illusions. He then transformed himself in purple flames and disappeared, before re-appearing out of nowhere behind Hibari.

"Teleportation," he continued, patting Hibari's shoulder. Hibari immediately jerked the other one's hands away before Alaude snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Hibari's copy's body transformed itself into sakura petals which slowly flew away, along with the wind. "Control nature. And most of all…" Alaude waved his hands towards Tsuna, and suddenly, fire swallowed Tsuna's body, his cheerful face instantly becoming a suffering one, much to Hibari's horror.

The sight of the brunette herbivore in front of him with an other face than cheerful one, but sorrowful and suffering one, his high-pitched voice screaming, his caramel orbs getting lifeless, his body swallowed by the warm orange flame slowly becoming ashes. "… sending people to hell." And as Alaude pronounced these words, Tsuna's face turned towards Hibari, much to his surprise, and looked at the prefect with a desperate face. "I won't stop until you say yes, Kyoya," smirked Alaude.

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari ran towards Tsuna but had his hands going through the flames and the body. He knew it. He knew that this was an illusion. But the sight of the brunette, illusion or not illusion, suffering like this with such empty eyes was a sight that would turn anyone insane. Looking at the burning body with horror, Hibari fell on his knees and couldn't support it anymore.

"Hibari-san…" Hibari's sight shifted to Tsuna's face and looked at him in awe. Tsuna was smiling and stretching his arm towards Hibari, still in the middle of the flame, before his burned dark body started to crack and slowly turn into ashes. Slowly stretching his trembling hands towards the pile of ashes, Hibari was taken aback. Even though it was a simple illusion, it was just…

"Kyoya!" Hibari then hastily turned his head behind as he recognized this voice.

"F-Fon?!" Hibari gasped as he saw his brother laying on the ground, his arms wide stretched, with strong and thick roots all around his body. The surrounding has now shifted from Nami-Chuu's roof to the same place where he met his father. The roots then started to rise from the ground and soon, the branches formed a tree. Hibari looked at the sight before him with wide eyes and widened his eyes even more as the roots around Fon squeezed his body tighter, making him scream desperately and painfully. Sounds of creaking bones could be heard, much to Hibari's horror, merely along Fon's painful screams. The roots stopped squeezing Fon as he stopped screaming, his mody motionless and his bones awfully smashed.

"F-Fon…" and as Hibari blinked, the surrounding shifted again to a house on a beach in the middle of the night. The moon was full and was enlightening the house, the water of the sea was shining and the waves were calm and regular. Hibari blinked a few times before recognizing his villa in Okinawa and parted his lips as he saw two figures getting out of the house.

"F-Father… Mother…" whispered Hibari, still observing them from the beach. The two figures had both concerned looks and as they closed the door behind them, they stayed still until Alaude approached them. Hibari was surprised to see that the two figures could actually see Alaude, judging by their expression as Alaude approached them. They didn't seem however to be able to see Hibari, but still.

As Alaude stood right in front of them, he slightly glanced at Hibari and muttered a _'watch this'_ while smirking.

"Are you…"

"The Hell Guardian," said Alaude, interrupting the man who was speaking. "You do know your fate, don't you?" Alaude asked with a calm monotonous voice. The man gulped while the woman hid herself behind his back, shyly glancing while forwning at the blonde.

Alaude then touched both's shoulders and slowly, a flame appeared out of nowhere, slowly swallowing the house along with the two Hibari. Kyoya stared dumbfoundedly at this in a state beyond shocked, seeing his own parents burning. Accepting their fate as if it was normal to end their lives this way. Holding their hands tight. The fire rapidly swallowing them. Their bodies interlaced. Their bodies slowly becoming ashes. Their gazes desperately turning towards Kyoya. Their face burning and turning into ashes as well.

'_You did well, Kyoya. I love you.'_

'_Kyoya, please…'_

'_Get rid our family of this curse…'_

'_Kyoya…'_

'_Please…'_

'_Hibari-san…'_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

* * *

"Dino-san, the plane will land in approximately half an hour. Shall we go to the airport?"

"Yeah, let's go, Romario," said Dino, putting his jacket on and getting a random key from the key hanger. Romario followed him as they went down the hotel building in the elevator and both went in Dino's black M6 Gran Coupe. After making the machine roar a few times, Dino pushed the gas pedal and both started their trip towards the airport.

They both arrived just in time as the plane landed, its extremely loud noise signaling its arrival. Dino approached the jet and greeted his private pilot, eventually having a little mundane chat in Italian before he gave to his boss the archives, carefully folded in a box. Dino took it, thanked him and went back to the hotel he was staying, while Romario stayed there with the pilot since they were both old friends.

On his way back to the hotel, the blonde noticed a mop of brown hair crossing the road in front of him and smiled as he recognized the figure walking in front of him. Immediately opening his windows and waving his hand out of the opened window, his other hand pressed on the klaxon button a few times, catching the brunette figure walking in front of him.

"Tsunaaaa~ ! Want me to drop you off somewhere?" Tsuna beamed as he recognized the voice and nodded before running towards Dino's car. He hastily opened the passenger seat's door and sat on the seat before re-closing the door.

"Romario-san!"

"Tsuna, call me Dino. Romario was just a pseudo, haha!" Tsuna's eyes widened as Dino stated this fact.

"Hiiiee! Y-Y-You're the infamous Dino Cavallone?" Dino cheerfully laughed as he nodded, making Tsuna's jaw drop.

"Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna! I still consider you as my little brother!" said Dino, ruffling Tsuna's hair. Slightly blushing in embarrassment, Tsuna covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Hiiiiiieeee! S-S-Sorry Ro-Dino-san for calling you 'Romario-san' before I-"

"How could you have known anyways? Haha!" Tsuna's blush went deeper as he felt himself extremely stupid. Duh. "Anyways. You looked quite in a hurry! Want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"A-Ano, yeah actually, could you drop me off in front of Namimori's forest please?"

"The forest? What are you gonna do there? Picking up some mushrooms? Haha!"

"Dino-san!" protested Tsuna, blushing. Dino laughed cheerfully, completely ignoring the repetitive loud honks behind him. Unexpectedly pushing the gas pedal, Tsuna jerked against the seat, his eyes wider than ever and his heart beating as fast as the car. "D-D-Di-Dino-san d-do you h-have a d-driver's license?!" Dino tilted his head to the side and laughed once again.

"Who would need that when the police knows to leave you alone? Haha!" Tsuna's jaw dropped. Just how powerful was he?! First it was Gokudera's soon-to-be brother in law, now Dino, this was unbelievable! Speaking of which…

"Nee, Dino-san, have you heard anything new about Gokudera-kun? I… I heard that he disappeared and…" Dino's expression changed from a cheerful one into a frown and apologetically shook his head.

"No I'm sorry…" Dino's eyes sadly glistened to the sight before him while Tsuna lowered his head. Both were then set in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Dino decided to break the ice by clearing his throat. "Hum, Tsuna. So… What are you gonna do in the forest?"

"A-Ah sorry, yeah, um, I'm looking for Hibari-san."

"Ara? Do you mean Kyoya? What would he do in the forest?"

"Umm… Unh… I don't know um…"

"Haha, I will come with you then!" Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately waved his hands in front of his face, panicking.

"N-No that's alright! You-you don't have to, Dino-san! I-I mean I can go there by myself you know! Hahaha," Tsuna laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Dino rose an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Nahh, nahh, the forest is way too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to my little brother, hm?" beamed Dino, patting Tsuna's head. Although Tsuna was about to protest, he shut his mouth as he understood that it was vain for him to protest.

Once arrived in front of the forest, Dino's car wasn't appropriate for the path, so they had to park in front of the forest. Dino eventually grumbled ununderstable things like 'should have taken my range rover' or 'jeez I hope that there won't be any birds dumping on my car', much to Tsuna's amusement.

Slowly walking following the muddy path, Tsuna mentally cursed himself for actually taking Dino in that affair. What if Dino got involved in everything? Tsuna immediately felt extremely guilty for that and stopped his steps. Dino, who was blabbering about mundane things, stopped as well as he noticed the absence of the smaller frame next to him a few steps further.

"Hm? Tsuna? What's wrong?"

"D-Dino-san… please um… please leave… I-I don't want you to get involved in anything dangerous and… yeah…" Dino blinked a few times before ruffling Tsuna's hair and grinning.

"Come on, Tsuna! Neither do I! Let's go!" said Dino, cheerfully, grabbing Tsuna's forearm and dragging him as he continued walking on the path. Tsuna finally surrendered and let himself being dragged for at least an hour. They eventually got lost, almost fell in the river and got afraid several times for nothing more than squirrels.

As they finally arrived in the glade, both suddenly felt a tensed and sinister aura dominating, immediately putting them in an uncomfortable situation.

"T-Tsuna… Can you also feel it…"

"Y-Yeah…"

After hesitantly looking at each other and nervously nodding, both hesitantly stepped forward towards the empty sanctuary where Hibari's jacket was. Carefully going step by step, both trembled as if it was freezing and couldn't help but tremble even more as they approached the sanctuary. There was definitely something wrong, extremely wrong going on there but both didn't know what.

"Tsuna… d-do you know i-if there are a-any ghosts th-there?"

"Hiiiieee! Gh-gh-ghosts?!"

"I-I mean s-s-spirits or…"

"Hiiiieeee! But-" as Tsuna was about to finish his sentence, his pocket started to illuminate mysteriously. Tsuna and Dino noticed it, and both also noticed that a some light also appeared out of Dino's jacket's pocket. Both tried to look for the source of this light took these elements out of their pockets. While Tsuna took out the bells Giotto gave, Dino took out his rabbit plush he has been carrying. The bells tied around the plush's neck were actually the source of the lights, and both looked at the shining and illuminating bells with admiration until the light grew stronger, completely blinding them.

Both shut their eyes in precaution but still held the bells firmly in their hands until they judged the light getting dimmer, just dim enough for them to be able to open their eyes.

And much to their surprize, they were on the beach, during the night, and a pile of ashes which used to be a house was burning right in front of them. Imposing bright flames contrasted with the dark sky and smoke was hiding the stars shining above them. But what surprized them the most was the two figures standing in front of the burning ashes, one of them standing with his arms crossed, his face smirking, while the other one was on his knees. They both immediately recognized these two figures, but both ignored if they could actually see them.

And the sight of the one on his knees, on the verge of tears, his hands fiercely pulling his raven hair, his face being completely desperate was breath taking. Unexpected. Frightening. Scary. There stood Hibari Kyoya, kneeling, desperately staring at the pile of ashes, and Alaude, pridefully standing with his arms crossed, smirking at the desperate teen.

No one of them understood what was happening. Where they were. They were confused. Surprized. Scared. But the sight of Hibari showing so much desperateness triggered something deep inside of Tsuna, something pushing him to take actions instead of staying there and starin dumbfoundedly at what was happening.

"_**STOP IT!"**_

Both Alaude and Hibari turned their heads towards the unknown yet known voice and saw in front of them a running Tsunayoshi, with bright sharp orange eyes and a sort of flame on his forehead. The whimpy herbivorous Tsunayoshi they used to know was definitely not the one running right in front of them. This one was determined. This one had something with him, some unknown strength supporting him, triggered by the situation.

"T-Tsunayoshi?"

"Hibari-san, run towards Romario-san, I mean Dino-san. I need to discuss about some matters first with Alaude." Though Hibari wanted to bite this herbivore to death for giving him orders, he would eventually do it later because now was definitely not the right situation. Pridefully standing up and regaining his composure, Hibari cleared his throat and glared at the herbivore.

"Acting cool doesn't go with any herbivore, Tsunayoshi," said Hibari, before leaving towards Dino. Tsuna mentally rolled his eyes before walking towards Alaude. Alaude glared at the herbivore before him and waved his hands, roots coming out of the ground and attempting to catch Tsuna. However, Tsuna perfectly dodged some of them before catching them and immobilizing them, much to everyone's surprize.

"Stop it, Alaude-san," said Tsuna with a cool and deep voice, making Dino shiver and Hibari look at him with interest.

"So what, herbivore?" asked Alaude, discretely gritting his teeth. Tsuna tightened his grip on the roots and smashed them easily, the roots crumbling into pieces. Dino looked at the brunette with wide eyes and Hibari had his eyebrows arched, impressed by the strength of his grip. After throwing the remaining wooden crumbles on the ground, Tsuna glared at Alaude with his sharp orange eyes.

"Alaude-nii, stop it." Alaude's eyebrows twitched at the nickname. Couldn't it be…

"Giotto."

"Took you some time to realize it. But I'm not possessing Tsunayoshi at all. His mind is here."

"Impossible."

"We are two souls in one single body."

"Impossible."

"Alaude-nii, it's not like that that you're going to get rid of this."

"Shut up."

"Alaude-nii."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Alaude, running and aiming to punch Tsuna. He nevertheless dodged it perfectly and immobilized Alaude in a fraction of second on the ground. "Why…" Tsuna, or Giotto still held Alaude motionless on the ground, but listened to him. "Why did you do that…"

"It's not because I did it that I meant it." Alaude froze as Tsuna voiced it out with Giotto's deep voice, and turned his head, facing the brunette. Tsuna was still fiercely glaring at him until he closed his eyes, and his eyes became normal again. His eyes shifted from bright orange ones to softer caramel ones and his gaze shifted from a glare to a simple frown.

"I am sure that Giotto-san didn't mean whatever he did to you, but I believe that he would be sad if you still keep a grudge on him," said Tsuna, retrieving his higher-pitched voice. Alaude looked at him, blinked before standing up and regaining his composure. Hibari-esquely snorting, Alaude then turned on his heels and snapped his fingers before the surrounding went back to normal, to the glade, in front of the sanctuary. While Dino was still taken aback by what just happened, Hibari glared at Alaude as he walked past him and Tsuna looked at him with a slight frown on his face.

After Alaude was out of sight, Tsuna blinked a few times before hastily walking towards Hibari. He then stopped his steps as he arrived in front of Hibari, much to the prefect's surprize (he was expecting the brunette to hug him, though he would never admit it). Cutely glaring at Hibari, Tsuna suddenly took Hibari's hand before biting it.

Eyebrows twitching and teeth gritting, Hibari was taken aback at what Tsuna just did while Dino had his jaw dropped.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing," asked Hibari, glaring at the munching younger one with a murderous aura around him.

"This is for leaving this morning without even waking me up," said Tsuna, before re-biting Hibari on an other spot on his hand. Who knew that Tsuna could actually bite that painfully?

"Tsunayoshi, seriously. What the hell?"

"This is for not being Hibari-san and for kneeling and wearing a desperate expression on your face," added Tsuna, before biting again. Hibari mentally cursed himself, so he saw him huh… Pathetic. He just silently prayed that Tsuna or Dino wouldn't tell anyone about it. "And this is for calling me herbivore. I bit you to death." Hibari arched an eyebrow before ruffling Tsuna's hair with his other hand.

"When did I call you herbivore, Tsunayoshi?"

"When you said that acting cool doesn't go with any herbivore!" Hibari blinked a few times before smirking. He abruptly took one of Tsuna's hands and bit it. "Hiiiiiie!"

"I've indeed said that. But what if you're an omnivore and this actually went well with you?" Tsuna blinked a few times and stared at Hibari, dumbfoundedly. Was he implying that he went from a herbivorous rank to an omnivorous rank? Was Hibari acknowledging him? Was Hibari complementing him? Praising him? Tsuna however stopped thinking as he felt sharp teeth digging in his hand once again.

"Hiiiiie!"

"Stop praising yourself, you're not a carnivore. And this is for biting me," said Hibari, smirking. Tsuna mentally screamed '_evil!_' before sighing in surrender. "And you didn't bite me to death as I am still alive. This was an omnivorous bite. I will really bite you to death as a carnivore if you tell anyone what you jut saw," Hibari said, emphasizing on the 'anyone'. Tsuna nervously nodded.

"By the way, how do you know his real herbivorous name?" asked Hibari, pointing his finger at Dino.

"Hey!" Dino protested, glaring at Hibari. Hibari glared back, dragging them in a glaring contest, much to Tsuna's discomfort.

"G-Guys… d-don't… Bu-But Hibari-san, how do you know about Dino-san's real name?"

"As the Head of the Discipline Committee it is my duty to know who are mingling in my territory." Dino and Tsuna sweatdropped at the answer, especially when Hibari proudly emphasized his tone on his status.

"Y-Yeah… Nee, Kyoya, Tsuna, let's go to my appartement, should we? I need to get some explanations…"

"I don't like crowds," said Hibari, before turning on his heels. He started to walk away until he felt a smaller hand grabbing his forearm and turned his head behind him, glaring at the potential herbivore going to get bitten to death. His glare however softened as he saw the little omnivore looking at him with his puppy eyes, clearly saying _'please come we have some matters to talk about and if you don't come I would be sad'_. Sighing, Hibari crossed his arms and turned on his heels once again, facing Dino and Tsuna.

"Fine."

* * *

"Kufufufufu, how did you do that? How did you get access to Tsunayoshi-kun's mind without me even helping you?" asked an indigo-haired man, smirking at the blonde before him.

"I-I don't know, there was a strength that suddenly called me and… This is how I went to Tsunayoshi-kun's mind. I really don't know how come I managed to kind of possess him without you even helping me."

"Kufufu, kind of?"

"Yeah… I mean, his soul was still in his body so I didn't entirely possess him, unlike last time."

"Could it be the bells?"

"But there were only two bells…"

"Three, Alaude had one. What if there were the five bells? Kufufu, that would be interesting," smirked Mukuro, before disappearing in a mysterious indigo mist. Giotto sighed before sitting underneath the golden sakura tree, staring at the petals.

"What is happening…"

* * *

**A.N. :** Short update once again, I'm sorry :( . But the next thing I really don't want to put in the same chapters xD . Actually please expect the upcoming chapters to be around 5k-6k words and not 8k or 9k anymore Gomen, but exams are approaching and even for the story, it is better to split up some things and not mix them up. It would be nothing but beyond confusing so yeah.

If you haven't understood, err well the **_'STOP IT!'_**, both of them are said by Tsuna/Giotto so yeah LOL. And see? I revealed you a little bit of the bells' power :D. YAY. Lol. So in the next chapter I guess they will be brainstorming about what they know, idk. I still haven't decided yet. I will try to update soon, but not during this week-end since I will be going to Italy for the week-end xD (I'm going to the Vongola castle LOL).

Anyways, oh yeah I have FINALLY made a tumblr site for the story xD I just created it yesterday so there is only one post for the moment xD. But yeah, and please forgive me for my bad drawing skills LOL I'm still a beginner on photoshop it's :

the-hell-guardian dottumblrdotcom

And remove the spaces LOL and replace the dots by a real dot. Anyways you see what I mean (hopefully) LOL.

OH AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. 6k hits reached :'D . I really really love you all. You don't know how much it makes my day. Here are some special christmas cookies Leon-shaped for you. But I'm giving special christmas candies Hibird shaped to **gale, ilollydellah, DemonIB, Obsidian Abyss, random reader** and **FallenxLinkin** for reviewing, and **DemonIB, Obsidian Abyss** and **FallenxLinkin** for favoriting :'D.

Merry Christmas and Happy new year if I won't be able to update before NYE :3

Ciaossu~


	16. Chapter 16 : Confessions

**Disclaimer** : I would like to kindly remind you that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. I also don't own Jigoku Shoujo, nor its plot. I'm not taking any JS character though I guess (except for Wanyudo that I slightly mentionned), and the original plot will only serve as inspiration and not as the main plot of my fic so yeah. Please kindly don't sue :3 .

**Warning :** The story contains Yaoi, which means love between two males. So don't be too shocked by it. Oh and there will also be slight violence & horror throughout the story, so don't blame me for eventual nightmares lmao.

* * *

"Herbivore, once arrived I will bite you to death for disturbing peace in Namimori."

"Hiiiiiee!" Tsuna, who was sitting behind the blonde and the raven, had his back completely stuck to the leather seat and the speed the car was driving made his body sink to the seat. The car abruptly drifted to the right in a tiny corner, making Tsuna jerk to the side and his face making a '_thud_' on the window.

"Herbivore, did you fasten your seat belt?" While Tsuna shrieked as he realized he didn't and his body continued jerking to the right and to the left, Hibari kept a bored expression on his face and Dino was laughing. "Herbivore, you almost hit a cat."

"Haha! Sorry!" laughed Dino, stirring to the right and to the left now and then. Hibari rubbed his temples while Tsuna was fighting to fasten his seat belt, but always failed as his body continued to jerk back and forth. As the car stopped drifting and went 210 km/h straight on a highway, Tsuna was using all his strength to detach his hand from the back of the seat to finally be able to fasten his seat belt. Hibari looked at the struggling omnivore from the mirror with amused eyes, much to Tsuna's embarassment.

But as Tsuna was about to finally fasten his seatbelt, the car suddenly drifted to the right, exiting the highway, to arrive a couple of seconds later at the hotel and abruptly stop the engine. While Hibari just slightly jerked from the seat, the seat belt kept him in place, though his face still showed indifference. However, Tsuna, who was at that moment behind Hibari, violently jerked to the front and hit Hibari's seat, slightly jerking the raven to the front.

The two teens were still slightly taken aback (though it was mostly Tsuna) while Dino was taking a huge bag from the trunk of the car before cheerfully giving his keys to the valet, asking him to park his car. Hibari unfastened his seat belt and went out of the car nonchalantly, while Tsuna finally realized how wonderful his surrounding was. It was the entrance of an extremely luxurious hotel with imposing fountains, tall intimidating bamboos and giant gorgeous Japanese carp fishes graciously swimming in an artificial river alongside the marbled path leading to the main entrance.

Dino and Hibari both stayed indifferent as they walked towards the main entrance, while Tsuna had his lips parted, extremely impressed by the Japanese modern decoration. But his jaw literally dropped as they went through the main glassy entrance. The reception room was extremely gorgeous with an imposing golden chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, a fountain under it, white velvety couches surrounding the fountain and flowers elegantly displayed ikebana-styled. It was modern yet traditional. It was occidental yet Japanese. It was simply beautiful.

Tsuna had his head rised, his eyes wandering everywhere as they walked through the main hall to get to the elevator. Heck, even the elevator was gorgeous with its red velvet carpet and its mirrror walls!

Once arrived in Dino's penthouse, Dino, Hibari and Tsuna were immediately greeted by Romario. Dino then lead them through the penthouse to a lounge which actually looked like the living room, just that it was in a penthouse. There were cozy red couches and a coffee table, a huge red velvety carpet on the dark wooden floor, ikebana pot plants here and there and a huge glassy wall which gave an immediate gorgeous view on Namimori and the hills and forest surrounding the city.

Tsuna immediately ran towards the glassy wall with admiration while Hibari immediately sat down on the couch, stretching his arms and taking as much space as possible. Dino put all of his documents on the table before Hibari glared at him.

"How did you get involved in this, herbivore." Tsuna immediately turned his head to face the two and Hibari motioned him to come and sit next to him. Tsuna obediently sat down next to him and was about to talk when Dino interrupted him.

"Well, with Tsuna we were in that glade and we saw your jacket; when suddenly…" Tsuna took his bells out of his pocket and Dino his rabbit plush. "These bells started to shine and got us to where you were with Alaude-san." Hibari widened his eyes and took a closer look at the bells.

"I… think I know these bells." Tsuna and Dino narrowed their eyes as Hibari stated this fact. "I am not sure though, I read in the French herbivore's diary something about bells given to him and Giotto, and…"

"Hiiiie! S-So Alaude-san is really Giotto-san's nii-san!" Hibari sighed and refrained himself from rolling his eyes at Tsuna's slowness. "B-But Giotto-san told me that he couldn't tell me if the Alaude he was talking about is the same as **the **Alaude-san!"

"Do you know any other persons named 'Alaude', omnivore?" Tsuna shut his mouth at Hibari's comment, realizing how stupid he is.

"Ooookay okay, stop stop stop. I don't know what you're talking about but I would like to know everything and why I got involved in this!" argued Dino, whose presence has been long forgotten. Hibari rolled his eyes once again.

"Do we look like we know, herbivore?!"

"A-ano, Dino-san, um… Just, where did you get this p-plush?"

"It's a plush that we pass to each other in the Cavallone family. I got it from my father, who got it from my grandpa, etc etc etc. And actually, I was about to look at **these** archives I got from Italy to look at my ancestors' history!"

"And what made you do that, herbivore?"

"I-I had a dream and…" Tsuna and Hibari then listened attentively at Dino. "It was about two kids, one who looked like you," said Dino, pointing at Hibari, "and the other one looked like you," said Dino, pointing at Tsuna. "But both were actually the European versions of you," Dino chuckled. Hibari and Tsuna looked at each other in undestanding before frowning.

"Nee, Dino-san, w-was th-the European v-version of me b-blonde with sky blue eyes?" Dino blinked a few times.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Did they mention their names?"

"Unh… Yeah, as far as I remember one was named Giotto and the other one Alaude." Tsuna and Hibari looked at each other again before nodding in understanding and looking at Dino.

"Dino-san, have you ever encountered Giotto-san himself?"

"Eh? No, actually I just dreamed about them once. And as far as I remember, that Alaude kid was giving to that Giotto kid this plush. So I wanted to check if this Giotto actually happens to be my ancestor or something like that."

"An…ces…tor?"

"That Alaude herbivore is my ancestor." Tsuna and Dino both dropped their jaws at Hibari's revelation. "During the French revolution in 1789, his parents and he fled to Japan, as they were part of the noblesse and the common people wanted their heads. By then, he was only one year old. They moved to Namimori."

"And Giotto-san told me that he moved as he was three years old in Namimori due to his parents' business… He said that he befriended with his actual nii-san, Alaude-san. And…" Tsuna blushed at what he is about to say. "Th-They w-were l-lovers I think," mumbled Tsuna, hanging his head. Though he mumbled these words, it was loud enough for the two to hear and they both had shocked expressions on their faces, Dino more than Hibari who actually only had his eyes narrowed.

"But how come is that possible, and something doesn't make sense. If Alaude was eighteen when he got herbivorously sacrified, how come could he have a child?"

"A child?"

"Hibari Norowa, my ancestor. If he didn't have any children I wouldn't be there anyways," said Hibari, shrugging. Tsuna cutely frowned at that thought and Hibari noticed that, hence he gently stroke his cheek. Tsuna rose his head to face Hibari who was giving him a comforting look with gentle grey eyes, though his face remained stoic. Tsuna blinked a few times, tenderely smiled and muttered a 'thank you' to Hibari who nodded in acknowledgement.

"O-Oi, I didn't know that Kyoya could be that gentle!" Hibari immediately shifted from his soft gaze to his murderous glare, making Dino jerk to the back and nervously laugh. "Ha-Ha-Ha, I-I was joking, Kyoya!" Hibari sniffed before turning back to Tsuna and patting his head.

Dino immediately left the two in their lovey-dovey moment and decided to investigate for the moment about his family's history. If this Giotto is his ancestor, then would that mean that his encounter with Tsuna and Hibari was something caused by fate? Were they meant to meet each other?

Getting his archives out, Dino scanned with his eyes through the documents. There was a lot of stuff about his ancestors being part of the mafia, making Dino nervously skip the records of 'achievements'. However, as he went through the documents, he realized that there was nothing about the origin of the rabbit, nor about Giotto himself. His family archives went only up to Luca Cavallone. There was nothing about Luca's father nor the previous generations, just like on the family tree he saw previously. _Jeez, if only I knew that, I wouldn't have made these documents come there from Italy._

"What did you find, herbivore?"

"Nothing," sighed Dino, closing an old dusty book. Tsuna looked at him apologetically before an idea went through his mind.

"Ah! What if I made us meet Giotto-san?"

"Tsuna, since when do you speak to the dead?"

"I-It's not like that!" protested Tsuna, weakly punching Dino's arm. The blonde merely laughed and Hibari rose an eyebrow. "I-I can contact him, though I'm not sure if this will work…" mumbled Tsuna, lowering his head. He rose his head though as a hand softly stroke his hair and smiled at the prefect.

"Tsunayoshi, you can do it," said Hibari stretching an arm towards Tsuna. Tsuna looked at it for a while before noticing that this was the hand with the tattoo and gently took it in his hands. Shyly glancing at Hibari, Tsuna looked at him as if he was asking if this was alright, and Hibari nodded as if he was saying 'yes'.

"D-Dino-san, please put your hands on ours," said Tsuna. Dino looked at him questionningly. "I-I will try to make us meet Giotto-san. I've already tried it once with Hibari-san and it worked…"

"Oh, umm okay then," said Dino, putting his larger hands on Tsuna and Hibari's. Tsuna looked at both Dino and Hibari, checking if they were alright, before closing his eyes and focusing all his mind on the pile of hands. Suddenly, Hibari's tattoo started to shine a blinding white light alongside with Tsuna and Dino's bells. The lights were so blinding that the three of them had to shut their eyes to prevent any damages on their eyes.

As they slowly opened their eyes, they found themselves in the middle of the endless cloudly world Tsuna was used to. Hibari mentally smirked while Dino looked at his surrounding with admiration and parted lips. It was so impressive and unbelievable!

"T-Tsuna… Where are we?"

"Giotto-san's world," answered Tsuna, starting to step forward towards the gazebo that was a couple of meters away. Hibari then followed him, followed by Dino who still had his eyes wandering on the sky and the cloudy ground. His eyes widened though as he saw the golden sakura tree next to the gazebo. It was so majestic and so gorgeous that Dino felt his heart skip a beat. Hibari remained emotionless while Tsuna immediately ran towards Giotto.

"Giotto-san!" The blonde sitting in the gazebo turned his head and smiled as he spotted the brunette.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, what brings you there?"

"Um, ano, Giotto-san… This is Dino-san, a friend of mine…" said Tsuna, pointing a finger at Dino who was sheepishly grinning behind. Giotto glanced at the blonde before smiling and stretching an arm.

"Nice to meet you, Dino-kun," said Giotto, shaking Dino's hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Giotto! I'm Dino Cavallone!" Giotto immediately froze as Dino mentioned his family name and stopped shaking their hands. Dino, not understanding his reaction, blinked a few times before waving his hand in front of Giotto. "Um, Giotto?"

"Cava…llone, you said?"

"Um, yeah, um why?"

"Why did you come to see me."

"I, um, have this plush and…" as Dino took the bunny plush out of his jacket's pocket, Giotto widened his eyes as he recognized it and took it in his hands. "Um, do you um, recognize it, Giotto-san?"

"O-Of course… Alaude-nii gave it to me when I turned twelve and…" Dino froze. What Giotto said was exactly what he saw in his dream! "Dino-kun. Are you Luca Cavallone's descendant?"

"Er… Y-Yeah, actually I wanted to ask you-"

"I guess it's time for you to know the truth," Giotto sighed. "I am his father." Now, Dino, Tsuna and Hibari froze at this. "I really think that fate has something to do with the encounter of you three," said Giotto, looking at the younger ones in front of him. Sighing, Giotto took the cup of tea on the glassy table in front of him and took a sip, glanced at the three and put the cup back on the table. "I mean, with Alaude-nii we promised to ourselves to meet someday once again in an other life and…" Giotto now glanced at Tsuna. "Tsuna. I am also your ancestor."

Tsuna froze and widened his eyes at this revelation. So this explains a lot. The bond between them, their looks…

"D-Does that mean that Dino-san and I…" Giotto nodded.

"You two are related, yes." Dino and Tsuna then looked at each other in confusion. "I had two sons. Well, three, if we count the son the woman I married already had." Giotto glanced at Hibari. "This son is… your ancestor, Norowa Hibari."

Hibari widened his eyes. What? How? So somehow, he is also related to the herbivore and the omnivore? But this doesn't make sense. Not at all. His family's history states that Norowa didn't have any siblings, just like any other generations, to prevent the spread of the Hibari bloodline. Then why? How come?

"Herbivore, this doesn't make sense. Norowa Hibari, my ancestor, didn't have any siblings."

"He indeed didn't. He didn't have any other siblings who had the Hibari blood. But he did had two siblings without the Hibari blood."

"Nonsense."

"Before I moved to Italy after _**that**_ incident, I met that young woman, Chihiro Nigihayami. I took her with me to Italy and married her." By the time Giotto said this, Hibari, Dino and Tsuna were already sitting in front of him on the empty chairs, listening carefully like children being told a fairy tale.

"After that incident, I ran away from Namimori. I was too petrified and too woeful to stay in the village. I ran away to the village next to Namimori, the Kohaku village. I… met Chihiro Nigihayami and our relationship evolved quickly to a… romantic one. I immediately took her with me to Italy. We settled down in Torino, Italy, four years later as I turned 22, and we had two children." Giotto then glanced at Dino. "The first one was Luca Cavallone Vongola," Giotto then turned towards Tsuna. "And the second one was Yoshimune Vongola".

"Vongola? Isn't it the name of a used-to-be mafia family?" Giotto nodded.

"I've never really liked the fact that the Vongola is linked to the underground world. It was in the first place a trade industry I founded and a group of vigilante. However it seems that after my death, one of my subordinates took my place and turned the group's interest into the underground world."

"S-So Yoshimune Vongola was…"

"Your ancestor, yes, Tsunayoshi-kun. However, when I met Chihiro Nigihayami, she was pregnant." This caught the three's attention even more. "As she told me this, we decided to… keep the baby and I decided to raise him like my own son. We named him… Norowa."

"Who was his father?" asked Dino. Giotto looked at him apologetically and shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry I… can't tell you this…"

Hibari, who was sitting in the gazebo's corner, suddenly stood up and jumped off the gazebo to the cloudy ground. Giotto, Tsuna and Dino looked at him and before Tsuna could stand up to catch him, Giotto caught Tsuna's shoulder and shook his head.

"I think I have to talk to Kyoya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Would you mind?" Tsuna looked at his ancestor a few times before shaking his head. Giotto smiled at him before walking away, following the raven prefect's steps.

"Kyoya-kun, I know that this is confusing but…" as Giotto was about to touch Hibari's shoulder, Hibari slapped the hand away and stopped walking before sitting down on the ground. Still not looking at the blonde, Hibari contemplated the blue sky and sighed.

"Norowa Hibari is my ancestor. Alaude was his father."

"I know," said Giotto, as he sat down next to the prefect. "I just can't reveal it to Tsunayoshi-kun and Dino-kun."

"I've always had something that I wanted to protect," said Hibari, fingering the puffy texture of the ground. "Whenever I think of the reason why I'm having such a strong bond to this city, I never came up to the idea of fate."Giotto lowered his head and followed Hibari's doing by fingering the cloudy ground, while still listening to the teenager's sayings. "I've always thought that it was because of how my parents loved this city. I've always thought that following my parents' death, it is my duty to keep in order what they cherish."

Hibari then glanced at the tattoo on his hand and closed his eyes.

"But I've never thought of the reason why my parents were so fond on this city. But the idea of fate… Now that I think that I give so much importance for something not because of my free will, but because of fate, I become extremely frustrated." Sighing deeply, Hibari brushed his thumb on the tattoo. "This tattoo is the symbol of my fate, my life lies on this curse. I have always been doing whatever I wanted to do. I have always been free to do whatever I want to do. But this tattoo proves me the opposite."

"Kyoya-kun…"

"My life is sealed in this boundary. When I think of my actions… Now I wonder if I've actually been acting based on my free will, or if I'm nothing more than a puppet of destiny. My life has been decided before birth. I am destined to become the next Hell Guardian, and this has already been decided before my first breath." Hibari then darkly chuckled and looked at his hand with sorrowful eyes. "I wonder now if free will truly exists."

"It… does." Hibari turned his head towards the herbivore and looked at him. Giotto was sadly smiling at the ground while still fingering it. "I have been asking myself the same question for centuries now, Kyoya. Since I have been entraped in this place, I don't even see the purpose of living anymore. I mean, sure I'm dead. But what is the purpose of having eternal life if I can't enjoy it? Everything means nothing to me, Kyoya. I don't see my purpose of being here. I wonder why I didn't vanish."

"Isn't this heaven?"

"The fact that I'm here proves that there is some superior strength watching over us. Gods. And when I think that what I have been living on the human world might have been vain, I don't even see if there is truly free will. We are all condemned to die someday. We all have the same fate. We all end up being under this superior strength's mercy. Therefore, is there even free will? What is the purpose of living if we all end up here?"

"Why isn't the French herbivore with you."

"Do you know why he became the Hell Guardian?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at this question. He had never asked to himself why was _**his**_ family the cursed one? "It has something to do with the Spring Ritual."

"The sacrifice to the Gods."

"Indeed. As you may know, Alaude-nii was supposed to be the one sacrified to the Gods once he turned 18. However, with his parents and mines, we elaborated a plan. As he got isolated in the mountains, I would secretely provide him food and keep him company every night, so that he wouldn't die."

"Does it mean that…"

"Yes, we didn't respect the traditions. Soon, the harvests became extremely poor and the fields became arid. Famine took over the village and suspicions rose. Someday, though, an accident triggered the revelation to the village and Alaude-nii got caught, along with his parents. I fled from Namimori, too petrified by the events and ran away to Kohaku. My parents, as Namimori suffered of starvation, moved back to Italy just before the revelation. But I didn't want to come with them. It was… my duty to protect Alaude-nii. But I failed…" cried Giotto, starting to sob. Hibari stared at the herbivore who had a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Kyoya-kun but…"

"I guess I have to get back to the herbivore and the omnivore now. Sorry for disturbing you," said Hibari as he stood up and nodded at Giotto. "We will take our leave now, please excuse us," added Hibari, before walking back towards the gazebo, leaving Giotto behind him.

"Tsunayoshi. Herbivore bronco. Let's go back." Tsuna and Dino looked at Hibari with confusion.

"E-Eh? Already? B-But what is Giotto-san doing on the ground?"

"He needs some time alone," said Hibari. "Tsunayoshi, get us back to the penthouse or I will bite you to death."

"Hiie! O-Okay then w-wait I will say bye to Giotto," said Tsuna, about to jog towards Giotto, until Hibari caught his forearm. Tsuna stopped his steps and looked at the prefect before the raven shook his head. Though Tsuna didn't understand why, he obediently stopped and looked at Giotto, who was still sitting on the ground. "Giotto-san! We will leave now, see you tomorrow and sorry for the intrusion!" shouted Tsuna, waving his arm at the blonde. He sadly stopped as the blonde didn't answer him nor even faced him and closed his eyes. "Hibari-san, Dino-san, take my hands."

And left alone Giotto was.

"Hibari-san, why did you want us to leave?"

"Because. We went to him to get answers, didn't we? We got them, we shouldn't intervene more." Tsuna frowned at what Hibari sad. "Besides, I will take my leave now," said Hibari before opening the window and jumping out of it.

"KYOYA! We are on top of the… Jeez, Kyoya is so reckless," Dino said as he glanced through the window, looking at the prefect perfectly land. Tsuna dropped his jaw and was mentally shouting, asking to himself how human Hibari-san actually was.

* * *

People. Herbivore. Crowdings. Happy faces. Sad faces. Angry faces. Confused faces. Lovers. Ignorants. Such ignorant people. Such careless people. Such herbivore. Such weaklings. All of them, here and there, passing by, chatting, as if nothing was up, crowding to look less weak, such a bunch of pathetic herbivores.

As Hibari walked through the streets of Namimori to get back home, he couldn't help but glare at everyone and spread a murderous aura around him, making everyone back off and not approach Hibari in a five-meters radius. He couldn't help but glare at this bunch of weak herbivores not even aware of their fate. He couldn't help but be so angry, so frustrated that he was actually part of them.

Yes, he was part of them. He had always thought that he had always acted based on his own will. And that he was the one who decided of his own destiny. But no. This tattoo is the proof itself! His destiny has ben sealed even before his birth. Even before he existed. He was meant to run this life. He was meant to live in this delusional freedom.

Once arrived at home, Hibari didn't even mind taking his shoes off and immediately locked himself in his room. Throwing his gakuran and then his shoes to the wall, he then shouted an enraged cry before throwing the coffee table upside down, throwing the bonsai pot to the door, the painting to the tatami floor, the books to the lampion hanging on the ceiling and whatever he found.

But as he was about to throw what came next in his hand, he noticed that it was a framed picture of his mother and him when he was six years old. First glaring at the object, his eyes immediately softened and his heart felt heavier at the sight of mini-him cutely pouting besides his cheerfully smiling mother. Falling to his knees, Hibari lost his grip on the framed photo and kissed the ground, tears starting to burst out of his eyes.

_It was one day like another during the summer holidays. The sun was shining and the temperature was warm. A few clouds were slowly drifting in the sky along the light breeze freshening the air. It was a perfect day for anyone to go out and play, enjoy the beautiful day. Hibari Kyoya wasn't an exception, and was running everywhere in his garden with a paper plane in his hands, his mouth imitating the wooshing of the plane._

"_Brrrrrrrrr… Fshiouu… Fshiiouuu! Brrrr… Mayday! Mayday! Meteorites ahead! Fshiouuu!" said Kyoya, as his hand with his plane slalomed tree branches and bushes. Kyoya continued his adventure until soft and larger hands caught him from behind and lift him from the ground. Panicking, he widened his eyes and lost his grip on the paper plane before scarily looking at the stranger's face._

"_Bouh," said the stranger, with a large smile on his face. Little Kyoya was relieved as he reocgnized this gorgeous and soft face._

"_Mother!" shouted Kyoya happily, before hugging his mother. Keiko cheerfully laughed before returning the embrace to her child while stroking his soft raven locks. "You scared me!"_

"_But you were so cute, Captain Hibari Kyoya," winked the mother. Kyoya slightly blushed at the appellation and looked at the paper plane beneath his feet, laying on the ground. _

"_But my plane crashed, I can never be a good pilot," complained Kyoya, sadly looking at the paper plane. Keiko fondly smiled at her son before bending down carefully and picking the paper plane up. She gave it to her son who delicately took it and looked at it with a sad frown on his face. Smiling, she tenderely stroke her son's cheek, which instnatly comforted Kyoya._

"_Whatever you will become, Kyoya, I'm sure that you will succeed." Kyoya blushed once again at the compliment before smiling widely. Keiko patted his head before walking towards a bench, in the roses garden, still carrying her son. Once seated, she motioned Kyoya to sit on her lap, which he obediently did. _

_Kyoya was still doing the wooshing sound of the plane while looking at it until a question went through his mind._

"_Nee, mother, what does Father do?" Keiko, who has been smiling until now, blinked at her son before smiling once again._

"_He protects Namimori," said Keiko gently stroking his head._

"_Protecting him? I thought that Father disliked crowds?" _

"_Look," said Keiko, pointing at the clouds drifting in the sky. "Consider that the sky is Namimori and that your father is the cloud." Kyoya looked up to the sky with large grey orbs. "The sky is everything. It is the roof for people. It is under where we all live. Under this sky, we are like a big family. Even your father is part of this big family. It is the sky that allows the cloud to move about freely." _

"_Even I?"_

"_Even you," answered Keiko, now gently stroking her son's hands. "Your father's duty is to be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind." Completely amazed by what his mother just said, he looked at his mother's directly in the eyes, determined._

"_Can I also be the Cloud?" Keiko chuckled before patting her son. _

"_Someday, Kyoya. You will be the majestic and aloof Cloud drifting freely in the sky. But not now."_

"_Why not?" whined Kyoya._

"_You will understand later." At this, Kyoya puffed his cheeks and pouted, much to his mother's amusement._

"_Mother! Kyoya!" An older voice came out of nowhere, catching Keiko's attention. She fondly smiled at the owner of the voice._

"_Fon, what are you holding?" _

"_A camera! Look at it! Look at it!" said Fon cheerfully, glancing at the two through the camera. Keiko smiled and looked at the camera while Kyoya was still pouting, though he shyly glanced at the camera._

Sorrowfully smiling at the picture, Hibari brushed his thumb on his mother's face before grimacing at his younger self's attitude and what his mother actually told her. The aloof drifting Cloud, huh? Hibari darkly chuckled as he recalled the event triggering a turning point in his life, triggering his constant stoic-ness.

_At Namimori's shrine were held the funerals for the Hibari couple who passed away a few days ago. Two days. Two days needed to get the ashes from Okinawa to Namimori, so that the funerals could be properely held. _

_There was a golden mini replica of the shrine with an ocean of white flowers surrounding it and a few purple and yellow flowers here and there. In front of the mini shrine stood the portrait of Keiko Hibari and her husband. In their testament, they insisted on a private funeral ceremony with just the family, which means Kyoya and Fon. They didn't want any majestic funeral ceremony which would involve every population of Namimori, much to the mayor's disappointment. The mayor was really fond on them, since they both protected Namimori and maintained peace in the city. He wanted to make them heros, but Kyoya and Fon insisted on following their parents' will. _

_After the prayer, they both made their final encounter with their parents before the ashes were transported to the cemetery. Fon took some time, adressing his last words to his parents' spirits, though he was refraining his tears to roll down his cheeks, while Kyoya made it simple and quick._

_He was still taken aback from his loss. He was still taken aback from the incident. He was still taken aback by the fact that he won't be able to see them anymore. No more of his father's stoic face. No more of his father's sarcastic comments. No more fighting sessions with him. No more of his mother's comforting and warm smile. No more of his mother's soft words. No more of her velvety voice. No more of her presence._

_Making himself a promise as he walked towards the two, Kyoya looked at the two golden boxes with the ashes inside of it with sorrowful but determined eyes._

"_Mother, father. I promise by then to continue protecting what you cherished, Namimori. I promise to continue to keep order in the peace you meticulously crafted in this town. I promise… to be the aloof drifting Cloud."_

_And this was when smiles rarefied increasingly from Kyoya's face._

* * *

**A.N. :** HA! Now we know a bit more about Dino! He is related to Tsuna, and is also a descendent from Giotto! But how come was Giotto taken aback as Dino said that he was a Cavallone? Why? And how come are Hibari and Tsuna/Dino related? (I've thought of an extremely complicated thing but you will see it in the next chapters! HARHAR!)

And d'aww, I was just feeling myself philosophical. Sorry if it was a bit confusing for the free will part. But I was half-dead and extremely sick when I was typing this part LOL. And d'awwwwwww poor Kyoya :( We all know why he is so stoic now. Gosh, and I'm sooo afraid, because since the plot is becoming thicker and thicker, I'm afraid to write something inappropriate or forget a detail or whatever xD So if you spot one, please do :)

Merry belated christmas and happy new year in advance! :D I won't be able to update until the 6th I think but I will try. But I won't be able to update before NYE for sure. So yeah enjoy your holidays! :3

And as you might have seen Alaude didn't really appear in this chapter. He will in the next one I promise. BTW I forgot if I've mentioned Kyoya's dad's name. Have I? :/ As you might have seen I used names from Spirited Away xD . I just re-watched it last night and... yeah. I wanna live in the Spirit World now. GAHHHHHH.

I would like to thank you all so much, +6,5k hits reached :D I'm sooo so so glad. I love you all. But I love more my reviewers **gale, CrimsonSkyTamer, ilollydellah** and **FallenxLinkin,** and **CrimsonSkyTamer, KHR123** and **Nightmare's Death** for favoriting :3 Thus Hibari kisses you on the cheek to thank you all :3 (Though he will tonfa me after this). And please do review, it will do nothing but cheer me up and give me motivation to write! :D Even a 'hi' will cheer me up :'3

Ciaossu~ and Happy New Year :3


	17. Chapter 17 : Regrets

**Disclaimer :** Do I still have to do it?

**A.N. (IMPORTANT !) :** For the first part of this chapter (until there is the first line interrupting the chapter), anything written in _italic_ involving Alaude concerns his younger-self. When something is written in regular font, it means that it concerns the 'present' Alaude.

* * *

He shouldn't have. He should never have done this. He shouldn't have done it. That night. If he didn't do it, he wouldn't have become the Hell Guardian and would have continued to live happily ever after with Giotto. He wouldn't have gotten any curses. He wouldn't have. But he did it.

That night, if he didn't go to the Kohaku village, he wouldn't have gotten this curse. Everything would have continued the way it always had. But no, he had to give in his stupid hormones and had to do it. He had to disappoint Giotto.

After his encounter with Tsunayoshi and Dino when his descendant was about to accept his fate, he went deep, deep in the forest somewhere in the mountains to let his rage flow out of his mind. He had to go somewhere far, far away so that no one would have seen his _**real**_ power. Destruction.

After making sure that the young herbivores left, Alaude went back to the sanctuary in the glade. Sitting down on the sanctuary's wooden floor, Alaude contemplated the landscape surrounding him and snapped his fingers, making the landscape reshape into an other landscape. Though the landscape was overall the same, the sky was now reddish and the sun was setting, the air was colder; and two young men were now chatting on the lake's shore side by side.

Alaude observed them with eyes filled with regret, anger, sorrow and listened to their conversation.

"_Nee, Alaude-nii, how long has it been since we have been doing this?"_

_Alaude shrugged. "I guess eight or nine months, we have already gone through spring, summer and autumn; and there is snow now…"_

"_Nee, Alaude-nii…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Do you… remember what day we are today?" asked the young blonde, poking with a finger the still water filling the lake. Alaude looked at him with curious eyes while Giotto looked at the water with sad ones._

_A light breeze slipped through their hair, making Giotto's blonde messy locks slightly move. Alaude still looked at the younger one with curious eyes until he narrowed them. _

"_Giotto, what are you hiding from me?" Annoyed by the younger one's behaviour, Alaude frowned but it slightly faded as Giotto hugged his knees tighter before burrying his heads between his knees. Looking at Giotto with confused eyes and a frown, Alaude was still searching in his memory what Giotto might mean. Alaude stopped thinking though as Giotto stood up and turned on his heels. _

"_Well, Alaude-nii, sorry for disturbing you any longer, you need rest… I mean, I have already supplied you with food, right? Y-You don't need me anymore here… And the sky is getting dark, I need to go back home. See you tomorrow, Alaude-nii," said Giotto, blonde bangs hiding his blue eyes, before starting to step forward. Alaude remained motionless, on the rock he is sitting on, taken aback by Giotto's odd behaviour. Watching the younger figure fading away in the thick forest, Alaude was still looking for any hints in his memory which could help him. Jeez, what did he forget?_

_Shrugging, Alaude told himself that Giotto was surely on his 'male periods' and was just muttering nonsense. Looking up at the dark sky, he frowned at the dark clouds covering the stars. _

_As he entered the sanctuary, Alaude laid down and turned his head at the shiny thing besides his head. Wondering what it was, he looked at it and figured out that it was the bells he had. Well, he had two charms, but he gave one to Giotto… for his… birthday._

_Today was Giotto's birthday._

Alaude frowned and looked at his younger-self who was panicking with anger. How could he be so stupid? If only he remembered, things wouldn't have turned this way. Things would have been different.

_Banging his head on the floor, Alaude growled in frustration at how stupid he was. Jeez, he was so stupid. How could he have been so stupid, so careless? It was obvious that Giotto would be sad! He forgot his eighteenth birthday and talked to him as if he was nothing more than a piece of …!_

_Feeling his head hurting after countless bangs against the wall, Alaude rested his head back on the ground and looked at the objects piled on the room's corner. It was the pile of things his parents have been passing to him through Giotto. There were blankets, food supplies, books, clothes, jackets and countless little things. Ice blue eyes scanned them one by one, his head still resting on the floor, his gaze trailing on the countless little objects. He smiled as he spotted the scarf his mother made for him but the smile suddenly disappeared as he spotted a little purse made of leather. He had never noticed it, or maybe it was hidden, but he didn't recall on having one. Standing up from the floor and grabbing it, Alaude raised his eyebrows as he felt the weight of the purse. Slightly shaking it before opening it, Alaude slightly parted his lips as he saw plenty of money in the purse. _

_Maybe was it Giotto's and he forgot it? Looking at the purse once again, Alaude frowned as he recognized his family's crest on the leather. So it was his? Opening the purse once again, his eyes spotted a small paper slipped between two bills and he took it before reading it. _

'_Alaude, here is some money just in case. Love, Father.' _

_Heh, what would he do with money? He couldn't get out of this damn sanctuary and just go back to the village and spend it, right? _

_Unless he goes to an other village. That's right! He could go to an other village, he had heard once about the Kohaku village about one hour by foot from Namimori. So it must not be too far away from his sanctuary, right? He could go there and look for a gift for Giotto. Yes, this was the perfect plan!_

_Grabbing his black jacket, Alaude put it and put his sandals on before walking through the snowy forest with his purse. The sky was clear and he liked it. He liked it whenever he could see the stars shining in the dark sky, especially when there was the moon shining bright. It was beautiful. It reminds him of the night he kissed Giotto. _

_But this thought made him feel more guilty than he was before. Extremely angry at himself, Alaude kicked the rock which was on his way to the side and groaned. _

_It didn't take him more than a couple of minutes before he arrived in the Kohaku village. The village was actually more like a big village, it was way more developed than Namimori. Well, at least more 'alive'. There were more young people living there, but Alaude didn't really like it as he hates crowds. _

_As he stepped in the village, a young man who was approximately eighteen as well approached him. He had messy dark brown hair and was extremely tanned. He was wearing a short kimono, thus revealing his muscles and his bandaged fists. Alaude narrowed his eyes at the stranger, especially as this stranger was widely grinning at him._

"_Yo! I have never seen you around, you must not be from here, am I extremely right?!" said cheerfully the stranger, carelessly throwing his arm around Alaude's shoulder. Alaude, a bit confused, refrained himself from beating him as he shouldn't catch any attention and nodded. "Haaa, I'm Knuckle! Nice to meet you! I was about to get some extreme drinking, wanna come?!" Alaude frowned at this and glared. _

"_I have no time for such waste, herbivore. Back off," Alaude coldly said, slapping Knuckle's arm away. Knuckle frowned before bursting into an extremely loud laughter. _

"_Hahaha! You're funny! Come on! I will pay! Just an extreme glass!" Alaude glared again._

"_I said no. Don't you understand Japanese?"_

"_Ohh, come on! Don't you wanna forget just for a little glass all your problems?" His problems? Forgetting them? Of course he wanted to forget them. Of course he didn't want to think about the fact that he hurt Giotto. But doing it this way, was it appropriate? But he had no choice. And if he didn't accept, this herbivore would continue bothering him and he would appear as a coward not accepting a challenge. And this was definitely inappropriate. He had already tried wine anyways with his parents, so a single glass shouldn't be harmful, right? After a long mental struggle, Alaude finally sighed. _

"_Just a drink," said Alaude, closing his eyes. Knuckle's face brightened and shouted 'extreme!' while raising his fist before dragging the blonde to a small wooden house. Abruptly sliding the door to the side, Knuckle shouted a loud 'yo!' before the other men in the house replied back. _

"_Yo! Get me the extreme usual! Oh and we have a guest," said Knuckle, before tossing Alaude in the 'bar'. "He's a foreigner, let's welcome him properly with a toast!" said cheerfully Knuckle, before the whole bar shouted 'yeah!' and raised their glass. The bartender gave them one glass each filled with some clear drink and while Knuckle immediately drank the whole glass, Alaude looked at the content of the glass suspisciously and hesitantly swallowed two sips. _

_Soon, both young men were sitting in that little house along with a few other men, happily drinking and singing, though Alaude was way calmer than the other ones. The room strongly smelled alcohol and the 'maids' were happily serving these young men glasses. _

_One of these maids was extremely beautiful. She was actually the one who welcomed Knuckle and his guest a couple of minutes ago. She had long silky light brown hair and had an extremely pale yet gorgeous and flawless skin. She was also eighteen, and she worked there as a maid to get some money to survive because her parents passed away a few months ago. She had to make sure that she had enough ressources to survive so she decided to work here. _

_Though she has always been teased by drunk men, she couldn't deny the fact that the blonde guest Knuckle brought was extremely attractive. He was obviously a foreigner and his body was beautifully sculpted. His face was astonishing and his behaviour was nothing like these unrespectful drunk men. Even in an other state of mind, he wasn't being a jerk and still kept his polite manners. It was the first time a man behaved this way with her and whenever he called her for an other glass, hearing his deep and seductive voice made her blush madly. _

_When she was about to pour an other glass in the counter, a tall figure approached her. Afraid that this was going to be an other man tempting to seduce her, she immediately went on guard and widened her eyes as she realized that it was the mysterious stranger Knuckle brought before._

Alaude looked at his younger-self with disgust and contempt. How could he have been so patethic? It wasn't in his policy to feel disgusted towards anyone. He might hate plenty of people but he never really felt any digust towards anyone. Except his younger-self. He wasn't angry at the young woman, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't Knuckle's fault. It was his. Alaude had a strong sense of justice and knew more than anyone else whose fault it was. It was his.

"_U-Um, can I help you mister?" the young maid nervously asked, trying her best to hide the blush appearing on her pale face. The blonde looked at her with his intimidating ice blue eyes, thus making the maid blush even more, before he decided to break the ice._

"_Your name." The maid looked at the man in surprise. Her name? No one had never asked her name. She had always been seen as nothing else but an object, a thing. Just a woman. Just a maid. Just a thing. Just a distraction. But her name? It was something personal. It was something human._

"_Ni-Nigihayami Ch-Chihiro, sir," said the maid, blushing. Alaude looked at her while she tries to avoid any eye-contact by nervously looking at the ground, until a larger hand softly carressed her cheek. _

"_Alaude. Come with me," he said before leaving a generous amount of money on the counter and stepping away. He was asking her to come with him? He was… He was… Chihiro looked at the amount of money and gasped. This was enough to actually pay what the whole group drank tonight! And even more! It was enough to actually pay a whole month of profit! Looking at the man's back, Chihiro mentally struggled whether she should follow him or not. She was still working, anyways… Until an elbow nudged her and noticed that her co-worker, Lin, was winking at her with an evil grin on her face._

"_What are you waiting for, follow him! Lucky you, Chihiro! Everybody has been eyeing on him and you were the one to get him," said Lin, teasingly nudging Chihiro. Chihiro madly blushed and started to clumsily stutter._

"_L-Lin! It's not like that! And-And I'm still on duty anyways! And stop teasing me!"_

"_On duty?! Are you kidding?! Look at all the money he left! Come on, follow him, Chihiro!" Chihiro looked at Lin one last time before Lin nodded to Chihiro. Chihiro widely smiled and bowed to Lin before running and catching the mysterious blonde who is opening the door, preparing himself to leave. _

_Wondering where he might take her, she silently followed him as they both walked through the thick forest. She wondered if she made the right choice, as he didn't say a word through the whole walk and actually took her more and more far from Kohaku._

_Though she immediately stopped struggling as they arrived in a glade. There was a lake in the middle of it, the water was beautifully shining and reflecting the bright moon gorgeously hanging in the sky, and there was a small pretty wooden house on the lake's shore. The sight was taking her breath away before she realized that the man is now sitting on a large rock on the lake's shore. She looked at his back; heck, even his back was beautiful! She slightly blushed at this, but her blush went to an other level as he slightly turned his head towards her and patted the empty space next to him. _

_Obediently sitting next to him, Chihiro trailed her gaze on the beautiful pale face he had. The moonlight made his face even more beautiful and his traits were gorgeously drawn. She had never seen a face as beautiful as this one, but her blush went again to an other level as he completely turned his face towards her._

"_Do you think… that anyone deserves to die?" Slightly confused at the question, it suddenly reminded her of her dead parents. They were extremely in debt and were very ill. No one deserves to die. Even when they make others carry a burden. No one. Closing her eyes, she slightly shook her head._

"_No, Alaude-san. I don't think that anyone deserves to die. Even those who make others carry a burden don't deserve to die. Someone's death isn't the solution to lessen the others' burden." At this, Alaude recalled the day Giotto told him once that the rice fields around Namimori have become arid and the harvests unsuccessful; and that suspiscions started to grow. Alaude felt slightly guilty at this, but with his own sense of justice, for him, no one deserves to die._

"_Someone's death isn't the solution to lessen the others' burden…" repeated Alaude, whispering as he looked at the water. Chihiro looked at him and wondered why he had such sorrowful eyes. _

"_You know, the spring ritual Namimori holds every decade?" asked Alaude, still looking at the lake. _

"_Isn't it when they sacrify an eighteen years-old male for the Gods to welcome spring?" Alaude nodded. "I heard about it, I heard that a ceremony was held a few months ago. But it seems like it isn't working, as their fields are completely arid and a few peasants even came to our village to ask for some rice!"_

"_What do you think of it?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_What do you think of this ritual? Do you think that this sacrifice is necessary?" Chihiro really wondered why he asked her these questions but she decided not to ask anything, as it might be too personal. _

"_No, I don't think so, Alaude-san. Maybe the Gods would actually appreciate if we actually cherrish every single living person and not sacrify one. I mean, we are all creatures created by the Gods, right? It would be the same as if we… destroyed a divine creature. And no one deserves to die anyways-" and before Chihiro could finish her sentence, she felt cold fingers brushing her chin and she shyly glanced at the blonde. Alaude was looking at her with his unreadable ice blue eyes before he closed them and chastely kissed her. _

Alaude looked at his younger-self and the young female herbivore with a frown. This moment was definitely unlike him. But again, he was under the effects of alcohol and he swore that he will never, ever show this soft side of his to anyone anymore.

"_I… have been chosen to be sacrified to the Gods a few months ago," revealed Alaude, throwing a rock in the lake. "But with my parents and an other family close to us, we set up a plan. That's why I'm still alive now… But I-" Alaude got interrupted as Chihiro pulled him into a tight embrace and locked his lips against hers. Surprized at first, Alaude ended up giving in and returning the embrace before the inevitable happened. _

Alaude saw his younger-self shrugging his and her clothes off under the moonlight and decided that it wouldn't be necessary to keep watching this 'intimate' moment. Skipping the whole night, Alaude made sure that his illusions continued the next morning as both Chihiro and Alaude were peacefully sleeping in the sanctuary, both in each other's arms.

_Alaude woke up at the sound of birds happily chirping outside and a light sunray going through the slightly opened door. The sound of mother nature waking up would be the most agreable song to wake up with to anyone; but for Alaude, this was more than annoying, it was irritating. Groaning and muttering curses as he woke up and rubbed his forehead, Alaude silently cursed the unbearable pain stinging in his head. His mouth was dry, a headache was silently killing him and everything around him was annoying him. Was it what people called a 'hangover'? _

_Sitting, Alaude stretched his arms before politely yawning and cracking his back, and stopped as he spotted long light brown hair messily exceeding the white blanket he was using. Widening his eyes, Alaude felt his heart skip a beat. Poking it, Alaude noticed that there was a person sleeping under the blanket._

_A person was sleeping under his blanket. _

_Now that he thought about it, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his black kinagashi he usually wears for sleeping. He was wearing… nothing. _

Alaude really wanted to slap his younger-self for not immediately understanding his current situation.

_Immediately grabbing his black kinagashi that was laying on the floor, Alaude managed to wear it discretely. Scanning his surrounding before rubbing his temples, Alaude tried to recall the events from yesterday. _

_So he went to Kohaku and immediately met that weird herbivore, Knuckle, who immediately offered to drink. He refused at first, but knowing that he wasn't going to stop any time soon, Alaude accepted 'just a drink'. Just a glass. They then went to that sort of bar and he drank that odd clear liquor. _

_Then, everything was blurred._

_He remembers speaking to a maid but couldn't recall her face. But her name was Nigihayami… Chihiro. He remembered this. But then, he recalled giving half of his money avalaible and getting out of the bar, and then… He recalled going through the forest, sitting on a rock, and then…_

_Just as Alaude was going through his memories, a soft groan could be heard from under the blanket. _

"_Alaude…san…" muttered the stranger before remaining motionless once more. Alaude looked at the sleeping figure for a while and the sound of her voice triggered a memory appearing in his mind._

_He remembers talking to her for a while about death. Yes, he perfectly recalls the conversation as a whole. He remembers asking her questions and her answering them, and he was surprisingly pleased by her answers. He felt some sort of connection with her, as if she understood him in some way. But…_

_Seeing the clothes scattered everywhere on the floor, one single hypothesis could come into Alaude's mind. _

_Discretely stepping outside and slowly closing the door, Alaude needed to recall what really happened. He recalls going on that giant rock on the shore, maybe if he goes and sits there he would remember. Climbing on the rock and sitting on it for a couple of seconds, Alaude narrowed his eyes at a few memories coming back. So it really happened…_

"_Alaude-nii!" That voice. That not so high-pitched voice. That messy blonde hair and those sky blue eyes. That figure approaching with a huge smile on plastered on his face. Crap. Crap. Crap. Tensing, Alaude tried to not look suspiscious and cleared his throat. _

"_G-Giotto, what are you doing so early in the morning?"_

"_I-I'm sorry for yesterday I was just moody I guess-hmpppfh!" Giotto couldn't finish his apologizes as the older man shut him up by roughly kissing him. Madly blushing, Giotto remained motionless until Alaude pulled out of the kiss. But nervous as he is, Giotto couldn't help but notice something… unusual in Alaude's kiss. _

"_I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday, Giotto," said Alaude, before pulling Giotto into a tight embrace. Giotto widened his eyes and tears started to show up on his eyes before he returned the embrace by squeezing the larger frame. Closing his eyes and widely smiling, Giotto shrugged the odd sensation he had earlier off his mind. He was definitely being too dramatic._

_But he immediately stopped squeezing Alaude's frame as he opened his eyes and noticed a female figure standing on the sanctuary's doorframe. She looked sleepy and was adjusting her yukata's belt. She had her hair extremely messy and had her eyes half-closed. Alaude, noticing the sudden loss of strength in Giotto's grip, pulled out of the embrace and looked questioningly at Giotto._

"_Alaude-nii… Wh-Who is that woman?" Alaude immediately tensed at this question and this didn't go unnoticed by Giotto. Giotto frowned before going towards the woman. _

"_Who are you?" asked Giotto, surprisingly with a smile on his face. The woman blinked a few times and slightly blushed at the blonde's smile. He was handsome! But…_

"_My name is Nigihayami Chihiro," said the woman, bowing in front of Giotto. "Please forgive me for such a disordered look."_

"_Please, Nigihayami-san, call me Giotto!" said the blonde, offering his hand. Chihiro hesitantly took it and both shook their hands awkwardly in front of Alaude's confused eyes. "Can I call you Chihiro-san?"_

"_Y-Yes, of course, G-Giotto-san." _

_Both started to talk about mundane things, like how nice the weather was or how silky her hair was, though it was more Giotto who was talking and Chihiro awkwardly nodding now and then. She sometimes discretely glanced at Alaude, though Giotto pretended not to notice it. But nothing went unnoticed under Giotto's eyes. Nothing. _

Alaude desperately wanted to intervene in his own illusions and slap his younger-self before apologizing to Giotto and Chihiro. But noo, all he could do was to watch his younger-self remaining motionless and confused faced to this situation. If only he apologized. If only he…

"_Well, Chihiro-san, nice to meet you! But umm, do you live somewhere nearby?"_

"_Y-Yeah, in Kohaku."_

"_Great, then I will see you soon! Bye!" said Giotto before turning on his heels and stepping towards Alaude. Chihiro awkwardly waved at Giotto before immediately getting in the sanctuary. _

_As Giotto passed in front of Alaude, he abruptly tossed in his hands the box wrapped in a red cloth he has been holding all this time, still with a wide smile on his face. _

"_Here, Alaude-nii, the food for today. I'm sorry I have to leave now, have fun with Chihiro-san!" and before Alaude could answer him, Giotto has already left, running towards the thick forest towards Namimori. _

Not being able to support it anymore, Alaude made a gracious wave with his hands and his illusions immediately faded away. This was way too much. His regrets were slowly consumming him. When he actually thought about it, it was strange that he still had these memories. He was supposed to forget everything. The Hell God had even said himself that he would forget everything 'until it was time'.

So was it time? Was it time for him to end his duty as the Hell Guardian? Will Kyoya be really the next Hell Guardian?

Noticing that the sky is already dark, Alaude walked away from the sanctuary. Transforming himself as a purple flame as he closed his eyes, as he opened them, he was already in front of his residence.

"Welcome back, Alaude-sama," greeted a man, bowing at the doorframe. Alaude looked at him impassively before stepping in the mansion, shrugging his leather shoes and his black jacket off and walking through the main corridor.

"Prepare me some tea, Asari."

"Yes, Alaude-sama."

* * *

After the sound of broken vases and thrown tables stopped, Fon decided to go to see his brother. As much as they distanced themselves during these past years, they were still brothers. Fon felt that something triggered regular mood swings in his brother since he let his brother know about their father's letter. He stopped going to school, even though it was the holidays; he constantly went outside; he was more stressed; etc.

Discretely sliding the rice-papered door to the side, Fon glanced at Kyoya's room and wasn't surprised by the disorder set in the room. But what shocked him was actually his brother, kissing the ground, hugging a framed picture, sobbing.

He had never seen his brother cry since they were children. Even at their parents' funerals, he didn't cry. He even debated whether his brother still had emotions other than anger and irritation. But this moment proved him the opposite.

Quietly sliding the door to the side, Fon completely stepped in the bedroom and silently stepped forward his motionless brother. Now standing on his knees, Fon hesitantly carressed his brother's hair and was surprised to see Kyoya remaining motionless. Usually, he would slap his hand away. But now, he was letting him touching him, carressing his hair!

Deciding to continue, Fon kept on slipping his long fingers through the silky raven bangs for a while before bending down and gently whispering in his brother's ear.

"Kyoya, what happened?" No response. "If you want to talk about it, remember that I am here for you," added Fon, before standing up and letting his brother alone in his bedroom.

After the rice-paper door closed, Kyoya finally moved from his position and looked at the closed door for a while before sighing.

'_I would like to, but I simply can't.'_

Standing up, Hibari stepped towards the piano standing against the wall. It wasn't as big as the imposing black piano in the living room, but a small wooden one his mother bought so that he could constantly train his piano skills.

After sitting in front of it, Hibari delicately took the cover off and the red silk cloth off the keyboard before contemplating at it for a while. He still could see the ghostly figure of his mother's long fingers and delicate hand wandering and dancing all over the keyboard, graciously forming a melody. He still could feel her mother smiling at him whenever he managed to play a whole song right, he still could hear these encouraging words resonating through his mind whenever he tried hard.

Unconsciously moving his fingers on the keyboard, his long pale fingers brushed one by one the ivory keys before playing the first song he had learned from her mother. _'To You Dearest'._

He started to play passionately the song, at first extremely slowly. But as he went through the keys, Kyoya could feel this long forgotten passion coming back, this long forgotten love for the delicate instrument, this long forgotten moment of peacefulness.

Closing his eyes, he still continued playing this song, completely ignoring a smiling older one discretely listening to him from the front of the room.

* * *

"Kufufufu, Giotto what are you doing on the ground?" Giotto immediately glared for a second at the figure appearing in the middle of an indigo mist before he sighed and stopped glaring.

"Leave it, Mukuro."

"Oya? Were you crying, Giotto?" Giotto didn't answer and only looked away. "Anyways, the Old One wants to see you." Giotto's eyes immediately widened.

"Eh? Really?" Mukuro only shrugged. "B-But what for?"

"He said something about the curse, but he spared the details for himself." Giotto frowned.

"Will I really meet him or will it be like the usual?"

"I think it will be like the usual, though this time it looks extremely important…" A golden-indigo flame suddenly appeared between the two before revealing a flying white owl with mismatched eyes and gorgeous white imposing wings. "Oya oya, speaking of the devil, kufufu."

Giotto, bowing in front of the owl, kept his head lowered and politely asked. "Good day, what is the matter, Jigoku no Kami-sama?" At this, the owl smirked before landing on the cloudy ground.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me like this?" Giotto chuckled.

"It would be strange to call you like I used to when you are now an immortal divine creature, right?" The voice coming out of the owl darkly chuckled.

"Hell's God, really~ Should I remind you that you are also an immortal now?"

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Giotto asked, changing his tone into a serious one. The owl, feeling the sudden change, knew that Giotto was extremely concerned about some _**Hell Guardian**_…

"I had a vision." The owl paused, making Giotto raise his head and observe the owl attentively. "In two days, something will happen. On may the 5th."

Giotto stared at the endless field of cloud for a while before frowning. "But wasn't he supposed to forget everything? Wasn't he supposed to not actually remember anything about his past life?" The mysterious voice chuckled his signature laugh once again before answering.

"I did. But I also said 'until it was time'."

"What do you mean by this?"

"Hmm, I wonder," said the voice, teasingly. Giotto frowned and gritted his teeth. He wasn't in the mood of being teased. "Oho? What is with that frown, Giotto?" Giotto kept his mouth shut and glared at the owl. The voice sighed. "My, my, Giotto, how dare you glare at me, me who can send you to Hell anytime soon?"

"I know that you won't."

"My, you've surely become bolder than you used to be." Giotto nearly rolled his eyes but decided to keep his frown. "Well, I will give you a clue." The voice paused before continuing. "By 'time', I meant the Holy salvation, do you see what I mean?" Giotto widened his eyes at this.

"Do you mean that…" The owl nodded and the voice chuckled again. "Well, well, I've told you enough. See you, Giotto-kun~"

"Farewell…"

* * *

"_Mother, what are you doing?" Brown eyes wandered from the scissors to the head slightly peeping out of the door and her lips curved upwards as she recognized these grey eyes. _

"_Sky lanterns," she answered, continuing to cut the large piece of rice paper she was working on. "Or wish lanterns, if you prefer."_

"_Wish lanterns?" Now, the small raven-haired boy has already stepped in the room and was sitting down in front of his mother. He cutely tilted his head to the side while holding tight on his yellow bird plush, making his mother fondly smile at him. She was proud of him. She knew that her son was a genius and had bright prospectives. At least, as long as he doesn't know about it. _

_Nodding, her mother stopped cutting and neatly folded it around bamboo frames. The young boy looked with interest his mother's actions, making Keiko laugh. "Kyoya, do you want to help me?" _

_Kyoya nodded hastively before he stood up and helped her mother putting rice paper around the bamboo frames. _

_Soon, they ended up with four sky lanterns and the sky was already dark. As they've finished, Kyoya dragged his brother and his father to the beach with his mother following them with a large smile plastered on her face. While she was holding the sky lanterns in a basket, Kyoya excitedly ran on the shore and soaked his little feet in the sea, the water slowly coming and going away in a regular pace. _

"_Kyoya, you will get sick if you continue. Come back," warned Fon, looking at his brother with exasperation. Kyoya glared at his brother before crossing his arms and snorting._

"_Don't wanna." Fon frowned and turned his head towards his mother. _

"_Mother! Kyoya doesn't want to listen to me!" Keiko cheerfully laughed and motioned her sons to come. _

"_Mou! But we rarely come to Okinawa!" Kyoya pouted._

"_Well, well, Kyoya and Fon if you continue we won't be able to fly the sky lanterns." At this, both Kyoya and Fon immediately ran towards their mother, making their father flash a rare smile on his face. "Here," said Keiko, giving to each a sky lantern. Fon easily took it while Kyoya had difficulties to hold it, as it was as big as him. "Hold them for a second, Father will lit them up. In any case, don't let it go before I say so, okay?"_

_Kyoya and Fon nodded at the same time and their mother laughed again at their perfect synchronisation._

_Their father bent down and lit the candle inside of Kyoya's sky lantern up with a lighter, making the lantern puff and almost fly. Kyoya looked at the bright lantern with amazement and Fon also did so as his was also lit up. He then proceeded to lit his wife's one and finally his own._

_Keiko, turning on her heels, motioned the three males to face the moon brightly shining over the sea. The waves were graciously showing under the moonlight in a regular and calm pace in front of the four, making sea water coming now and then on their feet. Keiko stretched her arms in front of her, still holding her sky lantern, before smiling and closing her eyes._

"_Now, make a wish, count to three and let it go."_

_As she said so, the four of them closed their eyes for a couple of seconds, and all of them let their lanterns go and fly up to the dark and shiny sky at the same time. Slowly opening their eyes, they all widely smiled at the sight of these floating shining dots, slowly reaching and joining the millions of stars decorating the sky._

* * *

**A.N.** : Happy New Year everyone! :D I wish you aaall the best for this new year and might all of your wishes come true!

So yeah, now you know WHERE Norowa Hibari comes from (unless you're too dense xD) but I still haven't written yet what happened after Giotto left! HARHAR! You will know it soon :) And d'aw I just had to put it, Fon as a caring older brother. I'm sorry if Hibari seems extremely OOC, especially in the memory part with the sky lantern but hey remember how he became stoic. After his parents' death. AAANYWAYS and Jigoku no Kami-sama means God of Hell (if I am mistaken PLEASE CORRECT ME my japanese is extremely limited xD). DO YOU HAVE A CLUE ON WHO THE HELL GOD IS? :DDDD Tell it in a review! :D

BTW if you didn't get it for the first part of this chapter, basically Alaude made illusions of his memories for himself, so it's like watching a memory in front of him as if he was part of this memory but like as an invisible ghost watching it XD. I KNOW IT WAS SOOO DRAMA. But again you will know how Alaude will become stoic... HAR HAR in the following chapters! Because like Kyoya, an element triggered his stoic-ness :3. Oh and btw, why did Giotto say that he was supposed to actually loose his memories? (Alaude was supposed to loose his memories, not Giotto!)

And what will happen on May the 5th? Btw just for a reminder, May the 5th is HIBARI'S BIRTHDAY *_*. So yeah, what will happen during his birthday? Why does it have something to do with Giotto and the Holy salvation ? :D

Aghh almost 7k hits! I know we can do it haha! :D I really really really love you all! But please do **Review**, it really boosts my mood :)) Like **gale, CrimsonSkyTamer, FallenxLinkin** and **random reader** did 8D And also thank youuuu sooo much **alicegx** and **marlilsis** for favoriting :3 . As special gift (yeah now if you favorite or review my fiction I give you gifts as you may have noticed 8D), Mini-Mosca will bake you a strawberry tart! :D

BTW please read my new 1827 one-shot, _**'Last Train Home'**_, if you have time :D. It's a bit strange but ngeh.

Ciaossu~


End file.
